interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Nederlandese-Interlingua/p
pa ZN :1 papa :-- en ma = papa e mamma p.a. :1 (P.T.T.: Afk.: per adres) in casa de paadje ZN :1 (parve) sentiero paaien WW :1 (kuitschieten) deponer le ovos, fregar :2 (tevredenstellen) appaciar, contentar/satisfacer con belle parolas/con promissas van :zijn geweten -- = appaciar su conscientia paaigebied ZN :1 region del fregola paaiplaats ZN :1 loco del fregola paaitijd ZN :1 tempore/saison (F) del fregola paal ZN :1 palo, poste :--en zetten om = palar :de fiets aan een -- vastmaken = ligar/attachar {sj} le bicycletta a un palo :-- en perk stellen aan = poner un limite/freno a, jugular :kop van een -- = puncta de un palo :een -- punten = taliar/appunctar un palo :een -- inslaan = figer un palo :het staat als een -- boven water dat = il es evidente/obvie/indiscutibile que :iemand voor -- zetten = ridiculisar un persona :2 (doelpaal) poste :tegen de -- schieten = tirar contra le poste paalbeschoeiing ZN :1 revestimento de palos paalbrug ZN :1 ponte (construite) super palos paaldorp ZN :1 village (construite) super palos, village lacustre, (GESCH) village de palafittas paalfundering ZN :1 fundation super/de palos paalheining ZN :1 palissada paalhout ZN :1 ligno pro palos paalmolen ZN :1 molino super palos paalpunt ZN :1 puncta de palo paalrij ZN :1 serie de palos paalschans ZN :1 vallo/reducto de palos paalsteen ZN :1 Zie: grenssteen paaltje ZN :1 paletto :als puntje bij -- komt = al momento decisive paaltouw ZN :1 corda de palo paalvast BN :1 firme/solide como un rocca, (FIG ook) indisputabile, incontestabile paalvorm ZN :1 forma de palo paalwerk ZN :1 (omheining) palissada paalwoning ZN :1 habitation/construction lacustre/palustre/super palos :2 (GESCH) palafitta :dorpen van --en = villages de palafittas paalworm ZN :1 teredo (naval) paap ZN :1 papista paapje ZN :1 (vogel) carduelo/acanthis flammee paaps BN :1 papista, papistic :-- of geus = papista o calvinista paapsgezind BN :1 papista, papistic paapsgezindheid ZN :1 papismo paapsheid ZN :1 papismo paar ZN :1 (twee bij elkaar horende zaken) par :-- handschoenen = par de guantos :-- schoenen = par de scarpas/calceos :2 (schepselen die samenleven) copula :-- duiven = copula de pipiones/columbas :3 (klein aantal) par, alicun, alcun, qualcun, qualque :een -- boeken = alicun/alcun/qualcun/qualque libros :ik ga een -- dagen weg = io parti qualque jornos/dies :in een -- woorden = in duo/pauc/poc parolas :dat is een -- stappen hier vandaan = isto es a duo passos de hic paar BN :1 par :-- of onpaar = par o impar paard ZN :1 cavallo, equo :houten -- = cavallo de ligno :-- van Troie = cavallo de Troia :gevleugeld/vliegend -- = cavallo alate, Pegaso :mak -- = cavallo docile :vrouwelijk -- = cavallo femina :zo sterk als een -- = forte como un cavallo :--en fokken = elevar cavallos :van het -- vallen = cader del cavallo :val van het -- = cadita del cavallo :te -- = a cavallo :te -- stijgen = montar a cavallo :een -- opzadelen = poner/mitter le sella a un cavallo, sellar un cavallo :een -- beslaan = ferrar un cavallo :het -- loopt kreupel = le cavallo claudica :een -- afborstelen = brossar un cavallo :een -- van de teugel ontdoen = disfrenar un cavallo :een -- uitspannen = disjunger un cavallo :het uitspannen van een -- = disjunction de un cavallo :het beste -- van stal vergeten = oblidar le persona le plus importante :2 (SCHAKEN) cavallo paardachtigen ZN MV :1 equides paardantilope ZN :1 hippotrago nigre paardenarts ZN :1 veterinario, hippiatra paardenartsenijkunde ZN :1 hippiatria paardenartsenijkundig BN :1 hippiatric paardenbek ZN :1 bucca/muso de cavallo paardenbeslag ZN :1 ferros a/de cavallo, ferratura paardenbiefstuk ZN :1 beefsteak (E) de cavallo paardenbil ZN :1 hanca paardenbit ZN :1 morso paardenbloem ZN :1 dente de leon, taraxaco paardenborstel ZN :1 brossa pro cavallo paardenbox ZN :1 box (E) paardenbreedten ZN MV :1 (METEO) latitudes de calma paardendek ZN :1 copertura de cavallo paardendeken ZN :1 copertura de cavallo paardendief ZN :1 fur/robator de cavallos paardendiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento de cavallos paardendistel ZN :1 carduo paardendokter ZN :1 Zie: veearts paardendrek ZN :1 Zie: paardenmest paardendressuur ZN :1 trainamento/maestramento/dressage de cavallos paardenfokker ZN :1 elevator de cavallos paardenfokkerij ZN :1 elevage/elevamento de cavallos paardengebit ZN :1 (gebit van een paard) dentes/dentition de cavallo :2 (mbt personen) dentes de cavallo paardenhaam ZN :1 harnese pro cavallo paardenhaar ZN :1 pilo de cavallo, (van de manen) crin paardenhals ZN :1 collo de cavallo paardenhandel ZN :1 commercio de cavallos paardenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/mercante/mercator de cavallos paardenharen BN :1 de crin, de pilo de cavallo :-- stof = crinolina paardenhoef ZN :1 ungue/ungula de cavallo paardenhorzel ZN :1 tabano, musca de cavallo paardenkam ZN :1 Zie: roskam paardenkastanje ZN :1 esculo paardenkastanjefamilie ZN :1 sapindaceas paardenkenner ZN :1 cognoscitor de cavallos, hippologo paardenkennis ZN :1 hippologia paardenkeutel ZN :1 excremento/cacata de cavallo paardenkleed ZN :1 Zie: paardendek paardenknecht ZN :1 staffero, groom (E) paardenkoers ZN :1 Zie: paardenrennen paardenkoopman ZN :1 Zie: paardenhandelaar paardenkop ZN :1 testa/capite equin/de cavallo paardenkoper ZN :1 Zie: paardenhandelaar paardenkracht ZN :1 (kracht van een paard) fortia de cavallo :2 (maat) cavallo-vapor, horsepower (E) paardenleer ZN :1 corio de cavallo paardenleren BN :1 de corio de cavallo paardenliefhebber ZN :1 amator de cavallos paardenlip ZN :1 labio de cavallo paardenlucht ZN :1 odor de cavallo paardenmaag ZN :1 stomacho de cavallo :hij heeft een -- = ille mangia como un cavallo paardenmarkt ZN :1 mercato de cavallos paardenmest ZN :1 stercore de cavallo paardenmiddel ZN :1 (sterk werkend middel) remedio de cavallo, remedio/medicamento extreme/heroic :2 (geneesmiddel voor paarden) remedio/medicamento pro cavallos paardenoog ZN :1 oculo de cavallo paardenoor ZN :1 aure de cavallo paardenpokken ZN :1 variola equin paardenras ZN :1 racia cavallin/equin paardenremedie ZN :1 Zie: paardemiddel paardenrennen ZN :1 cursa hippic/de cavallos paardenrookvlees ZN :1 carne de cavallo fumate paardenschilder ZN :1 pictor de cavallos paardenslachter ZN :1 macellero/abattitor cavallin/hippophagic/de cavallos paardenslachterij ZN :1 macelleria/abattitorio cavallin/hippophagic/de cavallos paardenslachthuis ZN :1 Zie: paardenslachterij paardenslager ZN :1 Zie: paardenslachter :2 venditor de carne de cavallo paardenslagerij ZN :1 Zie: paardenslachterij paardensmid ZN :1 ferrator, ferrero paardenspel ZN :1 circo equestre paardensport ZN :1 sport (E) equestre/hippic, hippismo, equitation paardensportfeest ZN :1 concurso hippic paardensprong ZN :1 (sprong van een paard) salto de un cavallo :2 (in het schaakspel) movimento del cavallo paardenstaart ZN :1 (staart van een paard) cauda de cavallo :2 (haardracht) cauda de cavallo :3 (PLANTK) cauda cavallin/de cavallo, equiseto paardenstaartenfamilie ZN :1 equisetaceas paardenstal ZN :1 stalla/stabulo de/pro cavallos paardenstal ZN :1 stalla/stabulo de/pro cavallos paardenstamboek ZN :1 libro genealogic de cavallos, stud-book (E) paardenstoet ZN :1 convoyo de cavallos, cavalcada paardenstoeterij ZN :1 ferma de cavallos paardenstudie ZN :1 hippologia paardentand ZN :1 dente de cavallo paardentemmer ZN :1 domator de cavallos paardententoonstelling ZN :1 exhibition/exposition de cavallos paardentoom ZN :1 brida paardentractie ZN :1 traction cavallin paardentram ZN :1 tram(via)/tramway (E) a cavallo(s), tram(via)/tramway (E) a traction cavallin paardentuig ZN :1 harnese, harnesemento paardenvijgen ZN MV :1 stercore de cavallo paardenvlees ZN :1 carne equin/cavallin/de cavallo :-- etend = hippophage :het eten van -- = hippophagia paardenvleeseter ZN :1 hippophago paardenvlieg ZN :1 Zie: paardehorzel paardenvoer ZN :1 forrage (pro cavallos) paardenvoet ZN :1 pede equin/de cavallo paardenvolk ZN :1 (MIL) cavalleria paardenvriend ZN :1 hippophilo paardenzeik ZN :1 (urine van een paard) urina/pissa de cavallo :2 (slecht bier) bira de mal qualitate, urina/pissa de cavallo paardmens ZN :1 centauro paardrift ZN :1 instincto sexual paardrijden WW :1 ir/montar a cavallo, equitar :het -- = equitation :zonder zadel -- = montar a pilo paardrijder ZN :1 cavallero paardrijdster ZN :1 cavallera, amazona paardrijkunst ZN :1 equitation paardspringen WW :1 (turnen) exercer se al cavallo paardsprong ZN :1 (turnen) salto trans le cavallo paardvoltigeren WW :1 voltear paarhouding ZN :1 position de coito paarlemoer ZN :1 Zie: parelmoer paarlemoerachtig BN :1 Zie: parelmoerachtig paarlemoeren BN :1 Zie: parelmoeren paarlen BN :1 de perlas :-- halssnoer = collar de perlas paarplaats ZN :1 (van vissen) loco del fregola paars BN :1 violette, violacee :--e neus = naso violacee (door de drank/kou) :--e kleur = violetto paars ZN :1 violetto paarsachtig BN :1 violacee paarsblauw BN :1 violette blauastre, blau-violette paarsgebloemd BN :1 con flores violette paarsgewijs BN :1 (PLANTK) conjugate :--e bladeren = folios conjugate paarsgewijs BW :1 duo a duo, bin, geminate paarsheid ZN :1 color violette paarsig BN :1 Zie: paarsachtig paarsrood BN :1 violette rossastre, purpurin paartijd ZN :1 saison (F) de copulation :-- van de vissen = fregola paartje ZN :1 copula paarvorming ZN :1 formation de pares paarvorming ZN :1 creation de pares paasavond ZN :1 vigilia de pascha, vespera/vespere del sabbato sancte paasbest BN :1 :zijn --e kleren aantrekken = mitter su vestimentos del dominica paasbiecht ZN :1 confession paschal paasbrood ZN :1 pan al uvas de Corintho :2 (matse) pan azyme paascommunie ZN :1 communion paschal paasdag ZN :1 (eerste paasdag) die/jorno/dominica de pascha :tweede -- = lunedi de pascha paasdatum ZN :1 data paschal/de pascha paasdienst ZN :1 servicio/officio/missa de pascha paasdrukte ZN :1 animation/vivacitate paschal/de pascha paasei ZN :1 ovo paschal/de pascha Paaseiland ZN EIGN :1 Insula de Pascha paasfeest ZN :1 festa de pascha, pascha paasgave ZN :1 Zie: paasgeschenk paasgebruik ZN :1 costume paschal paasgeschenk ZN :1 dono/presente de pascha paasgezang ZN :1 cantico paschal paashaas ZN :1 lepore paschal/de pascha paaskaars ZN :1 cereo/candela paschal paaskandelaar ZN :1 candeliero paschal paaslam ZN :1 (op Pasen geslacht lam) agno paschal/de pascha :2 (omstreeks Pasen geboren lam) agno nascite a pascha paaslelie ZN :1 narcisso jalne paaslied ZN :1 (kerkgezang) cantico paschal/de pascha :2 (lied mbt het paasfeest) canto de pascha paasmaal ZN :1 (maal zoals men op pasen nuttigt) repasto de pascha :2 (joodse avondmaaltijd) festino paschal paasmaandag ZN :1 lunedi paschal/de pascha paasmandje ZN :1 paniero de ovos de pascha paasmarkt ZN :1 mercato de pascha paasnacht ZN :1 vigilia/nocte de pascha paasos ZN :1 bove grasse paasplicht ZN :1 deberes paschal paaspreek ZN :1 predica/predication paschal/de pascha paasreces ZN :1 vacantias parlamentari de pascha paastijd ZN :1 tempore paschal paasvakantie ZN :1 vacantias paschal/de pascha paasviering ZN :1 servicio/officio de pascha paasvuur ZN :1 foco paschal/de pascha paaswake ZN :1 vigilia de pascha paasweek ZN :1 septimana de pascha paaszaterdag ZN :1 sabbato sancte/de pascha paaszondag ZN :1 dominica de pascha PABO :1 (Afk.: Pedagogische Academie voor het Basisonderwijs) Academia Pedagogic pro le Inseniamento Basic paca, paka ZN :1 paca pacemaker ZN :1 pacemaker (E), stimulator cardiac pachometer ZN :1 mesurator de spissor pacht ZN :1 arrentamento :overjarige/achterstallige -- = arrentamento arretrate :in -- geven = dar in arrentamento, arrentar :in -- nemen = prender in arrentamento :in -- hebben = haber in arrentamento :de -- betalen = pagar le arrentamento :hij doet/praat of hij de wijsheid in -- heeft = ille pretende posseder le monopolio del intelligentia, ille parla como si ille es in possession del veritate absolute pachtakte ZN :1 contracto de arrentamento pachtboer ZN :1 Zie: pachter pachtboerderij ZN :1 ferma arrentate pachtceel ZN :1 cedula de arrentamento pachtcontract ZN :1 contracto de arrentamento pachtduur ZN :1 durata/duration del termino/periodo de arrentamento pachten WW :1 arrentar, prender in arrentamento pachter ZN :1 arrentator, tenente, colono pachterswoning ZN :1 casa del arrentator/tenente/colono pachtgeld ZN :1 arrentamento pachtgrond ZN :1 terra arrentate pachthoeve ZN :1 Zie: pachtboerderij pachting ZN :1 arrentamento pachtjaar ZN :1 anno de arrentamento pachtland ZN :1 Zie: pachtgrond pachtovereenkomst ZN :1 accordo de arrentamento pachtpenningen ZN MV :1 Zie: pachtgeld pachtperceel ZN :1 parcella arrentate pachtprijs ZN :1 Zie: pachtgeld pachtreglement ZN :1 regulamento de arrentamento pachtschuld ZN :1 arrentamento non pagate pachtsom ZN :1 Zie: pachtgeld pachtstelsel ZN :1 systema de arrentamento(s) pachtsysteem ZN :1 Zie: pachtstelsel pachttermijn ZN :1 termino/periodo de arrentamento, tenentia pachttijd ZN :1 Zie: pachttermijn pachtvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition de arrentamento pachtvrij BN :1 libere de arrentamento pachyderm ZN :1 (dikhuidig dier) pachydermo pachydermie ZN :1 pachydermia pacificateur ZN :1 pacificator pacificatie ZN :1 pacification :-- van Gent = pacification de Gent pacificator ZN :1 pacificator pacificeren WW :1 pacificar :het -- = pacification pacifiëren WW :1 pacificar pacifisme ZN :1 pacifismo pacifist ZN :1 pacifista pacifistisch BN :1 pacifista, pacifistic :--e betoging = manifestation pacifista :--e beweging = movimento pacifista :--e partij = partito pacifista pack ZN :1 (COMP) pila/pacchetto de discos/dischettos package ZN :1 (COMP) package (E) pacotille ZN :1 pacotilia pact ZN :1 pacto, tractato :-- met de duivel = pacto con le diabolo :-- van drie = pacto tripartite :een -- ondertekenen = signar un pacto/tractato :een -- sluiten = facer/concluder un pacto/tractato :een -- met de duivel sluiten = facer un pacto con le diabolo :een -- verbreken = rumper un pacto/tractato :een -- opzeggen = denunciar un pacto/tractato pad ZN :1 (weg) cammino, via, (smalle weg) sentiero :-- del zonde = cammino del vitio :rechte -- = cammino recte :-- der deugd = cammino/sentiero del virtute :het slechte -- opgaan = prender le mal via, prender le cammino del delinquentia, abandonar le sentiero del virtute :iemand op het slechte -- brengen = depravar un persona :2 (DIERK) bufon paddel ZN :1 pagaia {ja} paddelen WW :1 pagaiar {jar} paddengif ZN :1 veneno de bufon, bufotoxina paddennest ZN :1 nido de bufones paddenstoel ZN :1 fungo, champignon (F) :giftige -- = fungo/champignon venenose :eetbare -- = fungo/champignon comestibile/edibile :gedroogde --en = fungos sic :hoed van een -- = cappello de un fungo :als --en uit de grond schieten = crescer/surger como fungos :op een -- gelijkend = fungoide :studie van --en = fungologia :kenner van --en = fungologo, fungologista :het kweken van --en = fungicultura paddenstoelachtig BN :1 fungose paddenstoeleneter ZN :1 mangiator de fungos paddenstoelenkenner ZN :1 mycologo, mycologista paddenstoelenkweker ZN :1 fungicultor paddenstoelenkwekerij ZN :1 fungicultura paddenstoelenvergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication fungic/per fungos paddenstoelvorm ZN :1 forma de fungo paddenstoelvormig BN :1 fungiforme paddenstoelwolk ZN :1 fungo/champignon (F) atomic/nuclear paddenvergif ZN :1 bufotoxina paddock ZN :1 paddock (E) padhagedis ZN :1 phrynosoma padie ZN :1 ris padieoogst ZN :1 recolta de ris padiestro ZN :1 palea de ris padieveld ZN :1 campo de ris Padua ZN EIGN :1 Padua :van/uit -- = paduan :bewoner van -- = paduano Paduaan ZN :1 paduano padvinder ZN :1 (boy) scout (E) padvinderij ZN :1 scoutismo {au} :bij de -- zijn = esser scout (E) padvindersbelofte ZN :1 promissa de scout (E) padvindersbeweging ZN :1 scoutismo {au} padvindersgroet ZN :1 salute scout (E) padvindershemd ZN :1 camisa scout (E) padvinderskamp ZN :1 campo scout (E) padvindersuniform ZN :1 uniforme scout (E) paella ZN :1 (CUL) paella (S) Paeon ZN EIGN :1 Peon paf ZN :1 colpo (de fusil), tiro :heb je die -- gehoord? = ha tu audite iste colpo de fusil? paf BN :1 :-- staan = esser stupefacte paffen WW :1 (roken) fumar multo, fumar como un locomotivo/como un camino :2 (schieten) tirar pafferig BN :1 inflate, buffate :--e wangen = genas inflate/buffate :er -- uitzien = haber un aspecto inflate, esser obese pafferigheid ZN :1 character inflate/buffate pag. :1 (Afk.: pagina) p., pag. (pagina) pagaai ZN :1 pagaia {ja} pagaaien WW :1 remar con pagaia {ja}, pagaiar {jar} pagaaier ZN :1 pagaiator {jator} paganisme ZN :1 paganismo paganist ZN :1 pagano page ZN :1 page pagekopje ZN :1 capillatura curte pagina ZN :1 pagina :boven aan de -- = in cyma del pagina :onder aan de -- = al pede del pagina :de --s nummeren = numerar le paginas, paginar :het nummeren van de --s = pagination :enkele --s aan iets wijden = dedicar al(i)cun paginas a un cosa paginagroot BN :1 plen pagina, de pagina integre, a tote pagina :--e advertentie = annuncio plen pagina/de pagina integre paginagrootte ZN :1 formato de pagina paginatie ZN :1 numeration del paginas, pagination paginatitel ZN :1 capite, titulo paginatuur ZN :1 numeration del paginas, pagination pagineermachine ZN :1 Zie: pagineertoestel pagineertoestel ZN :1 numerator de paginas pagineren WW :1 numerar le paginas, paginar :het -- = pagination paginering ZN :1 pagination :de -- klopt niet = le pagination non es correcte pagode ZN :1 pagoda paille BN :1 de color de palea pair ZN :1 par pairschap ZN :1 dignitate de par pais ZN :1 :alles was -- en vree = toto esseva in pace pak ZN :1 pacco, pacchetto :-- koffie = pacchetto de caffe :-- lucifers = pacchetto de flammiferos :-- papier = pacchetto de papiro :een -- maken van = paccar :bij de --ken neerzitten = 1. restar/remaner inactive, 2. perder corage :2 (baal) balla, fardo, fardello :-- tabak = balla/fardo de tabaco :3 (kostuum) costume, ensemble (F), insimul, habito :tweedelig -- = costume de duo pecias :mijn goeie -- = mi melior costume, mi costume del dominicas :goed in het -- zitten = ir ben vestite :4 :-- slaag/stokslagen/rammel = bastonada :een -- slaag/stokslagen/rammel geven = bastonar :5 :een nat -- halen = molliar se pakbon ZN :1 numero del impaccator/del imballator, scheda de expedition pakdier ZN :1 bestia de carga/de basto pakdoek ZN :1 Zie: paklinnen pakdoos ZN :1 cassa de imballage pakezel ZN :1 asino de carga/de basto pakgaren ZN :1 filo de imballar pakgeld ZN :1 costos de imballage pakgoed ZN :1 merces/mercantias imballate pakhuis ZN :1 deposito, magazin :in een -- opslaan = immagazinar :het opslaan in een -- = (im)magazinage pakhuisbaas ZN :1 Zie: pakhuismeester pakhuisceel ZN :1 warrant (E) pakhuishuur ZN :1 magazinage pakhuiskosten ZN MV :1 costos de magazin pakhuismeester ZN :1 chef (F) de deposito, magazinero pakhuispersoneel ZN :1 personal de magazin pakhuistarief ZN :1 tarifa de (im)magazinage pakijs ZN :1 banchisa, ice-field (E), pack (E), banco de glacie flottante, glacie movibile Pakistaan ZN :1 pakistani Pakistaans BN :1 pakistani :een officiële --e taal is het urdu = un lingua official pakistani es le urdu Pakistan ZN EIGN :1 Pakistan Pakistaner ZN :1 pakistani pakje ZN :1 pacchetto :-- sigaretten = pacchetto de cigarrettas :-- boter = pacchetto de butyro :2 (cadeautje) (parve) presente :--s meebrengen = apportar presentes :3 (postpakket) pacchetto postal :een -- openmaken = aperir/disfacer un pacchetto :een versturen = expedir un pacchetto pakjesavond ZN :1 vigilia (del festa/vespere/vespera) de Sancte Nicolaus pakjesdrager ZN :1 portator (de pacchettos) pakjessoep ZN :1 suppa in pacchetto pakkage ZN :1 bagage pakkamer ZN :1 camera/sala de imballage pakkans ZN :1 risco/probabilitate/chance {sj} de esser arrestate (per le policia) pakken WW :1 (te voorschijn halen) prender :een boek -- = prender un libro :een extra kopje -- = prender un tassa supplementari :2 (vastnemen) prender, attrappar, (grijpen) sasir, caper :3 (arresteren) prender, attrappar, arrestar :door de politie gepakt worden = facer se attrappar per le policia :4 (inpakken) imballar, inveloppar, pacchettar, impacchettar :ik heb de boeken ingepakt = io ha imballate le libros :zijn koffers -- = facer su valises (F) :5 (gebruik maken van) prender, utilisar :we pakken de trein = nos prende le traino :voor zulke werkjes pak je een mes = pro tal labores on utilisa un cultello :we pakken de volgende afslag = nos prende le sequente sortita :6 (bevangen zijn door) attrappar, contraher, contractar :hij heeft kou gepakt = ille ha attrappate/contrahite/contractate un frigido :7 (benadelen) fraudar :8 (proppen) serrar, comprimer :9 (stelen) prender, furar, robar :10 (boeien) passionar, captivar :het betoog pakte de toehoorders = le argumentation ha passionate/captivate le auditores :dat boek pakt van begin tot eind = iste libro captiva/fascina del principio usque al fin pakkend BN :1 attractive, passionante, captivante :--e titel = titulo attractive/que attrahe le attention pakker ZN :1 imballator, impaccator pakkerd ZN :1 grande/grosse basio, basio forte :iemand een -- geven = dar un basio forte a un persona pakkerij ZN :1 (handeling) imballage :2 (plaats) loco de imballage pakket ZN :1 pacco, pacchetto :een -- ontvangen = reciper un pacchetto :2 (FIG) pacchetto :-- aandelen = pacchetto de actiones :-- eisen = pacchetto/lista de revindicationes :-- maatregelen = pacchetto/serie de mesuras :het -- regeringsvoorstellen = le pacchetto de propositiones del governamento pakketpost ZN :1 (postpakketten) paccos/pacchettos postal :2 (afdeling) servicio de paccos/pacchettos postal pakketvaartmaatschappij ZN :1 messageria pakkie-an ZN :1 :dat is niet mijn -- = isto non es mi problema/section/departimento pakking ZN :1 (hermetische afsluiting) obturator de junctura :2 (inpakprocédé) imballage pakkingdrukker ZN :1 Zie: pakkingring pakkingkatoen ZN :1 coton de junctura pakkingring ZN :1 anello/anulo de junctura pakkingvet ZN :1 grassia de junctura pakkist ZN :1 cassa de imballage pakkistenhout ZN :1 ligno pro cassas de imballage pakknecht ZN :1 imballator, impaccator pakkorf ZN :1 corbe de imballage pakkosten ZN MV :1 costos/expensas de imballage paklijst ZN :1 lista del contento paklinnen ZN :1 tela de imballage pakloon ZN :1 Zie: pakkosten pakmachine ZN :1 machina a/de imballar pakmand ZN :1 Zie: pakkorf pakmateriaal ZN :1 material de imballage paknaald ZN :1 aco/agulia de imballage pakpaard ZN :1 cavallo de basto/de carga pakpapier ZN :1 papiro de imballage pakschuit ZN :1 gabarra pakstro ZN :1 palea de imballage paktafel ZN :1 tabula/banco de imballage pakton ZN :1 tonnello de imballage paktouw ZN :1 corda de imballar pakweg BW :1 approximativemente, grosso modo, plus o minus :zo'n reis kost -- duizend gulden = un tal viage costa approximativemente mille florinos :om -- zeven uur = que nos dice circa septe horas pakzadel ZN :1 basto pal ZN :1 unco de clausura, arresto :-- van een geweer = arresto de un fusil pal BW :1 (frontaal) justo, (loodrecht) perpendicularmente :zij woont -- tegenover de kerk = illa habita justo in facie del ecclesia :2 (op zeer korte afstand) a multo curte distantia, justo :-- boven = justo supra :-- naast = justo al latere :zij stond -- achter haar broer = illa esseva a multo curte distantia detra su fratre :hij ging -- voor mijn neus staan = ille se mitteva/poneva justo ante mi naso :3 (onbeweeglijk) firme(mente), sin mover se :-- staan = star firme, restar immobile paladijn ZN :1 paladin, par :de twaalf --en van Karel de Grote = le dece-duo paladines/pares de Ca-rolo Magne palaestra ZN :1 palestra palankijn ZN :1 palanquin palankijndrager ZN :1 portator de palanquin palanque :1 s. palissada palataal BN :1 palatal :-- medeklinker = consonante palatal :--e klinker = vocal palatal :--e klank = sono palatal :--e articulatie = articulation palatal palataal ZN :1 sono palatal, palatal palatalisatie ZN :1 palatalisation, molliamento :-- van een medeklinker = palatalisation de un consonante palataliseren WW :1 palatalisar, molliar :het -- = palatalisation, molliamento :de prepalatale klin-kers vertonen de neiging de voorgaande mede-klinker te -- = le vocales prepalatal tende a pa-latalisar le consonante precendente palatalisering ZN :1 palatalisation, molliamento palatijn ZN :1 palatino Palatijns BN :1 palatin :--e erewacht = Guarda de honor palatin palatinaat ZN :1 palatinato palato-alveolair BN :1 (FON) palatoalveolar palatogram ZN :1 (FON) palatogramma palatum ZN :1 palato pale ale ZN :1 pale ale (E) paleis ZN :1 (woning van een vorst) palatio :van het -- = palatian :koninklijk -- = palatio royal/regal/del rege :bisschoppelijk -- = palatio episcopal :aartsbisschoppelijk -- = palatio archepiscopal :hertogelijk -- = palatio ducal :presidentieel -- = palatio presidential/del presidente :zijn huis is een waar -- = su casa es un ver palatio :2 (groot openbaar gebouw) palatio :-- van justitie = palation de justitia paleisbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un palatio paleisbouw ZN :1 construction de un palatio paleisbrand ZN :1 incendio de palatio paleisceremonie ZN :1 ceremonia de palatio paleisdeur ZN :1 porta de palatio paleisgevel ZN :1 faciada de palatio paleisintrige ZN :1 intriga palatin/de palatio paleiskapel ZN :1 cappella palatin/de palatio paleismuur ZN :1 muro del palatio paleisrevolutie ZN :1 revolution de palatio :een -- in de partijtop = un revolution de palatio in le sino del direction del partito paleisterras ZN :1 terrassa de palatio paleiswacht ZN :1 (korps) guarda de palatio :2 (bewaker) guarda de palatio paleiswachter ZN :1 guarda de palatio paleiszaal ZN :1 sala de palatio palen WW :1 confinar (a) palenrij ZN :1 Zie: paalrij paleoantropologie ZN :1 paleoanthropologia paleo-arctisch BN :1 paleoarctic paleobiologie ZN :1 paleobiologia paleobotanicus ZN :1 paleobotanico paleobotanie ZN :1 paleobotanica paleobotanisch BN :1 paleobotanic paleoceen ZN :1 paleoceno :van het -- = paleocen paleo-ecolologie ZN :1 paleoecologia paleo-etnologie ZN :1 paleoethnologia paleo-etnologie ZN :1 paleoethnologia paleofytologie ZN :1 paleophytologia paleogeografie ZN :1 paleogeographia paleogeologie ZN :1 paleogeologia paleograaf ZN :1 paleographo paleografie ZN :1 paleographia paleografisch BN :1 paleographic :--e lettertekens van een codex = characteres paleographic de un codice paleoklimaat ZN :1 paleoclimate paleoklimatologie ZN :1 paleoclimatologia paleoliet ZN :1 paleolitho paleolithicum ZN :1 paleolithico, periodo paleolithic paleolithisch BN :1 paleolithic :--e periode = perio-do paleolithic :--e cultuur = cultura paleolithic :--e beschaving = civilisation paleolithic :-- graf = sepultura paleolithic paleomagnetisme ZN :1 paleomagnetismo paleontografie ZN :1 paleontographia paleontografisch BN :1 paleontographic paleontologie ZN :1 paleontologia paleontologisch BN :1 paleontologic paleontoloog ZN :1 paleontologo, paleontologista paleopathologie ZN :1 paleopathologia paleotektoniek ZN :1 paleotectonica paleotektonisch BN :1 paleotectonic paleotropisch BN :1 paleotropical :-- gebied = region paleotropical paleozoën ZN MV :1 animales prehistoric paleozoïcum ZN :1 paleozoico, era paleozoic paleozoïsch BN :1 paleozoic :--e flora en fauna = flora e fauna peleozoic paleozoölogie ZN :1 paleozoologia paleozoologisch BN :1 paleozoologic :--e onderzoe-kingen = recercas paleozoologic palesteel ZN :1 (HERALD) lambel Palestijn ZN :1 palestino Palestijns BN :1 palestin :de --s kwestie = le question/problema palestin Palestina ZN EIGN :1 Palestina :van/uit -- = palestin palet ZN :1 (strijkmes) paletta :2 (schilderpalet) paletta :3 (kleurenpalet) paletta :het Delftse -- = le paletta del schola de Delft (de pictura) paletmes ZN :1 cultello a/de paletta, spatula palfrenier ZN :1 (stalknecht) staffero, groom (E) :2 (lakei) lacai palfrenierskleding ZN :1 (van stalknecht) livrea de staffero/de groom (E) :2 (van lakei) livrea de lacai paligrafie ZN :1 (MED) paligraphia palilalie ZN :1 (MED) palilalia palilogie ZN :1 palilogia palimpsest ZN :1 palimpsesto palindromisch BN :1 palindromic palindroom ZN :1 palindromo, verso anacyclic paling ZN :1 anguilla :verse -- = anguilla fresc :gerookte -- = anguilla fumate :gestoofde -- = anguilla estufate :gladde/glibberige -- = anguilla glissante :trek van de --en = migration del anguillas :een -- afhalen = pellar un anguilla palingachtig BN :1 anguilliforme palingboer ZN :1 mercante/venditor de anguillas palingbroodje ZN :1 panetto/sandwich (E) al/con anguilla palingenese (-esis) ZN :1 palingenese (-esis) palingenetisch BN :1 palingenetic :--e theorieën = theorias palingenetic palingfuik ZN :1 nassa a/de/pro anguillas palinghaak ZN :1 hamo pro anguillas palingkaar ZN :1 vivario de anguillas palingkop ZN :1 capite/testa de anguilla palingkorf ZN :1 Zie: palingfuik palingkraam ZN :1 barraca de anguillas palingrokerij ZN :1 barraca ubi on fuma anguillas palingsoep ZN :1 suppa al anguillas palingtrek ZN :1 (trek van palingen) migration del anguillas :2 (periode) periodo del migration del anguillas palingvangst ZN :1 pisca de anguillas palingvel ZN :1 pelle de anguilla palingvijver ZN :1 anguilliera palingvrouw ZN :1 venditrice/venditora de anguillas palinodie ZN :1 palinodia :-- betreffend = palinodic :schrijver van een -- = palinodista palinografie ZN :1 (PLANT) palinografie palinologie ZN :1 (PLANTK) palinologia palissade ZN :1 palissada palissaderen WW :1 palissadar palissadering ZN :1 (paalhindernis) palissada :2 (het palissaderen) construction de un palissada palissadeweefsel ZN :1 (PLANTK) parenchyma palissander ZN :1 palissandro palissanderhout ZN :1 palissandro palissanderhouten BN :1 de palissandro paljas ZN :1 paleasso, buffon, clown (E) palla ZN :1 palla Palladium ZN EIGN :1 Palladio palladium ZN :1 palladium Pallas ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Pallade, Pallas :2 (ASTRON) Pallade, Pallas pallet ZN :1 (laadbord) pallet (E), paletta :op -- stapelen/vervoeren = palettisar :het stapelen/vervoeren op --s = palettisation palletcapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de pallet (E)/palette palletstelling ZN :1 palettas/pallets (E) superponite pallettiseren WW :1 palettisar :het -- = palettisation palletwagen ZN :1 carro pro pallets (E)/paletas palliatief ZN :1 (MED, ook FIG) remedio palliative, palliativo palliatief BN :1 palliative palliëren WW :1 palliar palliërend BN :1 palliative :-- middel = palliativo pallieter ZN :1 epicureo pallium ZN :1 (R.K.) pallio :2 (ANAT) pallio :3 (GESCH) (mantel) pallio palliumwolk ZN :1 nimbo strato palm ZN :1 (van de hand) palma :2 (palmboom) palma :3 (tak/blad van een palm) palma :4 (lengtemaat: span) palmo :5 (buksboom) buxo palmaanplanting ZN :1 plantation de palmas palmachtig BN :1 palmacee :--e gewassen = vegetales palmacee, palmaceas palmblad ZN :1 folio de palma, palma palmboom ZN :1 palma palmboompje ZN :1 (heester) buxo palmboter ZN :1 butyro de palma palmenbos(je) ZN :1 bosco de palmas, palmeto palmentuin ZN :1 jardin de palmas palmenzuil ZN :1 columna/colonna palmiforme palmet ZN :1 (ornament) palmetta palmetversiering ZN :1 ornamento de palmetta palmetvorm ZN :1 forma de palmetta palmgewelf ZN :1 volta palmiforme palmhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe de palmas palmhout ZN :1 ligno de palma :2 buxo palmhouten BN :1 de ligno de palma :2 de buxo palmiet ZN :1 palmito palmine ZN :1 palmina palmitaat ZN :1 palmitato palmitine ZN :1 palmitina palmitinekaars ZN :1 candela de palmitina palmitinezeep ZN :1 sapon de palmitina palmitinezuur ZN :1 acido palmitic palmkool ZN :1 palmito palmlaan ZN :1 alleé (F) de palmas palmlelie ZN :1 yucca flaccide palmmerg ZN :1 (CUL) palmito palmolie ZN :1 oleo de palma palmoliefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de oleo de palma palmoliefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de oleo de palma palmoliefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de oleo de palma palmoliezeep ZN :1 sapon de oleo de palma palmpasen ZN :1 Dominica del Palmas/Ramos palmpit ZN :1 nuce de palma palmpittenboter ZN :1 butyro de palma palmpittenolie ZN :1 oleo de palma palmprocessie ZN :1 procession del Palmas/Ramos palmsap ZN :1 succo de palma palmsoort ZN :1 sorta/specie de palma palmspier ZN :1 musculo del palma palmstruik ZN :1 buxo palmsuiker ZN :1 sucro de palma palmtak ZN :1 ramo de palma palmvet ZN :1 Zie: palmolie palmwijn ZN :1 vino de palma palmwortel ZN :1 radice de palma palmzondag ZN :1 Dominica del Palmas/Ramos palpabel BN :1 (MED) palpabile :2 (zeer duidelijk) palbabile, tangibile, obvie :-- bewijs = prova/proba palpabile palpatie ZN :1 palpation palperen WW :1 palpar :het -- = palpation palpitatie ZN :1 palpitation palpiteren WW :1 palpitar palts ZN :1 palatio paltsgraaf ZN :1 conte palatin, palatino paltsgraafschap ZN :1 palatinato Paltsgraafschap ZN EIGN :1 Palatinato paltsgrafelijk BN :1 palatin paludisme ZN :1 paludismo, malaria palynologie ZN :1 palynologia, analyse (-ysis) pollinic/de pollines palynologisch BN :1 palynologic palynoloog ZN :1 palynologo, palynologista pamflet ZN :1 pamphleto, libello, scripto/scriptura infame/diffamatori, pasquin, pasquinada :een -- opstellen = libellar :schrijver van een -- = pamphletero, libellista pamfletliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de pamphletos pamfletschrijver ZN :1 Zie: pamflettist pamfletstijl ZN :1 stilo de pamphleto pamflettencatalogus ZN :1 catalogo de pamphletos pamflettenverzameling ZN :1 collection de pamphletos pamflettist ZN :1 pamphletero, libellista pampa ZN :1 pampa pampagras ZN :1 herba del pampas, gynerio pampastruis ZN :1 nandu pampelmoes ZN :1 Zie: pompelmoes pampus ZN :1 :voor -- liggen = 1. (uitgeput zijn) esser extenuate/exhauste, 2. (dronken zijn) esser completemente ebrie/inebriate pan ZN :1 (keukengerei) casserola, (braadpan, koekenpan) patella :geëmailleerde -- = casserola smaltate :het deksel op de -- doen = coperir le casserola :het deksel van de -- nemen = discoperir le casserola :een set --nen = un joco de casseroles :de vlam slaat in de -- = le situation se face explosive :2 (dakbedekking) tegula :van --nen voorzien, met --nen bedekken = tegular :onder de pannen zijn = haber un tecto super le testa :hij is weer even onder de --nen = pro le momento ille ha un casa :3 (puinhoop, bende) disordine :4 (duinvallei) depression Pan ZN EIGN :1 (GR GODSD) Pan panaanslag ZN :1 deposito de casserola panacee ZN :1 panacea, remedio universe/universal :de -- tegen alle kwalen = le panacea contra tote le males panafrikaans BN :1 panafrican panafrikanisme ZN :1 panafricanismo panafrikanist ZN :1 panafricanista Panama ZN EIGN :1 Panama :Landengte van -- = Isthmo de Panama panama(hoed) ZN :1 panama Panamakanaal ZN EIGN :1 Canal de Panama Panamees BN :1 panamen :-- schip = nave panamen Panamees ZN :1 panameno panamerikaans BN :1 panamerican :--e conferentie = conferentia panamerican panamerikanisme ZN :1 panamericanismo panamerikanist ZN :1 panamericanista panarabisch BN :1 panarabe :--e unie = union pan-arabe :een --e conferentie bijeenroepen = con-vocar un conferentia panarabe panarabisme ZN :1 panarabismo panarabist ZN :1 panarabista panaritium ZN :1 panaritio Panatheneeën ZN MV :1 panatheneas panathenees BN :1 panathenaic panaziatisch BN :1 panasiatic :--e politiek = politica panasiatic panaziatisme ZN :1 panasiatismo panaziatist ZN :1 panasiatista panboor ZN :1 trepano panboring ZN :1 trepanation panchromatisch BN :1 panchromatic panclastiet ZN :1 panclastite pancratium ZN :1 pancratio pancreas(klier) ZN :1 pancreas :uitvoergang van de -- = canal pancreatic :stenen in de -- = calculos pancreatic pancreascarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere pancreatic/del pancreas pancreaskanker ZN :1 Zie: pancreascarcinoom pancreaslipase ZN :1 lipase pancreatic pancreasontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del pancreas, pancreatitis pancreassap ZN :1 succo pancreatic pancreatine ZN :1 pancreatina pancreatitis ZN :1 pancreatitis, inflammation del pancreas pancreozymine ZN :1 pancreozymina pand ZN :1 (huis) casa, edificio, (huis en erf) proprietate :belendende --en = casas/edificios adjacente :2 (van kledingstuk) pannello :3 (onderpand) pignore :in -- geven = pignorar :4 (afdeling) section :-- van een rivier = section de un riviera panda ZN :1 panda :kleine -- = panda minor pandanaceeën ZN MV :1 pandanaceas pandanus ZN :1 pandano pandbaar BN :1 pignorabile pandbewijs ZN :1 polissa de pignore pandbrief ZN :1 cedula/obligation/littera/schedula/titulo hypothecari pandcontract ZN :1 contracto pignorative pandecten ZN MV :1 pandectas, digesto pandeksel ZN :1 coperculo de casserola pandemie ZN :1 pandemia pandemisch BN :1 pandemic pandemonium ZN :1 (tempel) pandemonio :2 (boze geesten) pandemonio :3 (FIG) (lawaai) pandemonio, ruito infernal panden WW :1 pignorar pandgenot ZN :1 antichrese (-esis) pandgever ZN :1 dator de pignore pandgeving ZN :1 prestation super pignore pandgoed ZN :1 pignore pandhouder ZN :1 possessor de un pignore pandhuis ZN :1 Zie: pandjeshuis pandiculatie ZN :1 pandiculation pandjesbaas ZN :1 prestator super pignore, gestor de un banco de pignores pandjeshuis ZN :1 casa/domo/banca de pignores, monte de pietate pandjesjas ZN :1 jachetta (con cauda) pandnemer ZN :1 prestator super pignore pandoer ZN :1 :dat is opgelegd -- = isto es un cosa certe/secur :dat is opgelegd -- tussen die twee = le duo esseva jam de accordo Pandora ZN EIGN :1 Pandora :doos van -- = cassa de Pandora pandovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto pignorative pandrecht ZN :1 derecto de pignore pandrechtelijk BN :1 secundo le derecto de pignore pandspel ZN :1 joco de pignores pandverbeuren ZN :1 joco de pignores pandverbeuren WW :1 jocar al pignores paneel ZN :1 (vlak binnen een omlijsting) pannello :2 (blad waarop men schildert) pannello :3 (schilderstuk op hout) pannello :4 (tafel met schakelaars) pannello paneeldeur ZN :1 porta a pannellos paneeldrager ZN :1 supporto de pannellos paneelgewelf ZN :1 volta a/de pannellos paneelraam ZN :1 fenestra a/de pannellos paneelradiator ZN :1 radiator a/de pannellos paneelschilder ZN :1 decorator de pannellos, pictor super ligno paneelwerk ZN :1 revestimento de ligno paneermeel ZN :1 micas de pan panegoricum ZN :1 panegorico panegyriek ZN :1 discurso panegyric, panegyrico panegyris ZN :1 panegyris panegyrist ZN :1 panegyrista panel ZN :1 foro paneldiscussie ZN :1 foro de discussion panellid ZN :1 membro del foro panentheïsme ZN :1 panentheismo panentheïst ZN :1 panentheista paneren WW :1 panar, coperir de micas de pan paneuropees BN :1 paneuropee :--e federatie = fe-deration paneuropee panfluit ZN :1 flauta de Pan, syringa, syringe pang! TW :1 paf!, pang!, bang! pangen ZN :1 pangen pangenesis ZN :1 pangenese (-esis) pangeometrie ZN :1 (WISK) pangeometria pangermaans BN :1 pangerman pangermanisme ZN :1 pangermanismo pangermanist ZN :1 pangermanista pangermanistisch BN :1 pangermanista pangolin ZN :1 pangolin panharing ZN :1 haringo fresc panhelleens BN :1 panhellenic :--e feesten = festas panhellenic panhellenisme ZN :1 panhellenismo :modern -- = panhellenismo moderne panhellenistisch BN :1 panhellenic, panhellenistic panicula ZN :1 panicula paniek ZN :1 panico, affollamento :in -- = colpate de panico :-- zaaien = seminar le panico, facer panico :geen --! = tranquille! paniekachtig BN :1 de panico :--e toestand = situation de panico paniekbestendig BN :1 a prova/proba de panico, resistente al panico, qui ha sanguine frigide paniekerig BN :1 affollate, plen de panico :-- reageren = affollar se, reager con panico paniekreactie ZN :1 reaction de panico panieksluiting ZN :1 serratura de emergentia paniekstemming ZN :1 atmosphera/ambiente de panico paniektoestand ZN :1 situation de panico paniekverwekker ZN :1 Zie: paniekzaaier paniekvoetbal ZN :1 (paniekerig voetbalspel) football (E) incoherente :2 (paniekerig gedrag) comportamento incoherente paniekzaaier ZN :1 alarmista, persona qui semina le panico paniekzaaierij ZN :1 alarmismo panikgras ZN :1 panico panisch BN :1 panic, de panico :-- angst = pavor panic :--e reactie = reaction de panico :-- reageren = reager con panico panislamisme ZN :1 panislamismo panislamist ZN :1 panislamista panislamitisch BN :1 panislamitic, panislamic panklaar BN :1 preste a cocer/pro le coction :de bal -- voor iemand neerleggen = dar le ballon a un persona super le platto :een --e oplossing = un solution instantanee panlat ZN :1 planca tenue/latte pro le tegulas panlikken WW :1 (vleien) flattar :2 (klaplopen) parasitar panlikker ZN :1 Zie: pannelikker panlikkerij ZN :1 parasitismo panlogisch BN :1 panlogic panlogisme ZN :1 panlogismo panne ZN :1 (pech, stoornis) panna :-- hebben = haber un panna, esser in panna pannenbakker ZN :1 tegulero pannenbakkerij ZN :1 teguleria, fabrica de tegulas pannenbakkersaarde ZN :1 Zie: pannenbakkersklei pannenbakkersklei ZN :1 argilla pro tegulas pannendak ZN :1 tecto de tegulas pannendekker ZN :1 tegulero pannendeksel ZN :1 Zie: pandeksel pannenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de casserolas pannenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de casserolas pannengreep ZN :1 manico distachabile {sj} de casserola pannenkoek ZN :1 torta de patella :-- met stroop = torta de patella con sirop/melassa :--en bakken = facer tortas de patella :zo plat als een -- = platte como un torta de patella pannenkoekmes ZN :1 spatula pannenlap ZN :1 miton de furno pannenlegger ZN :1 tegulero pannenlikker ZN :1 (vleier) flattator :2 (klaploper) parasito pannenmaker ZN :1 patellero pannenplank ZN :1 planca pro le casserolas pannenset ZN :1 batteria de casserolas pannenspons ZN :1 spongia metallic panofthalmie ZN :1 panophthalmia panoplie ZN :1 panoplia panopticum ZN :1 museo de figuras de cera, panoptico panoptisch BN :1 panoptic panorama ZN :1 (ook SCHILDERK, ook FIG) panorama panoramacamera ZN :1 camera panoramic/a panorama panoramafotografie ZN :1 photographia panoramic panoramagram ZN :1 reproduction panoramic panoramakijker ZN :1 binoculo panoramic panoramaontvangst ZN :1 reception panoramic panoramaperspectief ZN :1 perspectiva panoramic panoramaraam ZN :1 fenestra panoramic panoramascherm ZN :1 tela/pannello panoramic panoramaspiegel ZN :1 speculo panoramic panoramisch BN :1 panoramic :-- uitzicht = vista panoramic panorpa ZN :1 panorpa panorthodox BN :1 panorthodoxe panplegie ZN :1 (MED) panplegia panpneumatisme ZN :1 panpneumatismo panpsychisme ZN :1 panpsychismo panslavisme ZN :1 panslavismo panslavist ZN :1 panslavista panslavistisch BN :1 panslavista pansofie ZN :1 pansophia pansofisch BN :1 pansophic panspermatisme ZN :1 panspermia panspermie ZN :1 panspermia panspons ZN :1 Zie: pannespons Pantagruel ZN EIGN :1 Pantagruel pantagruelesk BN :1 pantagruelesc :--e maaltijden = repastos pantagruelesc pantagruelisme ZN :1 pantagruelismo pantagruelist ZN :1 pantagruelista pantalgie ZN :1 (MED) pantalgia pantalon ZN :1 pantalon(es) pantalonstof ZN :1 texito pro pantalon(es) pantelegraaf ZN :1 pantelegrapho panter ZN :1 panthera :zwarte -- = panthera nigre panterhuid ZN :1 pelle de panthera panterjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de pantheras panterkat ZN :1 jaguar pantersprong ZN :1 salto de panthera pantervel ZN :1 pelle de panthera pantheïsme ZN :1 pantheismo pantheïst ZN :1 pantheista pantheïstisch BN :1 pantheista, pantheistic :--e reli-gies = religiones pantheista/pantheistic pantheon ZN :1 (OUDH) (godendom) pantheon :2 (eretempel) pantheon pantoffel ZN :1 pantofla pantoffelbloem ZN :1 calceolaria pantoffeldak ZN :1 tecto conoide pantoffeldiertje ZN :1 paramecio pantoffelheld ZN :1 (man onder de plak) marito submisse :2 (bangerd) coardo, poltron pantoffelparade ZN :1 promenada del gente, parada del gente pantoffelplant ZN :1 calceolaria pantoffelslak ZN :1 crepidula pantoffeltje ZN :1 (PLANTK) calceolaria pantofobie ZN :1 pantophobia pantograaf ZN :1 pantographo pantografie ZN :1 pantographia pantografisch BN :1 pantographic pantometer ZN :1 pantometro pantomime ZN :1 pantomima :een -- spelen = jocar/executar un pantomima, pantomimar pantomimespeler ZN :1 pantomimo, mimo pantomimiek ZN :1 arte del pantomima pantomimisch BN :1 pantomime, pantomimic :--e kunst = arte pantomimic :-- ballet = ballet (F) pantomime pantomimist ZN :1 pantomimo, mimo pantoscoop ZN :1 berillos bifocal pantotheenzuur ZN :1 acido pantothenic, vitamina B5 pantry ZN :1 cocina, (SCHEEP) cambusa pantser ZN :1 (stalen bescherming) cuirasse, cuirassamento, blindage :2 (DIERK) carapace :chitineuze -- = carapace chitinose :hoornig -- = carapace cornee :3 (harnas) cuirasse pantseraffuit ZN :1 affuste cuirassate/blindate pantserafweer ZN :1 defensa antitank pantserafweergeschut ZN :1 cannon antitank pantserafweerkanon ZN :1 cannon antitank pantserauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) blindate/cuirassate pantserbekleding ZN :1 blinda, blindage, cuirassamento pantserbrigade ZN :1 brigada blindate/cuirassate pantserdek ZN :1 ponte cuirassate/blindate pantserdeur ZN :1 porta cuirassate/blindate pantserdivisie ZN :1 division blindate/cuirassate pantseren WW :1 blindar, cuirassar :gepantserde trein = traino blindate/cuirassate pantserfort ZN :1 forte/fortalessa blindate pantserfregat ZN :1 fregata cuirassate/blindate pantserglas ZN :1 vitro blindate/cuirassate/antiballas pantsergordel ZN :1 cinctura cuirassate pantsergranaat ZN :1 granata/projectil perforante pantserhagedis ZN :1 zonosaura pantserhandschoen ZN :1 guanto de ferro pantserhemd ZN :1 camisa de malias pantsering ZN :1 blinda, blindage, cuirassamento :van -- voorzien = cuirassar, blindar pantserkazemat ZN :1 casamata cuirassate/blindate pantserkoepel ZN :1 turretta/cupola blindate/cuirassate pantserkreeft ZN :1 langusta pantserkruiser ZN :1 cruciator cuirassate, cuirassato pantserplaat ZN :1 placa de blindage, (materiaal) aciero de blindage pantserschip ZN :1 cuirassato, nave blindate pantserstaal ZN :1 aciero de blindage pantsertoren ZN :1 turretta blindate/cuirassate pantsertrein ZN :1 traino blindate/cuirassate pantservoertuig ZN :1 vehiculo blindate/cuirassate pantserwagen ZN :1 carro blindate/cuirassate panty ZN :1 panty (E) panvis ZN :1 (om te bakken) pisce a/pro frir/pro friger :2 (gebakken) pisce frite panvol ZN :1 patellata pap ZN :1 (om te eten) pappa :ik lust er wel -- van = io lo adora :hij verdient het zout in de -- niet = ille ha un salario de miseria :weinig in de -- te brokken hebben = non haber multe influentia/autoritate :een vinger in de -- hebben = haber su parola a dicer :geen -- meer kunnen zeggen = esser extenuate/rumpite :de krenten uit de -- halen = prender le melior parte :2 (MED) cataplasma :3 (papa) papa papa ZN :1 papa papaal BN :1 papal, pontifical papachtig BN :1 pastose papaïne ZN :1 papaina papaja ZN :1 papaya papalisme ZN :1 doctrina del suprematia del papa, papalismo paparazzi ZN MV :1 paparazzi (I), photographos aggressive papaver ZN :1 papavere papaverachtig BN :1 papaveracee :--e planten = papaveraceas papaverblad ZN :1 folio de papavere papaverbloem ZN :1 flor de papavere papaverbol ZN :1 capsula de papavere papaverfamilie ZN :1 papaveraceas papaverine ZN :1 papaverina papavermelk ZN :1 lacte de papavere papaverolie ZN :1 oleo de papavere papaverplanten ZN MV :1 Zie: papaverfamilie papaverrood BN :1 rubie papavere papaverzaad ZN :1 grana de papavere papaverzuur ZN :1 morphina papbuik ZN :1 persona corpulente papegaai ZN :1 papagai, psittaco papegaaiachtigen ZN MV :1 psittacidos papegaaiduiker ZN :1 fratercula arctic, puffino papegaaien BN :1 repeter como un papagai papegaaienbek ZN :1 becco de papagai papegaaienei ZN :1 ovo de papagai papegaaienkooi ZN :1 cavia de papagai papegaaienkop ZN :1 testa/capite de papagai papegaaienkruid ZN :1 amarantho retroflexe papegaaiennest ZN :1 nido de papagai papegaaienschommel ZN :1 pertica de papagai papegaaienziekte ZN :1 psittacose (-osis) papegaaivis ZN :1 scaro papel ZN :1 (PLANTK) papula :2 (MED) papula papendom ZN :1 (geestelijkheid) clero :2 (denk- en handelwijze) papismo papenhater ZN :1 antipapista, adversario del catholicismo papenvreter ZN :1 homine multo anticatholic, anticatholico, antipapista paperassen ZN MV :1 papiros :stapel -- = pila de papiros :ik zal u de -- zenden = io va inviar vos le papiros paperback ZN :1 edition/libro de tasca, libro brochate {sj}, paperback (E) paperbackeditie ZN :1 edition in paperback (E) paperclip ZN :1 crampa/crampetta de papiros/de folios paperij ZN :1 papismo papeter ZN :1 mangiator de pappa Papiamento ZN EIGN :1 papiamento Papiaments BN :1 in papiamento papier ZN :1 papiro :vel/blad -- = folio de papiro :stuk -- = morsello de papiro :riem -- = risma de papiro :mat -- = papiro mat :houtvrij -- = papiro sin lignina :getint -- = papiro de color :gezegeld -- = papiro timbrate :(FOTO) lichtgevoelig -- = papiro sensibile :vetvrij -- = papiro impermeabile al grassia :geparaffineerd -- = papiro paraffinate :gesatineerd -- = papiro satinate :gemarmerd -- = papiro marmorate/marmorisate :doorzichtig -- = papiro transparente :pen en -- hanteren = manear le penna e le papiro :de douane controleert onze --en = le doana controla nostre papiros :iets aan het -- toevertrouwen = confider un cosa al papiro :iets op -- zetten = scriber un cosa :zijn gedachten op -- zetten = confider su pensata/pensamentos al papiro :zijn --en tonen/laten zien = exhiber su papiros :zijn --en rangschikken = classar/arrangiar su papiros :goede --en hebben = haber bon referentias, esser in un bon position :het -- is geduldig = le papiro suffre toto :op -- klopt alles = in theoria toto es perfecte :het loopt aardig in de --en = isto va costar un capital papierafval ZN :1 papiro(s) usate, papiralia papierbak ZN :1 corbe a papiro papierbereiding ZN :1 Zie: papierfabricage papierbinder ZN :1 Zie: paperclip papierbloem ZN :1 xeranthemo papierbrij ZN :1 (grote hoeveelheid paperassen) massa de papiros :2 (grondstof voor papier) pulpa papierdikte ZN :1 spissor del papiro papierdoek ZN :1 papiro lino papieren ZN MV :1 (identiteitspapieren) pecias de identitate, papiros papieren BN :1 de papiro :een -- boel = un massa de papiros :-- geld = papiro moneta, moneta de papiro :-- servetten = serviettas de papiro :2 (niet werkelijk) :-- lid = membro nominal, adherente phantoma :--e maatregelen = mesuras super le papiro, mesuras chimeric :3 :-- tijger = tigre de papiro papierfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de papiro papierfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de papiro papierfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de papiro, papirero papierformaat ZN :1 formato de (un folio de) papiro papiergeld ZN :1 papiro moneta, moneta de papiro, billetes de banca :zijn -- in zijn portefeuille doen = mitter su billetes in su portafolio :honderd gulden in -- = cento florinos in billetes/notas papierhandel ZN :1 (handel in papier) commercio de papiro, papireria :2 (winkel) papireria :3 (effectenhandel) commercio del valores papierhandelaar ZN :1 papirero papierhout ZN :1 ligno pro le fabrication de papiro papierindustrie ZN :1 industria del papiro papierklem ZN :1 Zie: paperclip papierkorf ZN :1 corbe a papiro papierlijm ZN :1 colla pro papiro papier-maché ZN :1 papier-maché (F) papier-maché BN :1 de papier-maché (F) papiermachine ZN :1 machina a papiro papiermaker ZN :1 papirero papiermakerij ZN :1 fabrication de papiro papiermand ZN :1 corbe a papiro papiermerk ZN :1 filigrana papiermes ZN :1 cultello a/de papiro, secapapiro papiermolen ZN :1 molino/fabrica de papiro papiermot ZN :1 lepisma papiernijverheid ZN :1 industria del papiro papierpap ZN :1 Zie: papierbrij papierplant ZN :1 papyro papierriet ZN :1 Zie: papierplant papierrol ZN :1 rolo de papiro papierschaar ZN :1 cisorios pro papiro papierschaarste ZN :1 scarsitate/penuria de papiro papiersnijder ZN :1 secapapiro papiersnippers ZN MV :1 retalios de papiro papierstof ZN :1 pulpa papierstrook ZN :1 banda de papiro papiertje ZN :1 pecia de papiro, papiro papiertouw ZN :1 corda de papiro papierverbruik ZN :1 consumo de papiro papiervernietiging ZN :1 destruction de papiro papierverpakking ZN :1 imballage de papiro papierversnipperaar ZN :1 triturator de papiro papierverwerking ZN :1 transformation de papiro papiervezel ZN :1 fibra de papiro papierwaren ZN MV :1 articulos de papireria papierwinkel ZN :1 (massa papier) massa/pilas de papiros :2 (winkel) papireria papierwol ZN :1 retalios de papiro papier-zonder-eind ZN :1 papiro continue papil ZN :1 (ANAT) papilla :van --len voorzien = papillar :2 (PLANTK) papilla papilachtig BN :1 papillar papildragend BN :1 papillifere papillair BN :1 papillar papillectomie ZN :1 papillectomia papilloom ZN :1 papilloma papillot ZN :1 (om krullen te zetten) papillote :2 (CUL) (beboterd papier voor het braden) papillote papilstase ZN :1 stase papillar papilvormig BN :1 papilliforme Papiniaans BN :1 :--e pot = marmita de Papin, autoclave, digestor papisme ZN :1 papismo papist ZN :1 papista papistisch BN :1 papista papje ZN :1 cataplasma papkerel ZN :1 homine debile papkind ZN :1 infante debile papkompres ZN :1 epithema paplepel ZN :1 coclear a dessert (F) :van dit drankje ieder uur een -- innemen = prender un coclear (a dessert) de potion cata hora :dat is hem met de -- ingegeven = on le lo ha inculcate desde su plus tenere infantia, ille lo prendeva con le lacte de su matre, ille lo ha apprendite super le genu/geniculo de su matre Papoe(aa)s BN :1 papuan, papu Papoea ZN :1 papuano, papu Papoeaas ZN :1 (taal) papu Papoeataal ZN :1 papu papp(er)ig BN :1 pastose pappa ZN :1 papa pappen WW :1 (met een papje bestrijken) applicar un cataplasma :2 (tot pap worden) devenir pappa, devenir viscose pappenheimer ZN :1 :hij kent zijn --s = ille cognosce su gente/su clientes papperig BN :1 (week als pap) pastose, molle, viscose, pauco/poco consistente :de aardappelen zijn -- = le patatas es pastose :2 (dik) adipose, (zwaarlijvig) corpulente, obese, (opgeblazen) inflate :er -- uitzien = esser adipose, haber un aspecto inflate pappie ZN :1 papa pappig BN :1 Zie: papperig-1 pappigheid ZN :1 consistentia pastose pappleister ZN :1 cataplasma pappot ZN :1 marmita a/de pappa :moeders -- = le casa paterne paprika ZN :1 paprika (Ho) paprikapoeder ZN :1 (pulvere de) paprika (Ho) paprikasaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de paprika (Ho) paps ZN :1 papa papuleus ZN :1 papulose :--e uitslag = eruption papulose :--e dermatitis = dermatitis papulose papyrologie ZN :1 papyrologia :Griekse -- = papy-rologia grec papyrologisch BN :1 papyrologic :--e studiën = studios papyrologic papyroloog ZN :1 papyrologo, papyrologista papyrus ZN :1 papyro :van -- = papyracee papyrusfragment ZN :1 fragmento de papyro papyrusplant ZN :1 papyro papyrusrol ZN :1 rolo de papyro papzak ZN :1 panciuto, ventruto para ZN :1 paracaditista, para paraaf ZN :1 parapho, initiales :zijn -- zetten = (ap)poner su parapho para-amidofenol ZN :1 paramidophenol paraat BN :1 preste, disponibile, preparate, (MIL ook) operational :--e kennis = cognoscentia/cognoscimento preste :-- staan = esser preste/preparate :troepen -- houden = haber truppas preste al combatto/preste a intervenir paraatheid ZN :1 disponibilitate :in staat van -- = in stato de al(l)erta paraattas ZN :1 etui (F) de camera parabasaal BN :1 parabasal :-- apparaat = apparato parabasal parabase (-asis) ZN :1 parabase (-asis) parabel ZN :1 parabola :evangelische -- = parabola evangelic parabellum ZN :1 parabellum parabiose ZN :1 parabiose (-osis) parabiotisch BN :1 parabiotic parabolisch BN :1 (als in een gelijkenis) parabolic :2 (met de vorm van een parabool) parabolic :--e lijn = linea parabolic :--e kromme = curva parabolic :--e spiegel = speculo parabolic :--e beweging = movimento parabolic :--e radiator = radiator parabolic :--e antenne = antenna parabolic :--e snelheid = velocitate parabolic paraboliseren WW :1 parabolisar paraboloïde ZN :1 paraboloide :elliptische -- = paraboloide elliptic :hyperbolische -- = paraboloide hyperbolic parabool ZN :1 parabola :spiraalvormige -- = parabola helicoidal :parameter van een -- = parametro de un parabola paraboolantenne ZN :1 antenna parabolic paraboolboog ZN :1 volta parabolic paraboolduin ZN :1 duna parabolic paraboolkoplamp ZN :1 pharo parabolic paraboolmal ZN :1 modulo pro parabolas paraboolspiegel ZN :1 speculo parabolic paraboolvorm ZN :1 forma parabolic parabuccaal BN :1 parabuccal paracentese ZN :1 paracentese (-esis) paracentraal BN :1 paracentral paracentrisch BN :1 paracentric paracentrum ZN :1 centro pro le trainamento/training (E) de paracaditistas paracetamol ZN :1 paracetamol parachronisme ZN :1 parachronismo parachute ZN :1 paracadita :op de rug bevestigde -- = paracadita dorsal :op de buik bevestigde -- = paracadita ventral parachutespringen ZN :1 paracaditismo parachutespringen WW :1 saltar con paracadita parachutespringer ZN :1 paracaditista parachutesprong ZN :1 salto con paracadita parachutetroepen ZN MV :1 truppas paracaditistas parachutist ZN :1 paracaditista Paracleet ZN :1 (H.Geest) Paracleto paraclub ZN :1 club (E) de paracaditismo paracommando ZN :1 commando de paracaditistas paracompact BN :1 (WISK) paracompacte parade ZN :1 (het paraderen) parada :2 (MIL) parada, revista :-- houden = paradar, passar in revista :3 (SPORT) parada :4 (optocht met muziek) parada paradebed ZN :1 lecto de parada/de ceremonia paradekleed ZN :1 habito de ceremonia parademaker ZN :1 fanfaron parademars ZN :1 marcha {sj} de parada paradentaal BN :1 paradental, paradentari paradentose ZN :1 paradentose (-osis), paradontose (-osis) paradepaard ZN :1 cavallo de parada/de ceremonia :2 :dit produkt is het -- van onze onderneming = iste producto es le orgolio de nostre interprisa paradepas ZN :1 passo de parada paradeplaats ZN :1 loco del parada paraderen WW :1 (pronken) paradar, ostentar :2 (MIL) paradar, facer un parada :vandaag hebben de troepen geparadeerd = hodie le truppas ha paradate parade-uniform ZN :1 uniforme de parada/de ceremonia paradeveld ZN :1 campo de parada paradevlag ZN :1 bandiera de parada paradigma ZN :1 (voorbeeld) paradigma, exemplo, modello :2 (TAAL, FIL) paradigma paradigmatiek ZN :1 paradigmatica, studio/cognoscentia/cognoscimento de paradigmas paradigmatisch BN :1 paradigmatic paradijs ZN :1 (ook FIG) paradiso, eden :aards -- = paradiso terrestre/super terra :Italië is voor haar een waar -- = Italia es un ver paradiso pro illa paradijsachtig BN :1 Zie: paradijselijk paradijsappel ZN :1 pomo/malo de paradiso paradijsboom ZN :1 arbore del paradiso, arbore del cognoscentia paradijselijk BN :1 paradisiac, edenic :--e onschuld = innocentia paradisiac :--e gelukzaligheid = beatitude paradisiac :--e plantengroei = vegetation paradisiac :-- klimaat = climate paradisiac paradijskoorn ZN :1 grana de paradiso paradijskorrels ZN MV :1 granas de paradiso paradijskostuum ZN :1 :in -- = in costume de Adam/de Eva paradijsrivier ZN :1 riviera/fluvio in le paradiso paradijsslang ZN :1 serpente de paradiso paradijstoestand ZN :1 stato paradisiac paradijsverhaal ZN :1 historia de Adam e Eva (in le paradiso) paradijsvis ZN :1 macropodo paradijsvogel ZN :1 ave del paradiso paradijszaad ZN :1 grana de paradiso paradox ZN :1 paradoxo :hydrostatische -- = paradoxo hydrostatic :zenonse -- = paradoxo de Zenon :de --en des levens = le paradoxos del vita :--en zeggen = paradoxar paradoxaal BN :1 paradoxe, paradoxal, de paradoxo :-- idee = idea paradoxal :--e these = these/thesis paradoxal paradoxale ZN :1 :in het -- vervallen = cader in le paradoxo paradoxie ZN :1 paradoxo :de -- van een geval = le character paradoxal de un situation para-elektricum ZN :1 paraelektrico parafasie ZN :1 paraphasia paraferen WW :1 paraphar, (ap)poner su parapho parafernaal BN :1 paraphernal :--e goederen = benes paraphernal, paraphernales parafernalia ZN MV :1 benes paraphernal, paraphernales paraffine ZN :1 paraffin :vloeibare -- = paraffin liquide :met -- bedekken/bestrijken = paraffinar :het bedekken/bestrijken met -- = paraffinage paraffinebad ZN :1 banio de paraffin paraffineblok ZN :1 bloco de paraffin paraffinefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de paraffin paraffinefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de paraffin paraffinefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de paraffin paraffine-industrie ZN :1 industria de paraffin paraffinekaars ZN :1 candela de paraffin paraffine-olie ZN :1 oleo de paraffin, paraffin liquide paraffinepapier ZN :1 papiro paraffinate paraffineren WW :1 paraffinar, impregnar de paraffin :het -- = paraffinage :geparaffineerd papier = papairo paraffinate parafimose ZN :1 paraphimose (-osis) parafiscaal BN :1 parafiscal parafiscaliteit ZN :1 parafiscalitate parafonie ZN :1 paraphonia parafrase ZN :1 (ook MUZ) paraphrase (-asis) :iemand die --s maakt = paraphrasator parafraseren WW :1 paraphrasar, facer un paraphrase (-asis) de :een sonnet -- = paraphrasar un sonetto parafraserend BN :1 paraphrastic parafrasie ZN :1 paraphrasia parafrast ZN :1 paraphraste parafrenie ZN :1 paraphrenia parafyse ZN :1 paraphyse (-ysis) parafysica ZN :1 paraphysica paragenese ZN :1 paragenese (-esis) paragnosie ZN :1 perception extrasensorial paragnost ZN :1 vidente paragnostisch BN :1 extrasensorial :--e dromen = sonios extrasensorial paragoge ZN :1 paragoge paragogisch BN :1 paragogic :in het nederlandse woord "fazant" staat een --e "t" = in le parola nederlandese "fazant" il ha un "t" paragogic paragoniet ZN :1 paragonite paragraaf ZN :1 paragrapho, articulo, section :hoofdstukken die in --en zijn verdeeld = capitulos dividite in paragraphos/sectiones paragraafnummer ZN :1 numero de paragrapho paragraafteken ZN :1 paragrapho, marca de section paragraferen WW :1 divider in paragraphos/sectiones paragrafie ZN :1 paragraphia paragram ZN :1 paragramma paragras ZN :1 panico molle Paraguay ZN EIGN :1 Paraguay :van/uit -- = paraguayan Paraguayaan ZN :1 paraguayano Paraguayaans BN :1 paraguayan Parakleet ZN :1 Zie: Paracleet paralalie ZN :1 paralalia paralexie ZN :1 paralexia paralinguïstica ZN :1 paralinguistica paralinguïstiek ZN :1 paralinguistica paralinguïstisch BN :1 paralinguistic paralipomena ZN MV :1 paralipomenas paralipsis ZN :1 paralipsis paraliturgisch BN :1 paraliturgic parallactisch BN :1 parallactic :--e hoek = angulo parallactic :--e driehoek = triangulo parallactic parallax ZN :1 parallaxe :dagelijkse -- = parallaxe diurne :jaarlijkse -- = parallaxe annue/annual/heliocentric :equatoriale -- = parallaxe equatorial :horizontale -- = parallaxe horizontal parallaxcorrectie ZN :1 correction del parallaxe parallaxfout ZN :1 error de parallaxe parallaxopheffing ZN :1 Zie: parallaxcorrectie parallel BN :1 (evenwijdig) parallel :-- lopen met/aan = esser parallel a :-- maken = parallelisar :--e loopgraaf = parallela :2 (vergelijkbaar) parallel, analoge, comparabile :--le ontwikkeling = disveloppamento/evolution parallel/analoge :--le mutatie = mutation parallel :3 (mbt stroomcircuits) parallel :--le schakeling = connexion parallel :-- schakelen = shuntar parallel ZN :1 (evenwijdige lijn) parallela :2 (parallelcirkel) parallelo :3 (vergelijking) parallelo :een -- trekken tussen twee dingen = facer un parallelo inter duo cosas parallelas ZN :1 axe parallel parallelbeweging ZN :1 movimento parallel parallelbundel ZN :1 fasce parallel parallelcirkel ZN :1 circulo parallel, parallelo paralleldoorsnede ZN :1 section parallel parallelenaxioma ZN :1 axioma de parallelismo parallelgeschakeld BW :1 in parallelo parallelimport ZN :1 :-- van geneesmiddelen = importation parallel/non official de medicamentos parallelisatie ZN :1 diversification parallelisme ZN :1 (FIL) parallelismo :2 (evenwijdigheid) parallelismo parallelklas ZN :1 classe parallel parallelkromme ZN :1 curva parallel parallellepipidum ZN :1 parallelepipido :recht -- = parallelepipido rectangule :schuin -- = parallelepipido oblique parallellie ZN :1 parallelismo parallellijn ZN :1 linea parallel, parallela parallellogram ZN :1 parallelogramma :-- van krachten = parallelogramma de fortias parallelograaf ZN :1 parallelographo parallelprojectie ZN :1 projection parallel parallelschakeling ZN :1 connexion/accopulamento in parallelo, circuito parallel parallelsloot ZN :1 fossato parallel parallelstraat ZN :1 strata parallel parallelvaart ZN :1 canal parallel parallelverschuiving ZN :1 displaciamento parallel parallelweg ZN :1 cammino parallel paralogie ZN :1 paralogismo, rationamento false paralogie ZN :1 paralogia paralogiseren WW :1 paralogisar paralogisme ZN :1 Zie: paralogie paralympisch BN :1 :--e Spelen = Jocos Olympic pro handicapatos, Jocos Paralympic paralyse ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) paralyseren WW :1 paralysar paralytisch BN :1 paralytic paramagneet ZN :1 paramagnetico paramagnetisch BN :1 paramagnetic :--e stof = substantia paramagnetic paramagnetisme ZN :1 paramagnetismo paramecium ZN :1 paramecio paramedicus ZN :1 paramedico paramedisch BN :1 paramedic, paramedical :-- personeel = personal paramedic/paramedical :-- beroep = profession paramedic/paramedical parament ZN :1 paramento :--en van het altaar = paramentos del altar paramentwerk ZN :1 paramento parameter ZN :1 (WISK) parametro :-- van een parabool = parametro de un parabola :-- van een kegelsnede = parametro de un conica :de --(s) bepalen van = parametrisar :bepaling van de --(s) = parametrisation :2 (COMP) parametro parameterkromme ZN :1 curva parametric parameterruimte ZN :1 spatio del parametros parametervoorstelling ZN :1 (WISK) representation parametric parametrisch BN :1 (WISK) parametric :--e vergelijking = equation parametric :--e coördinaten = coordinatas parametric :--e versterker = amplificator parametric paramilitair BN :1 paramilitar :--e formatie = formation paramilitar paramitose ZN :1 paramitose (-osis) paramnesie ZN :1 paramnesia :-- betreffend = paramnesic paramorfine ZN :1 paramorphina, thebaina paramylon ZN :1 paramylon paraneuraal BN :1 paraneural parangon ZN :1 (lettersoort) paragon, parangon paranimf ZN :1 paranympho paranoia ZN :1 paranoia paranoïcus ZN :1 paranoico, paranoiaco paranoïde BN :1 paranoic, paranoiac, paranoide :--e personen = paranoiacos :-- psychose = psychose (-osis) paranoiac :--e dementie = dementia paranoide paranoïsch BN :1 paranoic, paranoiac :--e symptomen = symptomas paranoic :--e psychose = psychose (-osi) paranoiac paranoot ZN :1 nuce de Brasil paranormaal BN :1 paranormal :--e gaven = poteres/facultate paranormal :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos paranormal :zij is -- begaafd = illa es dotate paranormalmente paranormaliteit ZN :1 paranormalitate paranucleair BN :1 paranuclear paranucleus ZN :1 paranucleo parapet ZN :1 parapetto parapherna ZN MV :1 parapherna (L) paraphernalia ZN MV :1 benes paraphernal, paraphernales paraplasma ZN :1 paraplasma paraplegie ZN :1 paraplegia paraplegiepatiënt ZN :1 paraplegico paraplegisch BN :1 paraplegic paraplu ZN :1 parapluvia, umbrella :de -- opsteken = aperir le parapluvia/le umbrella :de -- afzetten = clauder le parapluvia/le umbrella parapluantenne ZN :1 antenna a/in parapluvia/a/in umbrella paraplubak ZN :1 Zie: paraplustandaard paraplubalein ZN :1 balena de parapluvia/de umbrella parapludak ZN :1 tecto basse a cupola paraplufoedraal ZN :1 vaina de parapluvia/de umbrella parapluknop ZN :1 pomo de parapluvia/de umbrella paraplumaker ZN :1 umbrellero paraplustandaard ZN :1 portaumbrellas, portaparapluvia paraplustander ZN :1 Zie: paraplustandaard paraplustof ZN :1 tela de parapluvia/de umbrella paraplustok ZN :1 baston de parapluvia/de umbrella parapluwinkel ZN :1 magazin de parapluvias/de umbrellas parapluzijde ZN :1 seta de parapluvia/de umbrella parapodium ZN :1 parapodio parapofyse ZN :1 parapophyse (-ysis) parapsychologie ZN :1 parapsychologia parapsychologisch BN :1 parapsychologic :--e on-derzoekingen = recercas parapsychologic parapsycholoog ZN :1 parapsychologo, parapsychologista pararectaal BN :1 pararectal pararubber ZN :1 cauchu de Brasil para-sailing ZN :1 paracaditismo ascensional parasanga ZN :1 parasanga paraseksualiteit ZN :1 parasexualitate paraseksueel BN :1 parasexual :--e cyclus = cyclo parasexual parasiet ZN :1 (woekerplant) planta parasite, parasito :2 (woekerdier) animal parasite, parasito :3 (klaploper) parasito :--en van de maatschappij = parasitos del societate :als -- leven = parasitar parasietendodend BN :1 parasiticida :-- middel = parasiticida parasietendrager ZN :1 (organisme) hospite :2 (bacillendrager) portator de bacillos, vector parasietenleven ZN :1 vita parasite parasietplant ZN :1 planta parasite parasitair BN :1 parasite, parasitari, parasitic :--e planten = plantas parasite :--e ziekte = morbo/maladia parasitic/parasitari :--e trilling = vibration/oscillation parasitic :--e werking = action parasite/parasitic parasiteren WW :1 viver como un parasito, parasitar parasitisch BN :1 parasite, parasitari, parasitic :--e planten = plantas parasite :--e organismen = organismos parasitic parasitisme ZN :1 (BIOL, etc.) parasitismo, antibiose (-osis) :intermitterend -- = parasitismo intermittente :sociaal -- = parasitismo social :2 (klaploperij) parasitismo parasitofobie ZN :1 parasitophobia parasitologie ZN :1 parasitologia parasitologisch BN :1 parasitologic parasitoloog ZN :1 parasitologo, parasitologista parasitose ZN :1 parasitose (-osis) parasol ZN :1 parasol, umbrella :de -- opsteken = aperir le parasol/le umbrella :de -- afzetten = clauder le parasol/le umbrella parasolzwam ZN :1 lepiota parasport ZN :1 paracaditismo parastataal BN :1 semigovernamental :--e instelling = institution semigovernamental parasympatisch BN :1 parasympathic :-- zenuwstelsel = systema (nervose) parasympathic parasynthese ZN :1 parasynthese (-esis) parasynthetisch BN :1 parasynthetic :-- woord = parasynthetico parataal ZN :1 paralinguage parataxis ZN :1 parataxis parathion ZN :1 parathion parathionvergiftiging ZN :1 invenenamento/intoxication per parathion parathormoon ZN :1 parathormon paratonisch BN :1 paratonic :--e bewegingen = movimentos paratonic paratroepen ZN MV :1 truppas paracaditistas paratroeper ZN :1 paracaditista paratuberculose ZN :1 paratuberculose (-osis), (van runderen) tuberculose (-osis) bovin paratyfus ZN :1 febre paratyphoide, paratypho paratype ZN :1 paratypo paratyphuspatiënt :1 malado paratyphic, paratyphico paravariatie ZN :1 paravariation paraxiaal BN :1 paraxial parcellering ZN :1 parcellamento parcimonie ZN :1 parsimonia parcimonieus BN :1 parsimoniose parcours ZN :1 percurso, circuito :cirkelvormig -- = percurso circular :een -- uitzetten = delimitar un percurso pardoen ZN :1 patarasso pardoes BW :1 improvisemente, subitemente, bruscamente, ad un tracto :hij sprong -- in het water = ille ha saltate in le aqua sin hesitar un secunda pardon ZN :1 pardono, gratia, mercede :generaal -- = pardono general :geen -- kennen = non pardonar, non haber mercede, esser implacabile :-- vragen = demandar pardono :iemand -- verlenen = facer gratia un persona, gratiar un persona, pardonar un persona :zonder -- = sin pardono, sin mercede, inexorabilemente pardon! TW :1 pardono! pardonnabel BN :1 pardonabile, excusabile pardonneren WW :1 pardonar, excusar pareerbreuk ZN :1 fractura de Monteggia parel ZN :1 perla, margarita :echte/natuurlijke -- = perla natural :valse -- = perla false/artificial/de imitation :gecultiveerde/gekweekte parels = perlas cultivate :naar --s duiken = piscar perlas :met --s versieren = adornar con perlas :--s voor de zwijnen werpen = jectar perlas/margaritas ante le porcos :ze is een -- van een vrouw = iste femina es un perla :dit schilderij is de -- van de collectie = iste pictura es le perla del collection parelachtig BN :1 como un perla, perlate parelbank ZN :1 banco perlifere/de perlas parelcollier ZN :1 collar de perlas parelduiken ZN :1 pisca de perlas parelduiker ZN :1 (parelvisser) piscator de perlas :2 (vogel) gavia arctic parelen WW :1 perlar parelen BN :1 de perlas parelgaren ZN :1 coton perlate parelgerst ZN :1 hordeo perlate parelglans ZN :1 brillantia/lustro nacrate/de perla parelgort ZN :1 hordeo perlate parelgras ZN :1 melica :eenbloemig -- = melica uniflor :knikkend -- = melica nutante parelgrijs ZN :1 gris perla parelgrijs BN :1 gris perla parelhagedis ZN :1 lacerta ocellate parelhandel ZN :1 commercio de perlas parelhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de perlas parelhoen ZN :1 pintada (P), gallina de Guinea parelhoudend BN :1 perlifere, margaritifere parelindustrie ZN :1 industria de perlas parelkleur ZN :1 color (de) perla parelkrans ZN :1 Zie: parelkroon parelkroon ZN :1 corona de perlas parelmoer ZN :1 matreperla, nacre :de kleur/glans van -- geven = nacrar :met -- ingelegd = nacrate parelmoerachtig BN :1 nacrate parelmoeren BN :1 de matreperla, de nacre, nacrate pareloester ZN :1 ostrea perlifere/margaritifere, meleagrina parelring ZN :1 anello ornate de un perla parelschelp ZN :1 concha de perla parelscherm ZN :1 schermo perlate parelsnoer ZN :1 collar de perlas parelspeld ZN :1 spinula ornate de un perla/de perlas parelstuifzwam ZN :1 lycoperdon gemmate pareltapioca ZN :1 tapioca perlate parelthee ZN :1 the perlate parelvangst ZN :1 Zie: parelvisserij parelvisser ZN :1 piscator de perlas parelvisserij ZN :1 pisca de perlas parelvorm ZN :1 forma de perla parelvormig BN :1 perlate, como un perla, in forma de perla, perliforme :--e regendruppels = guttas de pluvia perlate parelwit ZN :1 blanco nacrate/perlate parelwit BN :1 blanc nacrate/perlate :haar --te tanden = su dentes de un blanco perlate parelzaad ZN :1 lithospermo parelziekte ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) bovin parement ZN :1 Zie: parament paren WW :1 (zich tot voortplanting verenigen) copular (con), accopular se (a) :2 (bijeenvoegen) gruppar/arrangiar in pares :3 (FIG) junger (a), associar (a), unir (a), combinar (con) :moed aan voorzichtigheid -- = unir le corage al prudentia parenchym ZN :1 parenchyma parenchymcel ZN :1 cellula de parenchyma parentaal BN :1 parental :(BIOL) -- type = typo parental parenteel BN :1 parental parenteraal BN :1 parenteral :--e toediening van een geneesmiddel = administration parenteral de un medicamento parenthese ZN :1 (TAAL) parenthese (-esis) :2 (DRUKK, WISK) parenthese (-esis) pareren WW :1 parar :het -- = parada, (SCHERMEN) parata :de slag -- = parar le colpo :met een kwinkslag -- = parar con un boutade (F) parese ZN :1 parese (-esis) pareselijder ZN :1 paretico paresthesie ZN :1 paresthesia :de -- betreffend = paresthetic paretisch BN :1 paretic par excellence :1 par excellence (F) parfum ZN :1 perfumo :geraffineerd -- = perfumo delicate :sterk -- = perfumo forte/concentrate :-- verstuiven = vaporisar/pulverisar perfumo parfumeren WW :1 perfumar :papier -- = perfumar papiro :zich -- = perfumar se :licht geparfumeerd = legiermente perfumate parfumerie ZN :1 (winkel) perfumeria :2 (reukwerken) perfumeria :fabrikant van --en = perfumator :handelaar in --en = perfumator parfumerie-industrie ZN :1 perfumeria parfumeriewinkel ZN :1 perfumeria parfumeur ZN :1 perfumator parfumflesje ZN :1 flacon (F) de perfumo parfumstift ZN :1 penicillo de perfumo parfumverstuiver ZN :1 vaporisator de perfumo parfumwaren ZN MV :1 perfumeria parfumzaak ZN :1 perfumeria pargasiet ZN :1 pargasite parhelisch BN :1 parhelic :--e ring = circulo parhelic parhelium ZN :1 parhelio pari ZN :1 par :-- staan = esser al par :boven -- staan = esser super le par :onder/beneden -- staan = esser sub le par paria ZN :1 (lid van de laagste kaste in India) paria, intoccabile :2 (verstoteling) paria pariahond ZN :1 can errante pariëtaal BN :1 parietal :--e lob/hersenkwab = lobo parietal parietaria ZN :1 parietaria parig BN :1 distichal Parijs ZN EIGN :1 Paris (F) :van/uit -- = parisian Parijs BN :1 parisian, de Paris :--e vrouw/meisje = parisiana :--e gewoonte/manier/uitdrukking = parisianismo :--e aardappeltjes = patatas de Paris :-- blauw = blau de Prussia Parijzenaar ZN :1 parisiano parikoers ZN :1 cambio/curso al par paring ZN :1 (geslachtsdaad) coito, copula, copulation, accopulamento :2 (het in paren bijeenbrengen) gruppamento in pares :de -- van de rijders voor de schaatswedstrijd = le gruppamento in pares del patinatores ante le cursa de patinage paringsdaad ZN :1 coito, copulo, copulation, accopulamento paringsdrift ZN :1 instincto sexual paringsorgaan ZN :1 organo copulator/copulative/de copulation paringsritueel ZN :1 ritual copulator/copulative/de copulation paringstijd ZN :1 saison (F) del copulation paringswijze ZN :1 maniera/modo copulator/copulative/de copulation paripennaal BN :1 paripennate, paripinnate parisappel ZN :1 pomo del discordo/del discordia Parisch BN :1 de Paros :-- marmer = marmore de Paros Parisienne ZN :1 parisiana pariskruid ZN :1 Zie: eenbes paritair BN :1 habente representation equal, paritari :--e commissie = commission paritari pariteit ZN :1 (gelijkheid) paritate, equalitate :gecombineerde -- = paritate combinate :2 (FIN) paritate, par :wettelijke -- = par legal :vaste -- = paritate fixe pariteitentabel ZN :1 tabula del paritates pariteitsclausule ZN :1 clausula de paritate pariteitscontrole ZN :1 (COMP) controlo de paritate park ZN :1 (grote openbare tuin) parco, jardin public :nationaal -- = parco national :2 (terrein rond een kasteel) parco :3 (materieel, machines) parco parka ZN :1 parka parkeerautomaat ZN :1 distributor (automatic) de tickets (E) de parking (E), parcometro parkeerbaan ZN :1 (RUIMTEV) orbita de parking (E) parkeerbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeerbiljet ZN :1 billet de parcamento/de stationamento/parking (E) parkeerboete ZN :1 mulcta de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeerbon ZN :1 contravention de parking (E) parkeerduur ZN :1 durata/duration de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeergarage ZN :1 garage, parking (E) :ondergrondse -- = parking subterranee parkeergebouw ZN :1 edificio de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeergeld ZN :1 taxa/precio de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeergelegenheid ZN :1 spatio/loco de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E), parking (E), (auto)parco parkeerlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E), (SCHEEP, LUCHTV) foco de position parkeermeter ZN :1 parcometro parkeerontheffing ZN :1 permisso de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) exceptional parkeerplaats ZN :1 Zie: parkeergelegenheid parkeerprobleem ZN :1 problema de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeerrem ZN :1 freno a/de mano parkeerruimte ZN :1 Zie: parkeergelegenheid parkeerschijf ZN :1 disco de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeerstrook ZN :1 banda/via de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeerterrein ZN :1 Zie: parkeergelegenheid parkeervak ZN :1 placia de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking parkeerverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de stationar/de parcar, parcamento/stationamento/parking (E) interdicte :hier geldt een -- = hic il es prohibite de parcar/de stationar parkeervergunning ZN :1 permisso de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking (E) parkeervraagstuk ZN :1 Zie: parkeerprobleem parkeerwachter ZN :1 surveliante/guardiano/custode de (auto)parco/de parking (E) parkeerzone ZN :1 zona de stationamento/de parcamento/de parking (E), zona blau parkeren WW :1 parcar, stationar :het -- = parcamento, stationamento, parking (E) :een auto -- = parcar/stationar un auto(mobile) :-- toegestaan = parking autorisate :dubbel -- = parcar/stationar in duple fila parkering ZN :1 parcamento, stationamento, parking (E) :-- aan één zijde van de straat = stationamento unilateral parket ZN :1 (Openbaar Ministerie) ministerio public :2 (bureau van het Openbare Ministerie) officio del ministerio public :3 (parketvloer) parquet (F) :4 :iemand in een lastig -- brengen = mitter un persona in un situation embarassose/difficile parketlegger ZN :1 parquetator parketteren WW :1 parquetar parketteur ZN :1 parquetator parketvloer ZN :1 (solo de) parquet (F) parketwacht ZN :1 policia del ministerio public parketwachter ZN :1 policiero del ministerio public parkhek ZN :1 grillia del parco parkiet ZN :1 parochetto :het zijn net twee --en = illes es inseparabile parkietenzaad ZN :1 granas pro parochettos parking ZN :1 Zie: parkeergelegenheid parkingang ZN :1 entrata del parco Parkinson ZN EIGN :1 Parkinson :ziekte van -- = parkinsonismo Parkinsonachtig BN :1 parkinsonian Parkinson-patiënt ZN :1 parkinsoniano Parkinson-syndroom ZN :1 syndrome de Parkinson parklandschap ZN :1 paisage de parco parkopzichter ZN :1 Zie: parkwachter parkvijver ZN :1 stagno del parco parkwachter ZN :1 guardiano/guarda/surveliante de parco (public), guardaparco parlando :1 (MUZ) parlando (I) parlement ZN :1 parlamento :in/van het -- = parlementari :Nederlands Parlement = Parlamento Nederlandese :Europees Parlement = Parlamento Europee :handelingen van het -- = actos del parlamento :het -- bijeenroepen = convocar le parlamento :bijeenroeping van het -- = convocation del parlamento :het -- ontbinden = dissolver le parlamento :ontbinding van het -- = dissolution del parlamento parlementair BN :1 (mbt een onderhandelaar) parlamentari :2 (mbt een parlement) parlamentari :--e commissie = commission parlamentari :--e democratie = democratia parlamentari :--e monarchie = monarchia parlamentari :--e regering = governamento parlamentari :--e onschendbaarheid = immunitate/inviolabilitate parlamentari :--e enquête = inquesta/investigation parlamentari :-- stelsel = systema parlamentari, parlamentarismo :-- initiatief = initiativa parlamentari :--e welsprekendheid = eloquentia parlamentari :3 (beleefd) parlamentari :de --e vormen in acht nemen = observar/respectar le formas parlamentari :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se diplomaticamente/in un linguage parlamentari parlementair ZN :1 (onderhandelaar) parlamentario parlementariër ZN :1 membro del parlamento, parlamentario :rechtse -- = parlamentario de dextra parlementarisme ZN :1 parlamentarismo parlementeren WW :1 parlamentar parlementsgebouw ZN :1 (edificio/palatio/sede del) parlamento parlementslid ZN :1 membro del parlamento, parlamentario parlementsmeerderheid ZN :1 majoritate parlamentari parlementsvergadering ZN :1 reunion parlamentari/del parlamento parlementsverkiezing ZN :1 election parlamentari/del parlamento parlementsverslag ZN :1 reporto parlamentari/del parlamento parlementszitting ZN :1 session parlamentari/del parlamento parlevinker ZN :1 venditor ambulante parlofoon ZN :1 portero automatic Parma ZN EIGN :1 Parma :van/uit -- = parmesan :bewoner van -- = parmesano parmantig BN :1 secur de se, disinvolte parmezaan ZN :1 (kaas) parmesano Parmezaans BN :1 parmesan :--e kaas = caseo parmesan, parmesano Parnas(sus) ZN EIGN :1 Parnasso :van de -- = parnassian Parnasberg ZN EIGN :1 Parnasso parnassia ZN :1 parnassia parnassiakruid ZN :1 parnassia palustre Parnassisch BN :1 parnassian Parnastaal ZN :1 linguage poetic, (PEJ) linguage pompose parochiaal BN :1 parochial, parochian :--e school = schola parochial :-- maken = parochialisar parochiaan ZN :1 parochiano parochie ZN :1 parochia :voor eigen -- prediken = predicar inter conversos parochiearchief ZN :1 archivo parochial parochieboeken ZN MV :1 libros parochial parochieel BN :1 parochial, parochian parochiehuis ZN :1 casa parochial parochiekerk ZN :1 ecclesia parochial parochielid ZN :1 parochiano parochiepriester ZN :1 parocho, curato parochieraad ZN :1 consilio parochial parochieschool ZN :1 schola parochial parochus ZN :1 parocho parodie ZN :1 parodia :een -- maken op = facer un parodia de, parodiar :schrijver van --en = parodista :die film is een -- op de hedendaagse samenleving = iste film (E) es un parodia del societate actual/moderne parodiëren WW :1 facer un parodia de, parodiar :een scène van een auteur -- = parodiar un scena de un autor parodiërend BN :1 parodic parodist ZN :1 parodista parodistisch BN :1 parodistic, parodic :nadoen met --e bedoelingen = imitar con intentiones paro-distic paroniem BN :1 paronyme, paronymic paroniem ZN :1 paronymo paronomasie ZN :1 paronomasia parool ZN :1 (leus) devisa, motto, slogan (E) :opletten is het -- = le parola clave es "precaution" :2 (MIL) (wachtwoord) contrasigno Paros ZN EIGN :1 Paros parotis ZN :1 parotide parotitis ZN :1 parodititis parousie ZN :1 parusia paroxismaal BN :1 paroxysmal, paroxysmic, paroxystic paroxisme ZN :1 paroxismo paroxistisch BN :1 Zie: paroxismaal paroxyton ZN :1 parola paroxytone, paroxytono Pars ZN :1 parsi (Pe) pars ZN :1 parte :partes posteriores = partes posterior, posterior parsec ZN :1 parsec :een -- komt overeen met 3,26 lichtjaren = un parsec corresponde a 3,26 annos luce/lumine Parsisch BN :1 parsi :--e godsdienst = religion parsi parsisme ZN :1 parsismo pars pro toto ZN :1 synecdoche part ZN :1 parte, portion :-- noch deel hebben aan iets = non haber un parte in un cosa :ieder zal zijn -- krijgen = cata uno va haber su portion :voor mijn -- = quanto a me :2 :mijn geheugen speelt me --en = mi memoria me es infidel, mi memoria me trai parterre ZN :1 (begane grond) etage terren :2 (in schouwburg) parterre (F) :3 (bloembed) parterre (F), quadro de flores Parth ZN :1 partho parthenocarpie ZN :1 parthenocarpia parthenogenese ZN :1 parthenogenese (-esis) parthenogenetisch BN :1 parthenogenetic parthenologie ZN :1 parthenologia Parthenon ZN EIGN :1 Parthenon Parthia ZN EIGN :1 Parthia Parthisch BN :1 parthe parthogenese (-esis) ZN :1 parthogenese (-esis) parthogenetisch BN :1 parthogenetic participant ZN :1 participante, participator, associato, partner (E) participatie ZN :1 participation participatiebewijs ZN :1 certificato de participation participatiecontract ZN :1 contracto de participation participatiestelsel ZN :1 systema de participation in le profitos/beneficios participeren WW :1 participar :participerende observatie = observation participante participiaal BN :1 participial :--e constructie = construction participial participium ZN :1 participio :-- praesentis = participio presente :-- perfectum = participio passate particularisme ZN :1 particularismo particularist ZN :1 particularista particularistisch BN :1 particularista, particularistic particulariteit ZN :1 particularitate particulier BN :1 (privé, persoonlijk) particular, private, individual, personal :--e audiëntie = audientia particular/private/personal :--e woning = casa particular/private :--e secretaris = secretario particular/private :-- detective = detective (E) particular/private :dit park es -- eigendom/bezit = iste parco es proprietate particular/private :in -- bezit = in possession particular/private :-- disconto = disconto particular/private :iemands --e mening = le opinion private/personal de un persona :iemands --e zaken = le cosas private/personal de un persona :2 (niet van de overheid uitgaande) private :--e school = schola private :-- onderwijs = inseniamento private :--e onderneming = interprisa private :-- ziekenhuis = hospital private :--e sector = sector private :--e bank = banca private :-- kapitaal = capital private :-- initiatief = initiativa private :zich -- verzekeren = assecurar se privatemente, prender un assecurantia private particulier ZN :1 particular :auto's van --en = auto(mobile)s private :bij --en een kamer huren = locar un camera in un casa private :de beurs is niet voor --en = le bursa non es aperte al particulares partieel BN :1 partial :--e herziening = revision partial :--e leerplicht = scholaritate partial partij ZN :1 (mbt strijdende personen) parte :strijdende --en = partes combattente :procederende -- = partes litigante/in litigio :beide --en = ambe partes :-- zijn in een conflict = esser parte in un conflicto :de --en tot elkander brengen = reconciliar le partes :de --en komen overeen dat = le partes accorda que :2 (mbt personen die een overeenkomst aangaan) parte :belanghebbende/betrokken --en = partes interessate :contracterende --en = partes contractante/contrahente :de --en komen overeen dat = le partes conveni que :3 (onbepaalde hoeveelheid) partita, lot, quantitate :-- goederen = partita/lot de merces/mercantias :-- bloembollen = lot de bulbos a/de flores :-- tinwerk = lot/partita de stannos :in grote --en verkopen = vender in grande partitas/quantitates :de -- is niet gelijk aan het monster = le partita non es identic al monstra :een -- schurken = un banda de criminales :4 (MUZ) parte :zijn --(tje) meeblazen = participar con enthusiasmo :5 (spel) partita :-- schaak = partita de chacos {sj} :-- dammen = partita de damas :-- tennis = partita de tennis (E) :een -- spelen = jocar un partita :de -- verliezen = perder le partita :zij heeft de -- gewonnen = illa ha ganiate le partita :6 (feest) festa, partita :een --tje geven = dar/celebrar un festa, organisar un partita :7 (huwelijkspartner) partito :zij is een goede -- = illa es un bon partito, illa es un partito avantagiose :8 (onderdeel van iets) parte :de lichte --en in de foto = le partes clar del photo(graphia) :9 (POL) partito :politieke -- = partito politic :plaatselijke afdeling van een -- = section local de un partito :communistische -- = partito communista :socialistische -- = partito socialista/socialistic :republikeinse -- = partito republican :democratische -- = partito democratic :radicale -- = partito radical :conservatieve -- = partito conservatori :klerikale -- = partito clerical :liberale -- = partito liberal :verbond/coalitie van --en = coalition de partitos :leden van een -- = membros/adherentes de un partito, partitarios :aantal leden van een -- = effectivo de un partito :een -- stichten/oprichten = fundar un partito :stichter/oprichter van een -- = fundator de un partito :een -- aanhangen = appoiar un partito :op een -- stemmen = votar a/pro un partito :met/van vier --en = quadripartite :10 (zijde, kant) parte, partito :-- kiezen voor = prender le parte/le partito de :11 :-- geven = esser (un) digne rival(es)/adversario :boven de --en staan = esser impartial partijapparaat ZN :1 apparato/machina del partito partijbelang ZN :1 interesse del partito partijbeleid ZN :1 politica/linea de action de un partito, tactica de un partito partijbesluit ZN :1 decision del partito partijbestuur ZN :1 direction del partito, committee (E)/comité (F) executive del partito partijbestuurder ZN :1 membro del comité (F)/committee (E) executive del partito partijbijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion del partito partijblad ZN :1 jornal del partito partijbonze/bons ZN :1 bonze del partito partijchef ZN :1 chef (F) de partito partijcongres ZN :1 congresso del partito partijconvent ZN :1 congresso del partito partijdag ZN :1 jornata/assemblea del partito partijdig BN :1 (vooringenomen) partial, partisan, subjective :-- oordeel = judicamento/judicio partial/partisan :-- zijn/te werk gaan = esser partial, monstrar partialitate :-- maken = partialisar partijdigheid ZN :1 partialitate, preferentia injuste partijdiscipline ZN :1 disciplina del partito partijdwang ZN :1 pression del partito partijenstelsel ZN :1 systema de partitos partijfunctionaris ZN :1 functionario/official del partito partijganger ZN :1 partisano, homine del partito, sympathisante/supporter (E) del partito partijgebonden BN :1 pertinente a un partito (particular) partijgeest ZN :1 spirito de partito, partitarismo partijgehoorzaamheid ZN :1 loyalitate de partito partijgenoot ZN :1 membro/adherente de un mesme partito partijgoed ZN :1 lot :kostenberekening van -- = fixation de precio pro lotes partijinvloed ZN :1 influentia del partito partijkabinet ZN :1 governamento/cabinetto de un sol partito partijkader ZN :1 officiales del partito partijkas ZN :1 cassa del partito partijke ZN :1 salicaria partijkrant ZN :1 organo official del partito partijleider ZN :1 dirigente/chef (F) de(l) partito, leader (E) :als -- optreden = diriger un partito partijleiding ZN :1 Zie: partijbestuur partijleus ZN :1 devisa/slogan (E) del partito partijlid ZN :1 membro/adherente del partito, partitario partijlidmaatschap ZN :1 qualitate de membro de un partito, membrato de un partito partijlijn ZN :1 linea (politic) del partito, politica del partito :dat ligt niet in de -- = isto contradice le linea politic del partito partijloos BN :1 (waar geen partijen zijn) sin partitos :2 (niet tot een partij behorend) sin partito, independente partijman ZN :1 Zie: partijganger partijorgaan ZN :1 Zie: partijkrant partijorganisatie ZN :1 (inrichting van een partij) organisation de un partito :2 (georganiseerde partij) partito partijpers ZN :1 pressa del partito partijpolitiek ZN :1 Zie: partijbeleid partijpolitiek BN :1 que concerne le politica del partito :--e inzichten = punctos de vista concernente le politica del partito partijprogram ZN :1 Zie: partijprogramma partijprogramma ZN :1 programma del partito partijraad ZN :1 consilio/comité (F)/committee (E) del partito partijschap ZN :1 (partijdigheid) partialitate :2 (verdeeldheid) division, disunion :daardoor ontstond -- in het land = isto ha causate le division del pais :3 (partij van gelijkgezinden) faction partijsecretaris ZN :1 secretario del partito partijstandpunt ZN :1 puncto de vista del partito :het -- aanhangen = adherer al puncto de vista del partito partijstelsel ZN :1 Zie: partijenstelsel partijstrijd ZN :1 lucta politic/del partitos partijtop ZN :1 vertice/direction del partito partijtrouw ZN :1 fidelitate al partito partijtucht ZN :1 Zie: partijdiscipline partijvergadering ZN :1 Zie: partijbijeenkomst partijvlag ZN :1 bandiera del partito partijvoorzitter ZN :1 presidente del partito partijwezen ZN :1 :het -- = le partitos partikel ZN :1 (TAAL, NAT) particula parti-pris ZN :1 prevention, prejudicio, judicio/idea/vista preconcipite :een -- tegen iemand hebben = haber un prejudicio contra un persona partita ZN :1 partita partitie ZN :1 (indeling) partition, division :2 (MUZ) partition partitief BN :1 partitive :-- genitief = genitivo partitivo partituur ZN :1 partition, partitura partituurlezen WW :1 leger un partition/partitura partizaan ZN :1 partisano, guerrillero (S) partizanenleider ZN :1 chef (F) de partisanos partizanenlied ZN :1 canto de partisanos partizanenstrijd ZN :1 guerra de partisanos, guerrilla (S) partje ZN :1 parte, segmento, section :in --s verdelen = divider in segmentos partner ZN :1 partner (E), associato, (mbt een rela-tie OOK) companion, amico :sociale --s = part-ners social partnerruil ZN :1 excambio/intercambio de partners (E) :aan -- doen = practicar le intercambio de partners partnership ZN :1 participation part-time ZN :1 a tempore partial :-- werk = empleo/travalio/labor a tempore partial :-- onderwijs = inseniamento a tempore partial :-- werken = laborar/travaliar a tempore partial part-timewerker ZN :1 laborator/travaliator/obrero a tempore partial partus ZN :1 parto, parturition partuur ZN :1 (partij bij een wedstrijd/een verbintenis) parte, partita, (bij een wedstrijd) adversario :iemands -- zijn = esser un digne rival/adversario de/pro un persona :2 (geschikte partij) partito party ZN :1 party (E) parulis ZN :1 parulis parure, paruur ZN :1 parure (F) parvenu ZN :1 parvenu (F) parvovirus ZN :1 parvovirus pas ZN :1 (stap) passo :versnelde -- = passo reduplate :ritmische -- = passo cadentiate :regelmatige -- = passo regular :langzame -- = passo lente :vlugge -- = passo legier :met gezwinde -- = con passo rapide :in de -- lopen = esser/ir in/al passo (cadentiate) :de -- inhouden = relentar le passo :het inhouden van de -- = le relentamento del passo :-- op de plaats maken = marcar le passo :op een afstand van drie --sen = a tres passos :twee --sen hier vandaan = a duo passos de hic :2 (paspoort) passaporto :geldig -- = passaporto valide :verlopen -- = passaporto perimite :diplomatieke -- = passaporto diplomatic :de --sen controleren = controlar le passaportos :zijn -- tonen/overleggen/laten zien = exhiber/presentar/producer su passaporto :geldigheidsduur van een -- = validitate de un passaporto :mijn -- verloopt = mi passaporto expira :het verlopen van een -- = le expiration de un passaporto :een -- verlengen = prolongar un passaporto :iemand een -- geven = dar un passaporto a un persona :zonder -- reizen = viagiar sin passaporto :3 (MIL) permission, passe (E), permisso :4 (doorgang in het gebergte) passo :5 (pasje) carta, passe (F), permisso :6 (gunstige gelegenheid) occasion, momento opportun :aan/bij/in iets te -- komen = entrar in un cosa, esser necessari a/pro un cosa :juist te/van -- komen = venir a proposito, venir al bon momento, servir, esser utile :7 :dat geeft geen -- = isto non conveni, isto non es convenibile :8 (waterpas) nivello pas BN :1 (juist zo groot als het moet zijn) que ha le mesura exacte, que se adapta exactemente :een -- gemaakt stelsel = un systema adaptate/adjustate :2 (waterpas) horizontal :die drempel is nog niet -- = iste limine non ancora es horizontal :die plank staat -- = iste planca es horizontal pas BW :1 (zojuist, zoëven) justo, recentemente, ante alicun dies/jornos/momentos :-- gebouwd = recentemente construite :-- geverfd = recentemente pingite :-- gewassen = recentemente lavate :-- ontdekt = recentemente discoperite :-- ontvangen = recentemente recipite :-- verschenen = recentemente publicate :een -- getrouwd stelletje = un copula de juvene sposos :ik ben -- klaar = io ha finite ante un momento, io ha a pena finite :hij is -- aangekomen = ille ha justo arrivate :ik heb hem -- nog een brief geschreven = io le ha inviate un littera recentemente :2 (niet meer dan) solmente, solo :hij is -- vijftig = ille ha solmente/solo cinquanta annos :het is -- een begin = isto es solmente/solo le comenciamento/initio :dan -- = alora solmente :nu -- = nunc/ora solmente :3 (niet eerder dan) non ante, solmente :hij komt -- om acht uur aan = ille non arriva ante octo horas :-- in de achttiende eeuw = solmente in le dece-octesime seculo :-- toen hij weg was, begreep ik = solmente post su partita io ha comprendite :4 (in nog hogere mate) :dat is -- werken = isto es lo que io appella travaliar/laborar pas TW :1 (bij het kaartspel) (io) passa pas(s) ZN :1 (VOETBAL) passe (F) pas(sen)controle ZN :1 controlo del passaportos pasar ZN :1 mercato pascal ZN :1 (NAT) pascal :2 (computertaal) pascal Pascal ZN EIGN :1 Pascal :driehoek van -- = triangulo pascalian/de Pascal pascha ZN EIGN :1 (joods paasfeest) pascha :het -- betreffend = paschal pascontrole ZN :1 controlo del passaporto(s) pasdame ZN :1 modello pas de deux ZN :1 (BALLET) passo de duo, pas de deux (F) pasen ZN EIGN :1 pascha :late -- = pascha tardive :-- betreffend = paschal :beloken --, eerste zondag na -- = quasimodo :vrolijk/gelukkig --! = bon pascha! pasfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de identitate/de passaporto :een -- laten maken = facer facer un photo(graphia) de identitate pasgang ZN :1 (telgang) amblo, amblatura pasganger ZN :1 (telganger) cavallo amblator, amblator, haquenea pasgeboren BN :1 recentemente nascite, neonate :-- kind = neonato :zo onschuldig als een -- kind = innocente como un neonato pasgeborene ZN :1 neonato pasgehuwd BN :1 recentemente maritate pasgehuwden ZN MV :1 Zie: jonggehuwden pasgeld ZN :1 Zie: pasmunt pasgetrouwd BN :1 recentemente maritate pasgetrouwden ZN MV :1 Zie: pasgehuwden pasgeverfd BN :1 recentemente pingite pashokje ZN :1 cabina/cubiculo de essayage/de essayo/de proba/de prova pashouder ZN :1 portator/titular de un passaporto :2 (mbt toegangsbewijs) detentor de un carta de entrata pasigrafie ZN :1 pasigraphia pasja ZN :1 pasha pasje ZN :1 (stapje) parve passo :korte --s maken = marchar {sj} a parve passos :2 (legitimatiebewijs) passe (F), permisso, carta :zijn -- tonen = presentar/monstrar su passe/carta :3 (DRUKK) quadratino paskamer ZN :1 Zie: pashokje pasklaar BN :1 (zo gereed gemaakt dat het geheel past) adjustate, adaptate :iets -- maken voor = adjustar/adaptar un cosa a/pro :--e oplossingen = solutiones adequate :2 (gereed om gepast te worden) preste pro esser provate/probate :in --e onderdelen = in partes prefabricate paskwil ZN :1 (schotschrift) libello, pamphleto, pasquin, pasquinada :2 (iets belachelijks) cosa ridicule, farsa, caricatura paskwillig BN :1 ridicule paskwilschrijver ZN :1 libellista paslood ZN :1 sonda, (filo a) plumbo pasmaken WW :1 adjustar :een bout -- = adjustar un bulon pasmunt ZN :1 parve moneta, moneta divisionari paso doble ZN :1 (dans) paso doble (S) paspoort ZN :1 passaporto :diplomatiek -- = passaporto diplomatic :geldig -- = passaporto valide :verlopen -- = passaporto perimite :de --en controleren = controlar le passaportos :zijn -- laten zien/tonen/overleggen = exhiber/presentar/producer su passaporto :geldigheidsduur van een -- = validitate de un passaporto :het verlopen van een -- = le expiration de un passaporto :mijn -- verloopt = mi passaporto expira :een -- verlengen = prorogar/prolongar/renovar un passaporto :een -- laten verlengen = facer prorogar le validitate de un passaporto :een -- vervalsen = falsificar un passaporto :zonder -- reizen = viagiar sin passaporto :het -- is verlengbaar = le passaporto es renovabile paspoortenbureau ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) del passaportos paspoortencontrole ZN :1 controlo del passaportos paspoortétui ZN :1 etui (F) de passaporto paspoortfraude ZN :1 fraude de passaporto paspoorthouder ZN :1 Zie: pashouder-1 pasquinade ZN :1 Zie: paskwil-1 pass ZN :1 (VOETBAL) passe passaat ZN :1 vento alisee, aliseo passaatgebied ZN :1 Zie: passaatgordel passaatgordel ZN :1 zona del aliseos passaatstreek ZN :1 Zie: passaatgordel passaatwind ZN :1 Zie: passaat passabel BN :1 (passeerbaar) transversabile :2 (draaglijk) passabile, supportabile :dat werk is -- = iste labor/travalio es passabile passacaglia ZN :1 passacaglia {alja} passage ZN :1 (fragment) passage, fragmento, morsello, (uit de Bijbel OOK) pericope :duistere -- = passage obscur :ingelaste -- = passage intercalate :-- in moderato = passage in moderato (I) :2 (het passeren) passage :3 (doorgang) passage, (in de bergen) passo :de -- versperren = blocar le passage :4 (overdekte winkelstraat) passage coperte, galeria de botecas :5 (overtocht) passage, transversata :6 (passagebiljet) billet de passage passageafdeling ZN :1 section de viages/de passages passageagent ZN :1 agente de viages/de passages passagebespreking ZN :1 Zie: passagereservering passagebiljet ZN :1 billet de passage/de nave/de avion passagebureau ZN :1 agentia/officio de viages/de passages passagegeld ZN :1 precio del passage, passage passagekantoor ZN :1 Zie: passagebureau passageprijs ZN :1 Zie: passagegeld passagereservering ZN :1 reservation de passage passagetarieven ZN MV :1 tarifas del passages/naves/aviones passagier ZN :1 passagero, viagiator :blinde -- = passagero clandestin passagieren WW :1 ir a terra con permission passagiersaccommodatie ZN :1 placia pro passageros :de boot heeft -- voor tien reizigers = le nave es equipate pro le transporto de dece passageros, le nave pote reciper dece passageros passagiersboot ZN :1 Zie: passagiersschip passagiersdienst ZN :1 servicio de passageros passagiershut ZN :1 cabina de passagero passagierskajuit ZN :1 Zie: passagiershut passagierslijst ZN :1 lista de passsageros passagiersruimte ZN :1 Zie: passagiersverblijf passagiersschip ZN :1 nave de passageros passagierstrap ZN :1 scala de avion, passarella passagierstrein ZN :1 traino de passageros passagiersverblijf ZN :1 sala del passageros passagiersvervoer ZN :1 transporto de passageros passagiersvliegtuig ZN :1 avion de passageros passagiersvlucht ZN :1 volo de passageros passant ZN :1 (voorbijganger) passante :2 (doortrekkend reiziger) hospite de passage passantenhuis ZN :1 (mbt reizigers) asylo nocturne/de nocte, hospitio :2 (mbt gevangenen) centro de detention passe ZN :1 (SCHERMEN) passe (F) passé BN :1 antiquate passeerslag ZN :1 (TENNIS) passing-shot (E) passelijk BN :1 passabile, rationabile passement ZN :1 passamento :met -- versieren = (ad)ornar con passamento, passamentar passementenfabriek ZN :1 passamenteria passementenfabrikant ZN :1 passamentero passementerie ZN :1 passamenteria passementhandelaar ZN :1 passamentero passementmaker ZN :1 passamentero passementwerk ZN :1 passamenteria passementwerker ZN :1 passamentero passen WW :1 (nauwkeurig sluiten) ir (ben) (a) :de broek past niet = le pantalon(es) non va :de schoenen passen goed = le scarpas va ben :de sleutel past niet in het slot = le clave non va/non entra in le serratura :de kurk past op de fles = le corco entra in le bottilia :2 (overeenstemmen) ir insimul (con), assortir se, harmonisar se :bij iets -- = esser in harmonia con un cosa :die tas past niet bij die jas = iste sacco non va con iste mantello :kleuren die goed bij elkaar -- = colores que va ben insimul, colores que se harmonisa :stel dat goed bij elkaar past = copula harmoniose :3 (op zijn plaats zijn) pertiner :die taal past niet in de mond van kinderen = iste linguage es inconveniente in le bucca de un infante :4 (schikken) convenir :dat huis past ons niet = iste casa non nos conveni, iste casa non es a nostre convenientia :5 (+ op: ervoor waken) occupar se (de), guardar, surveliar, vigilar, facer attention :op zijn woorden -- = surveliar su parolas :op de kinderen -- = guardar/surveliar le infantes, occupar se del infantes :op het huis -- = guardar/vigilar le casa :6 (KAARTSPEL) passar :ik pas = io passa :7 (nauwkeurig meten) mesurar/metir (un cosa) con precision/exactitude :na veel -- en meten = post longe discussiones :8 (precies genoeg betalen) pagar le summa exacte :hebt u het niet gepast? = esque vos non ha le amonta exacte? :9 (juist plaatsen) adjustar, adaptar :10 (kijken of het goed zit) essayar, probar, provar :een nieuwe rok -- = essayar un nove gonna/gonnella passenbureau ZN :1 Zie: paspoortenbureau passencontrole ZN :1 controlo del passaportos passend BN :1 (geschikt) convenibile, conveniente, adequate, appropriate, conforme :-- bij zijn smaak = conforme a su gusto :--e beloning = recompensa conveniente/appropriate :--e maatregel = mesura appropriate :-- argument = argumento appropriate :-- werk = travalio/labor adequate :op --e wijze = de maniera adequate/appropriate :een -- gebruik maken van = utilisar appropriatemente :2 (zo dat het op/in iets past) adjustate, adaptate :goed --e kurk = corco ben adjustate :-- kledingstuk = vestimento adjustate :iets -- maken = adjustar un cosa :3 :(niet) bij elkaar --e karakters = characteres (in)compatibile passenstelsel ZN :1 systema de passaportos passenteller ZN :1 contapassos, pedometro, hodometro passe-partout ZN :1 (loper) clave universal, passe-partout (F) :2 (omlijsting) montatura (inter)cambiabile, passe-partout (F) :3 (doorlopende toegangskaart) billet/carta permanente, passe (F) passer ZN :1 compasso :-- met vaste punten = compasso de punctas :benen van een -- = gambas/brancas de un compasso passerbeen ZN :1 gamba/branca de compasso passerdoos ZN :1 etui (F) de compasso(s) passeren WW :1 (voorbijgaan) passar :een huis -- = passar (ante) un casa :iemand laten -- = lassar passar un persona :2 (doortrekken, overtrekken) passar, transversar :een brug -- = passar/transversar un ponte :de grens -- = passar/transversar le frontiera :een kaap -- = duplar un capo :3 (overslaan) :ze hebben hem bij de benoeming gepasseerd = on ha date le posto a un altere :iemand -- = 1. (mbt uitnodiging) non invitar un persona, 2. (mbt carrière/prestaties) lassar un persona detra se :4 (doorbrengen) passar :zijn vakantie in Bilthoven -- = passar su vacantias in Bilthoven :5 (JUR) (verlijden) passar :een contract -- = passar un contracto passerpunt ZN :1 puncta de compasso passerschroef ZN :1 vite de compasso passie ZN :1 (hartstocht) passion :hij heeft een -- voor schaken = ille ha un passion pro chacos {sj}, le chacos {sj} le passiona :mijn grootste -- is reizen = mi plus grande passion es viagiar :een kus vol -- = un basio plen de passion :2 (het lijden van Christus) Passion :de -- preken = predicar le Passion passiebloem ZN :1 passiflor, flor de(l) passion passiebloemfamilie ZN :1 passifloraceas passieboek ZN :1 passional, passionario passief ZN :1 (FIN) passivo :het actief en het -- van een balans = le activo e le passivo de un balancio :2 (TAAL) forma/voce passive, passivo passief BN :1 (lijdelijk) passive :--e tegenstand = resistentia passive :2 (niet handelend) passive :--e kennis van Interlingua = cognoscentia/cognoscimento passive de Interlingua :-- kiesrecht = derecto a esser eligite :3 (SCHEI) passive :-- maken = render passive :4 (HAND) passive :-- saldo = saldo passive/negative :--e handelsbalans = balancio commercial passive :5 (TAAL) passive :-- werkwoord = verbo passive :--e vorm = forma/voce passive, passivo passiefheid ZN :1 passivitate passieloos BN :1 sin passion passiemuziek ZN :1 musica del Passion passiepreek ZN :1 sermon super le Passion passiespel ZN :1 Passion, representation del Passion passietijd ZN :1 tempore del Passion passievrucht ZN :1 fructo del Passion passieweek ZN :1 septimana Sancte/del Passion passiezondag ZN :1 dominica del Passion passiflorine ZN :1 passiflorina passim BW :1 passim passing ZN :1 (TECHN) adjustamento passing-shot ZN :1 (TENNIS) passing-shot (E) passionaal ZN :1 passional passioneren WW :1 passionar passionist ZN :1 passionista passiva ZN MV :1 passivo passivisme ZN :1 passivismo passiviteit ZN :1 passivitate passivum ZN :1 Zie: passief passpiegel ZN :1 grande speculo passus ZN :1 passage pasta ZN :1 (mengsel) pasta :2 (CUL) pasta (italian) pastei ZN :1 pastisso, (met vlees/vis OOK) pastata pasteibakker ZN :1 pastissero pasteibakkerij ZN :1 pastisseria pasteikorst ZN :1 crusta de pastisso/de pastata pasteivorm ZN :1 modulo pastel ZN :1 (droge kleurstof) pastello :2 (stift) pastello :3 (tekening, schilderij) designo/pictura al pastello, pastello pastelkleur ZN :1 Zie: pasteltint pastelkrijt ZN :1 creta de pastello pastelkuip ZN :1 cupa a pastello pastelleren WW :1 designar al pastello pastellist ZN :1 pastellista, pictor al pastello pastelpapier ZN :1 papiro de/pro pastello pastelportret ZN :1 portrait (F) al pastello pastelschilder ZN :1 Zie: pastellist pastelschilderen WW :1 pinger al pastello :het -- = le pictura al pastello pastelstift ZN :1 pastello pasteltekenaar ZN :1 pastellista pasteltekening ZN :1 designo al pastello, pastello pasteltint ZN :1 tinta/tono (de) pastello pastelverf ZN :1 color pro pastello pastelvormpje ZN :1 (CUL) timbal Pasteur ZN EIGN :1 Pasteur :leer van -- = doctrina pasteurian Pasteurinstituut ZN :1 instituto Pasteur pasteurisatie ZN :1 pasteurisation pasteuriseren WW :1 pasteurisar :het -- = pasteurisation :melk -- = pasteurisar lacte :iemand die pasteuriseert = pasteurisator pasteus BN :1 pastose pastiche :1 pastiche (F) :een -- maken van = pasticher {sj} pasticheren WW :1 imitar le stilo de, facer un mal imitation de, copiar, facer un pastiche (F) de, pastichar {sj} pasticheur ZN :1 imitator pastille ZN :1 (ook MED) (tablet) pastilla :2 (snoepje) pastilla pastinaak ZN :1 pastinaca pastinakenbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de pastinacas pastinakenwortel ZN :1 radice de pastinaca pastinakenzaad ZN :1 semine de pastinaca pastoor ZN :1 curato :(FIG) de -- zijn hemd = pelle del lacte pastoorsambt ZN :1 cura pastoorschap ZN :1 cura pastoorsfiets ZN :1 bicycletta de curato pastoorshoed ZN :1 cappello de curato pastor ZN :1 pastor, ministro, (R.K.) prestre, parocho, curato pastoraal BN :1 (mbt het landleven) pastoral, bucolic :--e literatuur = litteratura pastoral :--e poëzie = poesia pastoral/bucolic :2 (mbt een geestelijk leidsman) pastoral :-- beraad = consilio pastoral/diocesan :--e brief = littera/epistola pastoral :--e theologie = theologia pastoral :3 (mbt het pastoraat) pastoral pastoraal ZN :1 (werk van een geestelijke) pastorato, carga del pastor :2 (theologie) theologia pastoral pastoraat ZN :1 pastorato pastorale ZN :1 (herderslied) canto pastoral, pastorella :2 (LIT) pastoral :3 (MUZ) pastoral :de -- van Beethoven = le (symphonia) pastoral de Beethoven pastorie ZN :1 cura, presbyterio, casa del curato/parocho pastourelle ZN :1 pastorella pasvorm ZN :1 forma :met een goede -- = (van kleding) que vesti ben, (van schoenen) que calcea ben pat ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) pat, patta pataat ZN :1 (zoete aardappel) batata patafysica ZN :1 pataphysica Patagonië ZN EIGN :1 Patagonia Patagoniër ZN :1 patagon, patagoniano Patagonisch BN :1 patagon, patagonian patat ZN :1 patatas frite, chips (E) :boord -- met (mayonnaise) = platto de patatas (frite) con mayonnaise (F) :zakje -- = sacchetto de chips, cornetta de patatas frite patates frites ZN MV :1 patatas frite, chips (E) patat friteskraam ZN :1 Zie: patatkraam patatje ZN :1 portion de patatas frite/de chips (E) patatkraam ZN :1 barraca/stand (E) de patatas frite/chips (E) patattent ZN :1 Zie: patatkraam patchouli ZN :1 patchouli {sjoe} patchwork ZN :1 patchwork (E) paté ZN :1 pâté (F), pastata, pastisso pateen ZN :1 patena patella ZN :1 patella, rotula patent ZN :1 patente, breveto :een -- geven/uitreiken aan = conceder/accordar un patente/breveto a, patentar, brevetar :ergens het -- op hebben = haber le breveto de un cosa patent BN :1 excellente patentbloem ZN :1 (flor de) farina de qualitate patentbrief ZN :1 (GESCH) littera patente, patente patentbureau ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) de patentes/brevetos patenteren WW :1 conceder/accordar un patente/breveto, patentar, brevetar patentgeneesmiddel ZN :1 specialitate pharmaceutic patenthouder ZN :1 patentato, detentor/titular de un patente/breveto patentmeel ZN :1 Zie: patentbloem patentrecht ZN :1 derecto del patentes/brevetos patentwet ZN :1 lege del patentes/brevetos pater ZN :1 patre :Witte Paters = Patres Blanc :-- familias = patre de familia :-- patriae = patre del patria paternalisme ZN :1 paternalismo paternalistisch BN :1 paternalista, paternalistic :--e methoden = methodos paternalista/paternalistic paterniteit ZN :1 paternitate paternoster ZN :1 (gebed) Pater Nostre :2 (rozenkrans) rosario, paternostre paternosterlift ZN :1 ascensor a cabinas multiple patersbier ZN :1 bira del prime/melior qualitate, bon bira paterskap ZN :1 (PLANTK) aconito patersvaatje ZN :1 le melior barril de bira/vino :uit het -- tappen = servir le melior bira/vino pathetisch BN :1 pathetic :-- betoog = discurso pathetic :-- karakter = patheticitate Pathmos ZN EIGN :1 Pathmos pathofobie ZN :1 pathophobia pathofysiologie ZN :1 pathophysiologia pathofysiologisch BN :1 pathophysiologic pathogeen BN :1 pathogene :--e bacteriën = bacterios pathogene pathogenese ZN :1 pathogenese (-esis) pathogenetisch BN :1 pathogenetic, pathogenic pathogenie ZN :1 pathogenia pathogeniteit ZN :1 pathogenicitate, poter pathogene pathognomie ZN :1 pathognomia pathognostisch BN :1 pathognostic, pathognomonic :--e symptomen = symptomas pathognostic/pathognomonic pathologie ZN :1 pathologia :algemene -- = pathologia general :cellulaire -- = pathologia cellular :humorale -- = pathologia humoral, humorismo :fysische -- = physiopathologia pathologisch BN :1 (ziektenkundig) pathologic :--e anatomie = anatomia pathologic, anatomopathologia :-- laboratorium = laboratorio pathologic/de pathologia, (afdeling in ziekenhuis) pathologia :2 (ziekelijk) pathologic, morbide :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno pathologic patholoog ZN :1 pathologo, pathologista :-- anatoom = anatomista pathologic, anatomopathologista pathomanie ZN :1 pathomania pathopsychologie ZN :1 pathopsychologia, psychologia pathologic pathopsychologisch BN :1 pathopsychologic pathos ZN :1 (bezieling) pathos :2 (hoogdravendheid) pathos, emphase (-asis) patience ZN :1 Zie: patiencespel patiencespel ZN :1 (joco de) patientia, solitario patiënt ZN :1 malado, patiente :particuliere -- = patiente private :lastige -- = malado/caso exigente/difficile :terminale -- = malado terminal :zijn --en bezoeken = visitar su malados :volgende --! = le sequente! patiëntenadministratie ZN :1 administration del patientes patiëntenbijsluiter ZN :1 Zie: bijsluiter patiëntenorganisatie ZN :1 Zie: patiëntenvereniging patiëntenstop ZN :1 :een -- afkondigen = annunciar que nove patientes non es acceptate/admittite patiëntenvereniging ZN :1 association de patientes patijn ZN :1 Zie: patina patijnen WW :1 patinar patina ZN :1 (edelroest) patina :-- van de tijd = patina del tempore :2 (kenteken van ouderdom) patina patineren WW :1 patinar patinering ZN :1 patination patio ZN :1 patio (S) patiobungalow ZN :1 bungalow (E) con patio (S) patiohuis ZN :1 Zie: patiowoning patiowoning ZN :1 casa/appartamento con patio (S) patisserie ZN :1 (banketbakkerij) pastisseria :2 (gebakjes) pastisseria patjakker ZN :1 individuo abjecte, canalia patjepeeër ZN :1 mal educato patois ZN :1 patois (F) patria ZN :1 patria :pro -- = pro (le) patria patriarch ZN :1 (OUDE TESTAM) patriarcha :2 (ROM KATH en GR KATH) patriarcha :waardigheid/zetel/ambtsduur/gebied van een -- = patriarchato patriarchaal BN :1 patriarchal :--e basiliek = basilica patriachal :--e samenleving = societate patriarchal :--e familie = familia patriarchal patriarchaat ZN :1 (tgov matriarchaat) patriarchato, patriarchia :2 (KERK) patriarchato patriciaat ZN :1 patriciato :de macht van het -- = le potentia del patriciato patriciër ZN :1 (aristocraat) patricio :2 (ROM GESCH) patricio patriciërsgeslacht ZN :1 familia patricie patriciërshuis ZN :1 casa patricie patricisch BN :1 (aristocratisch) patricie, aristocratic :2 (ROM GESCH) patricie Patrick ZN EIGN :1 Patricio patrijs ZN :1 perdice :op -- jagen = chassar {sj} perdices patrijshaan ZN :1 perdice mascule patrijshond ZN :1 espaniol patrijskruid ZN :1 parietaria patrijspoort ZN :1 oculo de bove patrijzenbout ZN :1 coxa de perdice patrijzenei ZN :1 ovo de perdice patrijzenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de perdices patrijzennest ZN :1 nido de perdice patrijzenoog ZN :1 oculo de perdice patrilineaal BN :1 patrilineal, patrilinear patrilokaal BN :1 patrilocal patrimoniaal BN :1 patrimonial patrimonie ZN :1 patrimonio patrimonium ZN :1 patrimonio :het -- Petri = le patrimonio de Sancte Petro patriot ZN :1 patriota patriotisme ZN :1 patriotismo patriottentijd ZN :1 epocha del patriotas patriottisch BN :1 patriota, patriotic patristiek ZN :1 patristica, patrologia :kenner van de -- = patrista, patristico, patrologo, patrologista patristisch BN :1 patristic :--e tradities = traditiones patristic :--e teksten = textos patristic patroclien BN :1 patroclin patroclinie ZN :1 patroclinia Patroclus ZN EIGN :1 Patroclo patrologie ZN :1 Zie: patristiek patrologisch BN :1 patrologic :-- onderzoek = re-cercas patrologic patroloog ZN :1 patrologo, patrologista, patrista, patristico patronaal BN :1 patronal patronaat ZN :1 patronato, patronage, patrocinio patronenfabriek ZN :1 Zie: patroonfabriek patroneren WW :1 patronisar, patrocinar, proteger, adjutar patrones ZN :1 (beschermheilige) patrona :2 (beschermvrouw) patrona, patronessa, protectrice, protectora patroniem ZN :1 patronymico patroniseren WW :1 Zie: patroneren patronymicum ZN :1 patronymico patroon ZN :1 (mbt wapen) cartucha {sj} :losse -- = cartucha blanc/a pulvere/in blanco/sin balla :2 (mbt vulpen) cartucha {sj} :3 (zekering) fusibile :4 (voorbeeld, model) patrono, modello :een -- voor een rok = un patrono de un gonna/gonnella :5 (decoratieve tekening) designo, motivo :telkens terugkerend -- = motivo repetite :6 (baas) maestro, chef (F) (del interprisa) :7 (voorvechter) defensor, campion :hij trad op als de -- van de liberale beginselen = ille se erigeva como le campion del principios liberal :8 (beschermheilige) patrono :Sint Isidorus is de -- van de landbouwers = Sancte Isodoro es le patrono del agricultores :9 (beschermheer) protector, patrono patroonband ZN :1 portacartuchas {sj} patroonfabriek ZN :1 cartucheria {sj}, fabrica de cartuchas {sj} patroongordel ZN :1 (cinctura) cartuchiera {sj} patroonheilige ZN :1 patrono patroonherkenning ZN :1 (COMP) recognition del patrono patroonhouder ZN :1 cartuchiera {sj}, cargator patroonhuls ZN :1 capsula/tubetto de cartucha {sj} patroonkist ZN :1 cartuchiera {sj} patroonsfeest ZN :1 festa patronal patroonsvereniging ZN :1 syndicato patronal patroontas ZN :1 cartuchiera {sj} patroontekenaar ZN :1 designator de modellos/patronos patroontrekker ZN :1 extractor (de cartuchas {sj}) patroontrommel ZN :1 cartuchiera {sj} patrouille ZN :1 (verkenning) patrulia, ronda :op -- gaan = patruliar, facer un patrulia/ronda :2 (troepenafdeling) patrulia :gemotoriseerde -- = patrulia motorisate :lid van een -- = patruliator :3 (groep padvinders) patrulia patrouille-auto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de patrulia patrouilleboot ZN :1 lancha {sj} patruliator, patruliator patrouilleleider ZN :1 conductor del patrulia patrouilleren WW :1 patruliar, facer le ronda patrouilleschip ZN :1 Zie: patrouilleboot patrouillevaartuig ZN :1 Zie: patrouilleboot patrouillevliegtuig ZN :1 patruliator pats ZN :1 colpo :een -- geven = dar un colpo :een -- krijgen = reciper/incassar un colpo pats! TW :1 pan!, vlan!, claf!, plaf!, zas! patsen WW :1 fanfaronar :met geld -- = jectar su moneta ubique patser ZN :1 (opschepper) fanfaron, ostentator :2 (schurk) canalia patstelling ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) pat, patta :2 (FIG) impasse (F), puncto morte :in een -- verkeren = esser in un impasse pauk ZN :1 timbal, (hakkebord) tympano pauk(e)slag ZN :1 colpo de timbal pauk(e)stok ZN :1 baston de timbal pauk(en)geschal ZN :1 sono de timbales pauken WW :1 batter timbales paukenist ZN :1 timbalero pauker ZN :1 Zie: paukenist paukslager ZN :1 Zie: paukenist Paul ZN EIGN :1 Paulo Paula ZN EIGN :1 Paula Pauline ZN EIGN :1 Paulina Paulinisch BN :1 paulin, de Sancte Paulo :de --e brieven = le epistolas de Sancte Paulo :--e leer = paulinismo paulinisme ZN :1 paulinismo paulinist ZN :1 paulinista paulist ZN :1 paulista Paulownaboom ZN :1 paulownia Paulus ZN EIGN :1 Paulo pauper ZN :1 paupere, povre pauperisatie ZN :1 pauperisation pauperiseren WW :1 pauperisar :het -- = pauperisation pauperisme ZN :1 pauperismo, indigentia paus ZN :1 papa, le Sancte Patre, pontifice :de -- van Rome = le papa de Roma :de -- is onfeilbaar = le papa es infallibile :het gezag van de -- = le autoritate del papa :tot -- verkiesbaar = papabile :-- zijn = portar le tiara :roomser zijn dan de -- = esser plus catholic/papista que le papa pausbezoek ZN :1 visita papal/del papa pausdom ZN :1 (waardigheid) papato :2 (regeringstijd) papato pauselijk BN :1 papal, del papa, pontifical, apostolic :-- gebied = statos del Ecclesia/pontifical, territorio papal :-- gezag = autoritate papal :-- kruis = cruce papal :-- koor = chor pontifical :--e kleuren = colores pontifical/papal :--e kroon = tiara papal :--e bul = bulla papal :-- hof = corte papal :--e encycliek = encyclica (papal) :--e onfeilbaarheid = infallibilitate pontifical/del papa :--e zegen = benediction apostolic/papal :--e waardigheid = papato, dignitate pontifical, pontificato :--e nuntius = nuntio apostolic :--e kanselarij = cancelleria apostolic :--e brief = constitution pontifical :--e regering/bestuur = papato, paparchia :2 papalin :-- soldaat = papalino pausgezind BN :1 papista, papalin pausgezinde ZN :1 papista pausgezindheid ZN :1 convictiones papista pausin ZN :1 papessa pauskeuze ZN :1 election papal/pontifical/del papa pausmobiel ZN :1 papamobile pausmobiel ZN :1 papamobile pausschap ZN :1 dignitate pontifical, pontificato, papato pauw ZN :1 pavon :de -- zet zijn staart uit = le pavon aperi le cauda :trots als een -- = orgoliose/fer como un pavon :(trots doen) stappen als een -- = pavonisar pauwennest ZN :1 nido de pavon pauwenoog ZN :1 (vlekken op de staart van een pauw) oculo (del cauda) de pavon :2 (oog van een pauw) oculo de pavon :3 (vlinder) pavon de nocte pauwenstaart ZN :1 Zie: pauwstaart-1 pauwentroon ZN :1 throno de pavon pauwenveer ZN :1 pluma de pavon pauwhen ZN :1 pavona pauwin ZN :1 pavona pauwkalkoen ZN :1 agriocharis ocellate pauwstaart ZN :1 (staart van een pauw) cauda de pavon :2 (soort suif) columba tremule pauze ZN :1 (rustpoos) pausa, arresto, intervallo, interacto :-- van een uur = hora de intervallo :een kwartier -- houden = facer un pausa de un quarto de hora :een -- inlassen = intercalar un pausa :inlassing van een -- = intercalation de un pausa :2 (MUZ) tacet, pausa, arresto pauzefilmpje ZN :1 (TV) interludio pauzeren WW :1 facer/haber un pausa, pausar :vijf minuten -- houden = haber un pausa de cinque minutas pauzering ZN :1 pausa pauzesignaal ZN :1 Zie: pauzeteken pauzeteken ZN :1 (rustteken) pausa, silentio :2 (mbt een radioprogramma) signal de intervallo/de interludio pauzetoets ZN :1 button de arresto temporari, button de pausa, clave de arresto pavane ZN :1 pavana paviljoen ZN :1 pavilion paviljot ZN :1 papillote pavlovreactie ZN :1 reaction pavlovian pavoiseren WW :1 ornar/adornar con bandieras pavoisering ZN :1 ornamento/adornamento con bandieras pax ZN :1 pace :-- vobiscum! = le pace sia con vos! p.c. ZN :1 (Afk.) p.c. (pro condolentia) :2 (Afk.) computator/computer (E) personal PCB :1 (afk.) PCB (= polychlorbifenyl) pct. :1 (Afk.) pct. (= per cento) pdf-formaat ZN :1 formato pdf p.e. :1 (Afk.) p.ex. (= per exemplo) peau de Suède ZN :1 pelle de Svedia pech ZN :1 (tegenslag) adversitate, contratempore, misaventura :2 (stoornis, panne) panna pechblende ZN :1 pechblende (D) pechlamp ZN :1 lampa de succurso/de panna/de emergentia pechvogel ZN :1 persona infortunate :hij is een echte -- = le adversitates le perseque sempre/semper pectaat ZN :1 pectato pectase ZN :1 pectase pectine ZN :1 pectina pectinezuur ZN :1 acido pectic pectinibranchia ZN MV :1 pectinibranchos pectoraal ZN :1 remedio/medicamento pectoral pectoraal BN :1 pectoral pectorale ZN :1 (borstversiering) pectoral :2 (R.K.) (borstkruis) pectoral, cruce pectoral peculium ZN :1 peculio pecunia ZN :1 pecunia pecuniair BN :1 pecuniari, monetari, financiari :--e belangen = interesses pecuniari/monetari pedaal ZN :1 pedal :--en van een fiets = pedales de un bicycletta :-- van een piano = pedal de un piano :het -- indrukken, op het -- trappen = pedalar, premer le pedal pedaalas ZN :1 axe de pedal pedaalbeweging ZN :1 movimento de pedal pedaalemmer ZN :1 situla a/con pedal pedaalharp ZN :1 harpa a/de pedal pedaalkoppeling ZN :1 embracage/accopulamento de pedal pedaalvorm ZN :1 forma de pedal pedagogie(k) ZN :1 scientia/theoria del education, pedagogia, pedagogica pedagogisch BN :1 pedagogic :--e maatregel = mesura pedagogic :-- tijdschrift = revista de pedagogia :-- te werk gaan = ager pedagogicamente :-- verantwoord = pedagogicamente acceptabile pedagoog ZN :1 (GESCH) (huisonderwijzer) pedagogo :2 (onderwijzer, opvoeder) pedagogo, educator pedaleren WW :1 pedalar pedaleur ZN :1 curritor cyclista pedant BN :1 (wijsneuzig) pedante, pedantesc :-- iemand, --e kwast = pedante :hij lijkt me nogal -- = ille me pare (as)satis/bastante pedante :2 (verwaand) presumptuose pedanterie ZN :1 (wijsneuzigheid) pedanteria, pedantismo :2 (verwaandheid) presumption pedanterik ZN :1 pedante pedantisch BN :1 Zie: pedant pedantisme ZN :1 Zie: pedanterie peddel ZN :1 pagaia {ja} peddelaar ZN :1 (in een bootje) pagaiator {jator}, remator, canotero, (op de fiets) pedalator, cyclista peddelen WW :1 (in een bootje) pagaiar {jar}, remar :2 (op de fiets) pedalar, bicyclar :wij zijn naar Bilthoven gepeddeld = nos ha pedalate usque a Bilthoven pedel ZN :1 bedello (del universitate) pedellenkamer ZN :1 Zie: pedelskamer pedelskamer ZN :1 cabinetto/officio del bedello pederast ZN :1 pederasta pederastie ZN :1 pederastia pederastisch BN :1 pederastic :--e neigingen = tendentias pederastic pedestal ZN :1 pedestallo, base pediater ZN :1 pediatra pediatrie ZN :1 pediatria pediatrisch BN :1 pediatric :--e kliniek = clinica pediatric pediculofobie ZN :1 pediculophobia pediculosis ZN :1 pediculose (-osis), maladia pedicular pedicure ZN :1 (voetverzorging) pedicura :2 (voetverzorger) pedicuro, chiropodista pedicuren WW :1 facer le pedicura pedigree ZN :1 pedigree (E) pedipalp ZN :1 pedipalpo pedo ZN :1 pedophilo, pederasta pedofiel ZN :1 pedophilo pedofiel BN :1 pedophile pedofilie ZN :1 pedophilia pedogenese (-esis) ZN :1 pedogenese (-esis) pedogenetisch BN :1 pedogenetic :-- classificatiesysteem = systema de classification pedogenetic pedologie ZN :1 pedologia pedologisch BN :1 pedologic pedoloog ZN :1 pedologo, pedologista pedometer ZN :1 pedometro, contapassos, hodometro pedopsychiatrie ZN :1 pedopsychiatria pedotherapie ZN :1 pedotherapia pee ZN :1 :de -- inhebben = esser de mal humor, esser furiose/furibunde peekoffie ZN :1 (caffe de) cichorea/cichorio peeling ZN :1 exfoliation, peeling (E) peen ZN :1 (PLANTK) dauco :witte -- = pastinaca :2 (CUL) carota peepshow ZN :1 peepshow (E) peer ZN :1 (vrucht) pira :2 (boom) piriero :3 (paladijn) par, (lid van de Engelse adel) par :4 (stomp) colpo (dur) :5 (lamp) ampulla :elektrische -- = ampulla electric peerballon ZN :1 ballon pirifome peerlamp ZN :1 lampa piriforme peerlijsterbes ZN :1 sorbo domestic peerparel ZN :1 perla piriforme peersmaak ZN :1 gusto de pira peerspier ZN :1 musculo piriforme peertje ZN :1 (lamp) ampulla :elektrisch -- = ampulla electric (piriforme) peervorm ZN :1 forma de pira peervormig BN :1 in forma de pira, piriforme :--e spier = musculo piriforme :--e stuifzwam = lycoperdon piriforme pees ZN :1 (van een spier) tendon, tendine :2 (bullepees) nervo (de bove) :3 (snoer) corda peesachtig BN :1 tendinose peeshamer ZN :1 martello a percussion, (martello) percussor peeskamertje ZN :1 camera del prostituta peesknobbel ZN :1 nodo tendinose peesknoop ZN :1 ganglion peeskwetsing ZN :1 luxation tendinose peesontsteking ZN :1 tendinitis peespijn ZN :1 dolor/algia tendinose peesschede ZN :1 vaina tendinose/del tendon peesschedeontsteking ZN :1 tenosynovitis peessnede ZN :1 tenotomia peesvleugelig BN :1 nevroptere peet ZN :1 (peter) patrino, (meter) matrina peetdochter ZN :1 filiola peetmoeder ZN :1 matrina, commatre peetoom ZN :1 patrino, compatre peetschap ZN :1 parentate spiritual peettante ZN :1 matrina, commatre peetvader ZN :1 patrino, compatre peetzoon ZN :1 filiolo Pegasus ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH, ASTRON) Pegaso pegel ZN :1 (gulden) florino :2 (ijspegel) pendente/stalactite de glacie :3 (VOETBAL) tiro formidabile pegmatiet ZN :1 (GEOL) pegmatite pegulanten ZN MV :1 florinos, francos, marcos, etc., moneta peigeren WW :1 crepar, morir peignoir ZN :1 peignoir (F), roba de camera peil ZN :1 (niveau) nivello, standard (E) :op hetzelfde -- houden = mantener al mesme nivello :op hetzelfde -- brengen = nivellar :een hoog -- van beschaving = un alte/elevate nivello de civilisation :het onderwijs staat er op een hoog -- = le nivello educative es multo elevate :het debat stond op een zeer laag -- = le debatto esseva a un nivello multo basse :het -- van de conversatie daalt = le nivello del conversation bassa :het water staat beneden -- = le aqua es sub le nivello :zijn gedrag is beneden -- = su conducta/comportamento es inqualificabile, le nivello de su conducta/comportamento es bassissime :er is geen -- op te trekken = isto es imprevisibile peilantenne ZN :1 antenna radiogoniometric/orientabile peilapparaat ZN :1 (SCHEEP) sondator peilbaar BN :1 que on pote sondar peilballon ZN :1 ballon sonda peildatum ZN :1 data de referimento, die limite peilen WW :1 (hoogte/diepte bepalen) sondar :het -- = sondage :2 (plaats bepalen) localisar :3 (FIG) consultar, scrutar, sondar, tastar :de opinie -- = consultar/sondar/tastar le opinion :iemands bedoelingen -- = scrutar le intentiones de un persona :hij is moeilijk te -- = ille es insondabile/impenetrabile/inscrutabile peiler ZN :1 sondator :2 scrutator peilglas ZN :1 indicator de nivello peilhoogte ZN :1 nivello del aqua/oleo, etc. peiling ZN :1 (hoogte-/dieptebepaling) sondage :iemand die --en doet = sondator :2 (plaatsbepaling) localisation :3 (FIG) sondage :-- van de opinie = sondage del opinion peillood ZN :1 (plumbo de) sonda peilloos BN :1 sin fundo, abysmal, insondabile :--e ellende = miseria insondabile/infinite peilraam ZN :1 (TECHN) quadro radiogoniometric peilschaal ZN :1 indicator (del nivello del aqua), scala fluviometric, scala limnimetric, limnimetro :zelfregistrerende -- = indicator automatic de nivello peilschaalwaarneming ZN :1 observation del limnimetro/del scala limnimetric peilstaafje ZN :1 Zie: peilstift peilstation ZN :1 (radiobaken) radiopharo peilstift ZN :1 (MED) sonda, explorator :onderzoeken met de -- = sondar :onderzoek met de -- = sondage peilstok ZN :1 barra de sonda, indicator peiltoestel ZN :1 sondator peinzen WW :1 (een mening hebben) pensar :2 (+ over: denken) pensar (a) :3 (diep nadenken) reflecter, meditar :zich suf -- over een oplossing = rumper se le testa/capite pro cercar un solution peinzend BN :1 pensive, pensative, meditative peinzer ZN :1 pensator peinzing ZN :1 meditation peis ZN :1 pace :-- en vree ademen = respirar le pace pejoratief BN :1 pejorative pejoratief ZN :1 parola/termino pejorative, pejorativo pek ZN :1 pice :met -- bestrijken = piciar :met -- besmeurd = piciose pekachtig BN :1 piciose pekari ZN :1 (DIERK) pecari :2 (leer) pecari pekarihandschoen ZN :1 guanto de pecari pekblende ZN :1 pechblende (D) pekden ZN :1 pino rigide pekdraad ZN :1 filo piciate pekel ZN :1 (CUL) salmuria :in de -- leggen = salmuriar, insalar :iemand die vlees of vis in de -- zet = salator :2 :(onaangename toestand) in de -- zitten = haber problemas, esser in difficultates :3 (strooizout) sal pekelachtig BN :1 de un gusto de salmuria, salmastre pekelbron ZN :1 fonte salate pekelen WW :1 (in de pekel zetten) salar, salmuriar, poner/mitter in le salmuria, marinar :2 (met strooizout bedekken) salar pekelharing ZN :1 haringo salate/in salmuria pekelnat ZN :1 (sal)muria pekelsaus ZN :1 marinada pekelschade ZN :1 corrosion causate de sal pekelspek ZN :1 lardo salate pekelvlees ZN :1 carne salate/salmuriate pekelwater ZN :1 (sal)muria pekelworst ZN :1 salsicia salate pekelzonde ZN :1 peccadilio, peccatilio Pekinees BN :1 pekinese, pekingese Pekinees ZN EIGN :1 (bewoner van Peking) pekinese, pekingese :2 (dialect van Peking) pekinese, pekingese :3 (hond) pekinese, pekingese Peking ZN EIGN :1 Peking :van/uit -- = pekinese, pekingese pekingeend ZN :1 anate de Peking pekingmens ZN :1 sinanthropo pekken WW :1 piciar pekketel ZN :1 caldiera de pice pekkig BN :1 piciose :-- zijn = piciar pekkleurig BN :1 de color de pice pekkwast ZN :1 brossa a/de piciar peklucht ZN :1 odor de pice pekoven ZN :1 forno a pice pekpleister ZN :1 emplastro a pice, ichthyol pekpot ZN :1 potto a/de pice peksteen ZN :1 petra a pice pekton ZN :1 tonna a/de pice pektoorts ZN :1 torcha {sj} a pice pekzwart BN :1 nigre como (le) pice pelagiaan ZN :1 pelagiano pelagiaans BN :1 pelagian pelagianisme ZN :1 pelagianismo pelagisch BN :1 pelagic, thalassic :--e fauna = fauna pelagic :--e afzettingen = formationes pelagic Pelagius ZN EIGN :1 Pelagio :aanhanger van -- = pelagiano pelagoscoop ZN :1 pelagoscopio pelargonium ZN :1 pelargonio Pelasgen ZN MV :1 pelasgos Pelasgisch BN :1 pelasgian, pelasgic :--e muren = muros pelasgian/pelasgic :--e monumenten = monumentos pelasgian/pelasgic pelearctisch BN :1 pelearctic pelerine ZN :1 pelerina, cappa pelerinejas ZN :1 Zie: pelerinemantel pelerinemantel ZN :1 mantella con cappa pelerwt ZN :1 Zie: doperwt pelgrim ZN :1 pelegrino, peregrino :2 (pelgrim naar het Heilige Land) palmero pelgrimage ZN :1 Zie: pelgrimstocht pelgrimeren WW :1 pelegrinar, peregrinar pelgrimsgewaad ZN :1 habito de pelegrino/peregrino pelgrimshaven ZN :1 porto del pelegrinos/peregrinos pelgrimshoed ZN :1 cappello de pelegrino/peregrino pelgrimskleed ZN :1 Zie: pelgrimsgewaad pelgrimskoor ZN :1 choro de pelegrinos/peregrinos pelgrimsmantel ZN :1 mantello de pelegrino/de peregrino pelgrimsoord ZN :1 loco de pelegrinage/peregrination pelgrimsreis ZN :1 Zie: pelgrimstocht pelgrimsstaf ZN :1 baston de peregrino/pelegrino, (met bolvormig uiteinde) burdon pelgrimsstok ZN :1 Zie: pelgrimsstaf pelgrimstas ZN :1 sacco de pelegrino/de peregrino pelgrimstocht ZN :1 pelegrinage, peregrination :een -- maken naar Lourdes = pelegrinar/peregrinar a Lourdes :op -- = peregrin pelikaan ZN :1 pelicano pelikaanachtigen ZN MV :1 pelicanos pelikaansbek ZN :1 becco/rostro de pelicano pelikaansei ZN :1 ovo de pelicano pelikaanssnavel ZN :1 Zie: pelikaansbek pellagra ZN :1 pellagra (I) pellagreus BN :1 pellagrose :--e symptomen = symptomas pellagrose :--e uitslag = dermatose (-osis) pellagrose pellen WW :1 pellar, disfructar, scaliar, decorticar, enuclear, (granen, peulvruchten) disgranar :amandelen/garnalen -- = pellar/decorticar amandolas/crangones :het -- = decortication, enucleation, scaliage peller ZN :1 pellator, decorticator, disgranator pellerij ZN :1 (bedrijfstak) interprisa de decortication :2 (fabriek) molino de decortication pelleterie ZN :1 (pelswerk) pellicias :2 (bontwinkel) pellicieria :3 (pelshandel) commercio de pellicias pelliculair BN :1 pellicular pelmachine ZN :1 pellator, decorticator, disgranator pelmeel ZN :1 farina integral pelmolen ZN :1 molino de decortication, disgranator Peloponnesisch BN :1 peloponnesian, peloponnesiac :--e Oorlogen = Guerras de Peloponneso Peloponnesus ZN EIGN :1 Peloponneso :bewoner van de -- = peloponnesiano Pelops ZN EIGN :1 Pelope pelorie ZN :1 peloria pelorisch BN :1 peloric :--e bloemvorm = forma peloric de flor peloton ZN :1 (MIL, SPORT) peloton :kop van het -- = testa/capite del peloton :Breukink leidt het -- = Breukink mena le peloton :zich van het -- losmaken = distachar {sj} se/separar se/escappar del peloton pelotonscommandant ZN :1 commandante del peloton pelotte ZN :1 pelota pelottebal ZN :1 pelota pelottespel ZN :1 joco del pelota pelottespeler ZN :1 jocator de pelota pels ZN :1 (dierenhuid) pelle :2 (bontwerk) pellicia pelsbij ZN :1 (metselbij) ape mason :2 (sachembij) anthophora pelsdier ZN :1 animal de pellicias pelser ZN :1 (vis) pilchard (E), alosa :2 (toestel) extractor de pilas pelshandel ZN :1 commercio de pellicias, pellicieria pelshandelaar ZN :1 pelliciero pelsjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} al pellicias pelsjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de pellicias, trappator pelsjas ZN :1 Zie: pelsmantel pelskever ZN :1 dermeste pelskraag ZN :1 collo/collar de pellicia pelsluis ZN :1 mallophago pelsmaker ZN :1 pelliciero pelsmantel ZN :1 (mantello de) pellicia pelsmot ZN :1 tinea de pellicieria pelsmuts ZN :1 bonetto de pellicia pelswerk ZN :1 pellicieria, pellicias pelswerker ZN :1 pelliciero pelta ZN :1 pelta peltast ZN :1 peltasta pelterij ZN :1 pellicieria pelterijfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de pellicierias pelterijhandel ZN :1 pellicieria pelterijhandelaar ZN :1 pelliciero pelterijkoopman ZN :1 pelliciero pelterijwinkel ZN :1 magazin de pellicias peluw ZN :1 (langwerpig kussen) cossino transverse :2 (hoofdkussen) cossino de capite/testa peluwovertrek ZN :1 copertura de cossino transverse pelvigrafie ZN :1 pelvigraphia pelvimeter ZN :1 pelvimetro pelvimetrie ZN :1 pelvimetria pelviperonitis ZN :1 pelviperonitis pelvis ZN :1 pelve pelzen BN :1 de pellicia pemmican, pemmikan ZN :1 pemmican (E) pemphigus ZN :1 pemphigo pen ZN :1 (schrijfinstrument) penna :stalen -- = penna de aciero :de -- hanteren = manear le penna :van zijn -- leven = viver de su penna :veel --nen in beweging brengen = facer fluer rivieras de tinta :met bitse -- schrijven = scriber con penna mordace :zijn -- in vergif dopen = molliar le penna in veneno :met geen -- te beschrijven zijn = esser indescriptibile :dit is in de -- = isto es in preparation :in de -- klimmen = impugnar le penna :2 (veer) pluma, (slagpen) penna :3 (pin) cavilia, tenon :verbinding met -- en gat = juncto per mortasa e tenon :met --nen vastmaken = incaviliar :4 (houten nagel) tenon :5 (van egels, etc.) spina, puncta :6 (breinaald) agulia :7 (pal, stuitnok) arresto PEN :1 (Afk.: poets, essayists, novellists) PEN penaal BN :1 penal penaliteit ZN :1 penalitate penalty ZN :1 penalty (E) :een -- nemen = tirar un penalty penaltystip ZN :1 puncto de penalty (E) penant ZN :1 (steunpilaar) pilar de beton/cemento penanttafel ZN :1 consola penarie ZN :1 :in de -- zitten = haber (grande) problemas penaten ZN MV :1 penates, deos domestic penbankhamer ZN :1 martello PEN-club ZN EIGN :1 PEN-club (E) pendant ZN :1 pendant (F), antitypo, (evenknie) homologo :een -- vormen = facer pendant pendel ZN :1 (elektrische hanglamp) lampa suspendite :2 (het pendelen) migrationes pendular/alternante, (le) ir e venir :3 (gewicht aan een touwtje) pendulo :4 (NAT) pendulo :fysisch -- = pendulo physic pendel(aars)verkeer ZN :1 migrationes pendular/alternante pendelaar ZN :1 viagiator quotidian pendelbeweging ZN :1 movimento de pendulo pendelbus ZN :1 (autobus) navetta, autobus de linea pendeldienst ZN :1 navetta, servicio regular (de ir e venir) pendeldiplomatie ZN :1 diplomatia de consulta mutue/mutual pendelen ZN :1 migrationes pendular/alternante pendelen WW :1 ir e venir, facer le navetta :ik pendel iedere dag van Bilthoven naar Baarn = tote le dies io debe ir e venir inter Bilthoven e Baarn pendelophanging ZN :1 suspension a pendulo pendeloque ZN :1 pendente pendelraket ZN :1 space shuttle (E) pendelregelaar ZN :1 regulator a pendulo pendeltrein ZN :1 (traino) navetta, traino de ir e venir pendelverkeer ZN :1 traffico de ir e venir pendelzaag ZN :1 serra pendular pendule ZN :1 pendula pene ZN :1 pena :op -- van = sub pena de pen- en gatverbinding ZN :1 juncto per mortasa e tenon peneplain ZN :1 peneplana penetrabiliteit ZN :1 penetrabilitate penetrant BN :1 penetrante :--e geur = odor penetrante penetrantie ZN :1 penetrantia penetratie ZN :1 penetration :vreedzame -- = penetration pacific penetreren WW :1 penetrar :het -- = penetration :in vijandelijk gebied -- = penetrar in territorio inimic :de computerfirma penetreerde op de Nederlandse markt = le interprisa de computatores/computers (E) ha entrate in le mercato nederlandese penetrometer ZN :1 penetrometro pengat ZN :1 mortasa pengö ZN :1 (munteenheid) pengö (Ho) penhamer ZN :1 longe martello punctate penhouder ZN :1 portapenna penibel BN :1 penose, multo difficile penicilline ZN :1 penicillina penicillinepreparaat ZN :1 preparation penicillinic penicillium ZN :1 penicillium penis ZN :1 penis, phallo, verga, virga, membro viril peniskoker ZN :1 etui (F) penian penisnijd ZN :1 invidia del penis penitent ZN :1 penitente :een -- absolutie geven = absolver un penitente penitentiaal ZN :1 penitential penitentiair BN :1 penitentiari :--e inrichting = establimento penitentiari, penitentiario :-- inrichtingswerker = functionario de penitentiarios penitentiarie ZN :1 penitentiaria penitentiaris ZN :1 penitentiero :ambt en waardigheid van een -- = penitentieria penitentie ZN :1 penitentia :-- doen = facer penitentia penitentieboek ZN :1 penitential pennen WW :1 (met pennen vastmaken) incaviliar :2 (schrijven) scriber (multo/rapidemente) pennendoosje ZN :1 cassa/etui (F) pro pennas pennenhouder ZN :1 Zie: penhouder pennenkoker ZN :1 etui (F) pro pennas pennenkunst ZN :1 calligraphia pennenlap ZN :1 nettapenna, essugapenna pennenlikker ZN :1 parve empleato pennenmes ZN :1 taliapenna(s), taliastilo(s), cultelletto pennennaam ZN :1 pseudonymo pennenschacht ZN :1 corpore del penna pennenstreek ZN :1 tracto de penna pennenstrijd ZN :1 guerra de penna, polemica pennentwist ZN :1 Zie: pennenstrijd pennenvrucht ZN :1 production litterari, cosa scripte: obra, libro, articulo, etc. :zijn jongste -- = su obra le plus recente pennenwisser ZN :1 nettapenna, essugapenna penner ZN :1 persona qui scribe (multo) penning ZN :1 (metalen plaatje) dischetto, medalia :veld van een -- = campo de un medalia :2 (geldstuk) moneta :gerede --en = moneta contante :op de -- zijn = esser avar penningkabinet ZN :1 collection/cabinetto de medalias, medaliario penningkast ZN :1 medaliario penningkruid ZN :1 nummularia penningkunde ZN :1 numismatica penningkundig BN :1 numismatic penningkundige ZN :1 numismatico, medalista penningkunst ZN :1 arte numismatic penningmeester ZN :1 tresorero penningmeesterschap ZN :1 function/carga de tresorero penningsnijder ZN :1 (gravator) medalista penningsteen ZN :1 nummulite penningverzamelaar ZN :1 collector/collectionator de medalias, medalista penninkske ZN :1 obolo :het -- van de weduwe = le obolo del vidua pennoen ZN :1 pennon Pennsylvanië ZN EIGN :1 Pennsylvania :van/uit -- = pennsylvanian :bewoner van -- = pennsylvaniano penny ZN :1 penny (MV: pence, pennies) (E) penologie ZN :1 scientia penitentiari, penologia penologisch BN :1 penologic penopauze ZN :1 andropausa, menopausa mascule penoze ZN :1 mundo del crimine/del criminales penozejongen ZN :1 criminal, delinquente pens ZN :1 (eerste deel van de maag van herkauwers) pancia, rumine :2 (dikke buik) pancia :3 (CUL) tripa penschrijver ZN :1 (metro) registrator pensee ZN :1 (viooltje) viola, violetta, pensata penseel ZN :1 pincel, penicillo :marterharen -- = pincel de pilos de martara :runderharen -- = pincel de pilos de bove :het -- voeren = manear le pincel :met een -- schilderen = pinger al pincel penseelbehandeling ZN :1 Zie: penseelvoering penseelhaar ZN :1 pilo de pincel penseelschimmel ZN :1 penicillium penseelschrijver ZN :1 pictor de litteras penseelsteel ZN :1 manico de pincel penseelstreek ZN :1 colpo de pincel, pincelata penseeltekening ZN :1 designo al pincel penseelvoering ZN :1 technica del pincel, maneamento/uso del pincel, pincelata :een lichte -- hebben = haber un pincelata legier penseelvormig BN :1 in forma de pincel :2 (BIOL) penicillate, penicilliforme penseelzwam ZN :1 Zie: penseelschimmel penseetaart ZN :1 pastisseria al/con pasta de amandolas penselen WW :1 (met penseel beschilderen) pinger (con pincel), pincelar :dat is meesterlijk gepenseeld = isto ha essite pingite con maestria :2 (bevochtigen) humidificar con pincel pensief BN :1 pensive, pensative pensioen ZN :1 pension, (ouderdomspensioen) pension de vetulessa, (invaliditeitspensioen) pension de invaliditate :aanvullend -- = pension complementari :met -- gaan = ir in pension, prender su retiro, retirar se :-- krijgen = reciper un pension :op -- stellen, met -- sturen = mitter in pension, pensionar :intrekking van een -- = suppression de un pension :opschorting van een - = suspension de un pension pensioenaanspraak ZN :1 derecto al/de retiro/pension :-- doen gelden = facer valer le derecto de pension pensioenaanvraag ZN :1 petition de pension/de retiro pensioenbetaling ZN :1 pagamento del pension pensioenbijdrage ZN :1 contributiones pro le pension pensioenbreuk ZN :1 non-transferibilitate del derectos de pension pensioenfonds ZN :1 fundo de retiro/pension, cassa de retiro pensioengerechtigd BN :1 habente derecto al pension, con derecto al pension :de --e leeftijd = le etate del retiro/pension pensioengerechtigde ZN :1 persona habente derecto al pension, titular de pension pensioengids ZN :1 guida de pensiones pensioengrondslag ZN :1 base salarial del pension pensioenkas ZN :1 Zie: pensioenfonds pensioenkorting ZN :1 deductiones de pension pensioenleeftijd ZN :1 etate de pension/de retiro pensioenpremie ZN :1 Zie: pensioenbijdrage pensioenraad ZN :1 consilio de administration de un cassa de retiro pensioenrechten ZN MV :1 derectos de pension pensioenreserve ZN :1 fundo de reserva pro le pension/retiros pensioentrekkend BN :1 qui recipe/percipe un pension, beneficiari de un pension :--e weduwe = vidua qui recipe un pension, femina con un pension de vidua, vidua beneficiari de un pension pensioentrekker ZN :1 qui recipe/percipe un pension, pensionato, pensionario pensioenuitkering ZN :1 (betaling) pagamento de pensiones :2 (bedrag) pension pensioenverhaal ZN :1 Zie: pensioenkorting pensioenverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de pension pensioenvoorziening ZN :1 systema de pensiones, pension pensioenwet ZN :1 lege super le pensiones pension ZN :1 (kosthuis) pension :2 (kost en inwoning) pension :vol -- = pension complete/integre :half -- = medie pension :in -- = in pension pensionaat ZN :1 pensionato, internato pensionaris ZN :1 pensionario pensioneren WW :1 pensionar, mitter in pension, conceder le pension a pensionering ZN :1 pensionamento, pension, retiro, retiramento :voortijdige -- = prepensionamento :bij zijn -- = quando ille se retirava pensiongast ZN :1 pensionario, hospite pensionhouder ZN :1 proprietario de un pension pensionprijs ZN :1 precio del pension pensum ZN :1 (taak) carga :2 (straf) punition pentaan ZN :1 pentano pentachord ZN :1 pentachordio pentaëder ZN :1 pentahedro pentafonium ZN :1 musica pro cinque partes Pentagon ZN EIGN :1 Pentagon pentagonaal BN :1 pentagone, pentagonal pentagoon ZN :1 pentagono pentagram ZN :1 pentagramma, pentaculo pentakel ZN :1 Zie: pentagram Pentamera ZN MV :1 pentameros pentameter ZN :1 pentametro :vijfvoetige -- = pentametro iambic pentanol ZN :1 pentanol, alcohol amylic pentapetaal BN :1 pentapetale pentapolis ZN :1 pentapolis pentarchie ZN :1 pentarchia pentase ZN :1 pentase Pentateuch ZN EIGN :1 pentateucho :van de -- = pentateuchal pentatlon ZN :1 pentathlon pentatonisch BN :1 pentatonic pentavalent BN :1 pentavalente pentavalentie ZN :1 pentavalentia pentekenaar ZN :1 designator al penna pentekening ZN :1 designo a/de penna Pentelisch BN :1 pentelic :-- marmer = marmore pentelic penthotal ZN :1 penthotal pentode ZN :1 pentodo penultima ZN :1 penultima penurie ZN :1 Zie: penarie penvoerder ZN :1 (hij die schrijft) scriptor, autor :2 (secretaris) secretario penvriend ZN :1 correspondente penwortel ZN :1 (onvertakte wortel) radice pivotante :2 (hoofdwortel van een boom) radice principal pep ZN :1 (pit) pep (E), vigor, fortia :2 (pepmiddel) stimulante peper ZN :1 pipere :witte -- = pipere blanc :groene -- = pipere verde :grove -- = pipere in granos :fijne/gemalen -- = pipere in pulvere :hete -- = pipere forte :Spaanse -- = pimento :met -- bestrooien = piperar peperachtig BN :1 Zie: peperig peperachtigen ZN MV :1 piperaceas peperboleet ZN :1 boleto piperate peperboompje ZN :1 daphne peperboompjesfamilie ZN :1 thymeleaceas peperbus ZN :1 piperiera peperduur BN :1 multo/terribilemente/excessivemente car/costose, carissime, costosissime :alles is er -- = le precios es multo alte illac :iets -- verkopen = vender un cosa a un precio exorbitante peperen WW :1 piperar, (met Spaanse peper) pimentar :het eten is sterk gepeperd = le repasto ha multe pimento peper-en-zoutkleur ZN :1 color pipere e sal peper-en-zoutkleurig BN :1 pipere e sal peper-en-zoutstel ZN :1 saliera piperiera pepereter ZN :1 tucano pepergewas ZN :1 piperiero peperhandel ZN :1 commercio de pipere peperhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de pipere peperig BN :1 (perachtig) piperate, piperacee :2 (FIG) assatis car/costose peperine ZN :1 (MIN) peperino peperkers ZN :1 lepidio latifolie peperkleur ZN :1 color de pipere peperkleurig BN :1 de color de pipere peperkoek ZN :1 pan piperate peperkorrel ZN :1 grano de pipere, (van Spaanse peper) grano de pimento peperkruid ZN :1 Zie: peperkers peperland ZN :1 pais del pipere :iemand naar 't -- wensen = inviar un persona a tote le diabolos pepermolen ZN :1 molino a/de pipere pepermunt ZN :1 mentha piperate :rolletje -- = rolo de pastillas de mentha (piperate) pepermunt(je) ZN :1 pastilla de mentha (piperate) pepermuntachtig BN :1 que resimila a mentha (piperate) :een --e smaak = un gusto de mentha (piperate) pepermuntolie ZN :1 essentia de mentha (piperate) pepermuntpastille ZN :1 Zie: pepermunt(je) pepermuntsmaak ZN :1 gusto de mentha (piperate) pepermuntspiritus ZN :1 alcohol de mentha (piperate) pepermuntstroop ZN :1 sirop de mentha (piperate) pepermuntsuiker ZN :1 sucro al mentha (piperate) pepermuntthee ZN :1 tisana/infusion de mentha (piperate) pepermuntwater ZN :1 aqua de mentha (piperate) pepernoot ZN :1 nuce de pan de specie peperolie ZN :1 essentia de pipere peperoogst ZN :1 recolta de pipere peperpakhuis ZN :1 magazin a/pro pipere peperplant ZN :1 piperiero peperplantage ZN :1 plantation de piperieros peperreuk ZN :1 odor/fragrantia de pipere pepersaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al/de pipere pepersmaak ZN :1 gusto de pipere pepersoort ZN :1 sorta de pipere peperspikkelziekte ZN :1 (van zijderupsen) pebrina pepersteak ZN :1 (CUL) steak (E) al pipere peperstrooier ZN :1 piperiera peperstruik ZN :1 piperiero pepertuin ZN :1 plantation de piperieros pepervaatje ZN :1 piperiera pepervlek ZN :1 Zie: moedervlek pepervogel ZN :1 tucano pepervreter ZN :1 tucano peperwortel ZN :1 balsamita peplos ZN :1 peplo peplum ZN :1 peplo pepmiddel ZN :1 substantia stimulante, stimulante peppel ZN :1 poplo peppelen BN :1 de (ligno de) poplo :-- klompen = scarpas/calceos de ligno de poplo peppil ZN :1 comprimito stimulante, stimulante pepsase ZN :1 pepsina pepsine ZN :1 pepsina :-- betreffend = peptic pepsine-oplossing ZN :1 solution de pepsina pepsinogeen BN :1 pepsinogene peptalk ZN :1 discursetto/breve discurso incoragiante peptidase ZN :1 peptidase peptide ZN :1 peptide peptidehormoon ZN :1 hormon peptidic peptideketen ZN :1 catena peptidic peptisatie ZN :1 peptisation peptisch BN :1 peptic peptiseren WW :1 peptisar pepton ZN :1 peptona :kunstmatig -- = peptona artificial peptonisatie ZN :1 peptonisation peptoniseren WW :1 peptonisar peptotoxine ZN :1 peptotoxina per VZ :1 (door, via) per :iets -- post verzenden = inviar un cosa per le posta :-- postwissel = per mandato postal :-- abuis = per error :2 (voor, bij, in) per, a, in :de produktie -- hectare = le production per/al hectar :een gulden -- meter = un florino per metro/le metro/al metro :-- jaar = al anno, per anno, annualmente :-- stuk = al pecia :hij komt -- auto = ille veni in auto(mobile) :3 (met ingang van) a partir de :de nieuwe tarieven worden -- 15 maart van kracht = le nove tarifas essera applicate a partir del 15 de martio perboraat ZN :1 perborato perceel ZN :1 (stuk onroerend goed) proprietate, casa, edificio :2 (kavel) parcella, lot :een -- grond = un lot de terreno :in --en verdelen = repartir in lotes, parcellar, lotisar :het verdelen in --en = repartition in lotes, parcellamento, parcellation, lotisamento, lotisation :in --en = parcellari perceelsgewijs BN :1 parcellari, in parcellas, in lotes :--e legger = registro catastral, catastro :-- verkopen = vender per/in lotes/parcellas percent ZN :1 (aantal per honderd) per cento :2 (wat men voor elke honderd gulden ontvangt) percentage percentage ZN :1 (bedrag) percentage :een bepaald -- van de omzet = un certe percentage del volumine del venditas :een vast -- = un percentage fixe :2 (hoeveelheid) percentage, proportion :het -- ongevallen met dodelijke afloop = le percentage de accidentes fatal percentiel ZN :1 (STAT) percentil percentiel BN :1 (STAT) percentil percentrekening ZN :1 calculo del interesses percentsgewijs BN :1 in percentage percentteken ZN :1 signo de percentage, simbolo percento percentvoet ZN :1 percentage perceptibel BN :1 perceptibile, tangibile, palpabile perceptibiliteit ZN :1 perceptibilitate perceptie ZN :1 perception :akoestische -- = perception acustic perceptief BN :1 perceptive perceptiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de perception perceptievermogen ZN :1 facultate/capacitate de perception, perceptivitate perceptionisme ZN :1 (FIL) perceptionismo perceptionist ZN :1 (FIL) perceptionista perceptiviteit ZN :1 Zie: perceptievermogen perchloorzuur ZN :1 acido perchloric perchloraat ZN :1 perchlorato perchloride ZN :1 perchlorido, perchloruro percipiëren WW :1 perciper percoidea ZN MV :1 percoides percolatie ZN :1 percolation percolatiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de percolation percolatiefilter ZN :1 filtro percolante percolatiegradiënt ZN :1 gradiente de percolation percolator ZN :1 percolator :koffie zetten met een -- = facer caffe in un percolator percoleren WW :1 percolar, filtrar :koffie -- = percolar/filtrar caffe percussie ZN :1 (slagwerk) percussion :2 (MED) percussion :directe -- = percussion directe :indirecte -- = percussion indirecte percussiebuis ZN :1 tubo de percussion percussiedopje ZN :1 capsula fulminante percussiegeweer ZN :1 fusil a/de percussion percussiegranaat ZN :1 granata a/de percussion percussiehamer ZN :1 martello a/de percussion, percussor percussielassen ZN :1 soldatura per percussion percussiepistool ZN :1 pistola a/de percussion percussieprojectiel ZN :1 projectil a/de percussion percussiewapen ZN :1 arma a/de percussion percussionist ZN :1 percussionista percutaan BN :1 de/pro uso topic, pro fricamento percuteren WW :1 percuter percuteur ZN :1 percutor peregrinatie ZN :1 peregrination perelaar ZN :1 Zie: pereboom peremptoir BN :1 Zie: peremptoor peremptoor BN :1 peremptori :--e exceptie = exception peremptori perenbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de piriero perenbomen BN :1 in ligno de piriero perenboom ZN :1 piriero perenboomgaard ZN :1 jardin (plantate) de pirieros perenboomhout ZN :1 Zie: perenhout perencider ZN :1 cidra de piras perenessence ZN :1 essentia de piras perengelei ZN :1 gelea de piras perenhout ZN :1 ligno de piriero perenjaar ZN :1 :een goed -- = un bon anno pro le piras perenmost ZN :1 musto de piras perennerend BN :1 perenne, perennal :--e planten = plantas perenne/perennal perenoogst ZN :1 recolta de piras perenpit ZN :1 pepita de pira perenpluk ZN :1 Zie: perenoogst perenplukker ZN :1 recoltator de piras perensap ZN :1 succo de pira perenschil ZN :1 pelle del pira perensmaak ZN :1 gusto de pira perensteel ZN :1 pedunculo de pira perenstroop ZN :1 sirop de piras perentaart ZN :1 torta de piras perenwijn ZN :1 vino de piras perestroika ZN :1 perestroika ® per fas et nefas ZN :1 per tote le medios possibile perfect BN :1 (volmaakt) perfecte, excellente, impeccabile, (uitgelezen) exquisite :-- maken = perfectionar :het -- maken = perfection :--e kennis van Interlingua = cognoscentia/cognoscimento perfecte de Interlingua :--e misdaad = crimine perfecte :--e imitatie = imitation perfecte/excellente :alles is -- in orde = toto es perfectemente in ordine :2 (voltooid) perfecte, complete perfectibilisme ZN :1 perfectionismo perfectibiliteit ZN :1 perfectibilitate perfectie ZN :1 perfection, (verfijndheid) exquisitate, exquisitessa :technische -- = perfection technic :iets tot in de -- kennen = cognoscer un cosa perfectemente :naar -- streven = aspirar al perfection perfectief BN :1 perfective :--e werkwoorden = verbos perfective perfectioneren WW :1 facer plus perfecte, perfectionar :een machine -- = perfectionar un machina :zijn stijl -- = perfectionar su stilo perfectionering ZN :1 perfectionamento :-- van een machine = perfectionamento de un machina perfectionisme ZN :1 perfectionismo perfectionist ZN :1 perfectionista :-- zijn = esser perfectionista, haber le gusto del perfection perfectionistisch BN :1 perfectionista, perfectionistic perfectum ZN :1 perfecto perfectumvorm ZN :1 forma del perfecto perfide BN :1 perfide, perfidiose :het -- Albion = le Albion perfide perfidie ZN :1 perfidia perfiditeit ZN :1 Zie: perfidie perforateur ZN :1 perforator perforatie ZN :1 (het perforeren, het geperforeerd worden) perforation :2 (opening) perforation :postzegels langs de -- afscheuren = distachar {sj} le timbros postal secundo le linea perforate perforatielijn ZN :1 perforation :met --en = perforate :de -- tussen twee postzegels = le perforationes inter duo timbros postal perforator ZN :1 perforator perforeerapparaat ZN :1 perforator perforeermachine ZN :1 perforator perforeren WW :1 (ook MED) perforar :het -- = perforation :geperforeerd papier = papiro perforate :geperforeerde postzegels = timbros postal perforate :geperforeerde rand = bordo perforate :geperforeerde maagzweer = ulcere stomachal perforate :een gezwel -- = perforar un tumor Pergamum ZN EIGN :1 Pergamo pergola ZN :1 pergola (I) perhydrol ZN :1 perhydrol peri ZN :1 peri periant ZN :1 periantho periartritis ZN :1 periarthritis peribleem ZN :1 periblema peribool ZN :1 peribolo pericambium ZN :1 pericambio, pericyclo pericard(ium) ZN :1 pericardio pericardiaal BN :1 pericardic pericarditis ZN :1 pericarditis pericardontsteking ZN :1 pericarditis pericarp ZN :1 pericarpio pericentrisch BN :1 pericentric perichondritis ZN :1 perichondritis perichondrium ZN :1 perichondrio periclinaal BN :1 periclinal periculeus BN :1 periculose periculum ZN :1 periculo pericykel ZN :1 pericyclo periderm ZN :1 peridermo perido(o)t ZN :1 peridot, olivina peridotiet ZN :1 peridotite perifeer BN :1 peripheric :--e zenuwstelsel = systema nervose peripheric :--e neuronen = neurones peripheric :(COMP) --e apparatuur = equipamento peripheric periferie ZN :1 (buitenkant) (ook FIG) peripheria, circumferenta :aan de -- van de stad = al peripheria del urbe :-- van het bewustzijn = peripheria del conscientia :2 (WISK) peripheria periferisch BN :1 peripheric periflebitis ZN :1 periphlebitis perifrase ZN :1 periphrase (-asis) perifrastisch BN :1 periphrastic :--e stijl = stilo periphrastic :--e constructie = construction peri-phrastic :--e uitdrukking = expression periphrastic perigeum ZN :1 perigeo :het -- betreffend = perigee periglaciaal BN :1 periglacial, periglaciari :--e zone = zona periglacial/periglaciari :--e terrassen = terrassas periglacial/periglaciari perigonium ZN :1 perigonio perigynisch BN :1 perigyn, perigynic perihelium ZN :1 perihelio perikelen ZN MV :1 (gevaren) periculos, (problemen) problemas :2 (wederwaardigheden) vicissitudes, aventuras :amoureuze -- = vicissitudes/aventuras amorose perikoop ZN :1 pericope :de -- betreffend = pericopic perimeter ZN :1 perimetro :van de -- = perimetral perimetrie ZN :1 perimetria perimetrisch BN :1 perimetric perimetrium ZN :1 perimetrio perimysium ZN :1 perimysio perinataal BN :1 perinatal :--e geneeskunde = perinatalogia :--e periode = periodo perinatal, perinatalitate :--e sterfte = mortalitate perinatal perinatalogie ZN :1 perinatalogia perinatologisch BN :1 perinatologic perineaal BN :1 perineal :--e hernia = hernia perineal perineum ZN :1 perineo periode ZN :1 (tijdvak) periodo, tempore, phase, stadio, epocha, era, (periode van het jaar) saison (F) :Picasso in zijn blauwe -- = periodo/epocha blau de Picasso :roemrijke -- in onze geschiedenis = periodo gloriose de nostre historia :de vruchtbare -- van het leven = le phase reproductive del vita :zonnige --n = periodos de sol :voor een -- van tien jaar = pro un periodo de de dece annos :in --n verdelen = divider in periodos, periodisar :verdeling in --n = division in periodos, periodisation :2 (kringloop) periodo, cyclo :3 (WISK) periodo :4 (volzin) periodo :5 (SCHEI) periodo :6 (MUZ) periodo periodekampioen ZN :1 (SPORT) campion de periodo periodenbouw ZN :1 (STIJLLEER) construction/structura del periodos periodetitel ZN :1 titulo (del campionato) de periodo periodiciteit ZN :1 periodicitate, intermittentia periodiek BN :1 (regelmatig terugkerend) periodic, intermittente, (van ziekten) recurrente :--e betalingen = pagamentos periodic :--e trillingen = vibrationes periodic :--e beweging = movimento periodic :--e winden = ventos periodic :--e onthouding = abstinentia (sexual)/continentia periodic :-- terugkerende ziekten = maladias recurrente :--e terugkeer = periodicitate :2 (WISK) periodic :--e functie = function periodic :--e breuken = fractiones periodic :3 (SCHEI) periodic :-- systeem (der elementen) = systema/classification periodic (del elementos) periodiek ZN :1 (tijdschrift) publication periodic, periodico, revista :2 (salarisverhoging) augmento/augmentation (de salario) periodic periodisch BN :1 periodic :--e kracht = fortia periodic periodiseren BN :1 divider in periodos, periodisar periodisering BN :1 division in periodos, periodisation :-- van de geschiedenis = periodisation del historia perioptrica ZN :1 perioptrica periost(eum) ZN :1 periosteo periostitis ZN :1 periostitis peripateticus ZN :1 peripatetico, discipulo de Aristotele peripatetisch BN :1 peripatetic, aristotelic :--e school = schola de Aristotele peripetie ZN :1 peripetia periplanatisch BN :1 periplanatic :-- oculair = ocular periplanatic periplasma ZN :1 periplasma peripteros ZN :1 periptero :De Madeleine in Parijs is een -- = La Madeleine, a Paris, es un peripteros periscoop ZN :1 periscopio :-- van een onderzeeër = periscopio de un submarino periscoopbuis ZN :1 tubo periscopic :-- van een onderzeeër = tubo periscopic de un submarino periscoopdiepte ZN :1 immersion periscopic periscopisch BN :1 (holbol) periscopic :-- glas = vitro periscopic :2 (met ruim gezichtsveld) periscopic perisperm ZN :1 perisperma perisplenitis ZN :1 perisplenitis peristaltiek ZN :1 peristaltismo, peristole peristaltisch BN :1 peristaltic, vermicular :--e bewegingen = peristaltismo, movimentos peristaltic, contractiones vermicular peristerium ZN :1 peristerio peristhecium ZN :1 perithecio peristil(i)um ZN :1 peristylo peristoom ZN :1 peristoma peristyle ZN :1 peristylo peritoneaal BN :1 peritoneal :--e zenuwen = nervos peritoneal peritoneum ZN :1 peritoneo peritonitis ZN :1 peritonitis perk ZN :1 (vlak in tuin) parterre (F), quadro, quadrato :-- met viooltjes = parterre/quadro/quadrato de violettas :2 (FIG) (begrenzing) limite :binnen de --en blijven = restar/remaner intra le limites :alle --en te buiten gaan = transpassar/exceder/superar tote le limites :zijn verbeelding binnen de --en houden = (man)tener su imagination intra limites, continer su imagination :binnen de --en der wet = intra le terminos del lege :pretenties die alle --en te buiten gaan = pretentiones dismesurate :3 (afgebakende ruimte) clausura, campo clause perkal ZN :1 percale perkaline ZN :1 percalina perkament ZN :1 pergamena :handschrift op -- = manuscripto super pergamena, pergamena perkamenten BN :1 de pergamena :-- band = ligatura de pergamena perkamentfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de pergamena perkamentmakerij ZN :1 Zie: perkamentfabriek perkamentpapier ZN :1 papiro pergamena perkamentrol ZN :1 rolo de pergamena perkenloos BN :1 illimitate, infinite, immense perkenwet ZN :1 (NAT) secunde lege de Kepler perkrand ZN :1 bordura, bordatura perliet ZN :1 perlite perlinguaal BN :1 perlingual perlitisch BN :1 perlitic Perm ZN EIGN :1 permiano permafrost ZN :1 permafrost permafrostgebied ZN :1 zona de permafrost permanent BN :1 permanente :--e educatie = education permanente :-- magnetisme = magnetismo permanente :--e magneet = magnete permanente :--e revolutie = revolution permanente :--e kleuren = colores inalterabile :-- vertegenwoordiger bij de VN = representante permanente presso le O.N.U. :Permanent Hof van Arbitrage = Corte Permanente de Arbitrage :-- zijn = permaner :zich -- vestigen = stabilir se/establir se permanentemente permanent ZN :1 (kapsel) undulation permanente, permanente permanenten WW :1 permanentar :zich laten -- = facer se permanentar, facer se le permanente permanentie ZN :1 (het permanent zijn) permanentia, continuitate :2 (WISK) permanentia permangaanzuur ZN :1 acido permanganic permanganaat ZN :1 permanganato permeabel BN :1 permeabile permeabiliteit ZN :1 permeabilitate :-- van een membraan = permeabilitate de un membrana :magnetische -- = permeabilitate magnetic :relatieve -- = permeabilitate relative permeantie ZN :1 permeantia permease ZN :1 permease permeatie ZN :1 permeation permisch BN :1 permian permissie ZN :1 permission, permisso, autorisation permissiebiljet ZN :1 permisso, permission, passe (F) permissief BN :1 permissive permissiviteit ZN :1 permissivitate permitteren WW :1 permitter, dar permission, autorisar :zich iets niet kunnen -- = non poter se permitter un cosa :zich de luxe -- om = permitter se le luxo de permutatie ZN :1 (verwisseling) permutation, mutation :er is veel -- onder de postambtenaren = il ha multe mutationes inter le empleatos del posta :2 (WISK) (verschikking van elementen) permutation permutatiematrix ZN :1 matrice del permutationes permutator ZN :1 permutator permuteren WW :1 permutar permutiet ZN :1 permutite pernambukhout ZN :1 ligno de Pernambuco pernicieus BN :1 perniciose, nocive :--e anemie = anemia perniciose :--e aard van een ziekte = perniciositate de un morbo :-- voor de gezondheid = perniciose al sanitate :--e theorieën = theorias perniciose peronisme ZN :1 peronismo peronist ZN :1 peronista peronistisch BN :1 peronista peroperatief BN :1 durante le operation peroratie ZN :1 peroration, conclusion del discurso peroreren WW :1 perorar peroxydase ZN :1 peroxydase peroxyde ZN :1 peroxydo perpendiculair BN :1 perpendicular, vertical perpendiculariseren BN :1 render perpendicular/vertical perpetueel BN :1 perpetue, perpetual, eterne, eternal, continue perpetueren WW :1 perpetuar perpetuum mobile ZN :1 perpetuum mobile (L) perplex BN :1 perplexe, disconcertate, confuse :ik sta er gewoon -- van = isto me lassa perplexe perplexheid ZN :1 Zie: perplexiteit perplexiteit ZN :1 perplexitate, disconcertamento, confusion perquisitie ZN :1 perquisition perron ZN :1 perron, platteforma perronchef ZN :1 chef (F) de perron/platteforma perronkaartje ZN :1 ticket (E)/billet de perron/platteforma perronlengte ZN :1 longor del perron/platteforma perronlift ZN :1 ascensor/lift (E) de perron/platteforma perronopzichter ZN :1 guardiano de perron/platteforma perronoverkapping ZN :1 tecto de perron/platteforma perronspant ZN :1 trabe/trave de perron/platteforma perronwagen ZN :1 carro de perron/platteforma pers ZN :1 (journalisten) pressa :de -- te woord staan = responder/parlar al pressa :2 (persmedia) pressa :landelijke -- = pressa national :regionale -- = pressa regional :officiële -- = pressa official :de -- breidelen/aan banden leggen = jugular/musellar le pressa :een goede -- hebben = haber un bon pressa :in de -- terechtkomen = esser in le jornales :3 (toestel) pressa :hydraulische -- = pressa hydraulic :4 (drukpers) pressa (typographic/de imprimer/de imprimeria) :het boek is ter --se = le libro es sub pressa :bij het ter --e gaan van dit nummer = in le momento del impression de iste numero :5 (tapijt) tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta persic/persian/de Persia/de Oriente Pers ZN :1 persa, persiano :wet van Meden en --en = lege que non permitte exceptiones persadresboek ZN :1 adressario del pressa persafdeling ZN :1 servicio de pressa persagent ZN :1 agente de pressa persagentschap ZN :1 agentia de pressa, centro de information persattaché ZN :1 attaché (F) de pressa persbaar BN :1 compressibile, comprimibile persbaarheid ZN :1 compressibilitate, comprimibilitate persbaggermachine ZN :1 Zie: persbaggermolen persbaggermolen ZN :1 draga hydraulic/pressa, dragator persbeoordeling ZN :1 judicamento/judicio del pressa persbericht ZN :1 notitia/communicato de pressa persbijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion de pressa persbond ZN :1 association de pressa persboom ZN :1 pressa persbreidel ZN :1 mordacia al pressa persbureau ZN :1 agentia de pressa, centro de information perscampagne ZN :1 campania de pressa perscensuur ZN :1 censura de pressa perscentrum ZN :1 quartiero general del pressa, centro de pressa perschef ZN :1 portavoce official perscommentaar ZN :1 commentario de pressa perscommuniqué ZN :1 communicato al pressa :een -- uitgeven = dar un communicato al pressa persconferentie ZN :1 conferentia de pressa perscorrespondent ZN :1 correspondente de pressa persdelict ZN :1 delicto de pressa persdienst ZN :1 servicio de pressa/de information persdoek ZN :1 stamine persdruk ZN :1 pression per se BW :1 (absoluut) absolutemente, costa lo que costa :iets -- willen = voler absolutemente un cosa :2 (onvermijdelijk) inevitabilemente, obligatorimente, necessarimente :dat hoeft niet -- het geval te zijn = isto non es necessarimente le caso :3 (stellig) certemente, sin alicun dubita :hij heeft het -- gedaan = ille lo ha facite sin alicun dubita :4 (op zich zelf) per se, in se :-- is dat voorstel best aanvaardbaar = per se/in se iste proposition es acceptabile persecuteren WW :1 persequer persecutie ZN :1 persecution Perseïden ZN MV :1 perseides persen WW :1 (samendrukken) pressar, comprimer :een broek -- = pressar un pantalon/pantalones :hooi tot balen -- = comprimer feno in ballas :geperst papier = papiro pressate :geperst staal = aciero pressate :je moet harder -- = tu debe pressar plus forte :2 (strijken met stoom) repassar al vapor :3 (door drukken vervaardigen) pressar :grammofoonplaten -- = pressar discos :4 (door drukken uit iets halen) pressar, estraher :olie -- = extraher oleo :sap uit een sinaasappel -- = extraher le succo de un orange (F), pressar un orange (F) :druiven -- = pressar/fullar uvas :5 (door drukken verplaatsen) pressar :zich tegen iemand aan -- = pressar se contra un persona Persepolis ZN EIGN :1 Persepole perser ZN :1 (iemand die sap uitperst) persona qui pressa fructos Perseus ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Perseo :2 (ASTRON) Perseo perseveratie ZN :1 (volharding) perseverantia, persistentia :2 (MED) perseveration persevereren WW :1 perseverar, persister persfilter ZN :1 filtro pressa persfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de pressa/de jornal persfotograaf ZN :1 photographo de pressa, reporter (E) photographic persfotografie ZN :1 photographia de pressa persgas ZN :1 gas comprimite/pressate persgasbrander ZN :1 becco a/de gas comprimite/pressate persgasinstallatie ZN :1 installation a/de gas comprimite/pressate persgeheim ZN :1 secreto professional (del jornalistas) persgesprek ZN :1 interview (E)/intervista de pressa persgist ZN :1 levatura pressate persglas ZN :1 vitro pressate/comprimite pershoning ZN :1 melle pressate/exprimite pershooi ZN :1 feno pressate/comprimite/in ballas persiaan ZN :1 imitation de astrakan/astracan persianer ZN :1 astrakan, astracan persienne ZN :1 persiana persiflage ZN :1 caricatura, parodia, persiflage (F) persifleren WW :1 caricaturar, parodiar, facer un caricatura/parodia/persiflage (F) de persing ZN :1 pression, compression persistent BN :1 persistente, perseverante, tenace persistentie ZN :1 persistentia, perseverantia, tenacitate persisteren WW :1 persister, perseverar persjongens ZN MV :1 jornalistas perskaart ZN :1 carta de pressa perskamer ZN :1 sala reservate al pressa persklaar BN :1 preste pro le pressa/pro le imprimitor :een manuscript -- hebben = haber un manuscripto ordinate e preparate pro le impression :iets -- maken = preparar un cosa pro le pressa persklep ZN :1 valvula de pression perskool ZN :1 carbon comprimite perskracht ZN :1 fortia de compression/pression perskuip ZN :1 cupa a fullar, pressa de uvas persleiding ZN :1 tuberia de compression perslucht ZN :1 aere comprimite persluchthouweel ZN :1 martello pneumatic persluchtmachine ZN :1 machina/apparato/equipamento a/de aere comprimite persluchtmotor ZN :1 motor a/de aere comprimite persluchtreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F) de aere comprimite persluchttechniek ZN :1 technica a/de aere comprimite persmachine ZN :1 (voor druiven) fullatorio persmagnaat ZN :1 magnate de pressa persman ZN :1 jornalista :--nen = jornalistas, gente de pressa persmap ZN :1 dossier (F) (de information) pro le pressa persmatrijs ZN :1 matrice persmisdrijf ZN :1 Zie: persdelict persmolen ZN :1 draga hydraulic/pressa persmuseum ZN :1 museo de pressa persmuskiet ZN :1 reporter (E) indiscrete personage ZN :1 (persoon) persona, personage, figura, (belangrijk persoon) personalitate :--s van een schilderij = figuras de un pictura :2 (LIT) personage, figura :3 (DRAM) personage persona grata ZN :1 persona grata (L) personalia ZN MV :1 datos/detalios personal personalisatie ZN :1 personalisation personalisme ZN :1 personalismo personalist ZN :1 personalista personalistisch BN :1 personalista :--e psychologie = psychologia personalista personaliteit ZN :1 personalitate personaliteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio del personalitate (del leges) personaliteitscultus ZN :1 culto del personalitate persona non grata ZN :1 persona non grata (L) :-- verklaard worden = esser declarate persona non grata personeel ZN :1 personal, empleatos :administratief -- = personal administrative :onderwijsgevend -- = personal inseniante/docente/del institutores/del professores :vliegend -- = personal de volo :paramedisch -- = personal paramedical :huishoudelijk -- = personal domestic :geschoold -- = personal qualificate/specialisate :ongeschoold -- = personal non specialisate :leidinggevend -- = personal directive :toezichthoudend -- = personal vigilante/de surveliantia :hoger -- = personal superior :lager -- = personal subalterne :tijdelijk -- = personal interimari :extra -- aannemen = ingagiar personal additional/extra :-- ontslaan = licentiar personal personeel BN :1 personal :--e unie = union personal :--e belangen = interesses personal personeelfonds ZN :1 fundo del personal personeelsaangelegenheden ZN MV :1 Zie: personeelszaken personeelsadvertentie ZN :1 annuncio de empleo/labor, annuncio de recerca de personal personeelsafdeling ZN :1 Zie: personeelszaken-2 personeelsbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de personal personeelsbeleid ZN :1 politica de personal personeelsbestand ZN :1 numero de empleatos, effectivo de personal personeelsbeveiliging ZN :1 protection del personal personeelsbezetting ZN :1 Zie: personeelsbestand personeelsblad ZN :1 bulletin/jornal del personal personeelschef ZN :1 director/chef (F) de personal personeelsdag ZN :1 die del personal personeelsformatie ZN :1 Zie: personeelsbestand personeelsfunctionaris ZN :1 administrator de personal personeelsgebrek ZN :1 carentia/mancantia de personal personeelsinkrimping ZN :1 reduction del numero de empleatos, reduction del effectivo de personal personeelslid ZN :1 membro del personal personeelsorgaan ZN :1 organo del personal personeelsprobleem ZN :1 problema de personal personeelsraad ZN :1 consilio del personal personeelsregister ZN :1 registro del personal personeelsschaarste ZN :1 scarsitate/penuria de personal personeelsselektie ZN :1 selection de personal personeelsstop ZN :1 arresto del recrutamento de personal personeelstekort ZN :1 Zie: personeelsgebrek personeelsuitbreiding ZN :1 extension del personal personeelsvereniging ZN :1 societate/association del personal personeelsvergadering ZN :1 reunion del personal personeelsverloop ZN :1 exodo/fluctuationes del personal/del mano de obra personeelsvoorziening ZN :1 (voorziening ten bate van het personeel) facilitates pro le personal personeelsvraagstuk ZN :1 Zie: personeelsprobleem personeelszaken ZN MV :1 (aangelegenheden mbt het personeel) affaires (F) del personal :2 (afdeling) officio/section/departimento del personal personenauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) private/particular personenlift ZN :1 ascensor pro personas personenrecht ZN :1 derecto de personas personenregister ZN :1 registro del nomines de personas personenrijtuig ZN :1 (SPOORW) wagon de passageros/de viagiatores/de personas personentarief ZN :1 tarifa pro personas personentrein ZN :1 traino de passageros/de viagiatores/de personas personenverkeer ZN :1 traffico de passageros/de viagiatores/de personas personenvervoer ZN :1 transporto de personas/de passageros/de viagiatores personenverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia personal/de persona(s) personenwagen ZN :1 Zie: personenauto personenweegschaal ZN :1 bascula pro personas personificatie ZN :1 personificatie, prosopopeia :hij is de -- van de ijdelheid = ille es le personification del vanitate, ille es le vanitate personificate personifiëren WW :1 personificar persoon ZN :1 persona, individuo, esser, subjecto :de bewuste -- = le persona in question :aanzienlijke --en = personas prominente/de distinction :de aangewezen/juiste -- = le persona indicate :natuurlijk -- = persona natural :algemeen bekend -- = celebritate :(TAAL) eerste/tweede/derde -- = prime/secunde/tertie persona :(REL) de drie --en van de Drieeenheid = le tres personas del Trinitate :zijn vader is de vriendelijkheid in -- = su patre es le amabilitate personificate/in persona :de duivel in eigen -- = le diabolo personificate/incarnate/personalmente/in persona :per -- = per/al persona :zonder aanzien des --s = sin acception del persona, sin considerationes personal persoonkilometer ZN :1 passagero-kilometro, viagiator-kilometro persoonlijk BN :1 personal, de persona :--e ongelukken = accidentes personal/de persona :-- letsel = lesion personal :--e vriend = amico personal :--e borgstelling = garantia personal :--e opmerkingen = personalitates :-- worden = dicer personalitates :-- voornaamwoord = pronomine personal :strict -- = rigorosemente/strictemente personal :ik heb het hem -- medegedeeld = io le lo ha communicate personalmente :deze opmerking is niet -- bedoeld = iste remarca/observation non es personal, iste remarca/observation es sin allusiones personal :een -- karakter geven aan = personalisar :het geven van een -- karakter aan iets = personalisation :zich -- aanmelden = presentar se personalmente/in persona :-- worden = dar opiniones offensive :2 subjective, personal :--e visie = vision subjective :--e opvatting = subjectivitate :om --e redenen = pro motivos personal :3 private, particular, personal :--e kijk = vista/opinion personal/private :-- belang = interesse personal/particular :-- onderhoud = intervista private/particular :--e schulden = debitas particular :4 individual :--e verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate individual :--e vrijheid = libertate individual :5 proprie :(JUR) -- bezit = benes proprie persoonlijkheid ZN :1 personalitate, character, persona :een grote -- = un grande personalitate :boeiende -- = persona fascinante :dynamische -- = personalitate dynamic :gespleten -- = personalitate dissociate :belangrijke --en = personalitates :dubbele -- = duple personalitate :sterke -- = forte personalitate/character persoonlijkheidsbeginsel ZN :1 Zie: personaliteitsbeginsel persoonlijkheidscultus ZN :1 culto del personalitate persoonlijkheidsleer ZN :1 theoria del personalitate persoonlijkheidsstructuur ZN :1 structura del personalitate persoonlijkheidsvorming ZN :1 formation del personalitate persoonsafdeling ZN :1 servicio de personal persoonsafhankelijk BN :1 personal, individual, subjective :het is -- = isto depende del personas/individuos persoonsbeschrijving ZN :1 description de un persona persoonsbewijs ZN :1 carta/documento/certificato de identitate persoonsgebonden BN :1 personal, individual, subjective :sterk -- oordeel = judicamento/opinion multo personal/subjective :dat bewijs in niet -- = iste certificato non es personal persoonskaart ZN :1 carta/scheda personal persoonslijst ZN :1 lista de personas persoonsnaam ZN :1 nomine de persona, anthroponymo persoonsnummer ZN :1 numero de registration personal, matricula personal, numero de immatriculation persoonsregister ZN :1 registro de stato civil, registro del nascentias, maritages e mortes persoonsverbeelding ZN :1 personification :2 (LIT) prosopopeia persoonsvergoding ZN :1 Zie: persoonsverheerlijking persoonsverheerlijking ZN :1 culto del personalitate persoonsverwarring ZN :1 Zie: persoonsverwisseling persoonsverwisseling ZN :1 cambio de personas, caso de identitate erronee persoonsvorm ZN :1 forma (conjugate) verbal/del verbo persoontje ZN :1 :mijn -- = mi humile persona persorgaan ZN :1 organo de pressa persoverzicht ZN :1 revista de pressa perspectief ZN :1 (doorzichtkunde) perspectiva :lineair -- = perspectiva linear :isometrisch -- = perspectiva isometric :2 (FIG) perspectiva :historisch -- = perspectiva historic :nieuwe --en openen = aperir nove perspectivas/possibilitates :die informatie brengt de zaak in een nieuw -- = iste information pone/mitte le cosa in un nove perspectiva :iets in een breder -- zien = vider un cosa in un perspectiva/contexto plus large :u moet dat zien in het -- van de jongste ontwikkelingen = vos debe vider lo in le contexto/luce/lumine del plus recente disveloppamentos :daar zit -- in = isto ha certe possibilitates :iets uit een ander -- beschouwen = considerar un cosa sub un altere angulo :een baan met --en = un empleo con perspectivas de futuro :3 (tekentechniek) perspectiva :er zit -- in deze tekening = il ha perspectiva in iste designo perspectief BN :1 (WISK) perspective perspectiefschildering ZN :1 scenographia perspectieftekening ZN :1 designo perspective/de perspectivas, scenographia perspectivisch BN :1 perspective :--e tekening = designo perspective perspectivisme ZN :1 perspectivismo perspectiviteit ZN :1 perspectivitate perspenning ZN :1 carta/passe (F) de pressa perspex ZN :1 perspex perspicaciteit ZN :1 perspicacitate, perspicacia perspiratie ZN :1 perspiration, transpiration perspireren WW :1 perspirar, transpirar perspomp ZN :1 pumpa de/a aere comprimite perspresentatie ZN :1 conferentia de pressa persprijs ZN :1 premio/precio del pressa persraad ZN :1 consilio de pressa persraam ZN :1 (DRUKK) tympano persrevisie ZN :1 (DRUKK) prova/proba de pressa, secunde prova/proba perssap ZN :1 succo pressate persschroef ZN :1 vite de pressa perssinaasappel ZN :1 orange (F) a pressar persstem ZN :1 commentario del pressa perstelegram ZN :1 telegramma de pressa perstoestel ZN :1 (toestel om te persen) pressa :2 (telefoontoestel voor journalisten) telephono pro jornalistas perstribune ZN :1 tribuna del pressa persturf ZN :1 turba/turfa comprimite persuaderen WW :1 suader, persuader, convincer persuasie ZN :1 suasion, persuasion persuasief BN :1 suasive, persuasive persuittreksel ZN :1 extracto pro le pressa persulfaat ZN :1 persulfato persvereniging ZN :1 association del pressa persverslag ZN :1 extracto pro le pressa persverslaggever ZN :1 reporter (E) persvertegenwoordiger ZN :1 representante del pressa persvoer ZN :1 forrage insilate persvoorlichter ZN :1 informator de pressa, portavoce official persvoorlichting ZN :1 information del pressa persvoorstelling ZN :1 representation (theatral) pro le pressa persvorm ZN :1 matrice, forma persvrijheid ZN :1 libertate de pressa persweeën ZN MV :1 contractiones perswet ZN :1 lege super le pressa perswetenschap ZN :1 jornalismo perswijn ZN :1 vino de pressa perszaken ZN MV :1 affaires (F) del pressa perte ZN :1 (HAND) perdita, deficit pertinent BN :1 (onbetwistbaar) incontentestabile, indiscutibile, evidente, indubitabile, absolute :--e nonsens = nonsenso/absurditate evidente/absolute :--e leugens = mentitas evidente :dat is -- onjuist = isto es absolutemente false :ik weet het -- zeker = io es totalmente/completemente secur :2 (nadrukkelijk) categoric :--e verklaring = declaration categoric :-- volhouden = mantener categoricamente :3 (JUR) (ter zake dienend) pertinente :--e feiten = factos pertinente pertinentheid ZN :1 Zie: pertinentie pertinentie ZN :1 (JUR) pertinentia :de -- van zijn verklaring = le pertinentia de su declaration perturbatie ZN :1 perturbation Peru ZN EIGN :1 Peru, Peruvia Peruaan ZN :1 peruano, peruviano Peruaans BN :1 peruan, peruvian perubalsem ZN :1 balsamo de Peru Peruviaans BN :1 peruan, peruvian perveantie ZN :1 perveantia pervers BN :1 perverse, pervertite, prave, depravate, degenerate, sadic :--e neigingen = desiros/desiderios/tendentias/gustos perverse :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta perverse/degenerate :--e smaak = gusto perverse perversie ZN :1 perversion, depravation :seksuele -- = perversion sexual :sadisme en andere --s = sadismo e altere perversiones perversiteit ZN :1 perversitate, depravation, pravitate :seksuele -- = perversitate/depravation sexual perverteren WW :1 perverter, depravar pervibratie ZN :1 pervibration pervibrator ZN :1 pervibrator pervitine ZN :1 pervitina Perzië ZN EIGN :1 Persia perzik ZN :1 (vrucht) persica :2 (boom) persico, persichiero perzikblad ZN :1 folio de persichiero/de persico perzikbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de persico/persichiero perzikboom ZN :1 persichiero, persico perzikbrandewijn ZN :1 brandy (E) al persicas perzikencompote ZN :1 compota de persicas perzikgelei ZN :1 gelea de persicas perzikhuid ZN :1 pelle de persica perzikijs ZN :1 gelato al persicas perzikkleur ZN :1 color de persica perzikkleurig BN :1 de color de persica perzikklokje ZN :1 campanula persicifolie perzikkruid ZN :1 persicaria perzikpalm ZN :1 bactris speciose perzikpit ZN :1 pepita de persica perzikpruim ZN :1 nectarina perzikras ZN :1 racia de persica perzikschil ZN :1 pelle de persica perziksteen ZN :1 Zie: perzikpit perzikteelt ZN :1 cultura de persicas perzikwangen ZN MV :1 genas dulce como persicas Perzisch BN :1 perse, persian, persic :--e godsdienst = religion perse :--e Rijk = Imperio Perse :--e Golf = Golfo Persic :-- kleed/tapijt = tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta perse/persic/persian/de Persia :--e bazaar/markt = bazar persian :--e taal = lingua perse, persa Perzisch ZN :1 (taal) persa, lingua perse perzuur ZN :1 peracido pesach ZN :1 pesach, pascha judee pesante BW :1 (MUZ) pesante (I) peseta ZN :1 (munteenheid) peseta (S) peso ZN :1 (munteenheid) peso (S) pessarium ZN :1 pessario pessimisme ZN :1 pessimismo pessimist ZN :1 pessimista pessimistisch BN :1 pessimista, pessimistic :ik ben -- over de verkiezingsuitslag = io es pessimista super le resultato del electiones :een --e kijk hebben = haber un vision pessimista/pessimistic del cosas pest ZN :1 peste, pestilentia :zwarte -- = peste nigre :-- verspreidend = pestifere, pestilente, pestilential :-- veroorzaken = appestar :tegen de -- = antipestose :iemand mijden als de -- = fugir de un persona como del peste :de -- aan iets hebben = odiar un cosa, detestar un cosa :2 :hagel is de -- voor de oogst = le grandine es le ruina del recolta :de -- aan iets hebben = detestar un cosa pestachtig BN :1 pestilente, pestilential :--e ziekte = maladia pestilente pestbacil ZN :1 bacillo pestifere/pestose/del peste pestbesmetting ZN :1 contamination/infection per le peste pestbestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le peste pestblaar ZN :1 Zie: pestbuil pestbui ZN :1 mal/pessime humor pestbuil ZN :1 bubon pestose/pestifere/del peste pestbuilachtig BN :1 bubonic pestdamp ZN :1 vapor pestilential pesten WW :1 facer (in)rabiar, incommodar, despectar, vexar pestepidemie ZN :1 epidemia de peste pesterig BN :1 vexatori, malitiose pesterij ZN :1 vexation pestgeval ZN :1 caso de peste pestgezwel ZN :1 bubon pestose/pestifere pesthaard ZN :1 foco/focar pestose/del peste pesthuis ZN :1 hospital pro malados de peste pesthumeur ZN :1 Zie: pestbui pesticide ZN :1 producto pesticida, pesticida pestilent BN :1 pestilente, pestilential, pestifere pestilentie ZN :1 pestilentia pestkoorts ZN :1 (koorts) febre bubonic :2 (pestziekte) peste pestkop ZN :1 persona moleste, tormentator pestlijder ZN :1 malado de peste, victima del peste pestlucht ZN :1 aere pestilential pesto ZN :1 sauce (F) de basilico pestpokken ZN MV :1 variola nigre pestrat ZN :1 ratto pestose pestserum ZN :1 sero contra lepeste peststank ZN :1 odor pestilential peststof ZN :1 materia pestilential pestvent ZN :1 individuo disagradabile pestveroorzakend BN :1 pestifere, pestilente, pestilential pestverspreidend BN :1 Zie: pestveroorzakend pestverwekkend WW :1 Zie: pestveroorzakend pestvlek ZN :1 macula de peste pestwalm ZN :1 vapor pestilential pestwerend BN :1 antipestilential, antipestose pestziekte ZN :1 peste, pestilentia pet ZN :1 bonetto :-- met klep = bonetto con visiera :dat gaat boven mijn -- = isto es troppo complicate pro me, isto non me entra in le testa/capite :Jan met de -- = le homine del strata :geen hoge -- ophebben = non haber in multe estima :het is huilen met de -- op = isto es un disastro, isto es pessime :ergens met twee --ten zitten = esser simultanee in duo functiones :2 stagno in un turbiera pet BN :1 sin valor petalodie ZN :1 petalodia petaloïd BN :1 petaloide petarde ZN :1 petardo petechiaal BN :1 petechial petechie ZN :1 petechia petegift ZN :1 presente del patrino o del matrina, presente de baptismo petekind ZN :1 filiolo petemoei ZN :1 matrina, commatre peter ZN :1 patrino, compatre Peter ZN EIGN :1 Petro peterschap ZN :1 carga de patrino :het -- aanvaarden = acceptar de esser patrino peterselie ZN :1 petrosilio peterseliebed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de petrosilio peterselieblad ZN :1 folio de petrosilio peterseliegeur ZN :1 odor de petrosilio peterseliekaas ZN :1 caseo al petrosilio peterseliereuk ZN :1 odor de petrosilio peterseliesaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al/de petrosilio peterseliesmaak ZN :1 gusto de petrosilio peterseliesoep ZN :1 suppa al petrosilio peterseliezaad ZN :1 semine de petrosilio petgat ZN :1 stagno in un turbiera petieterig BN :1 multo parve, toto parve, minuscule, parvissime petit-four ZN :1 petit-four (F) petit-gris ZN :1 (bont) petit-gris (F) petitie ZN :1 Zie: petitionnement petitierecht ZN :1 derecto de petition petitionaris ZN :1 petitionario, petitionero petitioneren WW :1 petitionar, presentar un petition petitionering ZN :1 petition petitionnement ZN :1 petition :een -- opstellen = facer un petition :een -- indienen/aanbieden = presentar un petition :iemand die een -- indient = petitionario, petitionero petitio principii ZN :1 petitio principii (L), petition de principio petitoir BN :1 petitori :geding ten -- = action petitori petitoir ZN :1 action petitori petlamp ZN :1 lampa fixate al bonetto petoet ZN :1 carcere, prision petomaan ZN :1 petomano Petrarca ZN EIGN :1 Petrarca :-- nabootsen = petrarchisar :nabootsing van de dichtkunst van -- = petrarchismo :dichter die -- imiteert = poeta petrarchisante, petrarchista petrarkisme ZN :1 petrarchismo petrefact ZN :1 (verstening) petrification :2 (versteend lichaam) corpore petrificate, fossile petrificatie ZN :1 petrification petrificeren WW :1 (in steen omgezet worden) petrificar se, converter se in petra petrificerend BN :1 petrific petrifiëren WW :1 Zie: petrificeren petrischaal ZN :1 platto de Petri petrochemicaliën ZN MV :1 productos petrochimic petrochemicus ZN :1 petrochimista petrochemie ZN :1 petrochimia petrochemisch BN :1 petrochimic :--e industrie = industria petrochimic petrodollar ZN :1 petrodollar petrogenese ZN :1 petrogenese (-esis) petrograaf ZN :1 petrographo, lithologo petrografie ZN :1 petrographia petrografisch BN :1 petrographic, lithologic :--e kaarten = cartas/mappas petrographic petroleum ZN :1 (aardolie) petroleo :ruwe -- = petroleo brute/crude :vat -- = barril de petroleo :blik -- = bidon de petroleo :2 (lamppetroleum) petroleo petroleumaandeel ZN :1 action petroler petroleumbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa petroler petroleumblik ZN :1 bidon/latta a petroleo petroleumboer ZN :1 venditor de petroleo petroleumboortoren ZN :1 derrick (E) (petroler) petroleumbrander ZN :1 becco a petroleo petroleumbron ZN :1 puteo petrolifere/de petroleo petroleumconcessie ZN :1 concession petrolifere petroleumdamp ZN :1 vapor de petroleo petroleumderivaat ZN :1 derivato de petroleo petroleumether ZN :1 ethere de petroleo, ligroina petroleumgas ZN :1 gas de petroleo :vloeibaar -- (LPG) = gas de petroleo liquefacite, GPL petroleumgebied ZN :1 zona/districto petrolifere petroleumhandel ZN :1 commercio petroler/de petroleo petroleumhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante petroler/de petroleo petroleumhaven ZN :1 porto petroler/de petroleo petroleumhoudend BN :1 petrolifere :--e aardlagen = jacimentos petrolifere petroleumindustrie ZN :1 industria petroler/de petroleo petroleumkachel ZN :1 furno/estufa a/de petroleo petroleumkan ZN :1 bidon a petroleo, jerrycan (E) petroleumkomfoor ZN :1 apparato de coction a petroleo, brasiero a petroleo petroleumkoning ZN :1 rege del petroleo petroleumlaag ZN :1 jacimentos de petroleo petroleumlamp ZN :1 lampa a/de petroleo petroleumleiding ZN :1 oleoducto, pipeline (ENGELS) petroleumlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de petroleo petroleumlucht ZN :1 odor de petroleo petroleummaatschappij ZN :1 compania/societate petroler/petrolifere petroleummagnaat ZN :1 magnate del petroleo petroleummarkt ZN :1 mercato petroler petroleummotor ZN :1 motor a/de petroleo petroleumpolitiek ZN :1 politica petroler petroleumprodukt ZN :1 producto petroler/petrolifere/de petroleo, derivato de petroleo petroleumproduktie ZN :1 production petroler/petrolifere/de petroleo petroleumradiator ZN :1 radiator a petroleo petroleumraffinaderij ZN :1 raffineria de petroleo, petroleria petroleumreservoir ZN :1 Zie: petroleumtank petroleumresidu ZN :1 residuo de petroleo petroleumsmaak ZN :1 gusto de petroleo petroleumstel ZN :1 parve furno a/de petroleo petroleumtank ZN :1 reservoir (F)/tank (E) a/de petroleo petroleumtanker ZN :1 nave petroler, petrolero, tanker (E) petroleumtankschip ZN :1 Zie: petroleumtanker petroleumtankwagen ZN :1 camion cisterna a/de petroleo petroleumvat ZN :1 barril a/de petroleo petroleumveld ZN :1 jacimento petrolifere/de petroleo petroleumventer ZN :1 venditor ambulante de petroleo, petrolero petroleumvergasser ZN :1 estufa a/de petroleo petroleumvlam ZN :1 flamma de petroleo petroleumwaarde ZN :1 valor petroler petroleumwalm ZN :1 vapor spisse de petroleo petroleumwinning ZN :1 extraction de petroleo petrologie ZN :1 petrologia petrologisch BN :1 petrologic petroloog ZN :1 petrologo, petrologista Petrus ZN EIGN :1 Petrus, Petro Petruskerk ZN :1 ecclesia de Petrus/Petro Petruskop ZN :1 testa/capite de Petrus/de Petro pets ZN :1 colpo (dur) :iemand een -- geven/verkopen = dar un colpo a un persona :een -- krijgen = reciper/incassar un colpo pettengoed ZN :1 tela pro bonettos pettenmaker ZN :1 fabricante de bonettos, bonettero pettenmakerij ZN :1 bonetteria pettenstof ZN :1 Zie: pettengoed pettenwinkel ZN :1 bonetteria petto ZN :1 :iets in -- hebben = haber preparate un cosa, reservar un cosa (pro un altere momento) pettycoat ZN :1 pettycoat (E) petulant BN :1 petulante petulantie ZN :1 petulantia petunia ZN :1 petunia peuk ZN :1 cicco, stirpetto/fin de cigarretta/de cigarro peul ZN :1 (doosvrucht) siliqua, silica :met -- = siliquose peuldragend BN :1 leguminose, siliquifere peuldragers ZN MV :1 leguminosas peulen WW :1 disgranar peuleschil ZN :1 (kleinigheid) bagatella, futilitate :2 (schil van een peul) siliqua, silica peulgewas ZN :1 planta leguminose peulvormig BN :1 leguminiforme peulvrucht ZN :1 legumine, planta leguminose :gedroogde --en = legumines sic :--en verbouwen = cultivar legumines peulvruchtenhandel ZN :1 commercio de legumines peulvruchtenteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de legumines peurder ZN :1 piscator de anguillas peuren WW :1 (bemachtigen) obtener con difficultate/con effortio :ergens gegevens uit weten te -- = obtener datos de un cosa con effortio peut ZN :1 (petroleum) petroleo :2 (terpentine) white spirit (E) :3 (klap) colpo peuter ZN :1 parve/juvene infante, parvo peutercrèche ZN :1 crèche (F) peuteren WW :1 toccar insistentemente :2 (wroeten) piccar :3 (morrelen) explorar tastante peuterig BN :1 (klein) minuscule, microscopic :-- schrift = scriptura microscopic peuterklas ZN :1 classe de parvos/de parve infantes peuterspeelzaal ZN :1 sala recreative pro parvos/pro parve infantes peuterwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio delicate/de precision peuzelen WW :1 mangiar con appetito peuzelwerk ZN :1 occupation insignificante pezen BN :1 (hard rijden) conducer velocemente :2 (hard werken) laborar multo, travaliar multo pezig BN :1 tendinose :een -- stukje vlees = un carne tendinose/dur Pfeiffer ZN EIGN :1 Pfeiffer :ziekte van -- = mononucleose (-osis) infectiose pfennig ZN :1 pfennig (MV: pfennige) (D) Phaethon ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Phaethon Pharos ZN EIGN :1 Pharos Philadelphia ZN EIGN :1 Philadelphia Philip ZN EIGN :1 Philippo philodendron ZN :1 philodendron Phlegethon ZN EIGN :1 Phlegethonte pH-meter ZN :1 metro de pH phonema ZN :1 phonema pH-papier ZN :1 papiro reactive phthiriasis ZN :1 phthiriasis, pediculose (-osis), maladia pedicular pH-waarde ZN :1 valor de pH physalia ZN :1 physalia pi ZN :1 (Griekse letter) pi :2 (WISK) pi piama ZN :1 pyjama, pajama (Hi) pianino ZN :1 pianino pianissimo :1 (MUZ) pianissimo (I) pianist ZN :1 pianista pianistiek ZN :1 technica pianistic pianistisch BN :1 pianistic piano ZN :1 piano :pedaal van een -- = pedal de un piano :-- spelen = sonar le piano :mechanische -- = piano mechanic, pianola :een -- stemmen = accordar un piano :ontstemde/valse -- = piano disaccordate :de warmte ontstemt de -- = le calor disaccorda le piano :ontstemde -- = piano disaccordate :voor -- geschreven = pianistic piano :1 (MUZ) piano (I) pianoavond ZN :1 recital (E) de piano pianobegeleiding ZN :1 accompaniamento de piano pianobewerking ZN :1 transcription/adaptation/arrangiamento pro piano pianobouwer ZN :1 constructor de pianos pianoconcert ZN :1 (uitvoering) concerto de piano :2 (muziekstuk) concerto pro piano pianoconcours ZN :1 concurso de piano pianoduo ZN :1 duo pro piano pianofabricage ZN :1 fabrication de pianos pianofabriek ZN :1 fabrica de pianos pianofabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de pianos pianoforte ZN :1 pianoforte pianohand ZN :1 mano de pianista pianokast ZN :1 cassa (de piano) pianokruk ZN :1 scabello/tabouret (F) de piano pianokwartet ZN :1 quartetto/quatuor pro piano (e chordas) pianokwintet ZN :1 quintetto pro piano (e chordas) pianola ZN :1 pianola, piano mechanic pianolamp ZN :1 lampa de piano pianoleraar ZN :1 maestro/professor de piano pianoles ZN :1 lection de piano pianoliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura pianistic pianomaker ZN :1 facitor de pianos pianomuziek ZN :1 (compositie) musica pro piano, compositiones pianistic :2 (uitvoering) musica de piano pianopartij ZN :1 parte pro/de piano pianorecital ZN :1 recital (E) de piano pianoscharnier ZN :1 cardine de piano pianosolo ZN :1 solo de piano pianosonate ZN :1 sonata pro piano pianospel ZN :1 musica de piano pianospelen WW :1 sonar le piano :oefeningen in het -- = exercitios de piano pianostemmer ZN :1 accordator de piano(s) pianostudie ZN :1 studio del piano pianotrio ZN :1 trio pro piano (e chordas) pianovirtuoos ZN :1 virtuoso del piano pianovoordracht ZN :1 recital de piano pias ZN :1 paleasso, buffon, clown (E) :de -- uithangen = facer le paleasso/le buffon/le clown, buffonar piassave ZN :1 piassava :borstel van -- = brossa in piassava piasserig BN :1 buffonesc, comic piasserij ZN :1 buffoneria, clowneria piassig BN :1 Zie: piasserig piaster ZN :1 (munt) piastra pica ZN :1 (lettertype) pica picador ZN :1 picador (S) Picardië ZN EIGN :1 Picardia :van/uit -- = picarde Picardiër ZN :1 picardo Picardisch BN :1 picarde picaresk BN :1 picaresc :--e roman = roman(ce) picaresc :--e avonturen = aventuras picaresc piccalilly ZN :1 piccalilly (E) piccalillysaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de piccalilly (F) piccolist ZN :1 sonator de piccolo piccolo(fluit) ZN :1 octavino, piccolo pickles ZN MV :1 pickles (E) picknick ZN :1 Zie: piknik picknicken WW :1 Zie: piknikken picknickmand ZN :1 Zie: piknikmand pickpocket ZN :1 pickpocket (E) pick-up ZN :1 pick-up (E), tornadiscos pick-up-aansluiting ZN :1 connexion/prisa de pick-up (E)/de tornadiscos pick-up element ZN :1 lector phonographic/de pick-up (E)/de tornadiscos picnisch BN :1 picnic :-- type = typo picnic picnose (-osis) ZN :1 picnose (-osis) pico... :1 (NAT) pico... picobello BN :1 impeccabile, splendide, excellente :de verzorging was -- = le servicio esseva impeccabile picocurie ZN :1 picocurie picofarad ZN :1 picofarad picoprocessor ZN :1 picoprocessor picoseconde ZN :1 picosecunda picot ZN :1 picot (F) picraat ZN :1 picrato picrinezuur ZN :1 acido picric picrotoxine ZN :1 picrotoxina Pict ZN :1 picto Pictisch BN :1 pictic pictografie ZN :1 pictographia pictografisch BN :1 pictographic :-- schrift = scriptura pictographic :--e tekens = signos pictogra-phic pictogram ZN :1 pictogramma picturaal BN :1 (mbt de schilderkunst) pictural :2 (schilderachtig) pictoresc :het --e in zijn stijl = le elemento pictoresc in su stilo picture ZN :1 :in de -- zijn = esser ante le oculos del publico, esser al centro del attention :in de -- komen = attraher le attention pidgin ZN :1 pidgin pied-à-terre ZN :1 pied-à-terre (F) piëdestal ZN :1 pedestallo piedmont ZN :1 pedemonte pief ZN :1 typo, individuo :hoge -- = personage importante pief! TW :1 pif! :pief-paf-poef! = pif paf puf!, pim pam pum! piek ZN :1 (gulden) florino :ik krijg nog vijftig -- van je = tu me debe ancora cinquanta florinos :2 (hoogtepunt) summitate, apogeo, puncta, picco :3 (bergtop) picco, summitate :4 (kerstversiering) puncta :5 (houweel) picco :6 (lans) picca, lancea :7 (stekelige opmerking) puncta piekbelasting ZN :1 carga maximal/de puncta piekdrager ZN :1 lancero pieken WW :1 esser in le major forma :de schaatsenrijders moeten -- op de Olympische Spelen = le patinatores debe attinger lor summitate al Jocos Olympic piekenier ZN :1 lancero piekeraar ZN :1 persona qui se tortura le mente, persona qui se face troppo problemas, pessimista :hij is een eeuwige -- = ille es un pessimista eterne piekeren WW :1 (ingespannen denken) pensar multo, ruminar (un cosa), remasticar (un cosa) :2 (tobben) torturar se le mente piekerig BN :1 ericiate :-- haar = capillos ericiate piekfijn BN :1 (keurig) elegante :2 (erg goed) perfecte, impeccabile :de reis was -- verzorgd = le viage esseva organisate con un cura meticulose piekgras ZN :1 glyceria aquatic piekhaar ZN :1 capillos ericiate piekijzer ZN :1 ferro in lingotos pieklast ZN :1 carga maximal/de puncta pieklastturbine ZN :1 turbina supplementari piekspanning ZN :1 voltage/tension maximal/de puncta piekstroom ZN :1 currente maximal/de puncta piekuur ZN :1 hora (de) puncta piekvermogen ZN :1 capacitate/potentia maximal/limite/de puncta piel ZN :1 penis piemel ZN :1 penis piemelaar ZN :1 persona qui face pipi, persona qui pissa/urina piemelen WW :1 facer pipi, pissar, urinar piemelnaakt BN :1 toto nude Piëmonte ZN EIGN :1 Pedemonte :van -- = pedemontese Piëmontees BN :1 pedemontese Piëmontees ZN :1 pedemontese pienter BN :1 argute, intelligente pienterheid ZN :1 argutia, intelligentia piep BN :1 multo juvene piep TW :1 pip, bip piepa ZN :1 papa piepen WW :1 (hoog geluid geven) pipar, stridular :2 (klagen) gemer piepend BN :1 pipante, stridule, stridulante, stridulatori :--e ademhaling = respiration stridulante pieper ZN :1 pipator, stridulator :2 (klager) persona qui geme :3 (aardappel) patata :--s jassen = pellar patatas piepgeluid ZN :1 ruito stridulante piepjong BN :1 multo juvene, juvenissime piepklein BN :1 multo parve, minuscule, exigue :-- flatje = appartamento exigue piepkuiken ZN :1 pulletto piepplastic ZN :1 Zie: piepschuim piepschuim ZN :1 spuma/scuma de polystyrene piepstem ZN :1 voce acute e debile pieptoon ZN :1 signal acustic, bip (F) piepzak ZN :1 :in de -- zitten = haber timor/pavor pier ZN :1 (havendam) jectata, imbarcatorio, mole :2 (wandelhoofd in zee) jectata :3 (mbt luchthaven) jectata, passarella telescopic :4 (worm) verme, lumbrico :5 :altijd de kwade -- zijn = esser sempre/semper le capro expiatori :zo dood als een -- = morte e ben morte piercing ZN :1 piercing (E) pierdood BN :1 ben morte pieremachochel ZN :1 lancha {sja} pierement ZN :1 organo a cylindro pieren WW :1 (met pieren vissen) piscar con vermes :2 (pieren zoeken) cercar vermes pierenbad ZN :1 (deel van een zwembad) piscina pro le (parve) infantes pierenland ZN :1 :naar het -- gaan = morir pierewaaien WW :1 amusar se, diverter se pierewaaier ZN :1 libertino pierrot ZN :1 (TONEEL) pierrot (F) pies ZN :1 pissa, urina piesbak ZN :1 pissatorio, urinatorio piesen WW :1 pissar, facer pipi, urinar :(FIG) in één potje -- = esser in collusion piesje ZN :1 pipi :een -- doen = facer pipi piespot ZN :1 vaso de nocte, urinal piespotje ZN :1 (grasklokje) campanula rotundifolie :2 (haagwinde) calystegia :3 (akkerhoornbloem) cerastio arvense piet ZN :1 :(persoon) ik voel me weer een hele -- = io me senti un nove homine :hij is een hele -- = ille es un homine de importantia :2 (deskundige) experto :3 (kanari) canario :4 (luis) pediculo :5 (penis) penis Piet ZN EIGN :1 Petro :voor -- Snot staan = esser ridicule, haber le aere de un folle :iets voor -- Snot doen = guastar su tempore pietà ZN :1 pietà (I), mater dolorosa (L) piëteit ZN :1 pietate piëteitvol BN :1 plen de pietate pietepeuterig BN :1 (overdreven precies) multo punctual, punctiliose, minutiose, meticulose :zij is vreselijk -- = illa es terribilemente precise :2 (erg klein) minime, parvissime, minuscule, microscopic :-- schrift = scriptura microscopic Pieter ZN EIGN :1 Zie: Piet pieterig BN :1 minute pieterman ZN :1 (gulden) florino :2 (vis) draco pieterselie ZN :1 Zie: peterselie Pieterskerk ZN :1 ecclesia de Sancte Petro Pieterspenning ZN :1 obolo de Sancte Petro piëtisme ZN :1 pietismo piëtist ZN :1 pietista piëtisterij ZN :1 pietate exaggerate piëtistisch BN :1 pietista, pietistic pietje ZN :1 pediculo Pietje Precies ZN :1 maniaco de exactitude pietjesneuker ZN :1 Zie: muggezifter pietlut ZN :1 persona punctiliose/meticulose, pedante pietluttig BN :1 punctiliose, meticulose pietluttigheid ZN :1 punctilio, meticulositate pietsje ZN :1 pauco, poco piezel ZN :1 Zie: pietsje piezelig BN :1 minuscule piëzochemie ZN :1 piezochimia piëzo-elektriciteit ZN :1 piezoelectricitate piëzo-elektrisch BN :1 piezoelectric :--e cel = cellula piezoelectric :-- kristal = crystallo piezoelectric :-- effect = effecto piezoelectric :--e sensor = sensor piezoelectric :--e luidspreker = altoparlator piezoelectric/a crystallo piëzohalfgeleider ZN :1 semiconductor piezoelectric piëzokristal ZN :1 crystallo piezoelectric, piezocrystallo piëzokwarts ZN :1 piezoquarz piëzomagnetisme ZN :1 piezomagnetismo piëzometer ZN :1 piezometro :opening van de -- = orificio del piezometro piëzometrie ZN :1 piezometria piëzometrisch BN :1 piezometric :-- niveau = nivello piezometric :-- oppervlak = superfacie piezometric pigmee ZN :1 pygmeo pigmeeënstam ZN :1 tribo de pygmeos pigmeeënvolk ZN :1 populo de pygmeos pigment ZN :1 pigmento :donker -- = pigmento melanic, melanina :met een -- kleuren = pigmentar :het kleuren met --en = pigmentation pigmentatie ZN :1 pigmentation pigmentbacterie ZN :1 bacterio pigmentogene pigmentcel ZN :1 cellula pigmentari pigmentering ZN :1 pigmentation pigmentgezwel ZN :1 tumor pigmentari/melanic, melanoma pigmentkanker ZN :1 cancer pigmentari, melanoma pigmentkorrel ZN :1 grano de pigmento pigmentlaag ZN :1 strato de granos de pigmento pigmentpapier ZN :1 papiro pigmentate pigmentverlies ZN :1 depigmentation pigmentvlek ZN :1 macula pigmentate/melanic pigmentvlekje ZN :1 nevo, lentigine pigmentvorming ZN :1 pigmentation pigskin ZN :1 pelle de porco pigskin BN :1 in/de pelle de porco pij ZN :1 habito de monacho :de -- aannemen = prender le habito pijjekker ZN :1 jaco pijl ZN :1 (projectiel) sagitta, flecha {sj} :vergiftige -- = sagitta/flecha invenenate/venenose :gewapend met -- en boog = armate de un arco e de sagittas :met een -- schieten op = sagittar, flechar {sj} :hagel van --en = grandine de sagittas :als een -- uit de boog = como un flecha :al zijn --en verschoten hebben = haber exhaurite su argumentos :2 (teken voor de richting) flecha {sj} :volg de --en = seque le flechas :3 (MEETK) flecha {sj} pijlbrem ZN :1 genista sagittal pijlbundel ZN :1 Zie: pijlenbundel pijlenbundel ZN :1 fasce de sagittas/flechas {sj} pijler ZN :1 columna, colonna, pilastro, (klein) balustro, (van brug) pila :(FIG) de -- van een organisatie = le pilastro de un organisation pijlerbouw ZN :1 construction de pilas pijlerbrug ZN :1 ponte super pilas/ad arcos pijlerfundering ZN :1 fundation a pilas pijlerkop ZN :1 capite/testa de pila/contraforte pijlerstuwdam ZN :1 barrage a contraforte pijlgif(t) ZN :1 curare, veneno sagittari pijlinktvis ZN :1 calamar pijlkoker ZN :1 flechiera {sj} pijlkruid ZN :1 sagittaria pijlnaad ZN :1 sutura sagittal pijlpunt ZN :1 puncta de sagitta/flecha {sj} pijlriet ZN :1 arundo pijlrog ZN :1 Zie: pijlstaartrog pijlschacht ZN :1 fuste pijlschans ZN :1 redente pijlscheefkelk ZN :1 arabis sagittate pijlschoot ZN :1 portata de sagitta/flecha {sj} pijlschot ZN :1 colpo de sagitta/flecha {sj} pijlsnel BN :1 veloce/rapide como un sagitta/fulmine, rapidissime pijlspits ZN :1 Zie: pijlpunt pijlstaart ZN :1 cauda in forma de sagitta/flecha {sj} pijlstaarteend ZN :1 anate acute pijlstaartkreeft ZN :1 merostomo pijlstaartrog ZN :1 pastinaca pijlstaartvlinder ZN :1 sphinge pijlsteen ZN :1 belemnita pijlstormvogel ZN :1 puffino pijltje ZN :1 (van spel) flechetta {sj} pijltjesdiagram ZN :1 diagramma sagittal pijlvergif ZN :1 Zie: pijlgif pijlvorm ZN :1 forma de sagitta pijlvormig BN :1 sagittiforme, sagittal, sagittate :(PLANTK) met --e bladen = sagittifolie pijlwichelarij ZN :1 belomantia pijlwortel ZN :1 Zie: penwortel pijn ZN :1 dolor, mal, (WET) algia :felle/hevige -- = dolor acute/intense :vreselijke -- = dolor atroce :ondraaglijke -- = dolor insupportabile :stekende -- = dolor fulgurante :borende -- = dolor terebrante :pulserende -- = dolor pulsative :kloppende -- = dolor palpitante/martellante :inwendige -- = dolor interior :vage/doffe -- = dolor surde :kreet van -- = crito de dolor :-- in de onderbuik = dolores abdominal :-- in de rug = dolores lumbar/de lumbos :-- in de gewrichten = dolores articular :-- tussen de ribben = dolores intercostal :reumatische --en = dolores rheumatic :schreeuwen van -- = critar de dolor :zijn -- uitschreeuwen = clamar su dolor :uitstraling van -- = irradiation dolorose :vergaan van de -- = consumer se del dolor :de -- verlichten = mitigar/alleviar/attenuar le dolor :verlichting/verzachting van de -- = mitigation/attenuation del dolor :de -- wordt heviger = le dolor se exacerba :verergering van de -- = exacerbation del dolor :-- doen/hebben = doler, punger, (FIG) affliger :-- lijden = suffrer/patir (dolor) :iemand -- doen = facer suffrer/patir un persona :helse --en uitstaan = suffrer/patir dolores infernal :met veel -- en moeite = con multe effortio :geen centje -- = necun effortio :2 (verdriet) pena, affliction, dolo, dolor :3 (pijnboom) pino pijnaanval ZN :1 accesso de dolor pijnappel ZN :1 pinea, cono/fructo del pino pijnappelklier ZN :1 glandula pineal, epiphyse (-ysis) pijnappelpit ZN :1 Zie: pijnappelzaad pijnappelzaad ZN :1 pinion pijnbaan ZN :1 (MED) fasce spinothalamic pijnbank ZN :1 banco de tortura/de tormento :ondervraging op de -- = question :iemand op de -- leggen = torturar un persona pijnbomenbos ZN :1 bosco/foreste de pinos, pineto pijnboom ZN :1 pino :met --en begroeid = pinifere :van de -- = pinee pijnboombos ZN :1 Zie: pijnbomenbos pijnboomhout ZN :1 ligno de pino pijnboomwoud ZN :1 Zie: pijnbomenbos pijnbos ZN :1 Zie: pijnbomenbos pijndrempel ZN :1 limine de tolerantia al dolor, limine de dolor :de -- overschrijden = exceder le limine de dolor pijnen WW :1 pressar, extraher, exprimer :gepijnde honing = melle pressate/exprimite pijngevoel ZN :1 (pijn) algesia, algia :2 (pijnzin) sensibilitate dolorose/al dolor pijngewaarwording ZN :1 sensation dolorose/de dolor pijngrens ZN :1 limine de tolerantia al dolor, limine de dolor :de -- ligt bij een geluidssterkte van ongeveer 140 dB = le ruito deveni dolorose a circa 140 dB pijngroen ZN :1 Zie: dennegroen pijnhars ZN :1 resina de pino pijnhout ZN :1 ligno de pino pijnigen WW :1 facer suffrer, torturar, tormentar, suppliciar, excruciar :het -- = tortura, tormento, supplicio, excruciation pijniger ZN :1 torturator, tormentator pijniging ZN :1 tortura, tormento, supplicio, excruciation pijnlijk BN :1 (pijn veroorzakend, blijk gevend van pijn) dolorose, pungente :--e wond/verwonding = vulnere dolorose :--e ziekte = maladia dolorose :--e operatie = operation dolorose :een -- gezicht zetten = monstrar un visage dolorose :-- glimlachen = surrider dolorosemente :2 (smartelijk) dolorose, penose, pungente :-- verlies = perdita dolorose :--e herinnering = memoria dolorose :--e situatie = situation penose :--e stilte = silentio penose/embarassose :--e vraag = question penose :3 (genant, lastig) embarassose, difficile :een -- moment = un momento difficile :4 :-- precies = scrupulosemente precise pijnlijkheid ZN :1 dolorositate, dolor pijnloos BN :1 (geen pijn veroorzakend) indolor, sin dolor, (MED) indolente :--e bevalling = parto/parturition indolor/sin dolor :--e behandeling = tractamento indolor :--e tumor = tumor indolente :2 (geen pijn voelend) insensibile al dolor pijnloosheid ZN :1 character indolor, indolentia, analgesia pijnprikkel ZN :1 sensation/irritation dolorose/de dolor pijnpunt ZN :1 (plaats waar pijn gevoeld wordt) puncto dolorose/neuralgic pijnrups ZN :1 eruca/chenille (F) del pino pijnscheut ZN :1 dolor fulgurante pijnstillend BN :1 lenitive, sedative, calmante, analgesic, panegoric :-- middel = lenitivo, sedativo, calmante, analgesico, anodino, panegorico, pharmaco analgesic pijnstiller ZN :1 lenitivo, sedativo, calmante, palliativo, analgesico, anodino, panegorico, pharmaco analgesic pijnstilling ZN :1 sedation del dolor pijntak ZN :1 branca de pino pijnwoud ZN :1 foreste/bosco de pinos, pineto pijnzin ZN :1 sensibilitate dolorose/al dolor pijp ZN :1 (om uit te roken) pipa :stenen -- = pipa in argilla :Goudse -- = pipa de Gouda :een -- roken = fumar un pipa :de -- aan Maarten geven = morir :2 (pijpvol) pipata :een -- tabak = pipata de tabaco :3 (TECHN) pipa, tubo, conducto, canal :de -- van de kachel = le tubo del estufa :vele --en hebbend, met vele --en = multitubular :de -- uitgaan = morir :de -- uit zijn = esser morte :4 (stang, staafje) baston, barra :-- kaneel = baston/barra de cannella :-- drop = baston/barra de liquiritia :een --je krijt = un creta :5 (broekspijp) gamba :smalle -- = gamba stricte :naar iemands --en dansen = lassar se dominar de un persona :6 (pijpbeen) osso longe pijpaarde ZN :1 terra pro fabricar pipas, terra blanc/de pipa pijpachtig BN :1 tubular :2 (MED, PLANTK) fistulose :--e knotszwam = clavaria fistulose pijpas ZN :1 cinere de pipa pijpbeen ZN :1 osso longe pijpbloem ZN :1 aristolochia pijpbloemfamilie ZN :1 aristolochiaceas pijpbloemig BN :1 aristolochiacee :--e gewassen = plantas aristolochiacee pijpbundel ZN :1 fasce tubular pijpcelpoliep ZN :1 eucratea pijpdrop ZN :1 liquiritia in barras/bastones pijpen WW :1 sonar un aere de flauta :naar iemands -- dansen = obedir al desiros/desiderios de un persona pijpenbakker ZN :1 fabricante de pipas pijpenbakkerij ZN :1 fabrication de pipas :2 fabrica de pipas pijpendop ZN :1 coperculo de pipa pijpendraaier ZN :1 tornator de pipas pijpendraaierij ZN :1 torneria de pipas pijpenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de pipas pijpenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de pipas pijpenindustrie ZN :1 industria de pipas pijpenketel ZN :1 caldiera (multi)tubular pijpenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de pipa pijpenkrul ZN :1 bucla in forma de tiracorcos pijpenla ZN :1 (la voor pijpen) tiratorio a/pro pipas :2 (FIG) camera/boteca longe e stricte, camera como un corridor pijpenmakerij ZN :1 Zie: pijpenbakkerij pijpenpeuter ZN :1 Zie: pijpenrager pijpenplaat ZN :1 placa tubular pijpenplank ZN :1 portapipas pijpenrager ZN :1 mundapipa, nettapipa pijpenrek ZN :1 portapipas pijpenroer ZN :1 Zie: pijpesteel pijpensteel ZN :1 tubo de pipa :het regent --en = il ha un forte pluvia pijpenstopper ZN :1 preme-tabaco pijpenstrootje ZN :1 Zie: buntgras pijpenwisser ZN :1 Zie: pijpenrager pijper ZN :1 flautista pijpfitter ZN :1 installator de tuberias pijpgezwel ZN :1 fistula pijpje ZN :1 (buisje) parve tubo, tubulo :2 (kleine pijp) parve pipa :3 :een -- krijt = un creta pijpkan ZN :1 potto a tubo pijpkaneel ZN :1 cannella in barras/bastones pijpketel ZN :1 caldiera (multi)tubular pijpkoraal ZN :1 corallo artificial, tubipora pijpkruid ZN :1 anthrisco silvestre pijpkwal ZN :1 Zie: buiskwal pijpleiding ZN :1 tubulatura, tuberia, tubulation :2 pipeline (E), (voor olie) oleoducto, (voor gas) gasoducto pijplijn ZN :1 Zie: pijpleiding :dat zit in de -- = on se occupa de isto pijporgel ZN :1 organo de tubos pijppoliep ZN :1 tubularia pijpriet ZN :1 canna, junco pijproker ZN :1 fumator de pipa pijpschoonmaker ZN :1 mundapipa, nettapipa pijpschroefdraadsnijmachine ZN :1 machina de/a filettar le tubos pijpsleutel ZN :1 clave forate/tubular/a tubo/de tubo pijpslot ZN :1 serratura tubular pijptabak ZN :1 tabaco a/de/pro pipa pijptang ZN :1 pincia(s) a tubo pijpuithaler ZN :1 Zie: pijperager pijpvol ZN :1 pipata pijpvormig BN :1 tubular, cylindric pijpwalswerk ZN :1 laminatorio a tubos pijpwerk ZN :1 Zie: pijpleiding-1 pijpzwavel ZN :1 sulfure in barras pijpzweer ZN :1 fistula pik ZN :1 (pikhouweel) picco :2 (kleine zeis) falcetto :3 (vent) typo :4 (wrok) resentimento, rancor :de -- op iemand hebben = nutrir resentimento contra un persona :5 (stoot, prik) piccatura :een -- met een naald = un piccatura con un agulia :6 (wondje) piccatura :7 (pek) pice :met -- bestrijken = piciar :met -- besmeurd = piciose :8 (penis) penis pikachtig BN :1 piciose pikant BN :1 (de smaak prikkelend) piccante :--e smaak = gusto piccante :--e saus = sauce (F) piccante :--e kaas = caseo piccante :2 (de zinnen prikkelend) piccante :--e bijzonderheden = detalios piccante :--e mop = burla piccante :3 (scherp, beledigend) caustic :4 (vijandig, hatelijk) hostil, odiose pikanterie ZN :1 (gewaagdheid) parola/action piccante :2 (hatelijkheid) picca :3 (bitsheid) acrimonia, causticitate pikantig BN :1 legiermente piccante pikblende ZN :1 pechblende (D) pikbroek ZN :1 marinero, nauta, lupo de mar pikdonker BN :1 multo nigre, nigre como in un tunnel :--e nacht = nocte nigre pikdonker ZN :1 obscuritate complete/total pikdraad ZN :1 filo piciate pikeren WW :1 (beledigen) offender, piccar, irritar, vexar :2 (larderen) lardar piket ZN :1 (paaltje) picchetto, jalon :2 (MIL) picchetto :officier van -- = officiero de picchetto/de guarda :3 (kaartspel) piquet (F) pikethamer ZN :1 mallette piketkaart ZN :1 carta de piquet (F) piketpaal ZN :1 picchetto, jalon, poste piketspel ZN :1 (joco de) piquet (F) piketten WW :1 jocar al piquet (F) piketteren WW :1 picchettar, jalonar pikettering ZN :1 picchettatura, jalonamento pikeur ZN :1 professor de equitation pikhaak ZN :1 croc pikhamer ZN :1 picco, martello a duo punctas pikhouweel ZN :1 picco pikkedonker :1 Zie: pikdonker pikken WW :1 (stelen) furar, robar :zij heeft dat geld gepikt = illa ha furate iste moneta :2 (nemen) prender :ik pik dat kroketje = ik prende iste croquette (F) :iemand eruit -- = eliger un persona :3 (pekken) piciar, coperir con pice :4 (met de snavel slaan of happen) beccar :de kip pikte de haan = le gallina beccava le gallo :5 (hapjes nemen) beccar :6 (kleven) esser collose, collar :de verf pikt = le color colla pikker ZN :1 (pikhaak) croc :2 (zakkenroller) pickpocket (E) pikkerig BN :1 (kleverig) collose pikketanis ZN :1 vitro de gin (F) pikkig BN :1 piciose pikkwast ZN :1 Zie: pekkwast piknik ZN :1 picnic (E) piknikken WW :1 facer un picnic (E), picnicar piknikmand ZN :1 paniero de picnic (E) pikorde ZN :1 hierarchia in le galliniera :2 (FIG) hierarchia (in un organisation) pikzwart BN :1 nigre como (le) pice pil ZN :1 (geneesmiddel) pilula :bittere -- = pilula amar :--len draaien = facer pilulas :de -- vergulden = aurar/dorar le pilula :2 (anticonceptiepil) pilula :de -- gebruiken/slikken = prender le pilula :3 (boterham) trencho {sj} spisse de pan :4 (dokter) medico pilaar ZN :1 pilar, columna, colonna pilaarbijter ZN :1 hypocrita pilaarbijterij ZN :1 hypocrisia pilaarheilige ZN :1 stylite pilaarhoofd ZN :1 capitello pilaarkijkerij ZN :1 hypocrisia pilaster ZN :1 pilastro Pilatus ZN EIGN :1 Pilato pilau, pilav, pilaw ZN :1 (CUL) pilav (Tu) pilkruid ZN :1 Zie: pilvaren pillendeeg ZN :1 massa pilular pillendoosje ZN :1 cassetta a/de/pro pilulas, portapilulas pillendraaier ZN :1 (apotheker) apothecario, pilulero :2 (kever) scarabeo pillenfles ZN :1 flacon a/de/pro pilulas pillengeld ZN :1 presente de baptismo pillengift ZN :1 Zie: pillengeld pilletje ZN :1 globulo, granulo pilocarpine ZN :1 pilocarpina piloot ZN :1 pilota, aviator :automatische -- = pilota automatic :tweede -- = copilota pilootballon ZN :1 Zie: loodsballon pilotage ZN :1 fundation de pilas pilotenstoel ZN :1 sedia de pilota pilot-studie ZN :1 inquesta/investigation pilota, studio de exploration, recerca exploratori pils ZN :1 (bier) bira de Pilsen, bira :twee -- graag = duo biras, per favor :een kratje -- = un cassa de bira pilsener ZN :1 bira de/typo Pilsen pilsje ZN :1 bira :een -- drinken = biber un bira :een -- pakken = prender un bira :twee --s, graag! = duo biras, per favor! pilvaren ZN :1 pilularia pilzegge ZN :1 carex/carice pilulifere piment ZN :1 pimento pimentboom ZN :1 pimenta pimentolie ZN :1 oleo de pimento pimentsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de pimento pimentstruik ZN :1 Zie: pimentboom pi-meson ZN :1 meson-pi pimpel ZN :1 :aan de -- zijn = trincar pimpelaar ZN :1 trincator, bibulo, bibon pimpelen WW :1 trincar pimpelmees ZN :1 paro blau pimpelpaars BN :1 violette obscur :hij is -- van de kou = ille es blau de frigido pimpernel ZN :1 pimpinella :kleine -- = sanguisorba pimpernoot ZN :1 (pistache) pistacio :2 (plantengeslacht) staphylea pin ZN :1 (stuitnok, pal) arresto :2 (klein staafje) cavilia, tenon :---en-gat-verbinding = juncto de mortasa e tenon :met --nen vastmaken = incaviliar :3 (knijper) pincia :4 (as) axe, pivot pinaceae ZN MV :1 pinaceas pinacotheek ZN :1 pinacotheca, galeria de picturas :-- van het Vaticaan = pinacotheca del Vaticano pinakel ZN :1 pinnaculo pinang ZN :1 (boom) areca :2 (vrucht) nuce de areca pinangboom ZN :1 areca pinanghout ZN :1 ligno de areca pinangnoot ZN :1 nuce de areca pinangpalm ZN :1 Zie: pinangboom pinas ZN :1 (soort sloep) pinacea pince-nez ZN :1 pince-nez (F) pinceren WW :1 (knijpen) pinciar :2 (met een pincet aanpakken) prender con un pincette (F) pincet ZN :1 pincette (F) :chirurgisch -- = pincette de chirurgico pincher ZN :1 pincher (E) pincode ZN :1 codice secrete pinda ZN :1 (noot) cacahuete :ongepelde --'s = cacahuetes integre/non decorticate :zoute --'s = cacahuetes salate :--'s doppen = pellar/discorticar cacahuetes :2 (plant) arachide pindadoppen ZN MV :1 pellaturas de cacahuetes pindakaas ZN :1 butyro de cacahuete(s)/de arachide pindakoek ZN :1 torta de cacahuetes pindaman ZN :1 venditor (ambulante) de cacahuetes pindanoot ZN :1 Zie: pinda-1 Pindarisch BN :1 pindaric :--e poëzie = poesia pin-daric :--e ode = odo pindaric :--e stijl = stilo pindaric pindarismo ZN :1 pindarismo pindasaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de cacahuetes Pindus ZN EIGN :1 Pindo pineaal BN :1 pineal pinetum ZN :1 pineto pineut ZN :1 :de -- zijn = esser le dupe, esser le victima ping ZN :1 (geluid) ping :2 (geld) moneta ping! TW :1 ping! pingel ZN :1 (VOETBAL) penalty (E) pingelaar ZN :1 (VOETBAL) jocator qui dribbla troppo, dribblator (exagerate) :2 (afdinger) persona qui barata, persona qui require un disconto/rebatto pingelen WW :1 (afdingen) contender le precio, negotiar cavillosemente, baratar :2 (mbt automotor) detonar :3 (mbt voetbal) dribblar troppo pingping ZN :1 moneta pingpong ZN :1 pingpong (E) pingpongballetje ZN :1 balla de pingpong (E) pingpongbatje ZN :1 rachetta de pingpong (E) pingpongen WW :1 jocar al pingpong (E) pingpongkampioen ZN :1 campion de pingpong (E) pingpongkampioenschap ZN :1 campionato de pingpong (E) pingpongspel ZN :1 pingpong (E) pingpongspeler ZN :1 jocator de pingpong (E) pingpongtafel ZN :1 tabula de pingpong (E) pingpongwedstrijd ZN :1 partita de pingpong (E) pinguïn ZN :1 pinguin pinguïnkolonie ZN :1 colonia de pinguines pink ZN :1 (vinger) digito auricular, auricular :2 (kalf) vitello de un anno :3 (vaartuig) barca de pisca :4 :bij de --en zijn = esser habile/agile pinken WW :1 :(wegnemen met de pink) een traan uit het oog -- = essugar un lacrima (con le auricular) :2 (elkaar aan de gebogen pinken vasthouden) tener se per le auricular :3 (met de ogen knipperen) palpebrar :4 (flikkeren) scintillar pinkhaar ZN :1 cilio pinkleer ZN :1 corio de vitello pinkmuis ZN :1 hypothenar pinkogen BN :1 (met de ogen knipperen) palpebrar pinkster ZN :1 Zie: pinksteren pinksteravond ZN :1 vigilia del pentecoste pinksterbeweging ZN :1 movimento pentecostal, pentecostalismo :lid van de -- = pentecostalista pinksterbloem ZN :1 cardamine pratense/del prato pinksterdag ZN :1 die de pentecoste :eerste -- = dominica de pentecoste :tweede -- = lunedi de pentecoste pinksteren ZN :1 pentecoste :van -- = pentecostal pinksterfeest ZN :1 pentecoste :van het -- = pentecostal pinkstergebruiken ZN MV :1 costumes del pentecoste pinkstergelovige ZN :1 pentecostalista pinkstergemeenschap ZN :1 communitate pentecostal pinkstergemeente ZN :1 Zie: pinkstergemeenschap pinksterkroon ZN :1 corona de pentecoste pinksterlied ZN :1 canto de pentecoste pinkstermaand ZN :1 mense de pentecoste pinkstermaandag ZN :1 lunedi de pentecoste pinksterpreek ZN :1 predica/predication pentecostal/de pentecoste pinksterroos ZN :1 peonia pinkstervakantie ZN :1 vacantias de pentecoste pinkstervuur ZN :1 foco de pentecoste pinksterweek ZN :1 septimana de pentecoste pinksterzondag ZN :1 dominica de pentecoste pinkstier ZN :1 tauro de un anno pinkvaars ZN :1 vitello de un anno pinmos ZN :1 polytricho pinnen ZN :1 provider de cavilias pinnig BN :1 (vinnig) acrimoniose, caustic, mordace :2 (zuinig) avar pinocytose ZN :1 pinocytose (-osis) pinsbek ZN :1 similor pinsbekken BN :1 de similor pint ZN :1 (inhoudsmaat) pinta pin-up ZN :1 pin-up (E) pioen ZN :1 peonia :chinese -- = peonia albiflor pioenroos ZN :1 Zie: pioen pion ZN :1 (in schaakspel) pedon :een -- nemen = prender un pedon pionier ZN :1 (iemand die onbekend land verkent) pionero :2 (FIG) pionero, innovator, initiator :3 (MIL) pionero pionieren WW :1 facer un labor/travalio de pionero :2 (MIL) esser pionero :3 (FIG) realisar un labor innovator, aperir nove camminos pionieroos ZN :1 peonia pioniersgeest ZN :1 spirito de pionero pionierswerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de pionero pionoffer ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) sacrificio de un/del pedon pip ZN :1 pituita pipa ZN :1 papa :2 (DIERK) pipa piperaceae ZN MV :1 piperaceas piperazine ZN :1 piperazina piperine ZN :1 piperina piperonal ZN :1 piperonal pipet ZN :1 pipetta pipettenrek ZN :1 portapipettas pipettenstandaard ZN :1 Zie: pipettenrek pipetteren WW :1 pipettar pips BN :1 pallide :er -- uitzien = haber un visage pallide, esser pallide pipsheid ZN :1 palliditate, pallor, pallidessa piqué ZN :1 (katoenen of kunstzijden stof) piqué (F) :-- vest = gilet (F) de piqué :2 (BILJ) piqué (F) piqué BN :1 de piqué (F) piqueren WW :1 (BILJ) facer un colpo de piqué (F) piraat ZN :1 (zeerover) pirata, corsario, bucanero, filibustero :2 (illegale zender) emissor/radio/station pirata/clandestin Piraeus, de -- :1 le Pireo piramidaal BN :1 pyramidal :--e zeeën = undas pyramidal :een --e organisatie = un organisation pyramydal :(WISK) -- getal = numero pyramidal :(BIOL) --e cel = cellula pyramidal piramide ZN :1 (Egyptisch grafmonument) pyramide :-- van Cheops = pyramide de Cheops :2 (bouwwerk) pyramide :-- van Austerlitz = pyramide de Austerlitz :3 (op ekaar gestapelde voorwerpen) pyramide :een -- van lege blikjes = un pyramide de lattas vacue :bouwen of stapelen in de vorm van een -- = pyramidar :4 (WISK) pyramide :afgeknotte -- = pyramide truncate :regelmatige -- = pyramide regular :vierhoekige -- = pyramide quadrangule/quadrangular :zeshoekige -- = pyramide hexagone/hexagonal :zevenhoekige -- = pyramide heptagone/heptagonal :achtzijdige/achthoekige -- = pyramide octagone/octagonal :negenhoekige -- = pyramide enneagone/enneagonal :basis van een -- = base de un pyramide piramidebaan ZN :1 (BIOL) systema pyramidal piramideboom ZN :1 arbore pyramidal piramidebouw ZN :1 construction pyramidal/de pyramides piramidebouwer ZN :1 constructor de pyramides piramidecellen ZN MV :1 cellulas pyramidal piramideklokje ZN :1 campanula pyramidal piramidevorm ZN :1 forma pyramidal piramidevormig BN :1 pyramidal piranha ZN :1 (vis) piranha {ana} pirateneditie ZN :1 edition pirata/spurie piratennest ZN :1 nido de piratas piratenschip ZN :1 nave pirata piratenzender ZN :1 emissor clandestin/pirata piraterij ZN :1 pirateria :literaire -- = pirateria litterari :-- plegen = piratar pirouette ZN :1 pirouette (F) :een --/--s maken = facer un pirouette/pirouettes, pirouettar {oe} pirouetteren WW :1 facer pirouettes/un pirouette (F), pirouettar {oe} pis ZN :1 pissa, urina :-- lozen = pissar, urinar Pisa ZN EIGN :1 Pisa Pisaan ZN :1 pisano Pisaans BN :1 pisan pisachtig BN :1 urinose pisafdrijvend BN :1 diuretic pisafscheiding ZN :1 secretion de urina pis-aller ZN :1 pis-aller (F) pisang ZN :1 (vrucht) banana :-- goreng = bananas frite :de -- zijn = esser le dupe :2 (boom) bananiero :3 :een rare -- = un typo multo rar pisangblad ZN :1 folio de bananiero pisangboom ZN :1 bananiero pisangnoot ZN :1 nuce de areca pisangvreter ZN :1 (vogel) musophaga violacee pisbak ZN :1 pissatorio, urinatorio pisblaas ZN :1 vesica urinari pisbuis ZN :1 urethra, meato urinari :van de -- = urethral :ontsteking van de -- = urethritis pisbuisontsteking ZN :1 urethritis pisbuisvernauwing ZN :1 strictura urethral/del urethra, urethrostenose (-osis) piscicultuur ZN :1 piscicultura piscine ZN :1 piscina pisdoek ZN :1 fascia/panno de pissa pisdrijvend BN :1 Zie: pisafdrijvend pisfles ZN :1 urinal pisglas ZN :1 urinal pishoek ZN :1 loco ubi on pissa pishok ZN :1 pissatorio, urinatorio piskenner ZN :1 urologo, urologista piskijken ZN :1 uroscopia pisleer ZN :1 urologia pisleider ZN :1 Zie: pisbuis pislozing ZN :1 evacuation/excretion/emission de urina/pissa pislucht ZN :1 odor urinose/de pissa pisluier ZN :1 fascia/panno de pissa pisnijdig BN :1 furiose, rabiose pisoliet ZN :1 pisolitho pispot ZN :1 vaso de nocte, urinal :2 (PLANTK) convolvulo pissen WW :1 (plassen) pissar, urinar :2 (met de urine lozen) pissar :bloed -- = pissar sanguine pissen BN :1 (verdwenen) disparite :mijn boek is -- = mi libro ha disparite pissenbed ZN :1 onisco pissenbloem ZN :1 Zie: paardenbloem pisser ZN :1 (penis) penis :2 (persoon) pissator pissig BN :1 de mal humor pissoir ZN :1 pissatorio, urinatorio pisstank ZN :1 mal odor de pissa pisstof ZN :1 urea pistache ZN :1 pistacio pistacheboom ZN :1 pistacia, pistaciero pistachegroen ZN :1 pistacio pistachegroen BN :1 pistacio pistache-ijs ZN :1 gelato al pistacio piste ZN :1 (in circus) pista, arena :2 (WIELERSPORT) pista :3 (SKISPORT) pista pistolengoud ZN :1 auro fin/pur pistolet ZN :1 (broodje) panetto piston ZN :1 (TECHN) (zuiger) piston :2 (blaasinstrument) cornetta a pistones :3 (ventiel van een blaasinstrument) piston, valvula pistonist ZN :1 cornettista pistool ZN :1 (wapen) pistola :automatisch -- = pistola automatic :2 (munt) pistola pistoolgreep ZN :1 calce de pistola pistoolholster ZN :1 pistoliera pistoolkogel ZN :1 balla de pistola pistoolmitralleur ZN :1 pistola mitraliatrice pistoolschot ZN :1 tiro/colpo de pistola pistoolschutter ZN :1 tirator al pistola pistooltas ZN :1 vaina de pistola pisuitscheiding ZN :1 Zie: pislozing pisvloed ZN :1 incontinentia de urina piswaarzeggerij ZN :1 uromantia pisweg ZN :1 via urinari piszuur ZN :1 acido uric/lithic piszuurzout ZN :1 urato pit ZN :1 (zaadkorrel) pepita, grana, grano :-- van een druif = grano de un uva :--ten van een appel = pepitas de un pomo/malo :2 (steen in het vruchtvlees) nucleo :3 (wiek) micca :4 (brander) foco, flamma :iets op een zacht --je koken = cocer un cosa a foco lente :5 (merg van hout) medulla :6 (energie, kracht) nervo, pep (E), vitalitate, vigor :7 (het wezenlijke) medulla, essential, substantia :8 (kernachtigheid) concision :9 (AUTOSP) pit(s) (E) pitcher ZN :1 lanceator, pitcher (E) pitchpine ZN :1 (boom) pitchpine (E) :2 (hout) pitchpine (E) pitchpine BN :1 de pitchpine (E) pitgaren ZN :1 coton a micca pithecantropus ZN :1 pithecanthropo pithometer ZN :1 pithometro pithouder ZN :1 portamicca pitje ZN :1 flamma basse pitloos BN :1 (zonder pit) sin pepita, sin nucleo :--e mandarijnen = mandarinas sin pepita(s) :2 (zonder energie) sin energia pitocine ZN :1 pitocina, oxytocina pitotbuis ZN :1 tubo de Pitot pitriet ZN :1 canna de India pitrieten BN :1 de canna de India pitrietstoel ZN :1 sedia de canna de India pitstop ZN :1 (AUTOSP) arresto al pit(s) (E) pitten WW :1 (slapen) dormir :2 (pitten verwijderen uit) remover le pepitas, enuclear, (mbt aardappels) remover le oculos pittig BN :1 (van pitten voorzien) que ha pepitas :2 (merg hebbend) medullose :3 (energiek) energic, vigorose :4 (kruidig) speciate, piccante, piperate :--e soep = suppa speciate :--e smaak = sapor/gusto piccante :5 (geestig) spiritual :6 (moeilijk) difficile :-- examen = examine difficile pittigheid ZN :1 (kracht, energie) energia, nervo, vigor :2 (mbt smaak) sapor/gusto piccante :3 (geestigheid) spirito pittoresk BN :1 pictoresc :-- plekje = sito pictoresc pituïtair BN :1 pituitari pitvrucht ZN :1 fructo a/de pepita(s), pomo pityriasis ZN :1 pityriasis piu BW :1 (MUZ) più (I) :-- allegro = più allegro pivoteren WW :1 (ronddraaien) pivotar, girar pixel ZN :1 pixel (E) pizza ZN :1 (CUL) pizza (I) pizzabodem ZN :1 fundo de un pizza (I) pizzeria ZN :1 pizzeria (I) pizzicato :1 (MUZ) pizzicato (I) p.k. :1 :(Afk.) c.v. = cavallo-vapor, h.p. = horse power (E) pl. :1 (Afk.: pluralis) pl. (plural) plaag ZN :1 (explosieve toename van organismen) plaga, invasion, infestation :van een -- bevrijden = disinfestar :2 (onheil) plaga, flagello, calamitate, tribulation :een ware -- zijn voor iemand = esser un plaga pro un persona :de zeven --en van Egypte = le septe plagas de Egypto :3 (ziekte) plaga, epidemia, maladia contagiose :4 (kwelling) tormento, supplicio :5 (iemand die ons last aandoet) persona moleste plaagal ZN :1 Zie: plaaggeest plaaggeest ZN :1 persona moleste, tormentator plaagstoot ZN :1 gesto de provocation, provocation :een -- uitdelen = lancear un provocation, provocar (un persona) plaagziek BN :1 malitiose :-- zijn = esser un tormentator plaagzucht ZN :1 malitia plaat ZN :1 (grammofoonplaat) disco :gouden -- = disco de auro :drieëndertig toeren -- = disco de trenta-tres revolutiones :op de -- zetten = registrar super discos :een -- opzetten = poner/mitter un disco :een andere -- opzetten = cambiar de disco :een -- uitbrengen = lancear un disco :verzameling --en = musicotheca, discotheca :2 (TECHN) placa, (dun) lamina :stalen -- = placa/lamina de aciero :koperen -- = placa/lamina de cupro :glazen -- = placa/lamina de vitro :ik heb een -- in mijn been = io ha un placa in mi gamba :(FOTO) fotografische/gevoelige -- = placa sensibile, platta :iets op de gevoelige -- vastleggen = facer un photo(graphia) :dit valt als een druppel water op een gloeiende -- = isto dispare immediatemente :de -- poetsen = eclipsar se :3 tabula :-- ijzer = tabula de ferro :-- marmer = tabula de marmore :4 (bord, paneel) pannello :5 (ondiepte) banco :6 :de -- poetsen = discampar :7 (prent) illustration, imagine, stampa, gravure (F) :een boek met --en = un libro illustrate/con illustrationes plaatbatterij ZN :1 batteria de placa, pila platte plaatborstel ZN :1 brossa laminate plaatcondensator ZN :1 condensator a lamina/placas plaatdruk ZN :1 gravure (F) plaatdrukker ZN :1 gravator, imprimitor de gravures (F) plaatdrukkerij ZN :1 (werkplaats) imprimeria de gravures (F) :2 (kunst) gravure (F) plaatetser ZN :1 aquafortista plaatfilter ZN :1 filtro a placa(s) plaatgewichtje ZN :1 lamella plaatglas ZN :1 vitro platte/in placas plaatgraveur ZN :1 gravator plaatijzer ZN :1 ferro in lamina/in placa plaatijzeren BN :1 de ferro in lamina/in placa plaatje ZN :1 (kleine plaat) parve placa, plachetta :koperen -- = plachetta de cupro :2 (gedeeltelijk kunstgebit) prothese (-esis) dentari, placa dental :3 (single) quaranta-cinque tornos :4 (foto) photo(graphia) :--s schieten = prender/facer photo(graphia)s :5 (plakje) lamella, lamina :6 (DIERK, PLANTK) (lamel) lamella, lamina :7 (ruwe schets, ontwerp) esbosso, schizzo (I) :het -- invullen = completar le esbosso :8 (illustratie) imagine, illustration, stampa, gravure (F) :van --s voorzien = illustrar :9 (penning) medalia :10 (FIG) (er aantrekkelijk uitziend iemand/iets) beltate plaatjesalbum ZN :1 album de imagines plaatjesboek ZN :1 libro de imagines plaatjeszwammen ZN MV :1 agaricaceas plaatkiel ZN :1 quilla plan plaatkieuwigen ZN MV :1 lamellibranchios plaatkoper ZN :1 cupro in lamina/in placa/in folios plaatkring ZN :1 circuito de placa plaatlichter ZN :1 levaplacas plaatlood ZN :1 plumbo in lamina/in placa plaatmetaal ZN :1 metallo in lamina/in placa plaatopname ZN :1 registration discographic/super disco plaatpers ZN :1 pressa de stampas plaatradiator ZN :1 radiator a/de pannellos/a/de placas plaats ZN :1 placia :het aantal --en in een auto = le numero de placias in un auto(mobile) :een -- openlaten = lassar un placia :iets op zijn -- zetten = mitter un cosa a su placia, implaciar un cosa :iets weer op zijn -- zetten = remitter un cosa a su placia, reimplaciar un cosa :een -- geven = placiar :-- maken voor = facer placia a :-- nemen = prender placia, seder se :--en bespreken = reservar placias :van -- veranderen = cambiar de placia :zijn -- afstaan = ceder su placia :zijn -- niet weten = non cognoscer su placia :in de -- stellen, de -- innemen van = reimplaciar :voor iets/iemand in de -- komen = reimplaciar un cosa/un persona :veel -- innemen = occupar multe placia/spatio :deze tafel neemt veel -- in = iste tabula prende multe placia :ter --e, op de -- van ontstaan = in situ (L) :2 loco :-- van bestemming = loco de destination :-- van handeling = loco del action :-- van aankomst = loco de arrivata :-- van vertrek = loco de partita :-- van het misdrijf = loco criminal/del delicto :-- van oorsprong = loco de origine :-- des onheils = loco del disastro :bijwoord van -- = adverbio de loco :bijwoordelijke bepaling van -- = complemento de loco :een -- bereiken = attinger/ganiar un loco :een -- geven = collocar :Heilige Plaatsen = Locos Sancte :(WISK) meetkundige -- = loco geometric :(TONEEL) eenheid van -- = unitate de loco :(TAAL) van -- = locative :voorzetsels van -- = prepositiones locative :in -- van = in loco de, in vice de :in de eerste -- = in prime loco :de -- bepalen = localisar :-- maken = facer loco :-- hebben/vinden = haber loco, occurrer, evenir, advenir, realisar se :(SPORT) op de tweede -- eindigen = terminar in secunde loco :3 (punt) puncto :-- van inslag = puncto de impacto :4 (stad) urbe, (dorp) village, (buurt, dorp) localitate :een grote -- = un grande urbe :5 (ter aanduiding van de rangorde) placia, position, (op een ranglijst) classamento :6 (functie) placia, empleo, posto :de juiste man op de juiste -- = le homine adequate :7 sito :historische -- = sito historic :8 (open stuk grond) corte :9 (passage in een boek) loco, passage :een -- aanhalen = citar un passage :10 (landgoed) proprietate :11 :(SPORT) op uw --en! klaar! af! = a vostre marcas!, preste! partir! plaatsaanwijzer ZN :1 (in bioscoop) ostiero, placiator plaatsaanwijzing ZN :1 Zie: plaatsbepaling plaatsbekledend BN :1 reimplaciante, vicariante plaatsbekleder ZN :1 reimplaciante, substituto, representante, (KERK) vicario plaatsbekleding ZN :1 reimplaciamento, substitution plaatsbepalend BN :1 localisator plaatsbepaling ZN :1 determination/indication del loco, localisation :akoestische -- = localisation acustic plaatsbepalingssysteem ZN :1 systema de localisation plaatsbeschrijvend BN :1 topographic plaatsbeschrijver ZN :1 topographo plaatsbeschrijving ZN :1 (topografie) topographia :2 (beschrijving van een plaats) description de un loco plaatsbespreking ZN :1 reservation plaatsbewijs ZN :1 billet, ticket (E) plaatsbiljet ZN :1 Zie: plaatsbewijs plaatschaar ZN :1 cisorios pro metallo :twee --en = duo pares de cisorios plaatsdekking ZN :1 (SPORT) defensa de zona plaatsdeur ZN :1 porta de corte plaatselijk BN :1 local, (van een gemeente OOK) municipal :--e verdoving = anesthesia local :--e buien = pluvias local :-- verkeer = traffico local :-- onderzoek = inquesta local :--e bevolking = population local :-- nieuws = novas local :--e gewoonten = costumes local :--e overheid/bestuur = governamento local :--e verordening = ordinantia municipal :tien uur, --e tijd = dece horas, hora local :van -- belang = de interesse local :-- verdoven = anesthesiar localmente :de temperatuur kan -- oplopen = le temperatura pote montar localmente :2 topic :--e godheden = divinitates topic :-- geneesmiddel = medicamento topic, topico plaatselijkheid ZN :1 character local plaatsen WW :1 (een plaats geven aan) placiar, mitter, poner, collocar, (op zijn plaats zetten) implaciar, (installeren) installar :het -- = placiamento :weer -- = replaciar :verkeerd -- = misplaciar :naast elkaar -- = poner in juxtaposition :achter iets anders -- = postponer :-- vóór = preponer, (TAAL) prefixar :uit elkaar -- = spatiar :het uit elkaar -- = spatiamento :zijn handtekening -- = signar :de kachel -- = poner/collocar le estufa :een artikel -- = placiar/colocar un articulo :onder censuur -- = mitter sub censura :een advertentie -- = facer inserer/facer insertar un annuncio, placiar un annuncio :kruisraketten -- = displicar missiles de cruciera :zich voor moeilijkheden geplaatst zien = vider se placiate ante difficultates :geplaatst zijn op/boven = surmontar :iets in een bepaalde contekst -- = situar un cosa in un determinate contexto :2 :(SPORT) zich -- voor de finale = qualificar se/classificar se pro le final plaatsgebrek ZN :1 manco/mancantia de spatio :wegens -- = per mancantia de spatio plaatsgeheugen ZN :1 memoria local/de locos, sentimento topographic plaatsgesteldheid ZN :1 circumstantias/conditiones local, stato del locos plaatsgrijpen WW :1 Zie: plaatshebben plaatshebben WW :1 Zie: plaatsvinden plaatsing ZN :1 (het plaatsen) placiamento :-- in een inrichting = placiamento in un institution :2 (op de juiste plaats zetten) placiamento, collocation, installation, ubication :-- van de piano = collocation del piano :-- van een wasmachine = installation de un machina a/de lavar :-- van kruisraketten = installation/displicamento de missiles de cruciera :3 (ligging t.o.v wind, zon, etc.) exposition :4 (het opnemen in de krant) insertion :-- van een artikel in een krant = insertion de un articulo in un jornal :5 (SPORT) (klassering) classamento, (kwalificatie) qualification plaatsingsbureau ZN :1 officio/agentia/bureau (F) de empleamento plaatsingscommissie ZN :1 committee (E)/comité (F)/commission de selection plaatsingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de installation plaatskaart ZN :1 billet, ticket (E) plaatskaartenautomaat ZN :1 billeteria automatic plaatskaartenbalie ZN :1 billeteria plaatskaartenbureau ZN :1 agentia/officio de tickets (E) plaatskaartenloket ZN :1 billeteria plaatslijper ZN :1 (van marmer) marmorator, marmorero plaatsnaam ZN :1 nomine de loco, toponymo :de --en van Nederland = le toponymia de Nederland plaatsnaambord ZN :1 placa de nomine de loco plaatsnaamkunde ZN :1 toponymia plaatsnaamkundig BN :1 toponymic plaatsnaamkundige ZN :1 toponymista plaatsnaamstudie ZN :1 Zie: plaatsnaamkunde plaatsnijden WW :1 gravar, incider (super metallo), (op koper) chalcographiar plaatsnijder ZN :1 gravator, incisor (super metallo), (op koper) chalcographo plaatsnijkunst ZN :1 gravure (F), incision (super metallo), (op koper) chalcographia, arte chalcographic plaatsopneming ZN :1 (JUR) visita official del scena del crimine, inspection local plaatspanning ZN :1 (TECHN) tension/voltage anodic/de placa plaatspasser ZN :1 stigmographo plaatsruimte ZN :1 spatio, placia :gebrek aan -- = manco/mancantia de spatio :de advertentiekosten worden naar -- berekend = on calcula le costos de annuncio in function del placia occupate plaatsschouwing ZN :1 Zie: plaatsopneming plaatstaal ZN :1 aciero in lamina/in placa plaatstalen BN :1 de aciero in lamina/in placa plaatstrip ZN :1 banda de aciero in lamina/in placa plaatstroom ZN :1 currente anodic/de anodo/de placa plaatstroombatterij ZN :1 batteria de anodos plaatsverandering ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de placia/de loco, displaciamento plaatsvervangend BN :1 reimplaciante, vicariante, substitute, substitutive, supplente :(AARDR) -- dieren en planten = animales e plantas de substitution :--e leden van de commissie = membros supplente del commission :-- hoofd = director adjuncte, chef (F) substitute :--e schaamte = vergonia/pudor vicariante/substitutive :2 (JUR) subrogative, subrogatori plaatsvervanger ZN :1 reimplaciante, substituto, suppletor, supplente :2 (KERK) (van een bisschop/pastoor) vicario plaatsvervanging ZN :1 reimplaciamento, substitution :2 (JUR) subrogation :3 (KERK) vicariato plaatsvervulling ZN :1 reimplaciamento, substitution :2 (representatie mbt erfrecht) substitution, representation plaatsverwisselend BN :1 intercambiabile, substitutive plaatsvinden WW :1 haber loco, occurrer, evenir, advenir, (uitgevoerd worden) realisar se, effectuar se :gelijktijdig -- = coincider :het gelijktijdig -- = coincidentia :plotseling/onverwacht -- = supervenir :het plotseling/onverwacht -- = supervenientia :het onderzoek vindt plaats in Beekbergen = le investigation se realisa in Beekbergen :waar zal de ontmoeting -- ? = ubi (es)sera le reunion? plaatsvrees ZN :1 topophobia plaatszin ZN :1 senso de direction/de orientation plaattektoniek ZN :1 (GEOL) tectonica de placas plaatvormig BN :1 lamelliforme plaatwals ZN :1 pressa a/de laminar plaatwalserij ZN :1 laminatorio plaatwellerij ZN :1 laminatorio plaatwerk ZN :1 (tot een boek verenigde platen) collection de reproductiones/de gravures (F) :2 (boekwerk) libro illustrate/de illustrationes/de imagines :3 (van plaatijzer gemaakt iets) objecto de ferro in lamina/in placa plaatzink ZN :1 zinc in folios plaatzwam ZN :1 agarico, fungo agaricacee placebo ZN :1 placebo placebo-effect ZN :1 effecto placebo placement ZN :1 placiamento del convitatos al tabula, placia del convitatos placenta ZN :1 placenta :ontwikkeling van de -- = placentation placentair BN :1 placentari placentatie ZN :1 placentation placentografie ZN :1 placentographia placer ZN :1 placer (E), jacimento aurifere placet ZN :1 placet :recht van -- = derecto de placet plafond ZN :1 plafond (F), tecto :2 (FIG) plafond (F), limite (maxime) :tegen/aan zijn -- zitten/zijn = haber arrivate al maximo plafondbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de plafond (F) plafondbeschildering ZN :1 pictura de plafond (F) plafondbetimmering ZN :1 revestimento del plafond (F) con ligno plafondhaak ZN :1 uncino/croc de plafond (F) plafondhanger ZN :1 trave/trabe del plafond (F) plafondlamp ZN :1 lampa pendente/suspendite/de tecto, plafonnier (F) plafondlat ZN :1 latte de plafond (F) plafondschroot ZN :1 Zie: plafondlat plafondventilator ZN :1 ventilator de plafond (F) plafonneerder ZN :1 gypsero, stuccator plafonneren WW :1 (van een plafond voorzien) provider de un plafond (F) :2 (bepleisteren) revestir de gypso, stuccar plafonneur ZN :1 Zie: plafonneerder plafonnière ZN :1 Zie: plafondlamp plag(ge) ZN :1 pecia de turfa/turba plagaal BN :1 plagal :--e cadens = cadentia plagal plagen WW :1 (trachten boos te maken) vexar :2 (kwellen) tormentar, (hinderen) molestar :dieren -- = tormentar animales :mag ik u even --? = me permitte vos molestar vos un momento? plager ZN :1 vexator plagerig BN :1 malitiose :-- lachen = rider malitiosemente plagerij ZN :1 vexation :--en doorstaan = indurar vexationes plaggen WW :1 trenchar {sj} pecias de turfa/turba plaggenhut ZN :1 cabana de pecias de turfa/turba plagiaat ZN :1 plagio, plagiato :-- plegen = committer plagio/plagiato, plagiar plagiaris ZN :1 plagiario plagiator ZN :1 plagiario plagiëren WW :1 committer plagiato, plagiar, copiar plagiogeotropisme ZN :1 plagiogeotropisme plagioklaas ZN :1 (MIN) plagioclase plagiotropisch BN :1 plagiotropic plagiotropisme ZN :1 plagiotropismo plaid ZN :1 plaid (E) plak ZN :1 tabletta, barra, placa, plaquetta, (van iets ronds OOK) rondo, rondella :-- chocolade = barra/tabletta/placa de chocolate {sj} :2 (medaille) medalia :3 (tandaanslag) placa dentari :4 (snee) trencho {sj}, (van iets ronds OOK) rondo, rondella :-- vlees = trencho de carne :-- ham = trencho de gambon :-- worst = rondo/rondella de salsicia :-- brood = trencho de pan :5 (van schoolmeester) ferula :bij iemand onder de -- zitten = esser sub le controlo/ferula de un persona plakadres ZN :1 adresse (F) adhesive plakalbum ZN :1 album plakband ZN :1 banda adhesive :een rolletje -- = un rolo de banda adhesive :met -- vastmaken/plakken = fixar/collar con banda adhesive plakboek ZN :1 quaderno, album plakbord ZN :1 Zie: aanplakbord plaket ZN :1 (plaat als versiering) placa decorative :2 (medaille) medalia, medalion, placa plakhaak ZN :1 croc/uncino adhesive plakhamer ZN :1 martello del gypsero plakje ZN :1 rondo, rondella :-- worst = rondo/rondella de salsicia plakkaat ZN :1 poster (E), affiche (F), placard (F) :een -- ophangen = fixar un poster :2 (GESCH) edicto, decreto, ordinantia :bij -- verboden = prohibite per edicto :de --en tegen de ketters = le edictos contra le heresia :3 (vlek) macula :-- inkt = macula de tinta plakkaatboek ZN :1 libro del edictos plakkaatverf ZN :1 gouache (F) plakken WW :1 collar, adherer, attachar {sj} :een postzegel op een brief -- = collar un timbro (postal) super un littera :mijn kleren plakken aan mijn lijf = mi vestimentos me colla al pelle :deze lijm plakt niet = ista colla non colla :een etiket op iemand -- = poner un etiquetta {kè} a un persona :verboden aan te -- = prohibite fixar posters (E)/affiches (F) :er plakt iets onder mijn schoen = il se attacha un cosa sub mi scarpa/calceo :2 :een band -- = reparar un pneu :3 (ergens lang blijven) restar/remaner longe tempore plakkend BN :1 adhesive plakker ZN :1 (iemand die plakt) collator :2 (iemand die aanplakt) persona qui fixa posters (E)/affiches (F) :3 (iemand die lang blijft) persona qui resta/remane longe tempore, persona qui non vole partir :4 (sticker) etiquetta {kè} gummate, autocollante :5 (kleefpleister) emplastro collante/adhesive plakkerig BN :1 collante, collose, glutinose, viscose plakkerigheid ZN :1 glutinositate, collositate plakkertje ZN :1 etiquetta {kè} gummate, autocollante plakletter ZN :1 littera (auto)adhesive plakmiddel ZN :1 producto pro collar, substantia agglutinante, pasta/substantia adhesive, adhesivo, colla plakmortel ZN :1 mortero plakpapier ZN :1 papiro collante/gummate/adhesive plakplaatje :1 imagine a collar/autoadhesive plakplastic ZN :1 plastico (auto)adhesive plakpleister ZN :1 emplastro, sparadrapo plakprentje ZN :1 Zie: plakplaatje plakrand ZN :1 bordo collante/adhesive plaksel ZN :1 Zie: plakmiddel plakslag ZN :1 colpo de ferula plakspul ZN :1 Zie: plakmiddel plakstijfsel ZN :1 colla de amido, pasta collante/adhesive plakstrook ZN :1 banda collante/adhesive plaktafel ZN :1 tabula del tapissero plakzegel ZN :1 timbro adhesive, timbro quitantia, timbro fiscal, etc. plamuren WW :1 applicar un mastico plamuur ZN :1 mastico, stucco plamuurmes ZN :1 spatula, cultello a/de paletta plamuursel ZN :1 Zie: plamuur plamuurspaan ZN :1 Zie: plamuurmes plamuurwerk ZN :1 application de mastico plan ZN :1 plano, projecto, schema, (voornemen OOK) intention :centraal economisch -- = plano economic central :ambitieus/groots -- = plano/projecto ambitiose :uitgekiend -- = plano/projecto astutiose :gewaagd -- = plano/projecto hasardose :onuitvoerbaar -- = plano/projecto irrealisabile :vastomlijnde --nen = planos/projectos univoc :--nen maken, een -- maken = planar :een -- uitwerken = elaborar un plano/projecto :uitwerking van een -- = elaboration de un plano/projecto :een -- uitvoeren = realisar/executar/exequer/effectuar un plano/un projecto :uitvoering van een -- = realisation/execution/effectuation de un plano/de un projecto :-- ter bestrijding van de inflatie = plano anti-inflation :-- van aflossing = plano de amortisation :iemands --nen verijdelen = frustrar le planos/projectos de un persona :een -- koesteren = nutrir un plano/un projecto :een -- steunen = favorar/favorir un plano/un projecto :een -- opperen = proponer un plano/un projecto :een -- uitdenken = conciper un plano/un projecto :een -- in de war sturen = sabotar un plano/un projecto :van -- zijn = haber le intention, intender, pensar, projectar :van -- veranderen = mutar su planos/projectos :2 (plattegrond) plano :3 (niveau) plano, nivello :op een hoger -- heffen = elevar a un plano superior :4 (perspectiefverdeling) (OOK FIG) plano :eerste -- = prime plano :tweede -- = secunde plano planair-elektrode ZN :1 electrodo planar planair-techniek ZN :1 technica planar planbord ZN :1 tabula de planification planbureau ZN EIGN :1 bureau (F)/officio del plano/de planification :Centraal -- = Officio Central del Plano/de Planification planchet ZN :1 planchetta, tabuletta planchette ZN :1 planchetta planconcaaf BN :1 planoconcave :--e lens = lente planoconcave planconvex BN :1 planoconvexe :--e lens = lente planoconvexe plan de campagne ZN :1 plano de campania/de actiones planeconomie ZN :1 economia planificate/planate/dirigite planeerder ZN :1 (arbeider) planator :2 (iemand in glijvlucht) planator planeerhamer ZN :1 martello a/de planar planeermachine ZN :1 machina a/de planar planeet ZN :1 planeta :baan van een -- = orbita de un planeta :conjunctie van --en = conjunction de planetas :kleine --en = planetoides, asteroides :hij komt van een andere -- = ille es de un planeta differente, ille ha ideas de un altere mundo planeetbaan ZN :1 Zie: planetenbaan planeetboek ZN :1 libro/manual de astrologia planeetjaar ZN :1 anno planetari, durata/duration de revolution sideral, revolution planetari planeetkenner ZN :1 astrologo planeetkijker ZN :1 tirator de horoscopo planeetkundige ZN :1 planetologo planeetlezer ZN :1 Zie: planeetkijker planeetnevel ZN :1 nebulosa planetari planeetrad ZN :1 rota planetari planeetstand ZN :1 position de un planeta/del planetas planeetstelsel ZN :1 Zie: planetenstelsel planeetwachter ZN :1 astro del nocte, luna planen WW :1 Zie: planeren-3 planeren WW :1 (van vliegtuig/zeilboot) planar :2 (mbt auto's) facer aquaplaning (E) :3 (glad/vlakmaken) planar, applanar, lisiar, nivellar, equalisar, applattar :metaal -- = planar metallo planetair BN :1 planetari :--e nevel = nebulosa planetari :2 :-- tandwielstelsel = ingranage planetari :--e tandwielen = pinniones planetari, rotas de ingranage planetari planetarisch BN :1 planetari planetarium ZN :1 (toestel, gebouw) planetario :2 (lijst van planeten) lista de planetas planetenbaan ZN :1 orbita planetari :de grote as van een -- = linea del apsides :beweging op een -- = movimento orbital planetenloop ZN :1 curso del planetas, movimento planetari planetenstelsel ZN :1 systema planetari/de planetas planetentabel ZN :1 Zie: planetentafel planetentafel ZN :1 tabula del position(es) del planetas planetoïde ZN :1 planetoide, asteroide planetologie ZN :1 planetologia planetologisch BN :1 planetologic planetoloog ZN :1 planetologo planhuishouding ZN :1 Zie: planeconomie planiglobe ZN :1 Zie: planisfeer planigrafie ZN :1 planigraphia, tomographia planigrafisch BN :1 planigraphic planimeter ZN :1 planimetro, planigrapho planimetreren WW :1 mesurar con un planimetro planimetrie ZN :1 planimetria, geometria plan planimetrisch BN :1 planimetric planisfeer ZN :1 planispherio planisferisch BN :1 planispheric plank ZN :1 planca :met --en beleggen, dichtspijkeren met --en = intabular plankdikte ZN :1 spissor del planca plankdrager ZN :1 supporto de planca planken BN :1 de plancas plankenbeschot ZN :1 pariete de plancas plankenkering ZN :1 dica de plancas plankenkoorts ZN :1 timor de presentar se coram/in publico plankenloods ZN :1 barraca/deposito in/de plancas plankenschraag ZN :1 cavalletto de plancas plankenschutsel ZN :1 Zie: plankenbeschot plankenvloer ZN :1 solo de plancas plankenvrees ZN :1 Zie: plankenkoorts plankenweg ZN :1 cammino de plancas plankenzager ZN :1 serrator de plancas plankenzagerij ZN :1 serreria de plancas plankerig BN :1 (plat) platte :een -- figuur hebben = esser platte como un planca :2 (stijf) rigide :-- haar = capillatura rigide planket ZN :1 (veldtafeltje) planchetta, tabuletta :2 (plankenvloer) solo de plancas :3 (schutting) clausura/barriera de plancas planketsel ZN :1 Zie: plankenbeschot plankgas BW :1 :-- geven = premer super le accelerator :hij rijdt -- weg = ille parti a tote velocitate/gas plankhard BN :1 dur como ligno plankier ZN :1 Zie: plankenvloer plankje ZN :1 planchetta plankschaatsen ZN :1 skateboarding (E) plankschaatsen WW :1 ir super skateboard (E) plankton ZN :1 plancton :plantaardig -- = plancton vegetal, phytoplancton :dierlijk -- = plancton animal, zooplancton planktondieren ZN MV :1 animales planctonic planktoneter ZN :1 planctonophago planktonnet ZN :1 rete a/pro plancton planktonofaag ZN :1 planctonophago planktonorganisme ZN :1 organismo planctonic plankzeilen WW :1 surfar plankzeilen ZN :1 surfing (E) plankzeiler ZN :1 surfero, surfer (E) planloos BN :1 sin plano, sin methodo, sin systema, sin ordine planmatig BN :1 planate, planificate, methodic, systematic, conforme al projecto :-- inrichten = planar, planificar plannariën ZN MV :1 planarias plannen WW :1 planar, projectar, previder, organisar, planificar, programmar :wij plannen de volgende vergadering op 10 februari = nos previde le proxime reunion pro le 10 de februario :de gemeente plant hier drie flats = le municipalitate plana/projecta tres blocos de appartamentos hic :een reis -- = programmar/organisar un viage plannenmaker ZN :1 Zie: planner plannenmakerij ZN :1 planification plannensmeder ZN :1 Zie: planner planner ZN :1 homine qui face planos/projectos, planificator planning ZN :1 (systematische regeling) planification, programmation, planning (E) :dat zit in de -- = isto es previste (in le planification) :economische -- = programmation economic :2 (het plannen) planification, programmation, planning (E) :de -- van de werkzaamheden = le planification del labores/travalios planningdeskundige ZN :1 planificator plano :1 in-plano :een uitgave in -- = un edition in formato in-plano planografie ZN :1 planographia planografisch BN :1 planographic planologisch BN :1 relative al planification, (van stad) urbanista, urbanistic :--e dienst = servicio de planification e urbanismo planoloog ZN :1 specialista in planification, (van stadsplanning) urbanista planometer ZN :1 planometro planometrie ZN :1 planometria planometrisch BN :1 planometric plano-uitleg ZN :1 impression in-plano planpapier ZN :1 (doorzichtig papier) papiro de calco/de calcar planparallel BN :1 a facies plan e parallel, plan-parallel :--e plaat = placa plan-parallel :--e resonator = resonator plan-parallel planprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento planate plant ZN :1 planta :gekweekte -- = planta cultivate :houtige -- = planta lignose :besdragende -- = planta baccifere :wilde -- = planta salvage :van stengels voorziene -- = planta caulescente :exotische -- = planta exotic :doornige -- = planta spinose :vleesetende -- = planta carnivore :insectenetende -- = planta insectivore :op slijk groeiende -- = planta limose :éénjarige -- = planta annual :tweejarige -- = planta bisannual :tweehuizige -- = planta monogame/dioic :fluviatiele -- = planta fluviatile :inheemse -- = planta indigena :altijd groene -- = planta semperverde, semperverde :meerjarige -- = planta pluriannual :tweejarige -- = planta bisannual/biennal :geneeskrachtige -- = planta officinal :waterminnende -- = planta hydrophile :giftige -- = planta venenose :fossiele -- = planta fossile :sterke -- = planta robuste/vigorose :--en kweken = cultivar plantas :--en zoeken = herborisar :het --en zoeken = herborisation :de --en water geven = rigar le plantas :(persoon) een teer --je = un persona/planta fragile plantaardappel ZN :1 Zie: pootaardappel plantaarde ZN :1 terra vegetal, humus (L) plantaardig BN :1 vegetal, vegetabile :--e olie = oleo vegetal/vegetabile :--e vezel = fibra vegetal/vegetabile :--e weefsels = texitos vegetal/vegetabile :--e caseïne = caseina vegetal/vegetabile :--e boter = butyro vegetal/vegetabile :-- voedsel = alimentos vegetal/vegetabile :--e voeding = nutrimento vegetal/vegetabile :-- vet = grassia vegetal/vegetabile plantafstand ZN :1 distantia inter le plantas plantage ZN :1 plantation plantage-arbeider ZN :1 obrero de un plantation plantagebeheer ZN :1 administration de un plantation plantagebezitter ZN :1 proprietario de un plantation plantagerubber ZN :1 cauchu de plantation plantagesuiker ZN :1 sucro de plantation plantbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato/plattebanda de plantas plantbestaan ZN :1 Zie: planteleven plantdier ZN :1 zoophyto planteermachine ZN :1 machina de/a plantar planten WW :1 (poten) plantar :het -- = plantation :iemand die plant = plantator :een boom -- = plantar un arbore :aardappels -- = plantar patatas :een haag -- = plantar un haga :2 (iets overeind in de grond zetten) plantar, figer :een stok in de grond -- = plantar un baston in le solo :3 (stevig vastzetten) plantar :4 (uitplanten) plantar :5 (kweken) plantar, cultivar :koffie -- = plantar caffe :rijst -- = plantar ris plantenaardrijkskunde ZN :1 geographia botanic, phytogeographia, geobotanica plantenafdruk ZN :1 impression de un planta plantenafval ZN :1 detritos de plantas plantenalbum ZN :1 album botanic/de plantas plantenanatomie ZN :1 phytotomia plantenartsenijkunde ZN :1 phytopharmacia plantenas ZN :1 cinere vegetal plantenatlas ZN :1 altas botanic plantenbak ZN :1 floriera plantenbed ZN :1 Zie: plantbed plantenbeschrijver ZN :1 phytographo plantenbeschrijving ZN :1 botanica descriptive, phytographia plantenbevruchting ZN :1 fecundation de plantas plantenblad ZN :1 folio de planta plantenboek ZN :1 libro botanic/de plantas plantenboter ZN :1 butyro/margarina vegetal/vegetabile plantenbouw ZN :1 structura vegetal plantencel ZN :1 cellula vegetal plantendeel ZN :1 parte de un planta plantendek ZN :1 Zie: plantenkleed plantenecologie ZN :1 phytoecologia, ecologia vegetal/de plantas planteneiwit ZN :1 proteina vegetal/vegetabile plantenetend BN :1 herbivore, phytophage :-- dier = animal herbivore, herbivoro, phytophago :--e insecten = insectos phytophage planteneter ZN :1 animal herbivore, herbivoro, phytophago plantenextract ZN :1 extracto vegetal/vegetabile plantenfamilie ZN :1 familia botanic/de plantas plantenfysiologie ZN :1 physiologia vegetal/de plantas, phytophysiologia, phytobiologia plantenfysiologisch BN :1 phytophysiologic :laboratorium voor -- onderzoek = laboratorio pro recercas phytobiologic plantenfysioloog ZN :1 phytobiologo, phytobiologista plantengemeenschap ZN :1 communitate de plantas, association vegetal plantengeografie ZN :1 Zie: plantenaardrijkskunde plantengeslacht ZN :1 genere botanic/de plantas plantengeur ZN :1 odor vegetal/de planta plantengif ZN :1 veneno/toxico vegetal/vegetabile, phytotoxina plantengordel ZN :1 zona vegetal/de vegetation plantengroei ZN :1 (de groei van planten) crescimento vegetal/de plantas :2 (vegetatie) vegetation :weelderige -- = vegetation luxuriante/exuberante, exuberantia de vegetation plantenhaar ZN :1 (haarvormig aanhangsel) pilo vegetal/de planta :2 (plantaardige vezels) fibras vegetal plantenivoor ZN :1 ebure vegetal/vegetabile plantenkalender ZN :1 calendario botanic/del plantas plantenkas ZN :1 conservatorio, estufa plantenkenner ZN :1 botanico, botanista plantenkennis ZN :1 cognoscientias/cognoscimentos botanic, botanica plantenkiem ZN :1 plantula plantenkleed ZN :1 tapete/tapis (F) vegetal/de plantas/de vegetation plantenkleurstof ZN :1 colorante/pigmento vegetal/vegetabile plantenkunde ZN :1 Zie: plantkunde plantenkweker ZN :1 cultivator de plantas, (tuinder) horticultor plantenkwekerij ZN :1 (het kweken) cultura/cultivation de plantas, horticultura, (mbt bloemen) floricultura :2 (bedrijf) interprisa horticole/de horticultura plantenleer ZN :1 botanica plantenleven ZN :1 (het leven van de planten) vita del plantas :2 (leven zonder emoties) vita vegetal/vegetative, existentia vegetabile :een -- leiden = viver como un planta, menar un vita vegetative, vegetar :het leiden van een -- = vegetation plantenlijm ZN :1 colla vegetal plantenmelk ZN :1 lacte vegetal plantenmerg ZN :1 pulpa/medulla de plantas plantenmest ZN :1 (van vergane planten) composto :2 (geschikt voor planten) fertilisante pro plantas plantenmorfologie ZN :1 morphologia del plantas/vegetales, phytomorphologia plantennaam ZN :1 nomine de planta plantenolie ZN :1 oleo vegetal/vegetabile plantenrijk ZN :1 regno vegetal/vegetabile, mundo del plantas, flora plantensap ZN :1 succo vegetal/vegetabile/de un planta plantenscheikunde ZN :1 phytochimia plantenscheikundig BN :1 phytochimic plantenslaap ZN :1 movimento nyctinastic, nyctinastia plantenslijm ZN :1 mucilagine plantensociologie ZN :1 sociologia de plantas, phytosociologia plantensoort ZN :1 (soort van planten) sorta/typo de plantas :2 (PLANTK) specie vegetal/botanic/de planta plantensteen ZN :1 planta/vegetal fossile/fossilisate/petrificate plantenstek ZN :1 planton plantenstelsel ZN :1 systema vegetal, classification botanic/del plantas, taxonomia botanic plantensystematiek ZN :1 systematica botanic plantenteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de plantas, horticultura, (mbt bloemen) floricultura plantentuin ZN :1 jardin/horto botanic/del plantas plantenveredeling ZN :1 (a)melioration genetic de vegetales, cultivation selective de plantas plantenverzamelaar ZN :1 herborisator plantenvet ZN :1 grassia vegetal/vegetabile plantenvezel ZN :1 fibra vegetal/vegetabile plantenvezelstof ZN :1 gluten plantenvirologie ZN :1 virologia vegetal/de plantas, phytovirologia plantenvirus ZN :1 virus de planta, phytovirus plantenvlo ZN :1 podura plantenvoeding ZN :1 nutrimento/alimentos vegetal/vegetabile plantenvoedsel ZN :1 fertilisante pro plantas plantenvorm ZN :1 forma del plantas/vegetales plantenwas ZN :1 cera vegetal/vegetabile plantenwereld ZN :1 mundo vegetal plantenziekte ZN :1 maladia del plantas plantenziektekundige ZN :1 phytopathologo, phytopathologista plantenziektenkunde ZN :1 pathologia vegetal, phytopathologia plantenziektenkundig BN :1 phytopathologic plantenzijde ZN :1 seta vegetal/vegetabile plantenzout ZN :1 sal vegetal/vegetabile plantenzuur ZN :1 acido vegetal/vegetabile planter ZN :1 (iemand die plant) plantator, cultivator :2 (bezitter van een plantage) proprietario de un plantation, plantator :3 (pootaardappel) patata a plantar planterij ZN :1 (het planten) plantation :2 (plantage) plantation plantgewas ZN :1 planta, vegetal plantgoed ZN :1 (aardappelen) patatas a plantar, (jonge planten) juvene plantas, (oesters) juvene ostreas planting ZN :1 (manier waarop iets geplaatst is) plantation, (mbt lichaamsdelen) implantation :de -- van het haar = le implantation del capillos :de -- van zijn neus = le implantation de su naso :2 (het planten) plantation :3 (plantsel) plantation plantkaart ZN :1 plano del plantationes plantklaar BN :1 preste/preparate pro plantar :een veld -- maken = preparar un campo (pro le plantation) plantkunde ZN :1 botanica, botanologia, biologia vegetal :beschrijvende -- = botanica descriptive, phytographia plantkundeboek ZN :1 libro/manual de botanica plantkundeleraar ZN :1 professor de botanica plantkundig BN :1 botanic :-- woordenboek = dictionario botanic plantkundige ZN :1 botanico, botanista plantlijn ZN :1 (denkbeeldige lijn) linea de plantation :2 (koord) corda de guida (pro plantar) plantluis ZN :1 aphide plantmachine ZN :1 machina a/de plantar plantnaam ZN :1 Zie: plantenaam planton :1 planton plantschop ZN :1 pala a/de plantar plantseizoen ZN :1 saison (F)/tempore del plantation(es)/de plantation plantsel ZN :1 plantation plantsoen ZN :1 (tuin) jardin public plantsoenendienst ZN :1 servicio (pro le mantenimento) del parcos e jardines public plantsoenwachter ZN :1 guardiano de un jardin public plantwijdte ZN :1 spatiamento del plantas, distantia inter le plantas plantzaad ZN :1 (zaad van planten) semine, grana :2 (plantgoed) Zie: plantgoed plaque ZN :1 (decoratie) placa (decorative) :2 (plaat voor wandversiering) placa :3 (tandaanslag) placa dentari plaquette ZN :1 plachetta plas ZN :1 (kuil met regenwater) cavo de aqua :door de --sen lopen = marchar {sj} in le cavos de aqua :in een -- vallen = cader in un cavo de aqua :2 (vijver, poel) stagno, (grote plas) laco :de Vinkeveense --sen = le lacos de Vinkeveen :3 (grote hoeveelheid vocht) mar :een grote -- bloed = un mar de sanguine :een -- melk opdweilen = essugar un mar de lacte :4 (urine) urina, (van kind) pipi :een --je doen = facer pipi :een -- inleveren = dar un flacon de urina plasje ZN :1 pipi :een -- doen = facer pipi plasma ZN :1 (basisvloeistof van het bloed) plasma :2 (inhoud van een cel) plasma, protoplasma :3 (NAT) (geïoniseerde gasmassa) plasma :in -- omzetten = plasmificar plasmabank ZN :1 banca de plasma/de sanguine plasmabol ZN :1 sphera/bolla/massa plasmic plasmacel ZN :1 cellula de plasma, plasmocyto plasmaferese ZN :1 plasmapherese (-esis) plasmafysica ZN :1 physica del plasma plasmagas ZN :1 gas de plasma plasmagolf ZN :1 unda de plasma plasmamembraan ZN :1 membrana plasmic/plasmatic plasmaonevenwicht ZN :1 instabilitate del plasma plasmaproteïne ZN :1 proteina plasmic/plasmatic plasmareactievat ZN :1 reactor de plasma plasmastraal ZN :1 jecto de plasma plasmatoestand ZN :1 stato de plasma plasmavormend BN :1 plasmagene plasmide ZN :1 plasmido plasmificeren WW :1 plasmificar plasmine ZN :1 plasmina plasmocyt ZN :1 plasmocyto, cellula de plasma plasmodium ZN :1 plasmodio plasmogamie ZN :1 plasmogamia plasmolen ZN :1 molino de aqua plasmolyse ZN :1 plasmolyse (-ysis) plasmon ZN :1 plasmon plasmotomie ZN :1 plasmotomia plaspauze ZN :1 pausa pipi/de toilette (F) plaspil ZN :1 pilula diuretic, diuretico plasregen ZN :1 pluvia torrential/forte/abundante plasregenen WW :1 pluver torrentialmente/abundantemente plassen WW :1 (urineren) urinar, (mbt kind) facer pipi, (VULG) pissar :in zijn bed -- = urinar in su lecto, (mbt kind) facer pipi in su lecto :bloed -- = urinar sanguine :2 (in een vloeistof slaan/bewegen) batter :3 (stortregenen) pluver abundantemente plassengebied ZN :1 region de lacos plasser ZN :1 persona qui urina/pissa :2 penis plastic ZN :1 materia plastic, plastico :hard -- = plastico dur/rigide :in -- omzetten = plastificar :omzetting in -- = plastification plastic BN :1 de plastico :-- zak = sacco/sacchetto de plastico plasticbom ZN :1 bomba al plastico plasticine ZN :1 plasticina plasticiteit ZN :1 (vervormbaarheid) plasticitate :2 (BK) plasticitate, qualitate(s) plastic :3 (LIT) expressivitate plasticschuim ZN :1 scuma/spuma plastic/de plastico plastictas ZN :1 sacco de plastico plasticzak ZN :1 Zie: plastictas plasticzakje ZN :1 sacchetto de plastico plastiek ZN :1 (beeldhouwkunst) plastica, arte plastic, (beeldhouwkunst) sculptura :2 (voorwerp van plastische kunst) plastica, (beeld) sculptura :3 (plastisch effect in de schilderkunst) plastica, plasticitate, qualitate(s) plastic :4 (LIT) expressivitate :5 (plastic) plastico :6 (MED) chirurgia plastic plastiekbom ZN :1 Zie: plasticbom plastieken WW :1 plastificar plastiekfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de plastico plastiekfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de plastico plastificeermachine ZN :1 machina a/de plastificar plastificeren WW :1 plastificar :het -- = plastification :het omslag -- = plastificar le copertura plastificering ZN :1 plastification plastiline ZN :1 plastilina plastisch BN :1 (vormgevend) plastic :-- chirurg = chirurgo plastic :--e chirurgie = chirurgia plastic :--e kunsten = artes plastic :-- vermogen van de kunstenaar = capacitate de expression plastic del artista :2 (kneedbaar) plastic, malleabile :-- materiaal = material plastic :3 (weefselvormend) plastic :--e voedingsmiddelen = alimentos plastic plastogamie ZN :1 plastogamia plastron ZN :1 plastron plat BN :1 (vlak) platte, plan :--te vijl = lima platte :--te knoop = nodo platte :-- vlak = superficie plan, plano :-- bord = platto plan :-- dak = tecto plan/a terrassa :-- voorhoofd = fronte plan :schoen met --te hak = calceo/scarpa a talon platte/plan :-- maken = applattar, planar, applanar, explanar :iemand die iets -- maakt = planator, explanator :(PLANTK) met --te vruchten = platycarpe :(PLANTK) met --te kroonbladen/bloembladen = platypetale :2 (horizontaal) horizontal :3 (onbeschaafd) grossier, vulgar :--te taal = linguage grossier/vulgar :-- Amsterdams = le dialecto de Amsterdam :--te uitdrukking = expression vulgar, vulgarismo :--te humor = humor vulgar :-- praten = parlar in dialecto :4 (stil door staking) paralysate :een bedrijf -- leggen = paralysar un interprisa :5 :twee weken -- moeten = deber guardar le lecto durante duo septimanas :6 :de zaal -- krijgen = conquirer pro se le publico plat ZN :1 (streektaal) lingua popular/local/regional, dialecto :2 (plat dak) terrassa de tecto, platteforma :3 (vlakke zijde) parte/latere plan, plano :4 (plateau) plateau (F), platteforma :continentaal -- = platteforma/terrassa continental :(WIELERSP) vals -- = plano false, gradiente celate plataan ZN :1 (boom) platano :westerse -- = platano occidental :oosterse -- = platano oriental :2 (hout) (ligno de) platano plataanachtig BN :1 platanacee plataanachtigen ZN MV :1 Zie: plataanfamilie plataanblad ZN :1 folio de platano plataanfamilie ZN :1 platanaceas plataanhout ZN :1 ligno de platano platachtig BN :1 alique/alco platte platanenbos(je) ZN :1 plataneto platbekkig BN :1 planirostre platbodem ZN :1 barca a/de/con fundo/quilla platte/plan platbodemd BN :1 Zie: platboomd platbol BN :1 planoconvexe :--le lens = lente planoconvexe platboomd BN :1 a/con fundo platte/plan :-- vaartuig = barca platte/de/con fundo platte/plan platbranden WW :1 comburer/incendiar completemente, reducer in cineres, incendiar :dorpen -- = reducer villages in cineres platbuikig BN :1 con ventre platte, sin ventre platconcaaf BN :1 planoconcave platdraad ZN :1 filo de ferro platte platdrukken WW :1 applanar, applattar, comprimer platduits ZN :1 basse germano platduits BN :1 in basse germano :--e tekst = texto in basse germano plat du jour ZN :1 platto del die/jorno platduwen WW :1 applanar, applattar plateau ZN :1 (dienblad) tabuliero (de servicio) :2 (GEOL) plateau (F), tabula, platteforma platebon ZN :1 bono pro discos plateel ZN :1 faience (F) plateelbakker ZN :1 fabricante de faience (F) plateelbakkerij ZN :1 fabrica de faience (F) plateelfabriek ZN :1 Zie: plateelbakkerij plateelgoed ZN :1 faiences (F) plateeloven ZN :1 furno a faience (F) plateelschilder ZN :1 pictor de faience (F) plateelwerk ZN :1 faiences (F) platenalbum ZN :1 (album met illustraties) album illustrate/con illustrationes/con imagines :2 (cassette met grammofoonplaten) album de discos platenbijbel ZN :1 biblia illustrate platenboek ZN :1 libro illustrate/de/con illustrationes/de/con imagines platenboer ZN :1 mercante de discos platencollectie ZN :1 collection de discos platencontract ZN :1 contracto discographic platenenthousiast ZN :1 discophilo platenhandelaar ZN :1 mercante de discos platenhoes ZN :1 copertura/camisa de disco platenindustrie ZN :1 industria discographic/del disco/de discos platenkast ZN :1 armario de discos platenkoffer ZN :1 coffretto a/pro discos platenlabel ZN :1 marca discographic/de disco, label (E) (de disco) :die opname is uitgebracht onder het -- X = iste registration es del marca X platenmaatschappij ZN :1 societate/compania discographic platenmarkt ZN :1 mercato del discos platenreiniger ZN :1 (voorwerp) brossa antistatic, essugadiscos :2 (vloeistof) liquido/producto antistatic platenrek ZN :1 supporto pro discos platenschaar ZN :1 cisorios pro metallo platenspeler ZN :1 tornadiscos, pick-up (E) platenverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de discos, discophilo platenverzameling ZN :1 collection de discos platenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de discos platenwisselaar ZN :1 cambiadiscos (automatic), cambiator (automatic) de discos platenzaak ZN :1 Zie: platenwinkel plateren WW :1 placar, guarnir de un folio de metallo plateresk BN :1 plateresc :--e stijl = stilo plateresc platform ZN :1 (verhoging) platteforma :rollend -- = platteforma mobile :2 (overlegorgaan) platteforma :een landelijk -- over kernenergie = un platteforma national super energia atomic/nuclear platgaan WW :1 (gaan slapen) dormir :2 (onder de indruk raken) esser impressionate platgaan WW :1 (naar bed gaan) ir al lecto :2 (onder de indruk raken) esser impressionate platgoed ZN :1 pisce platte platgooien WW :1 (dmv een bombardement vernietigen) rader, destruer completemente :2 (door staking stilleggen) paralysar platheid ZN :1 (trivialiteit) trivialitate, banalitate, grosseria, vulgaritate :2 (platitude) platitude (F), banalitate :houd die --en maar voor je = tu pote guardar iste platitudes pro te ipse :3 (het vlak zijn) forma platte/plan, horizontalitate plathoef ZN :1 (hoef) ungula platte :2 (paard) cavallo a ungulas platte plathol BN :1 planoconcave plathoofdig BN :1 Zie: platkoppig plathoofdigheid ZN :1 Zie: platkoppigheid platijzer ZN :1 ferro in barras plan platina ZN :1 platino :op -- gelijkend = platinoide platina BN :1 de platino :-- ring = anello de platino :-- bruiloft = nuptias de platino platina-achtig BN :1 platinoide platina-asbest ZN :1 asbesto/amianto de platino platinablik ZN :1 platino laminate platinablond BN :1 blonde platino :-- haar = capillos blonde platino platinadraad ZN :1 filo de platino platinadruk ZN :1 platinotypia platina-erts ZN :1 mineral platinifere/de platino platinagroep ZN :1 (platina, palladium, iridium, etc.) platinoides platinahaar ZN :1 capillos blonde platino platinahoudend BN :1 platinifere :-- gesteente = rocca platinifere platinakleur ZN :1 color de platino platinakleurig BN :1 de color de platino platinakoper ZN :1 platino con cupro platinalegering ZN :1 alligato de platino platinamijn ZN :1 mina de platino platinamoor ZN :1 nigro de platino platinanaald ZN :1 aco/agulia de platino platinapapier ZN :1 papiro pro platinotypia platinaplaat ZN :1 disco de platino platinapoeder ZN :1 pulvere de platino platinaspons ZN :1 spongia de platino platinaverbinding ZN :1 composito de platino platinazout ZN :1 sal de platino platinazwart ZN :1 nigro de platino platineren WW :1 platinar :het -- = platinatura platiniet ZN :1 platinite platinotypie ZN :1 platinotypia platitude ZN :1 platitude (F), banalitate, vulgaritate platje ZN :1 parve terrassa de tecto platkloppen WW :1 applattar, applanar, laminar platkop ZN :1 (slang) platyrrhino :2 (spijker) clavo a testa/capite platte, (schroef) vite a testa/capite platte :3 (iemand met een plat hoofd) testa/capite platte, platycephalo platkoppig BN :1 platycephale platkoppigheid ZN :1 platycephalia platkopschroef ZN :1 Zie: platkop-2 platkopspijker ZN :1 Zie: platkop-2 platleggen WW :1 (vlak neerleggen) extender, (omvergooien) reverter, facer cader :2 (stilleggen door te staken) paralysar :een bedrijf -- = paralysar un interprisa :de boel -- = paralysar toto :het werk -- = cessar/arrestar le labor/travalio platliggen WW :1 (omverliggen) esser extendite/revertite :2 (ziek te bed liggen) esser allectate :3 (stilliggen door staking) esser paralysate platlood ZN :1 plumbo laminate platlopen WW :1 :iemands deur -- = esser sempre/semper al porta de un persona, persequer un persona platluis ZN :1 pediculo del pube/pubis platmaken WW :1 applattar, applanar platmaking ZN :1 applattamento, applanamento platneus ZN :1 platyrrhino platneuzig BN :1 platyrrhin Plato ZN EIGN :1 Platon :de leer van -- = platonismo :de leer van -- volgen = platonisar :aanhanger van de leer van -- = platonico :het essentialisme van -- = le essentialismo de Platon :de dogmatische esthetica van -- = le esthetica dogmatic de Platon platonisch BN :1 platonic :--e liefde = amor platonic :iemand -- liefhebben = amar un persona platonicamente platonisme ZN :1 platonismo :christelijk -- = plato-nismo christian platpersen WW :1 applanar/applattar per un pressa platribbig BN :1 a costas platte :een -- paard = un cavallo a costas platte :dat paard is -- = iste cavallo ha costas platte platrond BN :1 ronde/rotunde e platte/plan platschaaf ZN :1 plana platschelp ZN :1 tellina platscheren WW :1 (door scheren effen maken) tonder :2 (door snoeien gelijk maken) taliar platschieten WW :1 bombardar, destruer/demolir con le artilleria platslaan WW :1 applattar, applanar platspuiten WW :1 :iemand -- = facer/dar un forte injection calmante/sedative a un persona platstaart ZN :1 (soort zeeslang) platuro platstaartig BN :1 a cauda platte, platyure platsteekborduursel ZN :1 broderia platte platster ZN :1 asteria platstrijken WW :1 repassar le pilo de un stoffa platteboender ZN :1 brossa platte platteerwerk ZN :1 objecto(s) placate plattegrond ZN :1 (kaart) mappa/carta stratal/de stratas, plano :-- van de stad = plano del urbe :-- op schaal = plano geometral :2 (grondtekening) plano platteland ZN :1 campania :het Engelse -- = Anglaterra rural :trek van het -- naar de stad, ontvolking/leegloop van het -- = deruralisation, exodo rural :leven op het -- = vita rural/rustic :vlak bij de stad gelegen -- = campania suburban :van het -- komen = venir del campania plattelander ZN :1 homine del campania, rural, villano, rustico, habitante del campania plattelands BN :1 del campania, rural plattelandsbevolking ZN :1 population rural plattelandsbewoner ZN :1 Zie: plattelander plattelandsburgemeester ZN :1 burgomaestro de campania plattelandsdistrict ZN :1 districto rural plattelandsdokter ZN :1 medico de campania plattelandsdominee ZN :1 predicante de campania plattelandsgebruiken ZN MV :1 mores rural plattelandsgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate rural plattelandsgemeente ZN :1 communa rural plattelandsjeugd ZN :1 juventute de village plattelandskern ZN :1 centro regional plattelandsschool ZN :1 schola rural/de village plattelandsvrouw ZN :1 femina del campania platten WW :1 applattar, applanar platteren WW :1 placar :koper met goud -- = placar auro super cupro plattering ZN :1 placage platting ZN :1 (SCHEEP) cablo tressate plattrappen WW :1 Zie: plattreden plattreden WW :1 fullar al pedes, marchar {sj} super :het gras -- = fullar le herba al pedes platvierkant ZN :1 (BOUWK) abaco platvink ZN :1 (zakfles) flasco, flacon platte platvis ZN :1 (platte vis) pisce plan/platte :2 (vissenfamilie) (MV) pleuronectos platvloers BN :1 platte, grossier, banal, trivial, vulgar :--e manieren = modos vulgar platvloersheid ZN :1 vulgaritate, grosseria, platitude (F), trivialitate, banalitate platvoeg ZN :1 juncto platte platvoet ZN :1 (voet zonder welving) pede platte/plan :2 (persoon) persona de pedes platte/plan platvoetig BN :1 de/a pedes platte/plan, planipede, platypode platvoetigheid ZN :1 platypodia platvoetzool ZN :1 solea orthopedic platwalsen WW :1 (TECHN) (pletten) laminar :2 (overbluffen) lassar perplexe platweg BW :1 sin ambages :-- vroeg hij het mij = ille me lo ha demandate sin ambages platwerk ZN :1 (DRUKK) composition non interlineate platworm ZN :1 plathelminthe platzak ZN :1 :-- thuiskomen = venir a casa con le tasca vacue :-- zijn = esser sin moneta plausibel BN :1 plausibile :-- excuus = excusa plausibile :zoiets klinkt niet erg -- = isto non pare multo plausibile plausibiliteit ZN :1 plausibilitate Plautus ZN EIGN :1 Plauto plaveien WW :1 pavir, pavimentar :het -- = pavage, pavimentation plaveisel ZN :1 pavimento plaveisteen ZN :1 Zie: straatsteen plavuis ZN :1 quadrello :we hebben --en in de gang = nos ha un solo de quadrellos in le corridor plavuisvloer ZN :1 solo de quadrellos playback ZN :1 playback (E) :-- zingen = cantar in playback playbacken WW :1 cantar in playback (E) playboy ZN :1 playboy (E) play-off ZN :1 play-off (E) plebaan ZN :1 plebano plebejer ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) plebeio :2 (iemand uit het gepeupel) plebeio plebejisch BN :1 (ROM GESCH) plebeie :2 (vulgair) plebeie :--e uitdrukking of stijl = plebeismo :-- karakter = plebeismo, plebeitate :-- maken, een -- karakter geven aan = plebeisar plebisciet ZN :1 plebiscito :van/mbt een -- = plebiscitari plebisciteren WW :1 plebiscitar plebs ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) plebe :2 (gepeupel) plebe, gentalia, turba, populaceo plecht ZN :1 (voordek) ponte anterior, (achterdek) ponte posterior plechtanker ZN :1 (ook FIG) ancora de salute/de salvation :het -- uitwerpen = jectar le ancora de salute plechtig BN :1 solemne, ceremoniose :--e inhuldiging = inauguration solemne :--e taal = linguage ceremoniose :--e verklaring = declaration solemne :--e communie = communion solemne :-- gewaad = vestimento de ceremonia :-- vieren = solemnisar, celebrar con solemnitate :het -- vieren = solemnisation :-- feest/gelegenheid, etc. = solemnitate :zijn --e intocht doen = facer su entrata solemne :iets -- beloven = promitter un cosa solemnemente plechtigheid ZN :1 (plechtig karakter) solemnitate :2 (plechtig feest, etc.) solemnitate, ceremonia :religieuse -- = solemnitate religiose :hij werd met militaire -- begraven = ille esseva interrate/inhumate con ceremonia/honores militar plechtiglijk BW :1 solemnemente plechtstatig BN :1 ceremoniose, solemne, majestuose :-- trad hij de kamer binnen = ille entrava solemnemente in le camera, ille entrava in le camera con aere solemne plechtstatigheid ZN :1 solemnitate, majestuositate, ceremoniositate plectrum ZN :1 plectro plee ZN :1 privata pleeborstel ZN :1 (toiletborstel) brossa de privata :2 (persoon) persona con capillos multo curte pleeboy ZN :1 supporto pro le rolos de papiro hygienic pleedeur ZN :1 porta de privata pleegbroer ZN :1 fratre adoptive :2 (ziekenverpleger) infirmero pleegdochter ZN :1 filia adoptive pleeggezin ZN :1 familia adoptive pleegkind ZN :1 infante adoptive pleegmoeder ZN :1 matre adoptive pleegouders ZN MV :1 genitores/parentes adoptive pleegvader ZN :1 patre adoptive pleegzoon ZN :1 filio adoptive pleegzuster ZN :1 soror adoptive :2 (ziekenverpleegster) infirmera pleepapier ZN :1 papiro hygienic pleeraampje ZN :1 fenestretta del privata pleereiniger ZN :1 persona qui netta le privata(s), nettator del privata(s) :2 Zie: pleeborstel pleerol ZN :1 rolo de papiro hygienic pleet ZN :1 objecto(s) placate pleetwerk ZN :1 Zie: pleet pleetzilver ZN :1 argento placate plegen WW :1 (iets ongeoorloofds bedrijven) committer, perpetrar :een strafbaar feit -- = committer/perpetrar un delicto :echtbreuk/overspel -- = committer adulterio :een aanslag -- = committer un attentato :een moord -- = committer un assassina(men)to :zelfmoord -- = committer suicidio :een fraude -- = committer un fraude :verraad -- = committer un traition :plagiaat -- = committer plagiato :een misdaad -- = committer/perpetrar un crimine :diefstal met braak -- = committer un furto con effraction :2 (doen, verrichten) facer :chantage -- = facer chantage {sj} :een staatsgreep -- = facer un colpo de stato :abortus -- = facer se abortar :harakiri -- = facer harakiri (Ja) :een gewapende overval -- = attaccar a mano armate :een telefoontje -- = facer un telephonata :verzet -- = resister :overleg -- = consultar :3 (gewoon zijn) soler, haber le habitude (de), haber le costume (de) :zoals men pleegt te zeggen = como on sole dicer :hij placht hier veel te komen = ille soleva venir hic frequentemente :zo placht ik altijd te doen = nunquam io non ha facite alteremente pleger ZN :1 autor, (van misdrijf OOK) perpetrator :-- van een misdrijf = perpetrator de un crimine :-- van doodslag = homicida pleging ZN :1 perpetration :-- van een misdaad = perpetration de un crimine :-- van doodslag = homicidio Pleiade ZN :1 Pleiade :2 (Franse dichtersgroep uit de 16e eeuw) Pleiade :3 :(ASTRON) --n = Pleiades pleidooi ZN :1 defensa :warm -- = defensa passionate :een -- houden voor = parlar in defensa de, plaidar/plaitar pro/in favor de :een -- houden voor een stelling = argumentar in favor de un these/thesis plein ZN :1 (open ruimte) placia :2 (verkeersplein) rotunda plein-pouvoir ZN :1 :-- hebben = esser plenmente autorisate pleinvrees ZN :1 agoraphobia :iemand die aan -- lijdt = agoraphobo pleiotroop BN :1 pleiotrope pleiotropie ZN :1 pleiotropia pleister ZN :1 (voor wonden) emplastro, (kleefpleister) sparadrapo :blaartrekkende -- = emplastro vesicante/vesicatori, epispastico :een rolletje -- = un rolo de sparadrapo :een -- leggen op = emplastrar :(FIG) een -- op de wonde = un balsamo pro su sentimentos vulnerate, un consolation :2 (kalk/gips(mengsel)) stucco (I), gypso pleisteraar ZN :1 gypsero, stuccator pleisterafgietsel ZN :1 modulage de gypso, reproduction in gypso pleisterbeeld ZN :1 statua de gypso pleisteren WW :1 (met gips bestrijken) stuccar, ingypsar, revestir de gypso/stucco (I) :2 (pleisters leggen op) mitter un emplastro/spraradrapo super :3 (een reis onderbreken om te eten, etc.) facer halto/stoppar pro mangiar/pro refrescar se :4 (stilhouden) facer halto, stoppar, haber un pausa pleistergewelf ZN :1 volta ingypsate/revestite de gypso/stucco (I) pleistergroeve ZN :1 gypsiera pleistering ZN :1 (handeling) revestimento de gypso :2 (resultaat) ingypsamento, stuccatura pleisterkalk ZN :1 stucco (I) pleisterkuil ZN :1 gypsiera pleisterlaag ZN :1 revestimento de stucco (I)/gypso :een nieuwe -- aanbrengen op een muur = stuccar/ingypsar de novo un super un muro/pariete pleistermodel ZN :1 modello in gypso/stucco (I) pleistermortel ZN :1 mortero pleisterornament ZN :1 ornamento in gypso/in stucca (I) pleisterplaats ZN :1 (GESCH) posta :2 (waar men een reis onderbreekt) etape (F), (vliegtuig/boot) scala :3 (waar men enige tijd verblijft) urbe/village de sojorno pleisterpoeder ZN :1 gypso pulverisate pleisterrekverband ZN :1 bandage elastic adhesive pleisterspaan ZN :1 trulla pleisterspatel ZN :1 spatula pleisterspecie ZN :1 gypso, stucco (I) pleistertroffel ZN :1 parve trulla pleisterwerk ZN :1 stuccatura pleisterwerker ZN :1 gypsero, stuccator pleistoceen ZN :1 pleistoceno, diluvio pleistoceen BN :1 pleistocen pleit ZN :1 (rechtsgeding) processo, causa :2 (geschil) litigio, disputa, causa :het -- winnen = ganiar le litigio :het -- is beslecht = le causa es clause :3 (pleidooi) defensa pleitbezorger ZN :1 defensor, advocato :-- voor iets zijn = plaidar/plaitar pro un cosa :als -- optreden voor = facer se le advocato de, esser le advocato/defensor de pleite BN :1 :dat boek is -- = iste libro ha disparite (in le aere) pleiten WW :1 plaidar, plaitar :-- voor iets/iemand = plaidar/plaitar pro/in favor de un cosa/persona :tegen iets -- = plaidar/plaitar contra un cosa/persona :dat pleit voor hem = isto plaida/plaita in su favor, isto dice multo in su favor :pro deo -- = plaidar/plaitar de/ex officio :verzachtende omstandigheden -- = plaidar/plaitar circumstantias attenuante pleiter ZN :1 Zie: pleitbezorger pleitgeding ZN :1 (rechtszaak) processo, causa :2 (pleidooi) defensa pleitrede ZN :1 defensa pleitzaak ZN :1 processo, causa pleitzaal ZN :1 tribunal plek ZN :1 placia, loco, sito, puncto, (vlek) macula :natte -- = loco humide :een apart --je in iemands hart innemen = haber un placia special in le corde de un persona :zere -- = puncto dolorose :blauwe -- = ecchymose (-osis) :veilige -- = placia secur :een mooie -- in het bos = un belle sito in le bosco :iemands zwakke -- kennen = cognoscer le debilitates de un persona :ter --ke = in le loco mesme/ipse plekje ZN :1 (vlekje) maculetta plekkerig BN :1 maculate, plen de maculas plekkig BN :1 Zie: plekkerig plemp ZN :1 Zie: plens plempdijk ZN :1 dica construite in le aqua plempen WW :1 plenar, terraplenar :een sloot -- = plenar un fossato plenair BN :1 plenari :-- concilie = concilio plenari :--e vergadering = reunion/assemblea plenari :--e zitting = session plenari plengen WW :1 versar, effunder, (REL) facer un libation de :bloed -- = versar sanguine :tranen -- = versar lacrimas :wijn -- = offerer vino como un libation plengfeest ZN :1 ceremonia de libation plenging ZN :1 versamento, effusion, (REL) libation plengoffer ZN :1 libation plengoffervaas ZN :1 libatorio plengoffervat ZN :1 vaso de libation plengwijn ZN :1 vino pro le libationes plenipotentiarius ZN :1 plenipotentiario plens ZN :1 :ik kreeg een -- water over mijn schoenen = io ha recipite un quantitate/jecto de aqua super mi calceos/scarpas plensbui ZN :1 pluvia forte/torrential, diluvio plensregen ZN :1 Zie: plensbui plensregenen WW :1 pluver abundantemente plenty BN :1 multe, un abundantia de :hij heeft -- geld = ille ha un abundantia de moneta plenum ZN :1 plenum, reunion/session plenari plenumvergadering ZN :1 Zie: plenum plenumzitting ZN :1 Zie: plenum plenzen WW :1 (gutsen) pluver abundantemente, cader in torrentes, diluviar :2 (uitstorten) versar pleochroïsme ZN :1 pleochroismo pleochroïtisch BN :1 pleochroitic pleomorfisme ZN :1 pleomorphismo pleonasme ZN :1 pleonasmo, perissologia pleonastisch BN :1 pleonastic :--e uitdrukking = expression pleonastic pleopode ZN :1 pleopodo pleps ZN :1 plebe, gentalia, populaceo plesiosaurus ZN :1 plesiosauro pletbaar BN :1 malleabile, ductibile :platina is uiterst -- = platino es multo malleabile pletbaarheid ZN :1 malleabilitate, ductilitate pletcilinder ZN :1 Zie: pletrol plethamer ZN :1 malleo plethora ZN :1 plethora pletkoper ZN :1 Zie: bladkoper pletlood ZN :1 Zie: bladlood pletmachine ZN :1 laminatorio pletmolen ZN :1 laminatorio pletpers ZN :1 pressa a/de laminar pletrol ZN :1 (cylindro) laminatorio pletten WW :1 (plat maken) applattar, applanar :deze stof plet gauw = iste stoffa se applatta facilemente :2 (uitwalsen van metalen) laminar pletter ZN :1 (persoon) laminator :2 (machine) laminatorio :3 :de vaas viel te -- = le vaso ha cadite in (mille) morsellos :hij heeft zich te -- gereden = ille se ha occidite in su auto(mobile) :de boot is op een klip te -- geslagen = le barca se ha fracassate super un scolio pletterij ZN :1 officina de lamination, laminatorio pletting ZN :1 lamination :2 applattamento pletwals ZN :1 Zie: pletrol pleura ZN :1 pleura :van het -- = pleural pleuraholte ZN :1 cavitate pleural/thoracic pleuris ZN :1 pleuritis, inflammation del pleura :droge -- = pleuritis sic :aan -- lijdend = pleuritic pleurislijder ZN :1 pleuritico pleuritis ZN :1 Zie: pleuris pleuritisch BN :1 pleuritic pleurodynie ZN :1 pleurodynia pleuropneumonie ZN :1 pleuropneumonia pleuroscopie ZN :1 pleuroscopia pleurotomie ZN :1 pleurotomia plevier ZN :1 pluviero plexiglas ZN :1 plexiglas pleximeter ZN :1 pleximetro plexus ZN :1 plexo plexus coeliacus ZN :1 plexo solar plezier ZN :1 placer :-- hebben/maken = amusar se, diverter se :ik zit hier niet voor mijn -- = io non es hic pro amusar me/divertir me :iemand een -- doen = facer un placer a un persona, complacer un persona :met -- iets doen = facer un cosa con placer :-- hebben in = prender placer a, complacer se in :een leven van -- leiden = menar un vita joiose/gaudiose :doe me een -- en houd je mond = face me le placer de tacer :hij kan zijn -- wel op = ille es in un situation multo difficile :(graag) met -- = con placer, de bon grado, de bon voluntate :ik heb veel -- van dat ding = io es multo contente de/con isto plezierboot ZN :1 (plezierjacht) nave de agradamento/de placer/de recreation :2 (voor toeristische rondvaart) nave touristic {oe} plezieren WW :1 facer placer a, complacer :iemand met iets -- = complacer un persona con un cosa :kan ik je met dit boek --? = poterea io offerer te iste libro? plezierig BN :1 placente, agradabile, grate, (sympathiek OOK) sympathic :--e dag = jornata placente/agradabile :--e tijding = nova placente, bon nova :--e man = homine sympathic :wij hebben -- gepraat = nos habeva un conversation placente/agradabile :2 (gerieflijk) confortabile plezierigheid ZN :1 agradamento, charme (F) plezierjacht ZN :1 yacht (E) de recreation pleziermaker ZN :1 persona qui ama a diverter se/a amusar se plezierreis ZN :1 viage de agradamento/de placer/de recreation plezierreiziger ZN :1 tourista {oe}, excursionista plezierrijtuig ZN :1 carrossa de agradamento/de placer/de recreation pleziertje ZN :1 divertimento, distraction, placer :onbenullige --s najagen = persequer placeres frivole pleziertocht ZN :1 Zie: plezierreis pleziervaart ZN :1 navigation de agradamento/de placer/de recreation pleziervaartuig ZN :1 Zie: plezierboot plicht ZN :1 deber, (verplichting) obligation :rechten en --en = derectos e deberes/obligationes :morele -- = deber moral :aangename -- = deber grate :religieuze --en = deberes religiose :zijn -- doen = facer su deber :zijn --en nauwgezet waarnemen = observar su deberes con exactitude :zijn --en verzaken = abandonar/negliger su deberes/obligationes, (JUR) prevaricar :de -- roept = le deber me/nos appella :iemand van zijn -- ontslaan = dispensar/discargar/exonerar/exemptar/redimer un persona de su obligation plichtenleer ZN :1 deontologia plichtmatig BN :1 obligatori, secundo le deber, perfunctori, (zonder overtuiging) sin conviction, sin enthusiasmo :-- afgelegd bezoek = visita perfunctori :iets -- doen = facer un cosa perfunctorimente/sin enthusiasmo plichtpleging ZN :1 formalitate, ceremonia :de gebruikelijke --en = le ceremonias/protocollo conventional/solite :met veel --en = ceremoniose :zonder --en = sin ceremonias, sin formalitates, simplemente plichtsbesef ZN :1 conscientia/notion/sentimento/senso del deber plichtsbetrachting ZN :1 observation/complimento del deber, application al deber, (REL) obedientia al deber plichtsgetrouw BN :1 submisse al deber, fidel a su deber, conscientiose, punctual :een --e man = un homine conscientiose/de deber plichtsgetrouwheid ZN :1 fidelitate a su deber, conscientiositate, punctualitate plichtsgevoel ZN :1 Zie: plichtsbesef plichtsvervulling ZN :1 Zie: plichtsbetrachting plichtsverzaker ZN :1 (JUR) prevaricator plichtsverzaking ZN :1 oblido/oblivion/negligentia de su deber, (JUR) prevarication :zich aan -- schuldig maken = negliger su deber :een ambtenaar van -- beschuldigen = accusar un functionario de prevarication plichtsverzuim ZN :1 Zie: plichtsverzaking plichtvergeten BN :1 qui neglige su deberes :een -- booswicht = un scelerato qui neglige su deberes plichtverkrachter ZN :1 persona qui viola su deber plichtverkrachting ZN :1 violation del deber plint ZN :1 (vloerlijst) plintho, lista de base :2 (onderste deel van een zuil) plintho plioceen BN :1 pliocen :--e periode = periodo plio-cen :--e flora en fauna = flora e fauna pliocen plioceen ZN :1 plioceno, periodo pliocen plissé ZN :1 plissé (F) plisseermachine ZN :1 machina a/de plicar plisseren WW :1 plicar plissérok ZN :1 gonna/gonnella de plissé (F) P.L.O. :1 (Afk.: Palestian Liberation Organisation (E)) O.L.P. (= Organisation de/pro le Liberation de Palestina) ploeg ZN :1 (groep bij elkaar behorende personen) equipa, team (E), gruppo :B-ploeg = secunde equipa :nationale -- = equipa national :homogene -- = equipa homogene :in --en werken = laborar/travaliar in equipas :2 (landbouwwerktuig) aratro :de hand aan de -- slaan = poner/mitter le mano al obra ploegas ZN :1 axe de aratro ploegbaar BN :1 arabile ploegbaas ZN :1 prime obrero, chef (F) de equipa ploegbeen ZN :1 Zie: ploegschaarbeen ploegdissel ZN :1 timon ploegen WW :1 (het land bewerken) arar :het -- = aratura :2 (moeizaam vooruitkomen) avantiar con difficultate ploegenarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio in equipa ploegendienst ZN :1 Zie: ploegenarbeid ploegenklassement ZN :1 classamento/classification per/pro equipas ploegenstelsel ZN :1 systema de labor/travalio per/pro equipas ploegentijdrit ZN :1 etape (F) contra le horologio per/pro equipas ploegenwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) per/pro equipas ploeger ZN :1 arator ploeggang ZN :1 Zie: ploegvore ploeggenoot ZN :1 coequipero ploegijzer ZN :1 cultro :in de vorm van een -- = cultriforme ploeging ZN :1 aratura ploegketting ZN :1 catena de aratro ploegkouter ZN :1 Zie: ploegijzer ploegland ZN :1 campo arabile ploegleider ZN :1 director de equipa ploegloon ZN :1 salario pro le aratura ploegmaat ZN :1 Zie: ploeggenoot ploegmakker ZN :1 Zie: ploeggenoot ploegmes ZN :1 Zie: ploegijzer ploegos ZN :1 bove de labor ploegpaard ZN :1 cavallo de labor ploegschaaf ZN :1 plana a/de cannellar ploegschaar ZN :1 cultro :in de vorm van een -- = cultriforme ploegschaarbeen ZN :1 vomere ploegsgewijs BW :1 in equipas, in gruppos, in teams (E) ploegsnede ZN :1 Zie: ploegvore ploegsport ZN :1 sport (E) de equipa/de team (E) ploegverband ZN :1 equipa :in -- werken = laborar/travaliar in equipa/como un team (E) ploegvore ZN :1 sulco ploegvormig BN :1 in forma de aratro ploegwerktuig ZN :1 instrumento aratori ploegwisseling ZN :1 transition a un altere equipa/team (E) ploert ZN :1 canalia, persona vil/basse, individuo abjecte/ignobile :2 :de koperen -- = le sol ardente ploertachtig BN :1 de canalia, vil, basse, abjecte, ignobile ploertachtigheid ZN :1 abjection ploertendoder ZN :1 baston/massa/fuste plumbate/ferrate ploertenstreek ZN :1 action vil/abjecte ploerterig BN :1 Zie: ploertachtig ploerterigheid ZN :1 abjection ploeteraar ZN :1 grande laborator, grande travaliator ploeteren WW :1 laborar/travaliar excessivemente/con ardor plof ZN :1 (geluid) ruito surde :2 (val) cadita plof! TW :1 paf!, puf!, bum!, floc!, flac!, plof! ploffen WW :1 (dof geluid maken door te vallen) cader con un ruito surde :2 (ontploffen) exploder :van woede -- = exploder de rabie ploffer ZN :1 consonante occlusive/explosive, occlusiva plofklank ZN :1 Zie: ploffer plokworst ZN :1 salsicia de porco fumate plombe ZN :1 (stukje lood met zegel) plumbo, sigillo :2 (MED) (opvulsel) obturation plombeerder ZN :1 plumbator plombeerlood ZN :1 plumbo plombeersel ZN :1 obturation, amalgama plombeerstempel ZN :1 sigillo plombeertang ZN :1 pincia(s) a plumbar, pincia(s) pro obturar dentes/molares plomberen WW :1 (met lood verzegelen) sigillar (con plumbo), plumbar :2 (van gebit) plumbar, obturar plombering ZN :1 (MED) obturation :2 :ongeschonden -- = sigillos intacte plomp BN :1 (log) pesante, grossier :2 (onbeschaafd) grossier, rude, brusc, dur plomp ZN :1 (geluid) ruito surde (de un corpore que cade al aqua) :2 (hoeveelheid vocht) jecto de aqua :3 (PLANTK) nenuphar jalne plomp! TW :1 pluf!, ploc!, floc! plompen WW :1 (in het water terecht komen) cader (in le aqua) con un ruito surde :2 (in het water gooien) jectar/lancear (in le aqua) plompenblad ZN :1 folio de nenuphar jalne plompheid ZN :1 (logheid) pesantessa :2 (ongemanierdheid) grosseria plomping ZN :1 cadita pesante plompverloren BW :1 (zonder waarschuwing) sin prevenir, (plotseling) subitemente, subito, (zonder nadenken) sin reflecter :hij sloeg het aanbod -- af = sin reflecter ille refusava le offerta plompweg BW :1 Zie: plompverloren plons! TW :1 pluf!, plop!, floc!, flac! plonzen WW :1 Zie: plompen plooi ZN :1 plica, plicatura, (van de huid OOK) ruga :--en van een rok = plicas de un gonna/gonnella :--en van een gordijn = plicas de un cortina :--en van het voorhoofd = rugas del fronte :in --en vallen = cader in plicas :(FIG) ergens een -- aan geven = render un cosa plausibile/acceptabile :2 (GEOL) plica, plicatura :isoclinale -- = plica isoclinal :samengestelde -- = plica complexe/composite :concordante -- = plica concordante plooias ZN :1 axe de plicatura plooibaar BN :1 (van zaken) plicabile, flexibile :2 (van personen) docile, ductibile, flexibile, (bereid tot schikking) transigente plooibaarheid ZN :1 (van zaken) plicabilitate, flexibilitate :2 (meegaandheid) docilitate, ductilitate, flexibilitate :3 (bereidheid tot schikking) transigentia plooibreuk ZN :1 (GEOL) fallia a plica plooidal ZN :1 valle synclinal, synclinal plooideur ZN :1 Zie: harmonikadeur plooien WW :1 (een plooi/plooien maken) plicar, facer plicas :deze stof laat zich moeilijk -- = iste stoffa se plica mal :zijn gezicht plooide zich = su visage se plicava :zijn mond tot een grimas -- = torquer su visage in un grimasse :de krachten die de aardkorst -- = le fortias que plica le crusta terrestre :2 (van de huid) rugar, arrugar :3 (schikken) plicar, adaptar, accommodar, (regelen) arrangiar :zich -- naar iemands wensen = plicar se al desiros/desiderios de un persona :zich -- naar de omstandigheden = accommodar se al circumstantias :de theorie naar de feiten -- = adaptar le theoria al factos plooigebergte ZN :1 Zie: plooiingsgebergte plooi-ijzer ZN :1 Zie: friseerijzer plooiing ZN :1 (mbt stof) plicatura, plicas :2 (regeling) arrangiamento, accommodamento :3 (GEOL) plicatura :Caledonische -- = plicatura caledonian plooiingsfase ZN :1 (GEOL) phase de plicatura plooiingsgebergte ZN :1 montanias plicate plooiingsgebied ZN :1 (GEOL) zona de plicatura plooiingsperiode ZN :1 (GEOL) periodo de plicatura plooikraag ZN :1 collo/collar plicate plooikraagje ZN :1 collaretto plicate plooiloos BN :1 sin plica(s) plooimachine ZN :1 machina a/de plicar plooimug ZN :1 ptychoptero plooirok ZN :1 gonna/gonnella plicate/a plicas plooivast BN :1 a plicas permanente plooiwesp ZN :1 vespido plot ZN :1 (handeling van een epos of een drama) intriga, fabula plots BW :1 Zie: plotseling plotseling BN :1 inopinate, insperate, subite, subitanee, improvise, brusc :--e dood = morte inopinate/subite :--e beweging = movimento brusc/subitanee :--e verschijning = apparition subitanee :--e verandering/wending = cambiamento brusc/subite/improvise :het -- optreden van iets = subitaneitate plotseling BW :1 subito, subitemente, improvisemente, bruscamente plotsklaps BW :1 Zie: plotseling plu ZN :1 parapluvia, umbrella pluche ZN :1 pluche (F) pluche BN :1 de pluche (F) pluchen BN :1 de pluche (F) plug ZN :1 (pijpje voor een schroef) cavilia :2 (stekker) cavilia, prisa mascule :tweepolige -- = cavilia bipolar/dipolar :3 (stop, prop) tampon pluggen WW :1 (van een prop voorzien) munir de un tampon :2 (grammofoonplaten pushen) promover discos plugger ZN :1 promotor de discos pluim ZN :1 (veer) pluma :zo licht als een -- = legier como un pluma :(FIG) geen -- van de mond kunnen blazen = esser multo debile :2 (vederbos) pennachio, plumage :een leeuw met een -- aan zijn staart = un leon con un pennachio in le cauda :3 (staart van een haas) cauda de lepore :4 (PLANTK) (bloeiwijze) panicula :5 (FIG) complimento :iemand een -- geven = facer un complimento a un persona pluimachtig BN :1 plumose pluimage ZN :1 plumage :vogels van diverse -- = tote typo de aves, gente/personas de tote/omne sorta, gente heterogene pluimaluin ZN :1 alum de pluma pluimasperge ZN :1 asparago plumose pluimbal ZN :1 volante pluimbos ZN :1 pennachio, plumage pluimen WW :1 (plukken) plumar, displumar :2 (met pluimen opsieren) adornar con plumas pluimgedierte ZN :1 Zie: pluimvee pluimgewicht ZN :1 Zie: vedergewicht pluimgierst ZN :1 milio blanc pluimgras ZN :1 (gras met pluimvormige bloeiwijze) herba paniculate/a panicula :2 poa annue pluimhoed ZN :1 cappello con pluma(s) pluimig BN :1 plumose pluimloos BN :1 sin pluma(s) pluimpje ZN :1 (kleine pluim) parve pluma :2 (toefje) flocco :3 (van windbuks) flechetta {sj} :4 (compliment) complimento :iemand een -- geven = facer un complimento a un persona, elogiar/laudar un persona :een -- verdienen = meritar un complimento :5 (PLANTK) plumula pluimriet ZN :1 calamagrostis lanceolate pluimstaart ZN :1 cauda con un pennachio/de (grande) plumas pluimstrijken WW :1 adular, flattar, blandir pluimstrijker ZN :1 adulator, flattator, blanditor, sycophante pluimstrijkerig BN :1 adulatori, sycophantic pluimstrijkerij ZN :1 adulation, flatteria, blandimento pluimstruisriet ZN :1 Zie: pluimriet pluimvaren ZN :1 Zie: koningsvaren pluimvee ZN :1 aves domestic pluimveebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa avicole/de aves domestic pluimveeconsulent ZN :1 consiliero avicole pluimveefokkerij ZN :1 Zie: pluimveehouderij pluimveehouder ZN :1 avicultor pluimveehouderij ZN :1 (het houden van pluimvee) avicultura :2 (bedrijf) ferma avicole pluimveemarkt ZN :1 mercato de aves domestic pluimveestapel ZN :1 numero de aves domestic pluimveeteelt ZN :1 Zie: pluimveehouderij-1 pluimveetentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition avicole/de aves domestic pluimveevoeder ZN :1 nutrimento pro aves domestic pluimveeziekte ZN :1 maladia de aves domestic pluimvormig BN :1 (PLANTK) paniculate pluimwit ZN :1 talco fin pluimzegge ZN :1 carex/carice paniculate pluis ZN :1 (plukje) (parve) flocco, (haartje) pilo :2 (uitgerafeld touw) stoppa pluis BN :1 :het is hier niet -- = hic non es secur pluisachtig BN :1 Zie: pluizig-1 pluishaar ZN :1 pilos lanuginose pluizig BN :1 (wollig, donzig) lanuginose :2 (BIOL, PLANTK) tomentose pluk ZN :1 (bosje, plukje) flocco, tuffo :-- wol = flocco de lana :een --je haar = un tuffo de capillos :2 (oogst) recolta :3 (zware taak) labor/travalio enorme :hij heeft er een hele -- aan = isto le da un labor/travalio enorme plukharen WW :1 batter se, luctar, rixar plukken WW :1 (bloemen, etc.) (re)colliger, (oogsten) recoltar :bloemen -- = colliger flores :paddestoelen -- = colliger fungos :pluk de dag = gaude del momento presente :de doelman plukte de bal uit de lucht = le goal-keeper (E) ha attrappate le ballon al volo :2 (gevogelte) plumar, displumar :het -- = displumation plukker ZN :1 recoltator plukloon ZN :1 salario del recoltator plukrijp BN :1 matur pro le recolta pluksla ZN :1 lactuca sative pluktijd ZN :1 saison (F) del recolta plumbago ZN :1 plumbago plumeau ZN :1 scopetta (de plumas) plumpudding ZN :1 plumpudding (E) plunderaar ZN :1 piliator, predator, depredator, infestator, spoliator :-- en verwoester = saccheator plunderen WW :1 rapinar, piliar, predar, depredar, spoliar, despoliar :het -- = piliage, depredation, spoliamento, spoliation :-- en verwoesten = sacchear :het -- en verwoesten = saccheamento :geplunderde goederen = spolias plunderend WW :1 depredatori plundering WW :1 rapineria, piliage, spoliation, spoliamento, despoliamento, depredation :-- en verwoesting = sacco, saccheo, saccheamento :aan -- en verwoesting prijsgeven = mitter a sacco plundertocht ZN :1 piliage, incursion, invasion/campania de sacco/saccheo/saccheamento plunderziek BN :1 rapace plunderzucht ZN :1 rapacitate plunje ZN :1 (kleren) vestimentos :2 (bagage) equipamento plunjezak ZN :1 (van zeelui) sacco de marinero, (van militairen) sacco de soldato, (van padvinders) sacco de scout (E) pluralis ZN :1 (meervoud) plural :dit woord krijgt een -s in de -- = iste parola prende un -s in le plural :-- majestatis = plural majestatic :2 (meervoudsvorm) plural pluralisatie ZN :1 pluralisation pluraliseren WW :1 pluralisar pluralisering ZN :1 pluralisation pluralisme ZN :1 pluralismo :voorstander van -- = pluralista pluralist ZN :1 pluralista pluralistisch BN :1 pluralista, pluralistic :--e maat-schappij = societate pluralista/pluralistic pluralisvorm ZN :1 forma del plural, plural pluraliteit ZN :1 pluralitate pluriform BN :1 pluriforme, multiforme :--e samenleving = societate pluriforme/multiforme pluriformiteit ZN :1 pluriformismo, pluralismo, multiformitate pluriloculair BN :1 plurilocular, multilocular plurinominaal BN :1 plurinominal pluritonaal BN :1 polytonal pluritonaliteit ZN :1 polytonalitate plurivalent BN :1 plurivalente plus VW :1 plus :twee -- drie = duo plus tres :a -- b = a plus b :honorarium -- onkosten = honorario plus costos plus ZN :1 (het teken +) plus, signo plus :een acht -- = un octo plus/alte :je hebt de -- vergeten = tu ha oblidate le (signo) plus :2 (overschot) surplus (F), excedente :er is een -- van F. 1000,- = il ha un excedente de mille florinos :3 (gunstig element) elemento/factor positive :dat feit is als een -- te beschouwen = iste facto pote esser considerate como un elemento positive :er zijn minnen, maar ook --sen = il ha pros e contras :4 (pluspool) polo positive :de -- van de accu = le polo positive del accumulator plus BW :1 plus :het verschil van -- vier en min vier is acht = le differentia inter plus quatro e minus quatro es octo :vijfenzestig -- = de plus de 65 annos :-- tien graden = dece grados super zero plusfour ZN :1 knickerbockers (E) plusminus BW :1 plus o minus, approximativemente :-- duizend gulden = approximativemente mille florinos plusminusteken ZN :1 signo plus o minus, signo de approximation pluspool ZN :1 polo positive pluspunt ZN :1 (punt in het voordeel) puncto/elemento avantagiose/positive, avantage, puncto/factor in su/tu/mi favor, factor positive :2 (een punt extra) un puncto supplementari plusquamperferfectum ZN :1 plusquamperfecto plussen WW :1 reflecter, pesar le pro e le contra plusteken ZN :1 (WISK) signo plus :van het -- voorziene term = termino additive :2 (ELEKTR) signo plus, signo positive Pluto ZN EIGN :1 (OUDH) Pluton :-- betreffend = plutonie :2 (ASTRON) Pluton :-- betreffend = plutonie plutocraat ZN :1 (aanhanger van de plutocratie) plutocrate :2 (rijkaard) plutocrate plutocratie ZN :1 plutocratia plutocratisch BN :1 plutocratic :--e regering = governamento plutocratic plutologie ZN :1 plutologia plutologisch BN :1 plutologic plutoloog ZN :1 plutologo plutonisch BN :1 plutonic, plutonie :-- gesteente = petra/rocca plutonic/plutonie :--e aardbeving = tremor de terra plutonic plutonisme ZN :1 plutonismo plutonist ZN :1 plutonista plutonium ZN :1 plutonium plutoniumbom ZN :1 bomba a plutonium plutonomie ZN :1 plutonomia plutonomisch BN :1 plutonomic plutoon ZN :1 pluton pluviaal BN :1 pluvial :--e perioden = periodos pluvial pluviale ZN :1 cappa pluvial, pluvial pluvier ZN :1 pluviero pluviograaf ZN :1 pluviographo pluviometer ZN :1 pluviometro, udometro, ombrometro pluviometrisch BN :1 pluviometric :--e coëfficiënt = coefficiente pluviometric :--e gradiënt = gradiente pluviometric :--e kromme = curva pluviometric pluviôse ZN :1 pluvioso Pluvius ZN EIGN :1 Pluvio p.m :1 (Afk.: pro memorie) p.m. (= pro memoria) :2 (Afk.: post meridiem) p.m. (= post meridie) :3 (Afk.: plus minus) ca. (= circa) p.n.d. :1 (Afk.: postnatale depressie) depression postnatal pneu ZN :1 pneumothorace pneuma ZN :1 pneuma pneumaticiteit ZN :1 pneumaticitate pneumatiek ZN :1 (MUZ) vento, fluxo de aere :2 (techniek) pneumatica pneumatisch BN :1 (werkend met luchtdruk) pneumatic :--e boor = forator pneumatic :--e hamer = martello pneumatic :--e rem = freno pneumatic :--e pomp = pumpa pneumatic :--e zaag = serra pneumatic :--e graafmachine = excavator pneumatic :2 (mbt de pneumatiek) pneumatic pneumatofoor ZN :1 pneumatophoro pneumatologie ZN :1 pneumatologia pneumatologisch BN :1 pneumatologic pneumatolyse ZN :1 pneumatolyse (-ysis) pneumatometer ZN :1 pneumatometro pneumatoscoop ZN :1 pneumanoscopio pneumatoscopie ZN :1 pneumatoscopia pneumectomie ZN :1 pneumectomia pneumococcus ZN :1 pneumococco pneumoconiose ZN :1 pneumoconiose (-osis) pneumograaf ZN :1 pneumographo pneumografie ZN :1 pneumographia pneumografisch BN :1 pneumographic pneumokok ZN :1 pneumococco pneumologie ZN :1 pneumologia pneumologisch BN :1 pneumologic pneumonie ZN :1 pneumonia, pulmonia pneumonisch BN :1 pneumonic pneumonotherapie ZN :1 pneumonotherapia pneumothorax ZN :1 (klaplong) pneumothorace po ZN :1 bassino, vaso de nocte, urinal p.o. :1 (Afk.: per ommegaande) per retorno del currero Po (de) ZN EIGN :1 (le) Po pochen WW :1 fanfaronar, bluffar, vantar se, vangloriar se, glorificar se :hij pochte dat hij het beter kon doen = ille se vantava de poter facer melio pocher ZN :1 bluffator, fanfaron, rodomonte pocheren WW :1 cocer in aqua bulliente pocherig BN :1 vangloriose pocherij ZN :1 fanfaronada, vanteria, vangloria, bluff (E), rodomontata pochhans ZN :1 Zie: pocher pochhanzerij ZN :1 Zie: pocherij pocket ZN :1 libro de tasca pocketboek ZN :1 Zie: pocket pocketcamera ZN :1 camera de tasca pocketeditie ZN :1 edition de tasca pocketformaat ZN :1 formato de tasca pocketradio ZN :1 transistor/radio de tasca pocketreeks ZN :1 serie de libros de tasca pocketrekenmachine ZN :1 calculator de tasca pocketuitgave ZN :1 edition de tasca podagra ZN :1 (voetjicht) podagra podagrist ZN :1 patiente de podagra podalgie ZN :1 podalgia Podelta ZN :1 delta del Po podesta ZN :1 podesta podium ZN :1 podio, estrade (F), tribuna podologie ZN :1 podologia podologisch BN :1 podologic podoloog ZN :1 podologo, podologista podometer ZN :1 pedometro, contapassos, hodometro podsol, podzol ZN :1 podzol podsolgrond ZN :1 solo podsolic podsoliseren WW :1 podzolisar podsolisering ZN :1 podzolisation poe! TW :1 puf! poean ZN :1 (hymne aan Apollo) pean poedel ZN :1 can de aqua :2 (SPORT) (misser) colpo mancate poedelen WW :1 (baden) baniar :2 (SPORT) (missen) mancar le colpo poedelhond ZN :1 can de aqua poedelnaakt BN :1 toto nude poedelprijs ZN :1 (SPORT) premio/precio de consolation :2 (kleine gratificatie) pitantia, parve summa poeder ZN :1 (in gruis uiteengevallen stof) pulvere :fijn -- = pulvere fin :tot -- vermalen = reducer in pulvere, pulverisar, triturar :het vermalen tot -- = tritura, trituration :2 (toiletartikel) pulvere :3 (geneesmiddel) pulvere poederblusser ZN :1 extinctor a pulvere poederchocolade ZN :1 chocolate {sj} in pulvere poederdonsje ZN :1 cossinetto de pulvere poederdoos ZN :1 cassa de pulvere poederen WW :1 (met poeder bestrooien) pulverar :zich -- = poner se/mitter se pulvere :2 (fijnwrijven) pulverisar, reducer in pulvere poederig BN :1 Zie: poeierig poederkalk ZN :1 calce in pulvere poederkoffie ZN :1 caffe instantanee/solubile/in pulvere poedermelk ZN :1 lacte in pulvere poedermetallurgie ZN :1 metallurgia del pulveres poedersneeuw ZN :1 nive pulverose/pulverulente/farinose poederstijfsel ZN :1 amido in pulvere poedersuiker ZN :1 sucro in pulvere poederverf ZN :1 color in pulvere poedervorm ZN :1 pulverulentia, pulvere :in -- verkrijgbaar = acquiribile in pulvere poedervormig BN :1 pulverulente, in pulvere poëem ZN :1 poema poëet ZN :1 poeta poef ZN :1 (geluid) ruito surde :2 (zitkussen) puf poef! TW :1 puf!, paf! poeha ZN :1 fanfaronada :-- maken = dar grande importantia a parve cosas :met veel -- = con multe ruito :zonder -- = sin ceremonias poehamaker ZN :1 persona qui da grande importantia a parve cosas, fanfaron poeieren WW :1 Zie: poederen poeierig BN :1 (vol poeder) coperte de pulvere, plen de pulvere :2 (op poeder gelijkend) pulverose :--e sneeuw = nive pulverose poel ZN :1 stagno :-- van ellende = abysmo/abysso de miseria :-- van verderf = loco de perdition :in --en groeiend = stagnal :2 (plas op straat) cavo de aqua poelepetaat ZN :1 pintada (P) poelet ZN :1 carne pro le suppa poelgras ZN :1 Zie: rietgras poelgrond ZN :1 pratos humide poelie ZN :1 polea (de transmission) poelier ZN :1 pullero poelmees ZN :1 paro palustre poelreiger ZN :1 hairon palustre poelruit ZN :1 (PLANTK) thalictro flave poelslak ZN :1 limnea poelsnip ZN :1 grande becassa poeltje ZN :1 stagnetto poema ZN :1 puma, cuguar poen ZN :1 moneta :om de -- is het al te doen = le moneta aperi tote le portas poenaal BN :1 penal poenaliteit ZN :1 penalitate poenitent BN :1 penitente poenitentiaris ZN :1 penitentiario poep ZN :1 (uitwerpselen) merda, cacata :in de -- trappen = marchar {sj} in le merda :2 (wind) pedito :een --je laten vliegen = laxar un pedito, peter :in een -- en een scheet = in un aperir e clauder de oculos :3 (achterste) culo, popo poepdoos ZN :1 cacatorio poepduur BN :1 extrememente car poepen WW :1 cacar poeper ZN :1 (achterste) culo, popo :het kind is op zijn -- gevallen = le infante ha cadite super su culo poeperd ZN :1 culo, popo poeperij ZN :1 diarrhea, fluxo de ventre :aan de -- zijn = haber un fluxo de ventre poepje ZN :1 (wind) pedito poepkleur ZN :1 color de merda poerem ZN :1 agitation, movimento poerim ZN :1 Zie: purim poes ZN :1 (kat) catto, (vrouwtjeskat) catta :jonge -- = catton poeshaver ZN :1 avena tartare/de oriente poesiealbum ZN :1 album/quaderno de poesias/versos poesje ZN :1 juvene catto/catta, catton poeslief BN :1 suave, blande, mellose, melliflue :-- gedrag = mellositate poeslievigheid ZN :1 suavitate, mellositate, mellifluentia poesmooi BN :1 (van vrouw) attractive poespas ZN :1 (omhaal) ceremonias :zonder -- = sin ceremonias, sin ambages :2 (mengelmoes) mixtura, confusion :3 (brabbeltaal) abracadabra poesta ZN :1 puszta (Ho), steppa hungere poet ZN :1 preda, butino, rapina :de -- verdelen = repartir/divider le butino poëtaster ZN :1 poetastra, mal poeta poëtica ZN :1 arte poetic, poetica poëticaal BN :1 concernente le arte poetic/le poetica poëtiek ZN :1 Zie: poëtica poëtisch BN :1 (dichterlijk) poetic :--e schepping = creation poetic :--e uitdrukking = expression poetic :--e inspiratie = inspiration poetic :--e gevoeligheid = sensibilitate poetic :2 (mooi, tot de verbeelding sprekend) poetic :--e gedachte = pensamento/pensata poetic :3 (van/in poëzie) poetic, in verso(s) :--e bewerking = adaptation/version poetic/in versos poëtiseren WW :1 poetisar poëtisering ZN :1 poetisation poets ZN :1 burla, facetia poetsachtig BN :1 facetiose poetsartikelen ZN MV :1 Zie: poetsgoed poetsbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 Zie: poetsgoed poetsborstel ZN :1 brossa (a polir/fricar) poetsdoek ZN :1 Zie: poetslap poetsdoos ZN :1 cassa con le materiales/articulos pro nettar/de nettation poetsen WW :1 (schoonmaken) nettar, (wrijven, schuren) fricar, (metaal) furbir, polir, brunir, lustrar :een geweer -- = nettar un fusil :schoenen -- = lustrar scarpas/calceos :koper -- = brunir le cupro :2 (gebit) brossar, lavar :zijn tanden -- = brossar se/lavar se le dentes poetser ZN :1 (schoonmaker) nettator :2 lustrator, (van metaal) politor, furbitor, brunitor poetsgereedschap ZN :1 Zie: poetsgoed poetsgerei ZN :1 Zie: poetsgoed poetsgoed ZN :1 materiales pro nettar poetskatoen ZN :1 stoppa de coton poetslap ZN :1 panno pro nettar poetsmiddel ZN :1 pasta a/pro polir/furbir/brunir poetspoeder ZN :1 pulvere a/pro polir/furbir/brunir poetspommade ZN :1 pasta a/pro polir/furbir/brunir poetsvrouw ZN :1 nettatrice domestic poezelig BN :1 molle, suave, blande poëzie ZN :1 poesia :Achterbergs -- = poesia de Achterberg :lyrische -- = poesia lyric :epische -- = poesia epic :didactische -- = poesia didactic :verhalende -- = poesia narrative :elegische -- = poesia elgiac :middeleeuwse -- = poesia medieval :oosterse -- = poesia oriental :concrete -- = poesia concrete :gnomische -- = poesia gnomic :-- in dialect = poesia dialectal :anacreontische -- = poesia anacreontic :ontdoen van -- = dispoetisar :het ontdoen van -- = dispoetisation :studie/theorie van de -- = poetica :de -- van een landschap = le poesia de un paisage :de -- van het leven = le poesia del vita :de weergave van een gevoel in -- = le expression de un sentimento in poesia poëziealbum ZN :1 album/quaderno/collection de poesias/versos poëzieavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera poetic/de poesia poëziefestival ZN :1 festival de poesia poëzieleer ZN :1 poetica poëzieritme ZN :1 rhythmo del poesia pof ZN :1 (krediet) credito :aankoop op de -- = compra a credito :op de -- kopen = comprar a credito :2 (doffe klap) ruito surde :3 (hoeveelheid cocaïne) dose/dosis de cocaina pof! TW :1 pof!, paf! pofbroek ZN :1 knickerbockers (E), pantalon(es) buffante poffen WW :1 (in as verhitten) facer grilliar, tostar :aardappelen -- = facer grilliar patatas :kastanjes -- = tostar castanias :2 (zo naaien dat het bol staat) facer buffar :mouwen -- = facer buffar manicas :3 (op krediet kopen) comprar a credito :waar heb je die jas gepoft? = ubi ha tu comprate a credito iste mantello? :4 (op krediet leveren) vender a credito poffertje ZN :1 poffertje (N) poffertjeskraam ZN :1 stand (E) de poffertjes (N) poffertjespan ZN :1 patella pro poffertjes (N) pofklant ZN :1 cliente qui compra a credito pofmaïs ZN :1 popcorn (E) pofmouw ZN :1 manica buffante pogen WW :1 effortiar se, tentar, essayar :de dief poogde te ontsnappen = le fur tentava de escappar poging ZN :1 tentativa, essayo, effortio :gedurfde -- = tentativa osate :uiterste/laatste/ultieme -- = tentativa supreme/ultime :-- tot omkoping = tentativa de corruption :-- tot moord = tentativa de assassinato :-- tot doodslag = tentativa de homicidio :-- tot zelfmoord = tentativa de suicidio :-- tot verzoening = tentativa de (re)conciliation :-- tot bemiddeling = tentativa de mediation :-- tot zelfverminking = tentativa de automutilation :nutteloze/vergeefse/vruchteloze --en = tentativas inutile/infructuose/van/sterile :--en doen/aanwenden, --en in het werk stellen = facer tentativas/effortios, essayar :bovenmenselijke --en doen om te = facer effortios superhuman pro :herhaalde --en doen = multiplicar le tentativas pogrom ZN :1 pogrom ® poinsettia ZN :1 poinsettia point ZN :1 (punt) puncto :-- d'honneur = puncto de honor :2 (borduursteek) puncto pointe ZN :1 (strekking) puncta pointer ZN :1 (staande hond) pointer (E) pointeren WW :1 (aantekenen) punctar, verificar :2 (MIL) punctar pointeur ZN :1 (MIL) punctator pointillisme ZN :1 pointillismo point of no return ZN :1 puncto de non-retorno poise ZN :1 (eenheid van viscositeit) poise (F) Poisson-integraal ZN :1 integral de Poisson Poisson-verdeling ZN :1 distribution de Poisson pok ZN :1 (zweertje) pustula, button :2 (litteken) marca/cicatrice de vaccino antivariolic :3 (MV: ziekte) variola :door de --ken geschonden = marcate per le variola :iemand tegen de --ken inenten = vaccinar un persona contra le variola :van de --ken = variolic, variolar :aan --ken lijdend = variolar pokachtig BN :1 variolic pokdaal ZN :1 marca de variola pokdalig BN :1 marcate per le variola, variolate poken WW :1 attisar (le foco) poker ZN :1 poker (E) pokerbeker ZN :1 cuppa/cornetta de datos pokeren WW :1 jocar al poker (E) pokerface ZN :1 facie/visage impassibile, facie de poker (E) pokergezicht ZN :1 Zie: pokerface pokerstenen ZN MV :1 datos de poker (E) pokhout ZN :1 ligno de guayaco pokhoutboom ZN :1 guayaco pokhoutolie ZN :1 oleo de guayaco pokinenting ZN :1 vaccination pokken ZN MV :1 Zie: pok-3 pokkenbriefje ZN :1 certificato de vaccination antivariolic pokkenepidemie ZN :1 epidemia variolic/de variola pokkeneruptie ZN :1 eruption variolic pokkeninenting ZN :1 vaccination antivariolic/contra le variola pokkenlijder :1 (iemand die de pokken heeft) patiente de variola, variolato, varioloso :2 (rotzak) homine detestabile, canalia pokkenlijer ZN :1 Zie: pokkenlijder-2 pokkenpatiënt ZN :1 Zie: pokkenlijder-1 pokkenprik ZN :1 vaccino antivariolic/contra le variola pokkenserum ZN :1 sero antivariolic pokkenvent ZN :1 canalia pokkenvirus ZN :1 virus variolic pokkenweer ZN :1 tempore detestabile, tempore multo mal pokkenwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor disagradabile pokkoorts ZN :1 febre variolic pokpuist ZN :1 button, pustula pokput ZN :1 marca de variola poksteen ZN :1 (varioliet) variolite :2 (opvulling in gesteente) spath calcari/de Islanda pokstof ZN :1 vaccino, sero antivariolic pokziekte ZN :1 variola pokzweer ZN :1 pustula de variola pol ZN :1 tuffo polair BN :1 (met polen) polar :-- coördinatenstelsel = (systema de) coordinatas polar :--e driehoek = triangulo polar :-- molecuul = molecula polar :--e vector = vector polar :2 (bij de aardpolen) polar :--e lucht = aere polar :3 (naar twee kanten gericht) polar, opponite, opposite, contrari :--e krachten = fortias polar, contrari polak ZN :1 polonese, polaco polakker ZN :1 polacra polarimeter ZN :1 polarimetro polarimetrie ZN :1 polarimetria polarisatie ZN :1 (ook NAT) polarisation :-- van het licht = polarisation del luce/lumine :-- van de elektromagnetische golven = polarisation del undas electromagnetic :circulaire -- = polarisation circular :lineaire -- = polarisation linear :linksdraaiende -- = polarisation levogyr :diëlektrische -- = polarisation dielectric :elektrochemische -- = polarisation electrochimic :elliptische -- = polarisation elliptic polarisatiebril ZN :1 berillos polarisante polarisatie-ellipsoïde ZN :1 ellipsoide de polarisation polarisatiefilter ZN :1 filtro de polarisation polarisatiehoek ZN :1 angulo de polarisation polarisatiemicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio polarisante/de polarisation polarisatieprisma ZN :1 prisma de polarisation, nicol polarisatiespanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de polarisation polarisatiestroom ZN :1 currente de polarisation polarisatietoestel ZN :1 polarisator polarisatievlak ZN :1 plano de polarisation polarisator ZN :1 (iemand die polariseert) polarisator :2 (instrument) polarisator :galvanische -- = polarisator galvanic polariscoop ZN :1 polariscopio polariscopisch BN :1 polariscopic polariseerbaar BN :1 polarisabile :-- licht = luce/lumine polarisabile polariseerbaarheid ZN :1 polarisabilitate polariseren WW :1 (ook NAT) polarisar :het -- = polarisation :een lichtstraal -- = polarisar un radio luminose polarisraket ZN :1 missile Polaris polariteit ZN :1 polaritate :magnetische -- = polaritate magnetic :elektrische -- = polaritate electric :positieve -- = polaritate positive :negatieve -- = polaritate negative :de -- opheffen = depolarisar polarograaf ZN :1 polarographo polarografie ZN :1 polarographia polarografisch BN :1 polarographic polaroidcamera ZN :1 camera Polaroid (E) polaroscopie ZN :1 polaroscopia polaroscopisch BN :1 polaroscopic polder ZN :1 polder (N) polderbelasting ZN :1 taxa de polder (N) polderbemaling ZN :1 escolamento/disaquamento/drainage {e} (E) de un polder (N) polderbestuur ZN :1 (consilio de) administration de un polder (N) polderboezem ZN :1 reservoir (F) del polder (N) polderdijk ZN :1 dica de clausura de un polder (N) polderkoorts ZN :1 paludismo, malaria (I) polderland ZN :1 pais de polders (N) polderlandschap ZN :1 paisage de polders (N) polderlasten ZN MV :1 cargas de polder (N) poldermeester ZN :1 membro del administration de un polder (N) poldermolen ZN :1 molino de drainage {e} de un polder (N), pumpa de escolamento/de disaquamento polderpeil ZN :1 nivello del aqua in un polder (N) polderschouw ZN :1 inspection de un polder (N) poldersloot ZN :1 fossato de un polder (N) poldersluis ZN :1 esclusa de un polder (N) polderstoel ZN :1 Zie: polderbestuur poldervaart ZN :1 canal de un polder (N) polderwater ZN :1 aquas de un polder (N) polderwerken ZN MV :1 constructiones del/in le polder (N) polemarchus ZN :1 (OUDH) polemarcho polemicus ZN :1 polemista polemiek ZN :1 polemica :een -- beginnen = aperir un polemica polemisch BN :1 polemic :--e geschriften = scripturas polemic :--e houding = attitude polemic :--e stijl = stilo polemic polemiseren WW :1 polemisar :-- over de interpretatie van een tekst = polemisar super le interpretation de un texto polemist ZN :1 polemista polemologie ZN :1 polemologia polemologisch BN :1 polemologic :-- instituut = instituto polemologic polemoloog ZN :1 polemologo, polemologista Polen ZN EIGN :1 Polonia polenta ZN :1 (CUL) polenta polentameel ZN :1 farina de mais poleren WW :1 (polijsten) polir, brunir poli ZN :1 Zie: polikliniek poliep ZN :1 (DIERK) polypo, zoophyto :2 (MED) polypo :ongesteelde/sessiele -- = polypo sessile polig BN :1 a/con longe pilos polijstbank ZN :1 machina a/de polir polijstborstel ZN :1 brossa a/de polir polijsten WW :1 polir, lisiar, (van metaal OOK) furbir, brunir, (van glas) lustrar :het -- = polimento, politura, lisiamento, brunitura, brunimento, lustrage :zijn stijl -- = polir su stilo :iemand die polijst = politor, lisiator, furbitor, brunitor polijster ZN :1 politor, lisiator, furbitor, brunitor polijstglas ZN :1 vitro polite polijsting ZN :1 Zie: polijsten polijstkalk ZN :1 Zie: polijstpoeder polijstpapier ZN :1 papiro abrasive/de smerilio polijstpoeder ZN :1 pulvere abrasive/pro polir/pro brunir/pro furbir polijstschijf ZN :1 disco de polimento polijststaal ZN :1 brunitorio polijststeen ZN :1 petra pro polir/brunir, smerilio, brunitorio polijstwerktuig ZN :1 brunitorio polikliniek ZN :1 (kliniek voor ambulante patiënten) policlinica, dispensario :2 (niet op specialisatie/algemene kliniek) polyclinica poliklinisch BN :1 polyclinic polio ZN :1 polio(myelitis) :tegen -- = antipoliomyelitic poliopatiënt ZN :1 poliomyelitico poliovaccin ZN :1 vaccino (anti)poliomyelitic/contra le polio(myelitis) poliovaccinatie ZN :1 vaccination contra le polio(myelitis) polis ZN :1 polissa (de assecurantia) :all-risk -- = polissa tote riscos :een nog lopende -- = un polissa currente/ancora valide :doorlopende -- = polissa continue :gemengde -- = polissa mixte :vlottende -- = polissa flottante :premievrije -- = polissa integremente pagate, polissa libere de premio :-- met aandeel in de winst = polissa con participation in le beneficios :deze -- dekt 80 procent van de schade = iste polissa coperi 80 percentos del damno(s) :houder van een -- = tenitor/detentor de un polissa polishouder ZN :1 tenitor/detentor de polissa poliskosten ZN MV :1 costos/derectos de polissa polisredactie ZN :1 redaction del polissa polisseur ZN :1 Zie: polijster polisvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de un polissa/contracto de assecurantia poliswaarde ZN :1 valor effective del polissa/del cosa assecurate poliszegel ZN :1 timbro del polissa Politburo ZN EIGN :1 Politburo ® politiair BN :1 del policia, policiari :-- optreden = intervention del policia politicaster ZN :1 politicastro politicologie ZN :1 politicologia politicologisch BN :1 politicologic politicoloog ZN :1 politicologo politicus ZN :1 homine politic, politico :omstreden -- = politico contestate :onomkoopbare -- = politico integre :slecht -- = politicastro politie ZN :1 policia :agent van -- = agente de policia, policiero :inspecteur van -- = inspector de policia :geheime -- = policia secrete :bereden -- = policia montate :militaire -- = policia militar :informant van de -- = informator del policia :de -- waarschuwen = informar/prevenir/advertir le policia :een dief bij de -- aangeven = denunciar un fur al policia politieacademie ZN :1 academia/schola de policia politieafzetting ZN :1 cordon de policia politieagent ZN :1 agente de policia, policiero :vrouwelijke -- = policiera politieapparaat ZN :1 policia politiearts ZN :1 medico legista politieauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de policia politiebeambte ZN :1 Zie: politieagent politiebepaling ZN :1 Zie: politievoorschrift politiebericht ZN :1 message/communicato de policia politiebescherming ZN :1 Zie: politiebewaking politiebevel ZN :1 ordine del policia politiebewaking ZN :1 surveliantia policiari, protection del policia :het gebouw krijgt -- = le policia assecura le protection del edificio, le edificio es placiate sub le protection/guarda del policia politieblad ZN :1 jornal (official) del policia politieboot ZN :1 lancha {sj} del policia politiebureau ZN :1 officio/commissariato de policia, officio policiari politiebusje ZN :1 camionetta de patrulia del policia politiecel ZN :1 cella del policia/de detention politiecommissaris ZN :1 commissario de policia politiecorps ZN :1 corpore de policia, policia politiedienaar ZN :1 agente de policia, policiero politiedienst ZN :1 servicio policiari politieel BN :1 del policia, policiari :-- optreden = intervention del policia politie-escorte ZN :1 escorta del policia politiefilm ZN :1 film (E) policiari politiefluitje ZN :1 sibilo de policiero politiegeleide ZN :1 Zie: politie-escorte politiehond ZN :1 can policiari politie-inspecteur ZN :1 inspector de policia politiek BN :1 politic :--e gevangene = prisionero politic :-- schandaal = scandalo politic :--e demonstratie/betoging = demonstration politic :--e partij = partito politic :-- programma = programma politic :--e combinatie = combination politic :--e campagne = campania politic :--e aktie = action politic :--e horizon = horizonte politic :--e toestand/situatie = situation politic :-- evenwicht = equilibrio politic :--e onafhankelijkheid = independentia politic :--e overwegingen = considerationes politic :--e verwikkelingen = complicationes politic :--e betrekkingen = relationes politic :-- klimaat = climate politic :--e overtuiging = credo politic :--e verstarring = immobilitate politic :--e misdaad = crimine politic :--e aardrijkskunde/geografie = geographia politic :--e wetenschap = scientia politic, politica :-- asiel = asylo politic :-- delict = delicto politic :-- dier = animal :--e gebeuren = actualitate politic :--e moord = assassinato politic :een -- karakter geven aan = politisar :het geven van een -- karakter = politisation politiek ZN :1 (politieke wetenschap) politica :2 (beleid) politica :buitenlandse -- = politica exterior :binnenlandse -- = politica interior :nationale -- = politica national :internationale -- = politica international :nationalistische -- = politica nationalista :koloniale -- = politica colonial :kolonialistische -- = politica colonialista :annexionistische -- = politica annexionista/annexionistic :collectivistische -- = politica collectivista/collectivistic :imperialistische -- = politica imperialista/imperialistic :socialistische -- = politica socialista/socialistic :economische -- = politica economic :-- gericht op vreedzame coëxistentie = politica de coexistentia pacific :ambitieuze -- = politica ambitiose :afkerig van -- = apolitic politiekaart ZN :1 carta (de identitate) de policia politiekordon ZN :1 cordon de policia politiemaatregel ZN :1 mesura policiari politiemacht ZN :1 (macht van de politie) poter del policia :2 (groot aantal agenten) fortias de policia politieman ZN :1 policiero, agente de policia politiemethode ZN :1 methodo policiari politiemuts ZN :1 bonetto de policia politie-onderzoek ZN :1 inquesta/investigation policiari/del policia politieoptreden ZN :1 intervention del policia politieovertreding ZN :1 contravention politieoverval ZN :1 razzia politiepaard ZN :1 cavallo de policia politiepatrouille ZN :1 patrulia de policia politiepenning ZN :1 placa/distinctivo de policia politiepersoneel ZN :1 personal de policia politiepost ZN :1 posto de policia politierapport ZN :1 reporto de policia politierechtbank ZN :1 tribunal de policia politierechter ZN :1 judice (de un tribunal) de policia politiereglement ZN :1 regulamento policiari/de policia politieruiter ZN :1 agente del policia montate politieschool ZN :1 schola de policia politieserie ZN :1 serie policiari politiespion ZN :1 spia/spion policiari politiestaat ZN :1 stato policiari politietoezicht ZN :1 surveliantia policiari/del policia politietroepen ZN MV :1 policia militar politieverordening ZN :1 Zie: politievoorschrift politievoorschrift ZN :1 disposition/ordinantia de policia politiewacht ZN :1 Zie: politietoezicht politiewagen ZN :1 Zie: politieauto politiewet ZN :1 lege de policia politiewezen ZN :1 policia politiezaak ZN :1 cosa policiari politioneel BN :1 del policia, policiari :--e actie = action policiari politiseren WW :1 politisar :het -- = politisation :de vakbondsverkiezingen -- = politisar le electiones syndical politiseren ZN :1 politisation :het -- van de stakingen = le politisation del exoperos politisering ZN :1 politisation politoer ZN :1 vernisse politoeren WW :1 polir, brunir politologie ZN :1 politologia politologisch BN :1 politologic politoloog ZN :1 politologo polka ZN :1 polka (Tsj) :een -- spelen = polkar :de -- dansen = dansar/balla le polka, polkar polkazeep ZN :1 soda crystallisate poll ZN :1 votation pollen BN :1 polline pollenanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) pollinic pollendiagram ZN :1 diagramma pollinic pollenkoorts ZN :1 Zie: hooikoorts pollenonderzoek ZN :1 Zie: pollenanalyse pollensoort ZN :1 sorta de polline pollepel ZN :1 coclear de ligno pollinarium ZN :1 pollinario pollinatie ZN :1 pollinisation pollinium ZN :1 pollinio pollinose ZN :1 (hooikoorts) pollinose (-osis) pollutie ZN :1 (vervuiling) pollution :2 (MED) (zaadlozing) pollution nocturne Pollux ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH, ASTRON) Pollux polo ZN :1 polo poloclub ZN :1 club (E) del polo poloën WW :1 jocar al polo polohemd ZN :1 polo, camisa de sport (E) polokampioen ZN :1 campion de polo polokampioenschap ZN :1 campionato de polo polonaise ZN :1 (Poolse mantel) polonaise (F) :2 (DANSK, MUZ) polonaise (F) polonium ZN :1 polonium poloshirt ZN :1 Zie: polohemd polospel ZN :1 polo polospeler ZN :1 jocator de polo poloteam ZN :1 team (E)/equipa de polo pols ZN :1 (handgewricht) pulso, carpo :2 (polsslag) pulso, battimento del pulso :zwakke -- = pulso debile :snelle -- = pulso rapide :versnelde -- = pulso accelerate :trage -- = pulso lente :kalme -- = pulso tranquille :regelmatige -- = pulso regular :onregelmatige -- = pulso intermittente/irregular/arhythmic :iemand de -- voelen = prender/tastar le pulso de un persona :geen -- vertonen = esser sin pulso :uit de losse -- = con approximation :3 (polsstok) pertica polsband ZN :1 bracialetto polsbeschermer ZN :1 protegepulso polsbeweging ZN :1 movimento del pulso polsbreuk ZN :1 fractura de pulso polsdik BN :1 spisse como le pulso :--ke palen = palos spisse como le pulso polsdruk ZN :1 tension del pulso :de -- meten = prender le (tension del) pulso polsen WW :1 prender le pulso :2 (FIG) tastar, sondar :de mening -- = tastar le opinion :iemand over iets -- = sondar le intentiones de un persona :iemand -- aangaande zijn plannen = informar se concernente le projectos de un persona, sondar un persona concernente su projectos polsfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia del pulso polsgewricht ZN :1 pulso, carpo polshorloge ZN :1 horologio bracialetto, horologio de pulso polsklopping ZN :1 pulsation polsmeter ZN :1 pulsometro, sphygmographo polsriempje ZN :1 martingala polsslag ZN :1 (manier waarop de pols slaat) pulso :onregelmatige -- = pulso irregular/arhythmic :een onregelmatige -- hebben = suffrer de arhythmia :zijn -- is hoog = ille ha un pulso rapide :2 (FIG) (bedrijvigheid) vitalitate, dynamismo :de -- van de industrie = le vitalitate del industria :3 (slag van de pols) pulsation, battimento del pulso :de --en tellen = contar le pulsationes del pulso, prender le pulso :4 (slag vanuit de polsen) colpo de pulso polsslagader ZN :1 arteria radial polsslagmeter ZN :1 Zie: polsmeter polsstilstand ZN :1 arresto del pulso polsstok ZN :1 pertica (pro saltar/de salto) polsstokhoogspringen WW :1 saltar (de altura) al/con pertica, facer le salto con le pertica polsstokhoogspringer ZN :1 saltator de pertica polsstokhoogsprong ZN :1 salto al/con pertica polsstokverspringen WW :1 practicar le salto de longitude con pertica polstasje ZN :1 sacco a mano (pro homines) polstelevisie ZN :1 minitelevisor polsversnelling ZN :1 acceleration del pulso polsvoelen ZN :1 observation del pulso polswijdte ZN :1 spatio circum le pulso poltergeist ZN :1 (klopgeest) poltergeist (D) polyamide ZN :1 polyamido polyamine ZN :1 polyamino polyandrie ZN :1 (verbintenis van een vrouw met meer mannen) polyandria :2 (PLANTK) polyandria polyandrisch BN :1 (mbt de verbintenis van een vrouw met meer mannen) polyandre, polyandric :2 (PLANTK) (veelhelmig) polyandre, polyandric polyarchie ZN :1 polyarchia polyarchisch BN :1 polyarchic polyartritis ZN :1 polyarthritis polycarpisch BN :1 polycarpic :--e plant = planta polycarpic polycentrisch BN :1 polycentric, multicentric polychord ZN :1 (MUZ) polychordo polychroïsme ZN :1 polychroismo, polychromia polychromatisch BN :1 polychromatic, polychrome, multicolor :--e bundel = fasce polychromatic polychromeren BN :1 polychromar polychromie ZN :1 polychromia, polychoismo polychroom BN :1 Zie: polychromatisch polycondensaat ZN :1 polycondensato polycondensatie ZN :1 polycondensation polycratie ZN :1 polyarchia polycultuur ZN :1 polycultura polycyclisch BN :1 polycyclic :(SCHEI) --e verbinding = composito polycyclic polydactylie ZN :1 polydactylia polydipsie ZN :1 polydipsia, sete excessive polyeder ZN :1 polyhedro :regulaire -- = polyhedro regular polyedrisch BN :1 polyhedric polyembryonie ZN :1 polyembryonia polyerotisch BN :1 polyerotic polyester ZN :1 polyester polyesterhars ZN :1 resina de polyester polyestervezel ZN :1 fibra de polyester polyether ZN :1 (SCHEI) polyether :2 (schuimrubber) polyether polyethyleen ZN :1 polyethylene, polythene polyfaag ZN :1 polyphago polyfaag BN :1 polyphage polyfagie ZN :1 (BIOL) polyphagia :2 (vraatziekte) polyphagia polyfilie ZN :1 polyphilia polyfonie ZN :1 polyphonia polyfonisch BN :1 polyphone, polyphonic :--e mu-ziek = musica polyphone/polyphonic polyfoon BN :1 Zie: polyfonisch polyform BN :1 polyforme, multiforme, pluriforme, polymorphe polyfunctionaliteit ZN :1 polyfunctionalitate polyfyletisch BN :1 polyphyletic polygaam BN :1 (ook PLANTK) polygame, polygamic :--e samenleving = societate polygame/polygamic polygamie ZN :1 (ook PLANTK) polygamia polygamist ZN :1 polygamo polygeen BN :1 polygenic, polygenetic polygenese ZN :1 polygenese (-esis) polygenisme ZN :1 polygenismo :aanhanger van het -- = polygenista polyglobulie ZN :1 polyglobulia polyglot ZN :1 (persoon) polyglotto :2 (tekst in verschillende talen) texto polyglotte, polyglotto :3 (woordenboek) dictionario polyglotte/multilingual polyglottisch BN :1 polyglotte, polyglottic, multilingue, multilingual polygonaal BN :1 polygone, polygonal :--e piramide = pyramide polygone/polygonal polygoon ZN :1 polygono polygraaf ZN :1 (veelschrijver) polygrapho :2 (tekenschijf) polygrapho polygrafie ZN :1 polygraphia polygrafisch BN :1 polygraphic polygyn BN :1 polygyn polygynie ZN :1 polygynia polyhormonaal BN :1 polyhormonal polyhybride BN :1 polyhybride polyhybriditeit ZN :1 polyhybridismo polyinterpretabel BN :1 aperte a/que permitte a plure interpretationes, polyinterpretabile polyinterpretabiliteit ZN :1 polyinterpretabilitate polykristal ZN :1 polycrystallo :-- van silicium = polycrystallo de silicium polykristallijn BN :1 polycrystallin :--e halfgeleider = semiconductor polycrystallin polymeer BN :1 polymere, polymeric :--e ionen = iones polymere :--e radicalen = radicales polymere polymeer ZN :1 polymero :tot -- maken = polymerisar polymeerchemie ZN :1 chimia del polymeros polymerase ZN :1 polymerase polymerie ZN :1 (SCHEI) polymeria :2 (erfelijkheidsleer) polymeria polymerisatie ZN :1 polymerisation polymeriseerbaar BN :1 polymerisabile polymeriseren WW :1 polymerisar :het -- = polymerisation :koolwaterstoffen -- = polymerisar hydrocarburos polymetallisme ZN :1 (EC) polymetallismo polymeter ZN :1 polymetro polymetrie ZN :1 polymetria polymetriek ZN :1 polymetria polymetrisch BN :1 polymetric polymorf BN :1 polymorphe, heteromorphe, heteromorphic :--e stoffen = substantias heteromorphe polymorfie ZN :1 polymorphia, polymorphismo, heteromorphismo polymorfisme ZN :1 polymorphismo, polymorphia, heteromorphismo Polynesië ZN EIGN :1 Polynesia Polynesiër ZN :1 polynesiano Polynesisch BN :1 polynesian :--e talen = linguas polynesian :-- eiland = insula polynesian Polynesisch ZN :1 (taal) polynesiano polyneuritis ZN :1 polyneuritis polynucleotide ZN :1 polynucleotido polypeptide ZN :1 polypeptide polypeptideketen ZN :1 catena polypeptidic polyphyletisme ZN :1 polyphyletismo polyploïde BN :1 polyploide :--e cellen = cellulas polyploide polyploïdie ZN :1 polyploidia :mutatie door -- = mutation per polyploidia polypnee ZN :1 polypnea polypolie ZN :1 (EC) polypolio polyporus ZN :1 polyporo polypropyleen ZN :1 polypropylene polyptiek ZN :1 polyptyco polyritmiek ZN :1 polyrhythmica polyrobosoom :1 polyribosoma polysacharide ZN :1 polysaccharido polysemantisch BN :1 polysemic polysemie ZN :1 polysemia polysemisch BN :1 polysemic polysomie ZN :1 polysomia polysomisch BN :1 polysomic polyspermie ZN :1 polyspermia polystyreen ZN :1 polystyrene polysulfide ZN :1 polysulfido, polysulfuro polysyllabe ZN :1 polysyllabo polysyllabisch BN :1 polysyllabe, polysyllabic :-- woord = polysyllabo polysyllabum ZN :1 polysyllabo polysyndetisch BN :1 polysyndetic :(TAAL) --e ne-venschikking = coordination polysyndetic polysyndeton ZN :1 polysyndeton polysynthese ZN :1 polysynthese (-esis) polysynthetisch BN :1 polysynthetic polytechnicum ZN :1 polytechnico, schola polytechnic polytechnisch BN :1 polytechnic :--e school = schola polytechnic, polytechnico polytheen ZN :1 polythene polytheïsme ZN :1 polytheismo :het Griekse -- = le polytheismo grec polytheïst ZN :1 polytheista polytheïstisch BN :1 polytheista, polytheistic :--e godsdienst = religion polytheista/polytheistic :--e leer = doctrina polytheista/polytheistic polytonaal BN :1 polytonal :--e akkoorden = accordos polytonal polytonaliteit ZN :1 polytonalitate :middeleeuwse -- = polytonalitate medieval :de contrapuntisti-sche -- van Wagner = le polytonalitate contra-punctistic de Wagner polytonie ZN :1 polytonia polytonisch BN :1 polytonic :het Litouws is een --e taal = le lituano es un lingua polytonic polytopie ZN :1 polytopia polytopisch BN :1 polytopic :-- uurwerk = horologio polytopic polytraumatisch BN :1 polytraumatic polytypisch BN :1 polytypic polyurethaan ZN :1 polyurethano polyurethaanschuim ZN :1 scuma/spuma de polyurethano polyurie ZN :1 polyuria polyvalent BN :1 polyvalente, multivalente :-- antiserum = antisero polyvalente polyvalentie ZN :1 polyvalentia polyvinyl ZN :1 polyvinyl polyvinylacetaat ZN :1 acetato de polyvinyl polyvinylalcohol ZN :1 alcohol de polyvinyl polyvinylchloride ZN :1 chloruro/chlorido de polyvinyl pomerans ZN :1 (dopje op een schermdegen) button :2 (vrucht) orange (F) amar :3 (drankje) liquor al orange (F) amar, bitter (E) de orange (F) pomeransbitter ZN :1 Zie: pomerans-3 pomeransbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de orangiero amar pomeransboom ZN :1 orangiero amar pommade ZN :1 pomada, unguento, uncto, crema pommaderen WW :1 pomadar Pommer ZN :1 habitante de Pomerania, pomerano Pommeraan ZN :1 pomerano Pommeren ZN EIGN :1 Pomerania Pommers BN :1 pomeran pomologie ZN :1 pomologia pomologisch BN :1 pomologic :-- onderzoek = re-cercas pomologic pomoloog ZN :1 pomologo, pomologista Pomona ZN EIGN :1 Pomona pomp ZN :1 pumpa :hydraulische -- = pumpa hydraulic :-- rotative/rotatori = roterende pomp :-- voor benzine = pumpa/station de benzina/de gasolina :de -- is lens = le pumpa es sic :iemand die de -- bedient = pumpero :loop naar de --! = va al diabolo! pomparm ZN :1 Zie: pompzwengel pompbak ZN :1 recipiente del pumpa pompbediende ZN :1 empleato/attendente del station de gasolina/de benzina pompbuis ZN :1 Zie: pompcilinder pompcapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de pumpage/de pumpa pompcilinder ZN :1 cylindro de pumpa Pompejaan ZN :1 pompeiano Pompejaans BN :1 pompeian Pompeji ZN EIGN :1 Pompei :bewoner van -- = pompeiano :opgravingen van -- = excavationes de Pompei Pompejisch BN :1 pompeian Pompejus ZN EIGN :1 Pompeo pompelmoes ZN :1 pompelmus, grape-fruit (E), pomelo pompen WW :1 pumpar :het -- = pumpage :lucht in een fietsband -- = pumpar aere in un pneu de bicycletta, inflar un pneu de bicycletta :--d remmen = frenar a intervallos pompenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de pumpas pompenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de pumpas pompenkelder ZN :1 cellario del pumpas pomper ZN :1 pumpero pompernikkel ZN :1 pumpernickel (D), pan nigre de Westfalia pompeus BN :1 pompose, bombastic, ampullose, emphatic, magniloquente, altisone, altisonante, declamatori pompeusheid ZN :1 pompositate, emphase (-asis), magniloquentia pompgast ZN :1 pumpero pompgemaal ZN :1 pumpa de escolamento pomphamer ZN :1 Zie: klauwhamer pomphouder ZN :1 proprietario de un station de gasolina/de benzina pomphuis ZN :1 (in motor) corpore de pumpa pompijzer ZN :1 Zie: pompstang pompinstallatie ZN :1 installation de pumpas pompjuk ZN :1 Zie: pomparm pompklep ZN :1 valvula de pumpa pompmachinist ZN :1 pumpero pompmaker ZN :1 constructor de pumpas pompoen ZN :1 (kalebas) cucurbita :2 (komkommerachtige vrucht) courgette (F) pompoensoorten ZN MV :1 cucurbitaceas pompoenvorm ZN :1 forma de cucurbita pompoenzaad ZN :1 semine de cucurbita pompon ZN :1 (kwastje) pompon (F) pompondahlia ZN :1 dahlia pompon (F) pompopstelling ZN :1 gruppo de pumpas pomposo :1 (MUZ) pomposo (I) pomppijp ZN :1 tubo de pumpa pompput ZN :1 puteo de pumpa pomprendement ZN :1 rendimento de pumpa :volumetrisch -- = rendimento volumetric de pumpa pompschoen ZN :1 Zie: pompzuiger pompschoep ZN :1 paletta (de rotor) del pumpa pompschroevendraaier ZN :1 tornavite a pumpa pompslag ZN :1 colpo de pumpa pompslinger ZN :1 Zie: pompzwengel pompstang ZN :1 biella de un pumpa pompstation ZN :1 (tankstation) station de gasolina/de benzina :2 (gebouw waar water opgepompt wordt) station de pumpage, castello de aqua pompsteel ZN :1 Zie: pompstang pompstok ZN :1 Zie: pompstang pompstuk ZN :1 Zie: pompcilinder pomptoerental ZN :1 velocitate de pumpa pompwater ZN :1 aqua de pumpa pompwerk ZN :1 machina hydraulic pompzode ZN :1 (hoosgat) sentina pompzuiger ZN :1 piston de pumpa pompzwengel ZN :1 manivella/bracio de pumpa pon ZN :1 camisa de nocte/de dormir ponceau ZN :1 (rode kleur) ponceau (F) :2 (groep kleurstoffen) ponceau (F) poncho ZN :1 poncho (S) pond ZN :1 (gewichtseenheid) libra, medie kilogramma :een -- suiker = un libra de sucro :vier gulden per -- = quatro florinos le libra/per libra :het volle -- moeten betalen = deber pagar le plen tarifa/precio :2 (munteenheid) libra :het Engelse -- = le libra anglese :-- sterling = libra sterling ponder ZN :1 balancia de resorto pondsgewicht ZN :1 peso in libras pondspondsgewijs BW :1 proportionalmente, pro rata (L) pondszak ZN :1 sacco de un libra pondteken ZN :1 symbolo/signo del libra ponem ZN :1 facie poneren WW :1 avantiar, (pro)poner, postular :een stelling -- = avantiar/poner/postular un these (-esis) :een mening -- = avantiar/poner un opinion ponjaard ZN :1 daga ponjaardschede ZN :1 vaina de daga pons ZN :1 perforator :2 (priem) subula ponsband ZN :1 banda perforate ponsbandlezer ZN :1 lector de banda perforate ponsen WW :1 (mbt ponskaarten/banden) perforar :computerkaarten -- = perforar cartas de computator/computer (E) :2 (mbt metaal) stampar ponser ZN :1 (mbt ponskaarten/banden) perforator :2 (mbt metaal) stampator ponsfout ZN :1 falta de perforation ponsgaatje ZN :1 perforation ponsgat ZN :1 perforation ponsing ZN :1 perforation ponskaart ZN :1 scheda/carta perforate ponskaartenadministratie ZN :1 administration de schedas/cartas perforate ponskaartenafdeling ZN :1 section de schedas/cartas perforate ponskaartenboekhouding ZN :1 contabilitate de schedas/cartas perforate ponskaartensysteem ZN :1 systema de schedas/cartas perforate ponsmachine ZN :1 (voor ponskaarten/banden) perforator :2 (voor metaal) stampator ponsmechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo de perforation ponsoen ZN :1 punction ponsstrook ZN :1 lista/scheda perforate ponstypist ZN :1 perforator pont ZN :1 ferry-boat (E) pontbaas ZN :1 barchero ponteneur ZN :1 puncto de honor :op zijn -- staan = considerar un cosa como un puncto de honor pontgeld ZN :1 pedage pontifex ZN :1 pontifice pontificaal BN :1 (REL) pontifical :--e hoogmis = missa pontifical :2 (FIG) pontifical :een --e toon hebben = haber un tono pontifical pontificaal ZN :1 (staatsiegewaad) habito pontifical/de ceremonia :2 (boek) pontifical pontificaat ZN :1 (ambt en duur) pontificato :het -- bekleden = pontificar pontificale ZN :1 (boek) pontifical pontificeren WW :1 (liturgische handelingen verrichten) pontificar :2 (belerend optreden) pontificar :3 (groot gezag veinzen) pontificar pontman ZN :1 Zie: veerman ponton ZN :1 ponton pontonbrug ZN :1 ponte flottante (de pontones/de barcas) pontonier ZN :1 pontonero pontonkraan ZN :1 ponton grue pontonvlot ZN :1 rate de pontones pontonvormig BN :1 in forma de ponton pontveer ZN :1 ferry-boat (E) pontveerdienst ZN :1 servicio de ferry-boat (E) pontverbinding ZN :1 connexion/communication per ferry-boat (E) pontvoerder ZN :1 Zie: veerman pontwachter ZN :1 Zie: veerman pony ZN :1 pony (E) pony(haar) ZN :1 frangia ponywagen ZN :1 carro a pony (E) pooier ZN :1 (souteneur) proxeneta, ruffiano :van de -- = proxenetic :-- zijn = ruffianar :2 (ploert) canalia, ruffiano pooierachtig BN :1 ruffianesc pook ZN :1 (om het vuur op te poken) attisator, attisatorio :2 (versnellingspook) levator de cambio/cambiamento pool ZN :1 polo :--en van een magneet = polos de un magnete :-- van een batterij = polo de un pila/batteria :negatieve -- = polo negative :positieve -- = polo positive :gelijknamige --en = polos del mesme signo :geografische --en = polos geographic :magnetische --en = polos magnetic :rond de -- geschiedend, zich rond de -- bevindend/bewegend = circumpolar :van de -- = polar :onder de -- gelegen = subpolar :2 (haren van stoffen) pilo Pool ZN :1 polonese, polaco pool ZN (ENGELS) :1 prognostico poolas ZN :1 axe polar poolbeer ZN :1 urso polar/blanc poolbraam ZN :1 rubo arctic poolcirkel ZN :1 circulo polar :landen binnen de -- = paises situate al interior del circulo polar poolcoördinaten ZN MV :1 coordinatas polar poolcurve ZN :1 curva polar pooldriehoek ZN :1 triangulo parallactic poolen WW :1 (in één pot doen) mitter in commun :de winsten -- = mitter in commun le beneficios/profitos poolexpeditie ZN :1 expedition polar/al polo poolfauna ZN :1 fauna polar poolflora ZN :1 flora polar poolfront ZN :1 (METEO) fronte polar poolgebied ZN :1 region/zona/terras polar poolhaas ZN :1 lepore arctic poolhond ZN :1 husky (E) poolijs ZN :1 glacie(s) polar, pack (E) pooling ZN :1 formation de equipas de travalio/de labor/de recerca poolkap ZN :1 calotte (F) polar poolketting ZN :1 catena de pilo poolklimaat ZN :1 climate polar poolkonijn ZN :1 conilio arctic poolkoude ZN :1 frigido polar poolkring ZN :1 (poolcirkel) circulo polar :2 (land binnen een poolcirkel) zona/region polar poolkromme ZN :1 (WISK) curva polar poollicht ZN :1 lumine/luce/aurora polar, (aan de Noordpool) aurora boreal, (aan de Zuidpool) aurora austral poollijn ZN :1 (WISK) linea polar poollucht ZN :1 aere polar poolnacht ZN :1 nocte polar poolonderzoek ZN :1 exploration polar poolonderzoeker ZN :1 explorator (del zonas/regiones) polar poolreiziger ZN :1 Zie: poolonderzoeker poolroute ZN :1 route (F) polar/transpolar/arctic/del polo Pools BN :1 polonese, polac :--e dans = dansa polonese :--e landdag = dieta polonese/polac Pools ZN :1 (taal) polonese, polaco poolsafstand ZN :1 distantia polar/del polo poolschip ZN :1 nave (de exploration) polar poolschommeling ZN :1 movimento/nutation polar/del polo poolshoogte ZN :1 altura de polo, elevation del polo celeste :-- nemen = metir/mesurar le altura del polo, (FIG) recognoscer/explorar/tastar le terreno, informar se poolsneeuw ZN :1 nive polar poolspanning ZN :1 differentia de potential al polos poolstation ZN :1 station polar Poolster ZN EIGN :1 Stella Polar poolsterkte ZN :1 fortia de un polo magnetic poolstokhoogsprong ZN :1 salto (de altura) con pertica poolstokhoogsprong ZN :1 salto al/con pertica poolstreken ZN :1 regiones/zonas polar/glacial poolstroom ZN :1 (METEO) currente polar/arctic/antarctic pooltocht ZN :1 expedition polar poolvaarder ZN :1 explorator del polo poolvast BN :1 a/de pilo resistente poolvlucht ZN :1 volo transpolar poolvos ZN :1 vulpe polar/arctic/blanc poolweefsel ZN :1 texito de pilo poolwind ZN :1 vento polar poolwinter ZN :1 hiberno polar poolwisselaar ZN :1 inversor poolwisseling ZN :1 cambiamento/alternation/inversion del polaritate/del polos poolwolf ZN :1 lupo arctic poolzee ZN :1 mar polar/glacial :Noordelijke Poolzee = Oceano Arctic :Zuidelijke Poolzee = Oceano Antarctic poon ZN :1 trigla poort ZN :1 porta, entrata :(BIJBEL) nauwe -- = porta stricte :--en der hel = portas del inferno :--en der eeuwigheid = portas del eternitate :--en des doods = portas del morte :--en van de stad = portas del citate :zijn --en openen = aperir su portas :de --en sluiten = clauder le fabrica/le interprisa :2 (ANAT) hilo poortader ZN :1 vena porta poortaderontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del vena porta, pylephlebitis poortaderstelsel ZN :1 systema de venas porta poortdrempel ZN :1 limine de porta poorter ZN :1 (GESCH) burgese poorterij ZN :1 burgesia poorterrecht ZN :1 (GESCH) derecto de burgesia poorterschap ZN :1 (GESCH) (het burger zijn) burgesia :2 (GESCH) (burgerrecht) derecto de burgesia poortgebouw ZN :1 edificio del porta poortgewelf ZN :1 volta del porta poorthuis ZN :1 casa del porta poortje ZN :1 (BIOL, ANAT, PLANTK) micropylo poortklok ZN :1 campana del porta poortrecht ZN :1 Zie: poorterrecht poortsleutel ZN :1 clave del porta poorttoren ZN :1 turre del porta poortwachter ZN :1 guardiano del porta poos ZN :1 (spatio de) tempore, lapso de tempore :dat duurde een hele -- = isto ha durate un (as)satis longe tempore poot ZN :1 (been van mens) gamba, pata :zijn --en breken = rumper se le patas :op zijn -- spelen = reager violentemente, tempestar :geen -- meer kunnen verzetten = non poter dar un passo plus :geen -- uitsteken = non mover un digito :opzitten en --jes geven = guardar le formas :iemand een -- uitdraaien = displumar un persona :iets op --en zetten = organisar un cosa :geen -- aan de grond krijgen = non haber alicun possibilitate de successo, non haber chance {sj}, realisar nihil :2 (van dier) gamba, pede, pata :een --je geven = dar le pata :met gelijke --en = isopode :(FIG) op zijn --jes terechtkomen = recader super su patas :3 (van meubel) pede :-- van een tafel = pede de un tabula :-- van een stoel = pede de un sedia :een tafel op één -- = un tabula a pede unic :een tafel op vier --en = un tabula a quatro pedes :(FIG) de --en onder het kabinet wegzagen = sappar le governamento :4 (handschrift) scriptura :een lelijke -- schrijven = haber un scriptura fede :5 (handtekening) signatura :zijn -- zetten = signar :6 (neerhaal van letter) gamba :7 :een "m" heeft drie --en = un "m" ha tres patas pootaan BW :1 :-- spelen = travaliar/laborar forte/energicamente/con energia pootaardappel ZN :1 patata a/pro plantar pootafstand ZN :1 distantia de plantation pootgat ZN :1 cavo de plantation pootgoed ZN :1 semines, plantones, patatas/cibollas, etc. a/pro plantar, (vis) alevines pootje ZN :1 (kleine poot) parve gamba, parve patta :met hangende --s terugkeren = retornar con le cauda inter le gambas :op zijn --s terechtkomen = cader super su pedes :2 (voetjicht) podagra pootjebaden WW :1 marchar {sj} in le aqua con pedes nude, molliar se le pedes pootlijn ZN :1 linea de plantation pootloos BN :1 apode :--e larve = larva apode pootmachine ZN :1 machina a/de plantar pootui ZN :1 cibolla a/pro plantar pootvijver ZN :1 bassino de alevin pootvis ZN :1 alevin pop ZN :1 (speelgoed) pupa :sprekende -- = pupa parlante/qui parla :2 (marionet) marionette (F) :3 (modelpop) mannequin (F) :4 (in het kaartspel) figura :de --pen van het kaartspel = le figuras del joco de cartas :5 (van insekt) pupa, chrysalide :uit de -- komen = exir del pupa/chrysalide :6 (gulden) florino :dat kost me honderd -- = isto me costa cento florinos :7 (MUZ) (musica) pop (E) popachtig BN :1 de pupa :een -- gezicht = un visage de pupa pop art ZN :1 arte pop, pop art (E) popartiest ZN :1 artista pop (E) popblad ZN :1 revista pop (E) popconcert ZN :1 concerto (de musica) pop (E) popcorn ZN :1 mais rostite, popcorn (E) popcultuur ZN :1 cultura pop (E) pope ZN :1 pope popelen WW :1 palpitar, esser impatiente :-- van verlangen = palpitar de desiro/desiderio :zitten te -- van ongeduld = arder de impatientia :mijn hart popelde van vreugde = mi corde palpitava de gaudio/joia popeline ZN :1 popelina popeline BN :1 de popelina popeling ZN :1 palpitation :de --en van zijn hart = le palpitationes de su corde popfeest ZN :1 festa (de musica) pop (E) popfestival ZN :1 festival (de musica) pop (E) popgroep ZN :1 gruppo pop (E) popi BN :1 popular popidool ZN :1 idolo pop (E) popje ZN :1 parve pupa poplin ZN :1 Zie: popeline popmusicus ZN :1 musico pop (E) popmuziek ZN :1 musica pop (E) popmuzikant ZN :1 musico pop (E) popnagel ZN :1 rivete tubular popopera ZN :1 opera pop (E) poppedeintje ZN :1 parve pupa poppen WW :1 rivetar, fixar con rivetes tubular poppenbedje ZN :1 parve lecto de pupa poppendokter ZN :1 reparator de pupas poppenfilm ZN :1 film (E) de pupas poppengezicht ZN :1 visage de pupa poppenhemd ZN :1 camisa de pupa poppenhoed ZN :1 cappello de pupa poppenhoofd ZN :1 testa/capite de pupa poppenhuis ZN :1 casa de pupa(s) poppenkast ZN :1 (poppentheater) theatro/spectaculo de marionettes (F) :2 (FIG) comedia :3 (overdreven gedoe) theatralitate poppenkasterij ZN :1 comedia poppenkastspeler ZN :1 Zie: poppenspeler poppenkastvertoning ZN :1 representation de theatro/spectaculo de marionettes (F) poppenkleren ZN MV :1 vestimentos de pupa poppenkop ZN :1 Zie: poppenhoofd poppenkraam ZN :1 (kraam waar men poppen verkoopt) barraca (del mercante) de pupas :2 (speelgoed) joculos poppenleggend BN :1 (DIERK) pupipare poppenorchis ZN :1 aceras poppenrok ZN :1 gonnella de pupa poppenspel ZN :1 Zie: poppenkast poppenspelbewerking ZN :1 adaptation pro theatro de marionettes (F) poppenspeler ZN :1 (kunstenaar achter een poppenspel) marionettista poppenstront ZN :1 :zo fijn als gemalen -- = (zeer fijn) multo fin, (streng orthodox) multo orthodoxe poppentheater ZN :1 Zie: poppenkast poppenwagen ZN :1 cochietto {sj} de pupa poppenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de pupas popperig BN :1 de pupa :een -- huisje = un casa de pupa :een -- tuintje = un parve jardin adorabile/de pupa poppetje ZN :1 (kleine pop) parve pupa :-- gezien, kastje dicht = le spectaculo ha terminate :2 (kleine menselijke figuur) figurina :3 :(tere vrouw) zij is een teer -- = illa es un femina fragile :4 :kijk eens in de --s van mijn ogen = reguarda me in le blanco del oculos poppig BN :1 Zie: popperig popprogramma ZN :1 programma de musica pop popsong ZN :1 canto pop (E) popstadium ZN :1 (DIERK) stadio de chrysalide/pupal/de pupa popstation ZN :1 (radio) station/emissor (de musica) pop (E) popster ZN :1 celebritate/star (E) pop (E) poptang ZN :1 rivetator pro rivetes tubular populair BN :1 (geliefd) popular :videoclips zijn erg -- = videoclips (E) es multo popular :--e muziek = musica popular :-- lied = canto popular :zeer -- worden = acquirer un grande popularitate :2 (algemeen begrijpelijk) popular, accessibile, comprehensibile :een onderwerp -- behandelen = tractar un subjecto in un maniera popular :iets -- maken = popularisar un cosa :3 (gemeenzaam) popular :-- uitgedrukt = popularmente, in linguage popular, como on dice populair-wetenschappelijk BN :1 de vulgarisation scientific :--e tijdschriften = revistas de vulgarisation scientific popularisatie ZN :1 popularisation, vulgarisation populariseren WW :1 popularisar, vulgarisar, facer popular :het -- = popularisation, vulgarisation popularisering ZN :1 Zie: popularisatie populariteit ZN :1 popularitate, voga, favor del publico :een grote -- genieten = gauder de grande popularitate populariteitspoll ZN :1 sondage de popularitate populatie ZN :1 population populatiedichtheid ZN :1 Zie: bevolkingsdichtheid populationisme ZN :1 populationismo populationist ZN :1 populationista populier ZN :1 poplo :witte -- = poplo albe/blanc :zwarte -- = poplo nigre :Italiaanse/Lombardische -- = poplo pyramidal populierblad ZN :1 folio de poplo populierbloesem ZN :1 flor de poplo populierboom ZN :1 poplo populierehout ZN :1 (ligno de) poplo populieren BN :1 de (ligno de) poplo populierenbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de poplo populierenbos ZN :1 bosco de poplos populierenlaan ZN :1 allée (F) de poplos populierzalf ZN :1 populeo populierzwam ZN :1 polyporo connate populisme ZN :1 populismo populist ZN :1 populista populistisch BN :1 populista popwereld ZN :1 mundo del (musica) pop popzanger ZN :1 cantator (de musica) pop popzender ZN :1 emissor/station (de musica) pop por ZN :1 pulsata, colpo :iemand een -- in de zij geven = colpar un persona al flanco porcelaniet ZN :1 porcellanite porem ZN :1 facie poreus BN :1 porose, foraminose :--e grond = solo porose :--e pot = potto/vaso porose poreusheid ZN :1 porositate porfier ZN :1 porphyro :rode/groene/blauwe/zwarte -- = porphyro rubie/verde/blau/nigre porfierachtig BN :1 porphyroide porfieren BN :1 de porphyro :-- zuil = columna/colonna de porphyro porfiergroeve ZN :1 mina de porphyro porfiergruis ZN :1 pulvere de porphyro porfierisch BN :1 porphyric :--e textuur van stollingsgesteenten = textura porphyric de roccas magmatic porfierkei ZN :1 petra de porphyro porfieroïde BN :1 porphyroide porfine ZN :1 porphina porfyrie ZN :1 porphyria porie ZN :1 (opening in de huid) poro :de --n reinigen = nettar le poros del pelle :2 (opening in vaste stoffen) poro :--n hebbend = porifere porifera ZN MV :1 poriferos porijzer ZN :1 attisator porno BN :1 (Afk.: pornografisch) porno, pornographic porno ZN :1 (Afk.: pornografie) porno, pornographia :-- verkopen = vender porno :soft -- = soft porno (E) :hard -- = hard porno (E), porno dur pornobioscoop ZN :1 cinema porno(graphic) pornoblad ZN :1 revista/jornal/porno(graphic) pornocratie ZN :1 pornocratia pornofilm ZN :1 film (E) porno(graphic) pornograaf ZN :1 pornographo pornografie ZN :1 pornographia pornografisch BN :1 porno, pornographic pornohandel ZN :1 commercio de porno pornolalie ZN :1 pornolalia pornoshop ZN :1 sexshop (E) pornoshow ZN :1 show (E) porno pornotijdschrift ZN :1 revista porno(graphic) porogamie ZN :1 porogamia porositeit ZN :1 porositate :absolute -- = porositate absolute :effectieve/dynamische -- = porositate effective/dynamic :kritische -- = porositate critic porotypie ZN :1 porotypia porphyrine ZN :1 porphyrina porren WW :1 (aansporen) stimular, animar, incitar :luie leerlingen -- = stimular alumnos pigre :2 (stoten) impinger, colpar :iemand in de zij -- = colpar un persona al flanco :3 (poken) attisar (le foco) :4 (wekken) eveliar porselein ZN :1 porcellana :van -- = porcellanari, de porcellana :Chinees -- = porcellana chinese/de China :Saksisch -- = porcellana de Saxonia :zij is zo teer als -- = illa es fragile/delicate como porcellana porseleinaarde ZN :1 argilla blanc, kaolin :-- vormen = kaolinisar porseleinaardehoudend BN :1 kaolinic porseleinarbeider ZN :1 porcellanero porseleinbakker ZN :1 porcellanero porseleinbloempje ZN :1 saxifraga umbrose porseleindecoratie ZN :1 decoration de porcellana porseleinen ZN :1 porcellanari, de/in porcellana :-- kopje = tassa de porcellana :-- kom = bassino de porcellana :-- servies = servicio de porcellana porseleinfabriek ZN :1 fabrica/manufactura de porcellana(s), porcellaneria porseleinfabrikant ZN :1 porcellanero porseleingoed ZN :1 porcellanas porseleinhandel ZN :1 commercio de porcellanas porseleinhandelaar ZN :1 porcellanero porseleinhoentje ZN :1 porzana porseleinindustrie ZN :1 industria porcellanari porseleinkast ZN :1 armario pro objectos de porcellana porseleinkleur ZN :1 color de porcellana porseleinkrammer ZN :1 reparator de porcellana porseleinmaker ZN :1 porcellanero porseleinoven ZN :1 furno a/de porcellana porseleinschelp ZN :1 porcellana porseleinschilder ZN :1 pictor super porcellana porseleinschilderen ZN :1 pictura super porcellana porseleinslak ZN :1 Zie: porseleinschelp porseleinverf ZN :1 color pro porcellana porseleinverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de porcellanas porseleinverzameling ZN :1 collection de porcellanas porseleinwinkel ZN :1 magazin de porcellana(s) port ZN :1 (bestelkosten) porto, francatura :voor die dikke brief moet je 3 euro -- betalen = le francatura pro iste spisse littera es 3 euros :vrij van -- = franc/exempte de porto :vrijdom van -- = franchitia postal/de porto :2 (strafport) supertaxa/supercarga (postal) :3 (wijn) vino de Porto portaal ZN :1 portal, portico portaalkraan ZN :1 grue a portal/a portico portable ZN :1 (schrijfmachine) machina a/de scriber portabile/portative portatief ZN :1 organo portative portatief BN :1 portative, portabile portato :1 (MUZ) portato (I) porte-brisée ZN :1 porta a (duo) battentes portee ZN :1 (strekking) portata, importantia, valor :de -- van een zaak niet begrijpen = non comprender le portata de un cosa :2 (draagwijdte van een vuurwapen) portata portefeuille ZN :1 portafolio, cartiera :minister zonder -- = ministro sin portafolio/sin cartiera :de -- van gemeentewerken = le cartiera de Obras Public :2 (effectenbezit) portafolio portefeuillekwestie ZN :1 :een -- van iets maken = poner le question de confidentia de un cosa :de -- stellen = poner le cartiera a disposition de un decision parlamentari portemonnee ZN :1 bursa, portamoneta :een vette -- = un portamoneta ben replete :van iemands -- leven = viver a expensas de un persona, viver del tasca de un persona porter ZN :1 porter (E), stout (E) portfles ZN :1 bottilia de vino de Porto portfolio ZN :1 portafolio portglas ZN :1 vitro a/pro vino de Porto porticus ZN :1 portico portie ZN :1 portion, parte, lot, dose, dosis, ration :karige -- = portion scarse :een flinke -- geduld = un bon dosis de patientia :-- vlees = portion/ration de carne :extra -- = ration extra :2 (hoeveelheid voedsel) portion :ruime -- = portion abundante :magere -- = pitantia portiek ZN :1 (van woning) entrata, portal :2 (zuilengang) portico portiekhuis ZN :1 Zie: portiekwoning portiekwoning ZN :1 casa con portal (commun) portier ZN :1 portero, concierge (F), ostiero :(KERK) broeder -- = ostiero :norse/grimmige -- = cerbero :2 (deur van auto) porta :3 (ANAT) (maagpoort) pyloro portierkruk ZN :1 sedia del portero :2 button del porta (del auto) portierraampje ZN :1 vitro (del porta/del auto) :het -- opendraaien = bassar le vitro portiershokje ZN :1 camera del portero/concierge (F) portiershuisje ZN :1 Zie: portiershokje portiersleutel ZN :1 clave del porta (del auto) portiersloge ZN :1 Zie: portiershokje portierspet ZN :1 bonetto de portero portiersplaats ZN :1 Zie: portierspost portierspost ZN :1 posto de portero/de concierge (F) portiersschap ZN :1 carga de portero/de concierge (F) portiersuniform ZN :1 uniforme de portero/de concierge (F) portierswoning ZN :1 casa de portero/concierge (F) portland(cement) ZN :1 (cemento) portland (E) porto ZN :1 Zie: port-1 portofoon ZN :1 walkie-talkie (E) portokosten ZN MV :1 costos de porto/de invio, francatura :de -- zullen worden vergoed = le costos de porto essera reimbursate Portoricaan ZN :1 portoricano Portoricaans BN :1 portorican Porto Rico ZN EIGN :1 Porto Rico :uit/van -- = portorican :bewoner van -- = portoricano portret ZN :1 portrait (F), (foto OOK) photo(graphia) :karikaturaal -- = portrait caricatural :sprekend -- = portrait fidel :klein afgebeeld -- = miniatura :-- van opzij gezien = portrait de profilo :een -- schilderen = pinger un portrait portretalbum ZN :1 album de portraits (F) portretfotograaf ZN :1 portraitista {tretista} portretfotografie ZN :1 (photographia de) portrait (F) portretgalerij ZN :1 galeria/collection/sala de portraits (F) portretkunst ZN :1 arte de portrait (F) portretlens ZN :1 lente/objectivo pro portraits (F) portretlijst ZN :1 quadro de portrait (F) portretschilder ZN :1 portraitista {tretista}, pictor de portraits (F) portretstudie ZN :1 studio de un portrait (F) portrettekenaar ZN :1 portraitista {tretista} portretteren WW :1 portraitar {tretar}, facer le portrait (F) de, (fotograferen) photograph(i)ar :zich laten -- = facer se portraitar portrettist ZN :1 Zie: portretschilder Portugal ZN EIGN :1 Portugal :bewoner van -- = portugese Portugees BN :1 portugese Portugees ZN :1 (bewoner van Portugal) portugese :2 (taal) portugese portulaan(kaart) ZN :1 portulano portvrij ZN :1 franc/exempte de porto portvrijdom ZN :1 franchitia de porto portwijn ZN :1 vino de Porto portzegel ZN :1 timbro de supertaxa/supercarga porum ZN :1 facie Pos :1 :Tante -- = le posta pose ZN :1 (houding, stand) posa, postura :2 (gekunsteldheid) posa, attitude affectate, affectation :een -- aannemen = assumer un posa :een bestudeerde -- = un posa studiate/artificial poseren WW :1 (model staan) posar :het -- = posa :voor een schilder -- = posar ante un pictor :2 (gekunsteld doen) posar, affectar, assumer un posa poseur ZN :1 posator, comediante positie ZN :1 (plaats) position :-- van een ster = position de un stella :in een conflict -- nemen = prender position in un conflicto :(SCHEEP, LUCHTV) zijn -- opgeven = indicar su position :2 (stand van het lichaam) position, postura :3 (situatie) position, situation :financiële -- = position financiari :in een moeilijke -- verkeren = trovar se in un position/situation difficile :zijn -- was onhoudbaar geworden = su position habeva devenite intenibile :4 (maatschappelijk rang/rol) position, condition, stato :een hoge -- = un alte position :de -- van de vrouw = le position social/le condition del femina :5 (vaste betrekking) posto :een vaste -- hebben = haber un posto permanente :een -- bij het Rijk = un posto de functionario (public) :6 (MIL) position :vooruitgeschoven --s = positiones avantiate :7 (MUZ) position :een akkoord in de tweede -- pakken = prender un accordo in secunde position :8 :(zwanger zijn) in -- zijn = esser pregnante/gravide positiebepaling ZN :1 determination del position positiedriehoek ZN :1 triangulo parallactic positief BN :1 (bevestigend) positive, affirmative, favorabile :--e rol = rolo positive :-- antwoord = responsa positive/affirmative/favorabile :--e reactie = reaction positive :--e uitslag = resultato positive :een vraag -- beantwoorden = responder affirmativemente a un question :2 (opbouwend) positive, constructive, favorabile :--e instelling = attitude positive/constructive :--e kritiek = critica positive/constructive :--e discriminatie = discrimination positive :--e beoordeling = judicio/judicamento favorabile :--e reacties = reactiones favorabile :iets -- bekijken/benaderen = haber un approche {sj} positive de un cosa, considerar/approchar {sj} un cosa positivemente, considerar un cosa con optimismo :-- staan tegenover iets = esser favorabile a un cosa :3 (overtuigd) positive :-- in zijn beweringen = positive in su assertiones :4 (stellig) positive, certe :een --e waarheid = un veritate positive :iets -- weten = esser certe de un cosa :5 (WISK, ELEKTR, etc.) positive :-- getal = numero positive :--e pool = polo positive, anodo :--e elektrode = electrodo positive, anodo :-- elektron = electron positive, positron :--e elektriciteit = electricitate positive :-- geladen = electropositive :--e lading = carga positive :--e geladenheid = positivitate :-- geladen = cargate positivemente :elektrisch -- geladen = electropositive, con carga positive :(FOTO) -- beeld = imagine/proba/prova positive :-- recht = derecto positive :--e wijsbegeerte = philosophia positive positief ZN :1 (FOTO) positiva :2 (TAAL) positivo, grado positive positiegordel ZN :1 cinctura de graviditate/de pregnantia positiejurk ZN :1 roba de graviditate/de pregnantia positiekleding ZN :1 vestimentos de graviditate/de pregnantia, confection pro matres futur positiekorset ZN :1 corset (F) de graviditate/de pregnantia positielicht ZN :1 Zie: navigatielicht positieoorlog ZN :1 guerra de positiones positiespel ZN :1 (SPORT) joco positional/de position positieven ZN MV :1 :goed bij zijn --en zijn = esser ben consciente del cosas :weer bij zijn -- komen = reprender/recuperar le sensos :een dronkaard weer bij zijn -- brengen = disebriar un bibulo positieverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration de su position (social) positioneel BN :1 positional :(WISK) --e waarde van een cijfer = valor positional de un cifra positioneerder ZN :1 positionator positioneerinrichting ZN :1 dispositivo de positionamento positioneren WW :1 positionar positionering ZN :1 positionamento :nauwkeurige -- = positionamento accurate/de precision :incrementele -- = positionamento incremental positivisme ZN :1 positivismo :logisch -- = logicopositivismo positivist ZN :1 positivista positivistisch BN :1 positivista, positivistic :--e school = schola positivistic positiviteit ZN :1 (FIL) positivitate :2 (NAT) positivitate positonium ZN :1 positonium positron ZN :1 positron, electron positive posologie ZN :1 posologia posologisch BN :1 posologic possessie ZN :1 possession possessief ZN :1 forma/caso possessive possessief BN :1 possessive possessivum ZN :1 pronomine possessive possessoir BN :1 possessori :--e rechtsvordering = action possessori possibiliteit ZN :1 possibilitate post ZN :1 (instelling) posta :per -- verzenden = expedir per (le) posta :iets met de -- krijgen = reciper un cosa per posta :per kerende -- = per retorno del posta :2 (poststukken) currero, correspondentia :iemands -- nasturen = facer sequer le currero de un persona :per kerende -- = per retorno del currero :3 (postkantoor, brievenbus) posta, (postkantoor) officio postal/del posta, (brievenbus) cassa postal :4 (postpapier) papiro a/de litteras :5 (postbode) distributor de litteras, currero :6 (baan, ambt) posto, empleo, occupation, function, placia, position :-- van vertrouwen = posto de confidentia :zich beschikbaar stellen voor een -- = offerer se pro un posto :hoge -- = alte position, dignitate :7 (wachtpost, standplaats) posto :-- van de E.H.B.O. = posto de succurso :8 (MIL) (positie) posto :vooruitgeschoven -- = avantiata, posto avantiate :9 (BOEKH) (boeking) partita :10 (paal) poste, palo postaal BN :1 postal, per le posta :--e recherche = policia postal :--e aangelegenheden = affaires (F) postal :een pakje -- verzenden = inviar un pacchetto per le posta postacademiaal BN :1 postuniversitari :-- onderwijs = inseniamento postuniversitari :--e cursussen = cursus postuniversitari postacademisch BN :1 Zie: postacademiaal postadministratie ZN :1 administration del posta postadres ZN :1 adresse (F) postal postagent ZN :1 agente postal postagentschap ZN :1 agentia postal postambtenaar ZN :1 Zie: postbeambte postament ZN :1 socculo (de un columna/colonna) postauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) postal/del posta postbank ZN :1 banca postal postbeambte ZN :1 empleato postal/de(l) posta(s) postbestelling ZN :1 distribution postal/del posta/del currero postbewijs ZN :1 mandato de posta postblad ZN :1 carta littera postbode ZN :1 distributor de litteras, currero postboot ZN :1 nave de posta postbox ZN :1 Zie: postbus postbureel ZN :1 Zie: postkantoor postbus ZN :1 cassa de officio postal postbusnummer ZN :1 numero de cassa de officio postal postcheque ZN :1 cheque (E) (del giro) postal postcheque- en girodienst ZN :1 servicio del cheques (E) postal, banca del giros (postal) postcode ZN :1 codice postal postcodeboek ZN :1 libro/guida del codices postal postcodenummer ZN :1 numero de codice postal postcommandant ZN :1 commandante de un posto militar postcommunie ZN :1 postcommunion postcommunisme ZN :1 postcommunismo postcommunist ZN :1 postcommunista postcommunistisch BN :1 postcommunista postconcentratiekampsyndroom ZN :1 syndroma del campo de concentration postconciliair BN :1 postconciliar postdateren WW :1 postdatar :het -- = postdata :een brief -- = postdatar un littera :gepostdateerde cheque = cheque (E) postdatate postdatering ZN :1 postdata, postdatation :-- van een dokument = postdatation de un documento postdatum ZN :1 data del timbro postal postdiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento de posta postdienst ZN :1 servicio postal/de posta postdiligence ZN :1 diligentia postal postdiluviaans BN :1 postdiluvian postdirecteur ZN :1 director de un officio postal postdistrict ZN :1 districto postal postdoctoraal ZN :1 postuniversitari :--e cursussen = cursos postuniversitari postduif ZN :1 pipion/columba messagero/viagiator postduivenhouderij ZN :1 columbophilia postduivensport ZN :1 columbophilia postduivenvereniging ZN :1 societate/association columbophile postelein ZN :1 portulaca posteleinfamilie ZN :1 portulacaceas posteleinsoep ZN :1 suppa de portulaca posten WW :1 (op de bus doen) postar :brieven -- = postar litteras, poner/mitter litteras in le cassa de litteras :2 (postend bewaken) facer le guarda, (bij staking) esser picchetto postenketen ZN :1 catena de postos post- en telegraafdienst ZN :1 servicio de posta e de telegrapho post- en telegraafkantoor ZN :1 officio de posta e de telegrapho postepileptisch BN :1 postepileptic poster ZN :1 poster (E), affiche (F) :--s opplakken = attachar {sj} posters :2 (bij staking) (membro de un) picchetto posteren BN :1 (opstellen) postar poste restante ZN :1 posta restante posterformaat ZN :1 formato (de) poster (E) :een foto op -- = un photo(graphia) (de) formato poster posterieur BN :1 posterior posterijen ZN MV :1 posta, servicio postal :van de -- = postal :ambtenaar bij de -- = empleato del posta posteriori :1 :a -- = a posteriori (L) posterioriteit ZN :1 posterioritate posteriteit ZN :1 posteritate postexistentie ZN :1 postexistentia, immortalitate del anima postformaat ZN :1 formato ordinari (de un littera) postformulier ZN :1 formulario de posta postfrontaal BN :1 (METEO) postfrontal postgebouw ZN :1 edificio del officio postal/de posta postgids ZN :1 annuario general del posta, guida postal postgiro ZN :1 giro postal postgirobiljet ZN :1 billet de giro postal postgirodienst ZN :1 servicio de giro postal postgirokantoor ZN :1 officio de giro postal postgirorekening ZN :1 conto de giro postal postgiroverkeer ZN :1 traffico de giro postal postglaciaal BN :1 postglacial :--e afzettingen = sedimentos postglacial :--e periode = periodo postglacial posthoorn ZN :1 cornetta de posta/de postilion posthoornslak ZN :1 planorbis postiche ZN :1 pilo posticie postiche BN :1 posticie postiljon ZN :1 postilion postimpressionisme ZN :1 postimpressionismo postimpressionist ZN :1 postimpressionista postimpressionistisch BN :1 postimpressionista postincunabel ZN :1 postincunabulo postindustrieel BN :1 postindustrial :--e samenleving = societate postindustrial :--e periode = periodo postindustrial postjectie ZN :1 interjection postponite/final postkaart ZN :1 carta postal postkamer ZN :1 sala de posta postkantoor ZN :1 officio postal/del posta, posta postkarretje ZN :1 carretta de posta postklassiek BN :1 postclassic :--e literatuur = litteratura postclassic postkoets ZN :1 diligentia postal postkoloniaal BN :1 postcolonial postliminium ZN :1 postliminio postludium ZN :1 postludio postmandaat ZN :1 mandato postal postmeester ZN :1 administrator del posta postmerk ZN :1 timbro postal/cancellatori :datum -- = data del timbro cancellatori postmodern BN :1 postmoderne postmodernisme ZN :1 postmodernismo postmodernist ZN :1 postmodernista postmodernistisch BN :1 postmodernista postmortaal BN :1 post le decesso, postmortal :-- onderzoek = examine postmortal/de un cadavere, autopsia postmuseum ZN :1 museo del posta postnataal BN :1 postnatal :--e depressie = depression postnatal postnumerando BW :1 al fin de cata periodo :-- betalen = pagar posteriormente postnummer ZN :1 Zie: postcode postontvanger ZN :1 Zie: postmeester postoperatief BN :1 postoperatori, postoperative postorder ZN :1 vendita/ordine per posta postorderbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de vendita postal/per posta postorderverkoop ZN :1 vendita postal/per posta postpaard ZN :1 cavallo de posta postpakket ZN :1 pacco/pacchetto postal :als -- verzenden = inviar como pacchetto postal postpakket(ten)dienst ZN :1 servicio de paccos/pacchettos postal postpakketformulier ZN :1 formulario de pacco/pacchetto postal postpakkettarief ZN :1 tarifa de paccos/pacchettos postal postpapier ZN :1 papiro a/de litteras postpersoneel ZN :1 personal del posta postpositie ZN :1 (TAAL) postposition, position final postpositief BN :1 (TAAL) postpositive :-- voornaamwoord = pronomine postpositive postpuberteit ZN :1 postpubertate postreclame ZN :1 reclamo/publicitate postal/per posta postrekening ZN :1 conto (de giro) postal postrekeningnummer ZN :1 numero de conto (de giro) postal postrevolutionair BN :1 postrevolutionari postrijder ZN :1 postilion postrijtuig ZN :1 wagon/furgon postal/de posta postromantisch BN :1 postromantic :--e literatuur = litteratura postromantic postscriptum ZN :1 postscripto :het -- bij een brief = le postscripto de un littera :een -- bijvoegen = adder un postscripto postspaarbank ZN :1 cassa de sparnios postal postspaarbankboekje ZN :1 libretto del cassa de sparnios postal postspaarbankrekening ZN :1 conto del cassa de sparnios postal poststempel ZN :1 timbro postal/del posta poststuk ZN :1 invio/pecia postal postsynaptisch BN :1 postsynaptic posttarief ZN :1 tarifa postal posttraumatisch BN :1 posttraumatic :--e crisis = crise (-isis) posttraumatic posttrein ZN :1 traino postal postulaat ZN :1 postulato, (WISK ook) axioma postulant ZN :1 (kandidaat) postulante :2 (R.K.) postulante, postulator postulator ZN :1 postulator, postulante postuleren WW :1 postular :het -- = postulation :iemand die iets postuleert = postulator postulering ZN :1 postulation postunie ZN :1 union postal postuniversitair BN :1 postuniversitari :--e studie = studio postuniversitari :--e cursussen = cursos postuniversitari postureel BN :1 (met de lichaamshouding verband houdend) postural postuum BN :1 posthume :--e invloed = influentia posthume :--e hulde = homage posthume :-- werk = obra posthume :-- verschijnen = parer post le morte del autor postuur ZN :1 (gestalte) talia, statura :slank -- = talia fin :middelmatig -- = talia median :klein van -- = parve de talia/statura, de parve talia/statura :zich in -- stellen = adoptar le postura adequate :2 (houding) postura, positura postvaccinaal BN :1 postvaccinal postvatten BN :1 establir se postverbinding ZN :1 communication postal :overzeese --en = communicationes postal de ultramar postverbond ZN :1 Zie: postunie postverdrag ZN :1 convention postal postvereniging ZN :1 Zie: postunie postverkeer ZN :1 traffico postal postverordening ZN :1 prescription postal postvervoer ZN :1 transporto postal postverzending ZN :1 invio postal postvliegtuig ZN :1 avion postal postvlucht ZN :1 volo postal postvocalisch BN :1 postvocalic postvoorschrift ZN :1 prescription postal postwaarde ZN :1 valor postal postwagen ZN :1 furgon postal :2 (diligence) diligentia postal postwet ZN :1 lege postal postwezen ZN :1 systema postal postwissel ZN :1 mandato/giro postal/de posta postzak ZN :1 sacco postal postzegel ZN :1 timbro (postal) :blok --s = bloco de timbros :serie --s = serie de timbros :een -- op een brief plakken = francar un littera :een -- afstempelen = obliterar un timbro :het afstempelen van een -- = le obliteration de un timbro :-- ruilen = cambiar timbros :-- verzamelen = collectionar timbros postzegelalbum ZN :1 album philatelic/de timbros postal postzegelautomaat ZN :1 distributor (automatic) de timbros postal postzegelbeurs ZN :1 bursa/feria philatelic/pro philatelistas postzegelbevochtiger ZN :1 molliator pro timbros postal postzegelcatalogus ZN :1 catalogo philatelic/de timbros postal postzegeldoosje ZN :1 cassetta pro timbros postal postzegelhandel ZN :1 commercio philatelic postzegelhandelaar ZN :1 mercante/commerciante de timbros postal postzegelkunde ZN :1 philatelia postzegelloep ZN :1 lupa pro timbros postal postzegelloket ZN :1 fenestretta de timbros postal postzegelserie ZN :1 serie de timbros postal postzegelveiling ZN :1 vendita public de timbros postal postzegelverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de timbros postal, philatelista postzegelverzameling ZN :1 collection de timbros postal postzegelvriend ZN :1 philatelico postzending ZN :1 invio postal pot ZN :1 potto, olla, vaso :--ten en pannen = olleria, batteria de cocina :koopman in --ten en pannen = ollero :aarden -- = potto de gres, testo :Keulse -- = potto de gres de Colonia :-- jam = potto de confectura/de confitura :-- crème = potto de crema :glazen -- = potto de vitro, bocal :poreuze -- = potto/vaso porose :het is één -- nat = isto es le mesme cosa :in één -- piesen/pissen/kakken = haber le mesme vision del cosas :2 (kookpot) marmita, potto :3 (po) vaso de nocte :hij kan me de -- op = ille pote ir al inferno :4 (doel) goal (E) :5 (glas) vitro :een -- bier = un vitro de bira :6 (lesbienne) lesbiana potaarde ZN :1 composto potaarden BN :1 de composto potamologie ZN :1 potamologia potamologisch BN :1 potamologic potanjer ZN :1 diantho/carophyllo in potto potas ZN :1 potassa, kalium carbonic :bijtende -- = potassa caustic :zwavelzure -- = sulfato de potassa potasbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de potassa potasbrander ZN :1 fabricante de potassa potasbranderij ZN :1 fabrica de potassa potaskuip ZN :1 cupa a potassa potaszieder ZN :1 Zie: potasbrander potaszout ZN :1 sal potassic pot-au-feu ZN :1 (CUL) estufato potbloem ZN :1 flor in potto potcultuur ZN :1 cultura in potto(s) potdeksel ZN :1 coperculo (de potto) potdicht BN :1 hermetic, hermeticamente claudite/clause potdo(m)me! TW :1 diabolo! potdoof BN :1 completemente surde poteling ZN :1 (persoon) homine multo forte :2 (plant) planton :3 (vis) alevin poten WW :1 (in de grond steken) plantar :bomen -- = plantar arbores :aardappelen -- = plantar patatas :het -- = plantation :iemand die poot = plantator :2 (neerzetten) plantar, fixar :iemand in een stoel -- = plantar un persona in un sedia :3 :vis -- in = alevinar potenrammen WW :1 maltractar homosexuales potenrammer ZN :1 aggressor de homosexuales potent BN :1 potente, viril potentaat ZN :1 (machthebber) potentato, tyranno, despota :2 (iemand die zich laat gelden) potentato, tyranno potentiaal ZN :1 potential :chemische -- = potential chimic :geretardeerde -- = potential retardate potentiaaleenheid ZN :1 unitate de potential potentiaalfunctie ZN :1 potential potentiaalgradiënt ZN :1 gradiente de potential potentiaalsprong ZN :1 salto de potential, discontinuitate potentiaalvergelijking ZN :1 equation de potential potentiaalverschil ZN :1 differentia potential/de potential potentiaalverval ZN :1 cadita de potential potentialis ZN :1 modo potential, potential potentialiteit ZN :1 potentialitate potentie ZN :1 (macht) potentia, poter :in -- aanwezig = potential :2 (seksueel vermogen) potentia sexual, virilitate potentieel BN :1 (als mogelijkheid aanwezig) potential, possibile, in potentia :--e energie = energia potential :--e klant = cliente potential :--e crimineel = criminal potential/in potentia :de groep --e kopers van een nieuw produkt = le mercato potential de un nove producto potentieel ZN :1 potential :ongebruikt -- = potential non utilisate :het militaire -- van dit land = le potential militar de iste pais potentiometer ZN :1 potentiometro potentiometrie ZN :1 potentiometria potentiometrisch BN :1 potentiometric :--e titratie = titration potentiometric :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) potentiometric potentroep ZN :1 banda de homosexules poter ZN :1 (iemand die poot) plantator :2 (aardappel) patata a/pro plantar poterne ZN :1 posterna poterteelt ZN :1 cultura de patatas a plantar potestatief BN :1 potestative :--e voorwaarde = condition potestative potgeld ZN :1 moneta de reserva, sparnios potgewas ZN :1 planta in potto potgrond ZN :1 composto pothengsel ZN :1 ansa pothoofdplant ZN :1 planta adventicie potig BN :1 robuste, forte, galliarde :--e kerel = typo forte, galliardo potigheid ZN :1 robustessa, fortia, galliardia poting ZN :1 plantation potje ZN :1 parve potto :bij iemand een -- kunnen breken = esser in le gratia de un persona :2 (opzij gelegd geld) sparnios :3 :een -- kaarten = jocar un partita de cartas potjeslatijn ZN :1 latino macaronic/de cocina potkachel ZN :1 estufa a columna/colonna potkant ZN :1 dentella ordinari potlood ZN :1 (MIN) (grafiet) graphite, plumbagine :2 (schrijfinstrument) stilo (de graphite) :hard -- = stilo (de graphite) dur :een -- slijpen = affilar/appunctar/taliar un stilo (de graphite) :3 (stift van potlood) mina potloodaantekening ZN :1 nota facite con stilo de graphite potloodbeschermer ZN :1 Zie: potlooddopje potlooddopje ZN :1 protegepuncta potloodhouder ZN :1 portastilos potloodnotitie ZN :1 Zie: potloodaantekening potloodpunter ZN :1 Zie: potloodslijper potloodscherper ZN :1 Zie: potloodslijper potloodschets ZN :1 schizzo (I) al stilo de graphite potloodslijper ZN :1 affilator de stilos de graphite potloodslijpmachine ZN :1 machina a/de affilar stilos de graphite potloodstreep ZN :1 stria/linea/tracto de stilo de graphite potloodtekening ZN :1 designo al stilo de graphite potmeter ZN :1 Zie: potentiometer potometer ZN :1 potometro potoven ZN :1 furno a potteria potplant ZN :1 planta in potto potpourri ZN :1 potpourri (F), selection potrand ZN :1 bordo de potto potroos ZN :1 rosa in potto pots ZN :1 buffoneria potscherf ZN :1 (OUDH) ostracon :2 testo potsenmaken WW :1 buffonar potsenmaker ZN :1 clown (E), paleasso, arlequin, buffon, (GESCH) histrion potsenmakerij ZN :1 buffoneria, clowneria, arlequinada potsierlijk BN :1 grottesc, drolle, comic, buffon potten WW :1 (bij elkaar sparen) thesaurisar, sparniar, economisar :het -- = thesaurisation :2 (in potten doen) mitter/poner in pottos pottenbakker ZN :1 pottero, ollero, ceramista pottenbakkerij ZN :1 potteria, olleria pottenbakkersgoed ZN :1 potteria, olleria, ceramica pottenbakkersklei ZN :1 argilla de potteria/de olleria pottenbakkerskunst ZN :1 ceramica, arte ceramic pottenbakkersoven ZN :1 furno pro ceramica pottenbakkersschijf ZN :1 Zie: pottenbakkerswiel pottenbakkerswiel ZN :1 torno de pottero/de ollero pottencultuur ZN :1 lesbianismo pottengoed ZN :1 potteria, olleria, ceramica pottenkijker ZN :1 (lamp) lampa :2 (toeschouwer) spectator indiscrete pottenvorm ZN :1 modulo potter ZN :1 (van geld) thesaurisator potterbakkersoven ZN :1 furno de pottero/de ollero/de ceramista potterij ZN :1 potteria, olleria, ceramica potteus BN :1 lesbic, lesbian potverteerder ZN :1 dissipator, dilapidator potverteren WW :1 dilapidar, dissipar, dispender potvis ZN :1 cachalote {sj} potvisolie ZN :1 spermaceti potvissekop ZN :1 testa/capite de cachalote {sj} potvormig BN :1 in forma de potto poujadisme ZN :1 poujadismo {oe} poujadist ZN :1 poujadista {oe} poujadistisch BN :1 poujadista {oe} poularde ZN :1 (CUL) pullarda poule ZN :1 (groep deelnemers) gruppo :zijn -- winnen = esser prime in su gruppo poulet ZN :1 (CUL) (stukjes soepvlees) carne pro le suppa :2 (CUL) (kip) pullo pourparlers ZN MV :1 negotiationes poursuite ZN :1 (SPORT) persecution pousse-café ZN :1 vitro de liquor, pousse-café (F) pousseren WW :1 (vooruithelpen) pulsar, facer avantiar, favorisar, proteger :2 (aan de man brengen) pulsar, promover, lancear :een nieuw artikel -- = promover/lancear un nove articulo :de verkoop -- = stimular le vendita pover BN :1 magre, povre, meschin :-- salaris/loon = salario magre :-- bestaan = existentia povre :--e resultaten = resultatos magre/parve poverheid ZN :1 magressa, povressa, meschineria povertjes BN :1 Zie: pover powerplay ZN :1 powerplay (E) powerzoom ZN :1 (FOTO) powerzoom (E) pozen WW :1 (pauzeren) pausar, haber un pausa, stoppar :zonder -- = sin pausar, incesantemente :2 (uitrusten) reposar p.p. :1 (Afk.: per persoon) per persona :2 (Afk.: per post) per (le) posta :3 (Afk.: per procuratie) per procuration P.P.D. :1 (Afk.: Provinciale Planologische Dienst) Servicio Provincial de Planologia p.p.p.d. ZN :1 (Afk.: per persoon per dag) per die e per persona Praag ZN EIGN :1 Praga, Praha Praags BN :1 pragese, de Praga, de Praha :--e lente = primavera de Praga praaibaar BN :1 (SCHEEP) a portata de voce praaien WW :1 (SCHEEP) salutar :2 (aanklampen) accostar, abordar praal ZN :1 fasto, fastuositate, pompa, brillantia, apparato, magnificentia, splendor, resplendentia :-- van een ceremonie = fasto/fastuositate de un ceremonia :met pracht en -- = fastose, fastuose praalbed ZN :1 lecto de parada/de ceremonia praalgebouw ZN :1 edificio magnific praalgewaad ZN :1 habitos de ceremonia/de gala praalgraf ZN :1 mausoleo praalhans ZN :1 ostentator, fanfaron praalhanzerij ZN :1 Zie: praalzucht praalkoets ZN :1 Zie: praalwagen praalstoet ZN :1 convoyo de parada praalvertoning ZN :1 Zie: praal praalvertoon ZN :1 Zie: praal praalwagen ZN :1 carro/carrossa de parada/de defilata praalziek BN :1 ostentatiose, ostentator, fastuose praalzucht ZN :1 ostentation, fastuositate praalzuchtig BN :1 Zie: praalziek praam ZN :1 barca a fundo platte, gabarra, ponton praat ZN :1 (het spreken) conversation :met iemand aan de -- raken = entrar in conversation con un persona :veel --s hebben = parlar multo :iemand aan de -- krijgen = disligar le lingua de un persona :2 (taal) linguage :vuile -- uitslaan = dicer obscenitates praatachtig BN :1 loquace, garrule, verbose, multiloque, multiloquente praatachtigheid ZN :1 loquacitate, garrulitate, verbositate, multiloquentia praatal ZN :1 Zie: praatgraag praatavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de discussion praatgenootschap ZN :1 gruppo/club de discussion praatgraag BN :1 Zie: praatachtig praatgraag ZN :1 garrule, garrulator praatgroep ZN :1 gruppo de discussion/de debatto praatje ZN :1 (gesprek) conversation :het -- van de dag = le thema de tote le conversationes :met iemand een -- maken = haber un conversation con un persona :2 (woorden) parolas :je moet al die mooie --s niet geloven = tu non debe creder omne iste belle parolas :3 (kletspraatje) commatrage :--s rondstrooien = commatrar :4 (gerucht) ruito, rumor :--s rondstrooien = rumorar :het -- gaat dat = on dice que, secundo le rumor :5 (causerie) discurso :na een inleidend -- van de voorzitter = post un introduction per le presidente praatjesmaker ZN :1 fanfaron praatlustig BN :1 Zie: praatachtig praatpaal ZN :1 telephono de emergentia, telephono de succurso stratal praatprogramma ZN :1 programma (televisive) de discussion(es) praatshow ZN :1 Zie: praatprogramma praatstoel ZN :1 :op zijn -- zitten = parlar continuemente praatvaar ZN :1 Zie: praatgraag praatziek BN :1 multiloque, multiloquente, loquace, garrule, verbose praatziekte ZN :1 Zie: praatzucht praatzucht ZN :1 loquacitate, garrulitate, multiloquentia, verbositate :2 (ziekelijke --) logorrhea, verbomania, logolatria pracht ZN :1 magnificentia, beltate, ricchessa, fasto, fastuositate, pompa, brillantia, apparato, grandiositate, splendor, splendiditate, resplendentia, sumptuositate :oosterse -- = splendor oriental :de -- van de natuur = le beltate/magnificentia/splendor del natura :een -- van een fiets = un bicycletta magnific :met -- en praal = fastose, fastuose, con multe apparato, con grande magnificentia prachtalbum ZN :1 album de luxo prachtanjer ZN :1 diantho superbe prachtband ZN :1 ligatura de luxo prachtbloem ZN :1 (PLANTK) donia prachteditie ZN :1 edition de luxo prachtexemplaar ZN :1 exemplar magnific/de luxo :een -- van een echtgenoot = un marito modello prachtig BN :1 multo belle, splendide, magnific, superbe, magnificente, brillante, exquisite, splendente, resplendente, sumptuose :-- weer = tempore exquisite/magnific/splendide/superbe :-- kasteel = castello magnific :-- huis = casa splendide :--e zaal = sala magnific :-- schilderstuk = pictura exquisite :-- geïllustreerd boek = libro magnificamente/bellemente/riccamente illustrate :--e stem = voce magnific :-- voorbeeld = exemplo excellente :-- uitgedost = sumptuosemente vestite :prachtig! = superbe!, magnific!, excellente!, splendide! :hij zingt -- = ille canta superbemente prachtigheid ZN :1 Zie: pracht prachtkaars ZN :1 (PLANTK) gaura prachtkever ZN :1 bupreste prachtkleed ZN :1 (van vogels) plumage de apparato :2 (gewaad) vestimento fastuose/de apparato prachtkleur ZN :1 color splendide prachtlievend BN :1 magnific, fastuose, sumptuose prachtlievendheid ZN :1 magnificentia prachtmees ZN :1 tangara prachtrank ZN :1 calampelis prachtschot ZN :1 colpo/tiro brilliante prachtstuk ZN :1 exemplar/specimen (L) magnific/superbe prachtuitgave ZN :1 edition magnific/de luxo prachtwerk ZN :1 (prachtig werkstuk) pecia superbe de labor, obra de arte :2 (boek in prachtband) obra/edition de luxo prachtwolfsmelk ZN :1 poinsettia practical joke ZN :1 farce (F), practical joke (E) practicant ZN :1 (iemand die aan een practicum deelneemt) studente qui face su labor de laboratorio :2 (iemand die zich in de praktijk bekwaamt) persona qui face un stage, practicante practicum ZN :1 labores/travalios practic :het scheikundig -- = le travalios practic de chimia practicus ZN :1 homine/femina practic practijk ZN :1 Zie: praktijk practisch BN :1 Zie: praktisch prae ZN :1 (voorkeur) preferentia :een -- hebben = haber le preferentia :2 (voordeel) avantage praeputium ZN :1 preputio praeses ZN :1 presidente praeteritio ZN :1 preterition praetermissie ZN :1 pretermission, preterition praetor ZN :1 pretor Prager ZN :1 pragese pragmaticus ZN :1 pragmatico, pragmatista :2 (FIL) pragmatista pragmatiek BN :1 (TAAL) pragmatic :2 :(GESCH) --e sanctie = sanction pragmatic, pragmatica pragmatiek ZN :1 pragmatica pragmatisch BN :1 (op nut/bruikbaarheid gericht) pragmatic :-- karakter = character pragmatic :-- te werk gaan = proceder pragmaticamente :2 (FIL) pragmatic, pragmatista pragmatisme ZN :1 pragmatismo pragmatist ZN :1 pragmatista pragmatistisch BN :1 pragmatista, pragmatistic, pragmatic :--e filosofie = philosophia pragmatista :--e stromingen = currentes pragmatistic prairie ZN :1 prairie (F) prairiebrand ZN :1 foco/incendio de prairie (F) prairiehond ZN :1 can de prairie (F), coyote prairiepaard ZN :1 mustang (E) prairiewolf ZN :1 Zie: prairiehond prak ZN :1 mixtura de patatas e verduras, puree (F) :kom, eet een --je mee = veni mangiar un morsello con nos :2 :in de -- = destruite, in pecias, in morsellos prakken WW :1 facer un puree (F) de prakkizeren WW :1 (denken) reflecter, pensar :2 (piekeren) ponderar, rumper se le testa/capite :3 (bedenken) imaginar Prakrit ZN :1 (Oud-Indisch dialect) Prakrito :het -- betreffend = prakrite praktijk ZN :1 (toepassing) practica, application practic :de -- zal moeten uitwijzen of het een goed plan is = le practica dicera si iste plano es bon :een man van de -- = un homine practic, un homine con experientia/cognoscentias/cognoscimentos practic :iets aan de -- toetsen = verificar un cosa in practica :de gebruikelijke -- = le practica establite :op de -- gericht = practic :in de -- = in le practica :in -- brengen = mitter/poner in practica/in application, practicar, applicar :een geval uit de -- = un caso practic/del practica :de -- is anders = le practica (actual) es differente, in practica isto es differente :dat moet je in de -- leren = tu debe apprender lo in practica :dat is -- moeilijk uitvoerbaar = isto es difficile de poner/mitter in practica, in le practica isto es difficile de realisar :2 (beroepswerkzaamheid) practica :de medische -- uitoefenen = practicar le medicina :een eigen -- beginnen = comenciar su proprie practica :een drukke -- = un clientela numerose :3 (gewoonte) practica, costume, usage :de parlementaire --en = le practicas/usages parlamentari :ceremoniële --en = practicas ceremonial :4 (MV: sluwe daden) practicas :gemene --en = practicas detestabile :duistere --en = practicas obscur :illegale --en = practicas illegal :kwade --en = machinationes :5 (clientèle) clientela :zijn -- overdoen = vender su clientela praktijkdiploma ZN :1 diploma de practicas praktijkdocent ZN :1 professor de travalios/labores practic praktijkervaring ZN :1 experientia practic, practica :je moet nog veel -- opdoen = tu debe facer ancora multe practica praktijkexamen ZN :1 examine practic praktijkgericht BN :1 orientate al practica :2 pragmatic praktijkjaar ZN :1 stage practic de un anno, anno practic praktijkkennis ZN :1 cognoscentias/cognoscimentos practic praktijkles ZN :1 lection practic praktijklokaal ZN :1 sala pro instruction practic, laboratorio praktijkonderzoek ZN :1 recerca/studio practic praktijkruimte ZN :1 (van arts) cabinetto de consultation praktijkscholing ZN :1 formation practic praktijkschool ZN :1 schola de formation practic praktijkvoorbeeld ZN :1 exemplo practic praktikabel BN :1 practicabile praktisch BN :1 (mbt de praktijk) practic, functional :-- probleem = problema de ordie practic :heeft dat onderzoek enig -- nut? = esque iste recerca ha un scopo practic? :2 (mbt het dagelijks leven) practic :iets van --e waarde = un cosa de valor practic :3 (handig) practic, commode, utile :--e aanwijzing = indication practic :--e blikopener = aperilattas practic/commode :hij is niet erg -- aangelegd = ille es assatis impractic :4 (realistisch, nuchter) practic, realista, realista, pragmatic :een zaak -- aanpakken = tractar un cosa de maniera multo pragmatic :5 :dat komt -- op hetzelfde neer = isto es practicamente le mesme cosa, isto se reduce practicamente al mesme cosa :-- nooit = quasi nunquam :-- niemand = practicamente necuno praktizeren WW :1 (praktijk uitoefenen) practicar, exercer :2 (kerkelijke plichten vervullen) practicar praktizerend BN :1 practicante :-- katholiek = catholico practicante :-- geneesheer = medico in exercitio pralen WW :1 (pronken met) glorificar se (de), paradar, ostentar, ostender :met zijn geleerdheid -- = paradar/ostentar/ostender su saper :2 (schitteren) brillar, resplender, scintillar praler ZN :1 ostentator, fanfaron pralerij ZN :1 ostentation, vangloria praline ZN :1 pralina pralltriller ZN :1 (MUZ) appoggiatura (I) prang ZN :1 (GESCH) catena, entrave :2 (kwelling) tormento, supplicio, tortura prangen BN :1 (drukken) pressar, premer :2 (benauwen) opprimer, torturar :het geprangde gemoed = le anima opprimite prangijzer ZN :1 (ijzeren boei) entrave, catena praseodymium ZN :1 praseodymium prat BN :1 fer, orgoliose :-- gaan op = vantar se de, vangloriar se de, glorificar se de praten WW :1 (iets zeggen) parlar :-- over = parlar de, commentar :over politiek -- = parlar de politica :mooi -- hebben = haber un belle dicer :onzin -- = dicer absurditates :er omheen -- = equivocar :met iemand kunnen -- = poter parlar con un persona :in zichzelf -- = monologar, soliloquer :zachter gaan -- = bassar le voce/le tono :luid -- = parlar in voce alte :zacht -- = parlar in voce basse :zachtjes -- = murmurar, murmurear :zachtjes pratend = murmurose :druk -- = parlar animatemente :laat ze maar -- = que illes dice lo que illes vole :iemand aan het -- krijgen = disligar le lingua de un persona :door de neus -- = parlar per le naso :in zichzelf -- = facer soliloquios, soliloquiar :2 (een gesprek voeren) parlar, conversar, dialogar, dialogisar :laten we over iets anders -- = que nos cambia de thema/de subjecto :daar valt over te -- = on pote considerar lo :met hem valt te -- = ille es un persona rationabile :over die zaak valt niet met hem te -- = ille non admitte discussion super iste cosa :ergens van weten mee te -- = esser al currente de un cosa prater ZN :1 parlator, conversator, (redenaar) orator :hij is een vlotte -- = ille ha un grande facilitate de parola :gezellige -- = parlator/conversator agradabile praterig BN :1 Zie: praatziek pratheid ZN :1 feritate, orgolio prauw ZN :1 prau praxis ZN :1 praxis, practica pre ZN :1 avantage :kennis van Interlingua is een -- = le cognoscentia/cognoscimento de Interlingua es un avantage preadamiet ZN :1 preadamita preadamisme ZN :1 preadamismo preadamitisch BN :1 preadamita, preadamitic preadvies ZN :1 aviso/reporto preliminar :-- uitbrengen = facer/formular un aviso preliminar preadviseren BN :1 facer/formular un aviso/reporto preliminar prealabel BN :1 preliminar :--e voorwaarde = condition preliminar pre-alpien BN :1 prealpin pre-alpijns BN :1 prealpin preambule ZN :1 (inleiding) preambulo, exordio, introduction :2 (omhaal van woorden) circumlocution(es), ambages, redundantia :3 (MUZ) preludio preambuleren WW :1 preambular preanesthesie ZN :1 preanesthesia prebendaris ZN :1 prebendario prebende ZN :1 (geestelijke titel waaraan inkomsten zijn verbonden) prebenda :2 (GESCH) (rente) prebenda, beneficio prebyteriaan ZN :1 Zie: presbyter precair BN :1 (JUR) (ter bede bezeten) precari :2 (hachelijk) precari, critic, incerte :een --e situatie = un situation precari/critic precaire ZN :1 precarietate precambrisch BN :1 precambrian Precambrium ZN EIGN :1 precambriano :mbt het -- = precambrian precancereus BN :1 precancerose precautie ZN :1 precaution precedent ZN :1 precedente :-- scheppen = crear un precedente :zich op een -- beroepen = invocar/allegar un precedente :zonder -- = sin precedente :als -- dienen = servir de precedente precedentie ZN :1 precedentia precedentiematrix ZN :1 matrice de precedentia precederen WW :1 preceder precessie ZN :1 precession :lunisolaire -- = precession lunisolar :-- van de dag-en-nachteveningspunten = precession del equinoctios :-- van het lentepunt = precession del equinoctio vernal/de primavera precies BN :1 (exact) exacte, precise, juste, (BW) justo :-- op tijd = justo a tempore :-- in het midden = justo in le medio :-- op het juiste moment = in le momento juste :hij wilde het -- weten = ille voleva saper tote le detalios :om -- te zijn = pro esser precise :dat is -- hetzelfde = isto es exactemente le mesme cosa :ik heb -- zo'n fiets = io ha un bicycletta exactemente equal, io ha exactemente le mesme bicycletta :het duurt -- een uur = isto dura exactemente un hora :-- volgens de verwachtingen = exactemente de accordo con le previsiones :waar --? = ubi exactemente? :2 (nauwgezet) precise, accurate, conscientiose, meticulose, punctiliose, minutiose :een -- werkje = un labor accurate :--e vertaling = traduction accurate :zij is heel -- = illa es multo minutiose :hij doet heel -- zijn werk = ille es multo scrupulose in su labor/travalio precies! TW :1 exacte!, exactemente! preciesheid ZN :1 precision, precisitate, accuratessa, minutia, meticulositate precieus BN :1 preciose, affectate precieusheid ZN :1 preciositate preciosa ZN MV :1 objectos preciose/de valor preciositeit ZN :1 preciositate precipitaat ZN :1 precipitato precipitabel BN :1 precipitabile precipitant ZN :1 precipitante :chemische -- = precipitante chimic precipitatie ZN :1 precipitation precipiteren WW :1 precipitar precipitine ZN :1 precipitina preciseren BN :1 precisar, detaliar, specificar, explicitar, esser explicite :zijn mening -- = specificar/definir su opinion :zijn bedoeling -- = specificar/definir su intention :kunt u dat nader --? = pote vos precisar lo?, pote vos esser plus specific/exacte/precise/explicite? precisering ZN :1 specification :een -- van zijn bedoelingen = un specification de su intentiones precisie ZN :1 precision, exactitude, justessa, strictessa, accuratessa :dodelijke -- = accuratessa mortal :akelige -- = meticulositate, nimietate :met grote -- = con grande/extreme precision, multo precisemente precisieapparaat ZN :1 Zie: precisie-instrument precisiebom ZN :1 bomba de precision precisie-instrument ZN :1 instrumento/apparato de precision precisiemeter ZN :1 mesurator de precision precisierobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) de (alte) precision precisieuurwerk ZN :1 horologieria de precision, chronometro precisiewerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de precision :horloges repareren is -- = reparar horologios es labor de precision precisiteit ZN :1 precisitate, precision, accuratessa precociteit ZN :1 precocitate precolumbiaans BN :1 precolumbian :-- Amerika = America precolumbian :--e kunst = arte precolumbian preconisatie ZN :1 preconisation preconiseren WW :1 preconisar precordiaal :1 precordial :--e pijn = dolor precordial, precordialgia precortesiaans BN :1 precortesian precursor ZN :1 precursor predatie ZN :1 predation predator ZN :1 animal/bestia rapace/de preda, predator predella ZN :1 predella predestinatie ZN :1 predestination predestinatieleer ZN :1 doctrina del predestination predestineren WW :1 predestinar :het -- = predestination predeterminatie ZN :1 predetermination predetermineren WW :1 predeterminar predicatie ZN :1 predication, predica, sermon predicatief BN :1 predicative prediceren WW :1 predicer, (BIJBEL ook) prophetisar predictie ZN :1 prediction predictortest ZN :1 test (E) de pregnantia/graviditate predikaat ZN :1 (LOGICA) predicato :2 (TAAL) predicato :3 (benaming) appellation, designation, epitheto, titulo :het -- "cum laude" krijgen bij een examen = obtener/reciper le designation/mention/qualification "cum laude" in un examine :het -- "Koninklijke" krijgen = reciper le designation/titulo "Royal" predikaatsadjectief ZN :1 adjectivo predicative predikaatsnomen ZN :1 predicato nominal, substantivo predicative predikaatswoord ZN :1 predicato predikaatszin ZN :1 proposition predicato predikambt ZN :1 pastorato, ministerio de pastor predikant ZN :1 (PROT) predicante, pastor, ministro :2 (R.K.) predicator, orator sacrate predikantschap ZN :1 function de predicante/pastor predikantsdochter ZN :1 filia del predicante/pastor predikantsplaats ZN :1 posto de predicante/pastor, pastorato predikantsvrouw ZN :1 sposa/femina del predicante/pastor predikantsweduwe ZN :1 vidua del predicante/pastor predikantswoning ZN :1 casa del predicante/pastor predikatie ZN :1 (vermanende toespraak) sermon :2 (preek) predication, predica, sermon predikatief BN :1 predicative :-- gebruik = uso predicative :-- gebruikt = usate predicativemente :een -- gebruikt bijvoeglijk naamwoord = un adjectivo predicative predikbeurt ZN :1 torno de predica :een -- vervullen = predicar prediken WW :1 predicar :het evangelie -- = predicar le evangelio :de klassenstrijd -- = predicar le lucta del classes :voor eigen parochie -- = predicar inter conversos Prediker ZN EIGN :1 (bijbelboek) Ecclesiastes prediker ZN :1 predicator, sermonator, orator sacrate :beroemd/vermaard -- = predicator de fama :rondreizend -- = predicator itinerante :2 (predikant) predicator, predicante predikheer ZN :1 dominicano predikherenklooster ZN :1 monasterio de dominicanos prediking ZN :1 predica, predication predikstoel ZN :1 Zie: preekstoel predilectie ZN :1 predilection, preferentia predisponeren WW :1 predisponer predispositie ZN :1 predisposition predissociatie ZN :1 predissociation prednison ZN :1 prednisone predominant BN :1 predominante predominantie ZN :1 predominantia predomineren WW :1 predominar preek ZN :1 predica, predication, sermon :stichtelijke -- = sermon edificante :een -- houden = pronunciar un sermon, facer un predica :bundel preken = sermonario :schrijver van preken = sermonario preekbeurt ZN :1 torno de predica preekbundel ZN :1 Zie: prekenbundel preekheer ZN :1 Zie: predikheer preekstijl ZN :1 stilo emphatic/del predication preekstoel ZN :1 pulpito, cathedra preektalent ZN :1 talento de predicator preektoon ZN :1 (zalvende toon) tono de unction :2 (toon waarop wordt gepreekt) tono del pulpito/de predication preektrant ZN :1 maniera/modo de predicar preekverbod ZN :1 :hij kreeg een -- opgelegd = on le ha interdicite de predicar preekwijze ZN :1 Zie: preektrant preëminent BN :1 preeminente preëminentie ZN :1 (voortreffelijkheid boven anderen) preeminentia :2 (bevoorrechte positie) position preeminente/privilegiate, preeminentia preëxistent BN :1 preexistente preëxistentie ZN :1 preexistentia :de theorie van de -- van de ziel = le theoria del preexistentia del anima preëxisteren WW :1 preexister prefab BN :1 prefabricate :-- woningen = casas prefabricate prefab-eenheid ZN :1 unitate prefabricate prefabricatie ZN :1 prefabrication prefabriceren WW :1 prefabricar :het -- = prefabrication prefatie ZN :1 prefacio prefect ZN :1 (ook ROM GESCH) prefecto :ambt van -- = prefectura :van de -- = prefectoral prefectuur ZN :1 (ambt van prefect) prefectura :van de -- = prefectoral :2 (gebouw) prefectura :van de -- = prefectoral preferabel BN :1 preferibile preferent BN :1 (bevoorrecht) preferential, privilegiate, de prioritate :-- aandeel = action prefe-rente/preferential/privilegiate/de prioritate :--e crediteur = creditor preferential :2 (verkieslijker) preferibile preferentie ZN :1 (voorrang) preferentia, privilegio, prioritate :zijn -- laten gelden = exercer su derectos preferential :2 (voorkeur) preferentia, predilection :ik heb een -- voor Franse wijnen = io ha un preferentia pro vinos francese preferentieel BN :1 preferential :--e rechten = derectos preferential :het verlenen van --e rechten = preferentialismo :aanhanger van het verlenen van --e rechten = preferentialista prefereren WW :1 preferer (a), dar le preferentia (a), optar (pro) :dat is te -- = isto es preferibile prefigeren WW :1 prefixar :geprefigeerde werkwoorden = verbos prefixate prefigering ZN :1 prefixation, derivation prefixal prefiguratie ZN :1 prefiguration prefigureren WW :1 prefigurar :het -- = prefiguration prefix ZN :1 prefixo :van een -- = prefixal :productief -- = prefixo productive :versterkend -- = prefixo intensive :van een -- voorzien = prefixar :woordvorming door --en = prefixation :gebruik van --en = prefixation prefloratie ZN :1 prefloration prefoliatie ZN :1 prefoliation, vernation preformatie ZN :1 preformation preformatieleer ZN :1 doctrina del preformation preformatietheorie ZN :1 theoria del preformation preformeren WW :1 preformar :het -- = preformation preformist ZN :1 preformista prefrontaal BN :1 (METEO) prefrontal, precedente le fronte preganglionair BN :1 preganglionar preglaciaal BN :1 preglacial :--e kalksteenbanken = bancos preglacial de calcario preglaciaal ZN :1 periodo preglacial pregnandiol ZN :1 pregnandiol pregnant BN :1 (scherp geformuleerd) pregnante, expressive, exacte, concise, succincte pregnantie ZN :1 pregnantia prehelleens BN :1 prehellenic prehistoricus ZN :1 prehistorico prehistorie ZN :1 prehistoria prehistorisch BN :1 prehistoric :--e tijden = tempores prehistoric :--e vondsten = discopertas prehistoric :--e dieren = animales prehistoric :--e plaats = sito prehistoric :--e grot = grotta prehistoric :-- monument = monumento prehistoric :--e chronologie = chronologia prehistoric :--e archeologie = archeologia prehistoric :(FIG) hij houdt er --e ideeën op na = ille ha ideas prehistoric prei ZN :1 porro preibed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de porro preibol ZN :1 bulbo de porro preikleurig BN :1 porracee preiplant ZN :1 planta de porro preisoep ZN :1 suppa de porro preitaart ZN :1 torta de porro preizaad ZN :1 grana/semine de porro prejudicie ZN :1 prejudicio, idea preconcipite :zonder -- = sin prejudicio prejudicieel BN :1 prejudicial :--e kwestie = question prejudicial :-- geschil = disputa prejudicial prejudiciëren WW :1 prejudicar, haber un prejudicio contra preken BN :1 predicar, sermonar :het evangelie -- = predicar le evangelio :de vrede -- = predicar le pace :in de woestijn --, voor dove oren -- = predicar in le deserto, parlar al vento :geschikt om te worden gepreekt = predicabile prekenbundel ZN :1 collection de sermones/predicas, sermonario prekenverzameling ZN :1 Zie: prekenbundel preker ZN :1 predicator, (zedenpreker) sermonator prekerig BN :1 moralisator, moralistic preklassiek BN :1 preclassic :--e literatuur = litteratura preclassic preklinisch BN :1 preclinic prelaat ZN :1 prelato :van de -- = prelatic :ambt van -- = prelatia, prelatura prelaatschap ZN :1 prelatia, prelatura prelaatshoed ZN :1 cappello de prelato prelatuur ZN :1 Zie: prelaatschap preliminair BN :1 preliminar, introductori, introductive, preparatori :--e besprekingen = discussiones/conversationes preliminar, preliminares preliminairen ZN MV :1 preliminares prelogisch BN :1 prelogic :het --e denken = le pensata prelogic :--e mentaliteit = mentalitate prelogic prelude ZN :1 (MUZ) (voorspel) preludio :2 (MUZ) (instrumentaal muziekstuk) preludio :3 (FIG) (aanloop) preludio, preambulo :de -- tot de Tweede Wereldoorlog = le preludio del secunde guerra mundial preluderen WW :1 (MUZ, ook FIG) preludiar :het orgel begon de -- = le organo comenciava a preludiar :in haar inleiding preludeert zij op de volgende discussie = su introduction preludia al discussion que seque preludium ZN :1 preludio premaritaal BN :1 premarital, prematrimonial prematuriteit ZN :1 prematuritate :-- van een be-valling = prematuritate de un parto :-- van een besluit = prematuritate de un decision prematuur BN :1 prematur :--e geboorte = nascentia prematur :ik vind die beslissing -- = io opina que iste decision es prematur, iste decision me pare prematur premedicatie ZN :1 premedication premediceren WW :1 premedicar premeditatie ZN :1 premeditation premediteren WW :1 premeditar premenstrueel BN :1 premenstrual :-- syndroom = syndrome premenstrual :--e pijnen = dolores premenstrual premie ZN :1 (beloning) premio, gratification, bonus (L) :extra -- = premio additional :een -- uitkeren = pagar un premio :een -- uitloven = offerer un premio :2 (uitgelote extra prijs) precio, premio :3 (verzekeringspremie) premio :4 :de sociale --s = le contributiones pro le assecurantia social premie-affaire ZN :1 operation a premio premie-A-woning ZN :1 casa subventionate del categoria A premiebedrag ZN :1 amonta del premio premieberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del premios premiebetaler ZN :1 pagator de premios premiebetaling ZN :1 pagamento/versamento de premios premiebouw ZN :1 construction subventionate premie-B woning ZN :1 casa subventionate del categoria B premiecontract ZN :1 contracto a premio/option premiedruk ZN :1 cargas/oneres social, total del contributiones pro le assecurantia social premie-exemplaar ZN :1 exemplar premio premiegeld ZN :1 premio premiegrens ZN :1 limine/limite pro le contributiones del assecurantia social premieheffing ZN :1 imposition de un premio premiehuurwoning ZN :1 casa de location subventionate premiejager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de premios premiekoopwoning ZN :1 casa (private) subventionate premiekorting ZN :1 reduction del premio premielening ZN :1 impresto de premio premiepercentage ZN :1 percentage del premio premieperiode ZN :1 periodo del premio premieplichtig BN :1 obligate a pagar premios premier ZN :1 prime ministro, presidente del consilio de ministros première ZN :1 première (F), prime representation premiereductie ZN :1 reduction del premio premiereserve ZN :1 reserva de premio premierschap ZN :1 carga de prime ministro premiespaarplan ZN :1 plano de sparnio premiate/de sparnio a premios premiestelsel ZN :1 systema a premios premietabel ZN :1 tabula de premios premietarief ZN :1 tarifa de premios premietijdvak ZN :1 Zie: premieperiode premietrekker ZN :1 persona qui recipe un premio premieverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del premio premieverlaging ZN :1 Zie: premiereductie premievermindering ZN :1 Zie: premiereductie premievrij BN :1 libere/exempte de premio :--e polis = polissa integremente pagate, polissa libere de premio premiewoning ZN :1 casa subventionate premisse ZN :1 premissa, antecedente :van de -- uitgaan dat = partir del premissa que premium ZN :1 premio premolaar ZN :1 premolar, dente bicuspide :boven-ste --en = premolares superior :benedenste --en = premolares inferior :voorste --en = premola-res anterior :achterste --en = premolares poste-rior premonitoir BN :1 premonitori premonstratenzer ZN :1 premonstratense premonstratenzer BN :1 premonstratense :-- klooster = convento de premonstratenses :-- abt = abbate premonstratense/de premonstratenses premunitie ZN :1 premunitate premutatie ZN :1 premutation prenataal BN :1 prenatal, antenatal :-- leven van de foetus = vita prenatal del feto :--e ontwikkeling = disveloppamento prenatal :--e zorg = cura prenatal/antenatal :--e ziekten = maladias prenatal/antenatal :--e sterfte = mortalitate prenatal/antenatal prent ZN :1 (afbeelding) illustration, imagine :gegraveerde -- = gravure (F) :gekleurde -- = chromo, (gravure, houtsnede, etc.) stampa :boek met --en = libro illustrate :2 (FOTO) copia :3 (wildspoor) marca, tracia prentbijbel ZN :1 Zie: prentenbijbel prentbriefkaart ZN :1 carta postal illustrate prentbriefkaartenalbum ZN :1 album de cartas postal illustrate prentbriefkaartenverzameling ZN :1 collection de cartas postal illustrate prentbriefkaartenverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de cartas postal illustrate prenten WW :1 (in/op een stof persen) imprimer :2 :(FIG) zich iets in het hoofd/ geheugen -- = imprimer/gravar/fixar un cosa in le mente/in le memoria prentenbijbel ZN :1 biblia illustrate prentenboek ZN :1 libro de imagines/illustrationes prentenkabinet ZN :1 cabinetto/collection de stampas/de imagines/de gravures (F) prentenverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de imagines/de gravures (F)/de stampas prentenverzameling ZN :1 collection de imagines/de gravures (F)/de stampas prentkaart ZN :1 Zie: prentbriefkaart prentkunst ZN :1 artes graphic prenumerando BW :1 que on debe pager ante un certe data prenumeratie ZN :1 pagamento anticipate, prepagamento prenumereren WW :1 prepagar, pagar in avantia prenuptiaal BN :1 prenuptial preoccupatie ZN :1 preoccupation preoccuperen WW :1 preoccupar :gepreoccupeerd worden door iets = esser preoccupate per un cosa preoraal BN :1 preoral prepalataal BN :1 prepalatal :--e medeklinker = consonante prepalatal :--e articulatie = articula-tion prepalatal preparaat ZN :1 preparation :farmaceutische --en = preparationes pharmaceutic :-- dat het libido remt = preparation que inhibe le libido preparateur ZN :1 preparator :2 (dierenopzetter) taxidermista preparatie ZN :1 preparation :2 (het opzetten van dieren) taxidermia preparatieglaasje ZN :1 coperiobjecto(s) preparatieven ZN MV :1 Zie: toebereidselen preparatoir BN :1 preparatori :--e beslissing = decision preparatori :-- vonnis = judicamento preparatori preparator ZN :1 Zie: preparateur prepareermicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio a dissection prepareren WW :1 preparar :het -- = preparation :zich -- voor een examen = preparar se pro un examine :iemand die iets prepareert = preparator preponderant BN :1 preponderante :--e belangen = interesses preponderante preponderantie ZN :1 preponderantia prepositie ZN :1 preposition prepositioneel BN :1 prepositive, prepositional :-- gebruikt bijwoord = adverbio con uso prepositional, adverbio empleate/usate prepositivemente/como preposition preprandiaal BN :1 preprandial prepuberteit ZN :1 prepubertate preraphaëliet ZN :1 preraphaelita preraphaëlisme ZN :1 preraphaelismo preraphaëlist ZN :1 preraphaelista preraphaëlitisch BN :1 preraphaelita :--e schilders = pictores preraphaelita, preraphaelitas prerogatief ZN :1 prerogativa :-- van de Kroon = prerogativa del Corona preromanticus ZN :1 preromantico :Rousseau is een Franse -- = Rousseau es un preromantico francese preromantiek ZN :1 preromanticismo, preromantismo :de Franse -- = le preromanticismo/prero-mantismo francese preromantisch BN :1 preromantic :--e literatuur = litteratura preromantic presbyoop BN :1 presbyopic, presbyte presbyopie ZN :1 presbyopia, presbytia, presbytismo, hypermetropia presbyter ZN :1 presbytero presbyteriaan ZN :1 presbyteriano presbyteriaans BN :1 presbyterian presbyterianisme ZN :1 presbyterianismo presbyterie ZN :1 presbyterio presbyterium ZN :1 presbyterio prescriberen WW :1 prescriber prescriptie ZN :1 prescription prescriptief BN :1 prescriptive, normative :--e grammatica = grammatica prescriptive préséance ZN :1 precedentia preselectie ZN :1 preselection présence ZN :1 :acte de -- geven = facer acto de presentia presenescentie ZN :1 presenescentia presens ZN :1 tempore presente, presente presens historicum ZN :1 presente historic presensvorm ZN :1 forma del presente present BN :1 (aanwezig) presente :ze waren allemaal -- = totes esseva presente :hij is weer -- = ille ha retornate :overal -- = omnipresente :--! = presente! present ZN :1 presente, dono, donation, donativo present! TW :1 presente! presentabel BN :1 presentabile, monstrabile :-- uiterlijk = aspecto presentabile :de tekst met al die correcties is niet -- = le texto con tote iste correctiones non es presentabile presentatie ZN :1 presentation :de -- van dat werkstuk is goed = le presentation de iste travalio es bon presentator ZN :1 (RADIO, TV, etc) presentator presenteerbaar BN :1 presentabile presenteerbaarheid ZN :1 presentabilitate presenteerblad ZN :1 tabuliero presenteren WW :1 presentar :het -- = presentation :het geweer -- = presentar le armas :de troepen -- bij de parade = presentar le truppas al parada :een nieuwe film -- = presentar un nove film (E) :iemand een stoel -- = presentar/offerer un sedia a un persona :iets als antiek -- = presentar un cosa como un antiquitate :een vriend -- = presentar/introducer un amico presentering ZN :1 presentation presentexemplaar ZN :1 exemplar gratuite, specimen (L) presentie ZN :1 presentia, assistentia :in -- van = in presentia de, ante presentiegeld ZN :1 moneta de presentia/assistentia presentielijst ZN :1 lista/folio de presentia/assistentia presentje ZN :1 parve presente preservatie ZN :1 preservation preservatief BN :1 preservative preservatief ZN :1 preservativo preserveren BN :1 preservar preses ZN :1 presidente president ZN :1 presidente :-- van Frankrijk = presidente de Francia :-- van de Nederlandse Bank = presidente del Banca Nederlandese :-- van de rechtbank = presidente del tribunal :ambtstermijn van een -- = presidentia :voormalige -- = ex-presidente president-commissaris ZN :1 presidente del consilio del commissarios president-curator ZN :1 presidente del consilio del curatores president-diaken ZN :1 (PROT) presidente del diaconia president-directeur ZN :1 presidente director (general), director general, presidente del directores/directorio presidentieel BN :1 presidential :-- paleis = palatio presidential/del presidente :--e raad = consilio presidential :-- decreet = decreto presidential :-- systeem = systema presidential, presidentialismo :aanhanger van het -- systeem = presidentialista presidentschap ZN :1 presidentia :zevenjarig -- = septe annos de presidentia, septennato :het -- aanvaarden = assumer le presidentia presidentshamer ZN :1 martello presidential/del presidente presidentskandidaat ZN :1 candidato al presidentia presidentsrede ZN :1 discurso del presidente presidentsstoel ZN :1 Zie: presidentszetel presidentsverkiezingen ZN :1 electiones presidential presidentszetel ZN :1 sede presidential presideren WW :1 presider, occupar le sede presidential, diriger como presidente :een vergadering -- = presider un reunion presidiaal BN :1 presidential, del presidente presidium ZN :1 (college van voorzitters) presidium :-- van de Opperste Sovjet = presidium del Soviet Supreme :2 (voorzitterschap) presidentia :onder -- van = sub le presidentia de preskop ZN :1 caseo de testa presocraticus ZN :1 presocratico presocratisch BN :1 presocratic :--e filosofie = phi-losophia presocratic :--e denkers = pensatores presocratic pressant BN :1 pressante, urgente pressen WW :1 (persen) pressar :2 (dwingen, nopen) facer pression super, pressar, constringer, fortiar, obligar presse-papier ZN :1 cargapapiros, pressapapiros presseren WW :1 (direct ingrijpen vereisen) pressar, esser urgente :2 (tot spoed manen) pressar pressie ZN :1 pression :-- op iemand uitoefenen = facer pression super un persona :iets onder -- doen = facer un cosa sub pression pressiegroep ZN :1 gruppo de pression, lobby (E) pressiemiddel ZN :1 medio/instrumento de pression, (dwangmiddel) mesura coercitive pressievoetbal ZN :1 football (E) offensive pressostaat ZN :1 pressostato pressure-cooker ZN :1 autoclave prestantie ZN :1 prestantia prestatie ZN :1 labor/travalio (realisate), prestation, (sportprestatie OOK) performance (E) :geweldige -- = travalio excellente :schitterende -- = tour de force (F) :een -- leveren = facer un bon travalio/labor :2 (TECHN) rendimento prestatiebeloning ZN :1 Zie: prestatieloon prestatiedrang ZN :1 spirito competitive/de competition, besonio de manifestar se prestatiegericht BN :1 orientate a obtener resultatos, meritocratic :het --e karakter van de moderne maatschappij = le character competitive/meritocratic del societate moderne prestatieloon ZN :1 salario dependente del prestation, pagamento secundo resultatos prestatieloop ZN :1 cursa de resistentia prestatiemaatschappij ZN :1 societate meritocratic, meritocratia prestatiemoraal ZN :1 culto/spirito del performance (E)/del competition prestatiepremie ZN :1 premio dependente del prestation prestatierit ZN :1 cursa de resistentia prestatievermogen ZN :1 capacitate, (SPORT) performance (E) presteren WW :1 facer, effectuar, realisar :veel -- = facer multo :niet veel -- = esser mediocre, obtener resultatos mediocre prestige ZN :1 prestigio, reputation, standing (E) :school die -- geniet = schola prestigiose :-- genieten = gauder de prestigio :-- hebben = haber/posseder prestigio, esser prestigiose :verlies van het -- = perdita del prestigio :-- verlenen aan = dar prestigio a :zijn -- verliezen = perder su prestigio :aan -- inboeten = suffer un perdita de prestigio prestigekwestie ZN :1 question de prestigio :ergens een -- van maken = facer de un cosa un question de prestigio prestigeobject ZN :1 objecto de prestigio prestigeslag ZN :1 battalia de prestigio prestigesymbool ZN :1 symbolo de prestigio prestigeverlies ZN :1 perdita de prestigio :-- lijden = perder su prestigio prestigieus BN :1 prestigiose prestissimo :1 (MUZ) prestissimo (I) presto :1 (MUZ) presto (I) presumeren WW :1 presumer, supponer, conjicer, conjecturar presumptie ZN :1 (veronderstelling) presumption, supposition, conjectura :2 (verdenking) suspicion :-- op iemand hebben = suspectar un persona presumptief BN :1 presumptive :--e dader = autor/culpabile presumptive presuppositie ZN :1 presupposition presynaptisch BN :1 presynaptic pret ZN :1 (plezier) placer, joia, gaudio, hilaritate :2 (vermaak) placer, amusamento, divertimento, diversion :-- hebben/maken = amusar se, diverter se pretbederver ZN :1 guastafesta, turbator del festa/gaudio/joia pretendent ZN :1 (iemand die aanspraak op iets maakt) pretendente :-- naar de kroon = pretendente al throno :2 (minnaar) pretendente pretenderen WW :1 pretender :ik pretendeer niet op dit gebied deskundig te zijn = io non pretende esser un experto in le materia pretentie ZN :1 pretention, pretension :mateloze --s = pretentiones exorbitante :een man vol -- = un homine pretentiose :barsten van -- = plen de pretention(es) :een gebouw zonder -- = un edificio sin pretention(es) :de -- hebben alles te weten = haber le pretention de saper toto :ik heb niet de -- op dit gebied deskundig te zijn = io non pretende esser un experto in le materia pretentieloos BN :1 sin pretention/pretension pretentieloosheid ZN :1 absentia de pretention/pretension pretentieus BN :1 pretentiose :-- boekwerk = obra pretentiose :--e stijl = stilo pretentiose pretentieusheid ZN :1 pretentiositate preteritum ZN :1 preterito preterminaal BN :1 preterminal pretermissie ZN :1 (LIT) preterition pretext ZN :1 pretexto :onder -- van = sub pretexto de pretexteren WW :1 pretextar pretfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de placer pretiosa ZN MV :1 objectos preciose pretje ZN :1 placer, amusamento, divertimento :dat is geen -- = isto non es un partita de placer pretogen ZN MV :1 oculos ridente/allegre, oculos que brilla de placer, oculos scintillante de joia/gaudio pretor ZN :1 pretor pretoriaan ZN :1 pretoriano pretoriaans BN :1 pretorian pretorium ZN :1 pretorio pretorschap ZN :1 pretura, pretoria pretpakket ZN :1 combination de subjectos facile de examine pretpark ZN :1 parco de attractiones/de divertimentos/de amusamento prettig BN :1 (aangenaam) placente, agradabile, sympathic :--e brief = littera placente :--e dag = jorno placente :-- in de omgang = conversabile :-- weekend! = bon fin de septimana! :ik vind het hier -- = il me place hic :2 (gemakkelijk) agradabile, commode, confortabile :deze schoenen lopen -- = iste scarpas es confortabile/commode :deze stoelen zitten -- = iste sedias es confortabile :deze pen schrijft -- = iste penna scribe multo ben pretuur ZN :1 pretura, pretoria preuts BN :1 pudibunde, pudic, prude (F) :-- mens = prude (F) :--e manieren = pruderie (F) preutsheid ZN :1 pudicitia, pruderie (F) prevalent BN :1 prevalente prevaleren WW :1 prevaler prevaricatie ZN :1 prevarication prevelaar ZN :1 murmurator prevelen WW :1 murmurar, dicer inter le dentes :gebeden -- = murmurar preces/precarias preveling ZN :1 murmuration preveniëren WW :1 (voorkomen) prevenir, impedir :2 (waarschuwen) prevenir, informar, advertir preventie ZN :1 prevention :2 (MED) prophylaxe (-axis) preventief BN :1 preventive, (MED ook) prophylactic :--e hechtenis = prision/detention preventive :--e geneeskunde = medicina preventive/prophylactic :--e maatregel = mesura preventive :--e controle = controlo preventive :--e inenting = inoculation preventive :-- werken = haber un effecto preventive preverbaal BN :1 preverbal :-- prefix = preverbo previsie ZN :1 prevision pr-functionaris ZN :1 homine/functionario pro le relationes public priapee ZN :1 (LIT) priapeo priapisch BN :1 priapic, phallic priapisme ZN :1 priapismo Priapus ZN EIGN :1 Priapo priëel ZN :1 cabana de folios, pavilion de verdura priegelen WW :1 travaliar/laborar minutiosemente, facer un labor/travalio minutiose priegelig BN :1 minuscule, fin, delicate, detaliate priegelschrift ZN :1 scriptura (multo) fin priegelwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor minutiose/delicate/fin priem ZN :1 (els) alesna, punction, subula :2 broca :3 (KERK) prima priemdeler ZN :1 divisor prime priemen WW :1 (doorboren) transfiger, forar, perciar :--de blik = reguardo perciante/penetrante :--e ogen = oculos que transfige priemgetal ZN :1 numero prime priemkruid ZN :1 subularia aquatic priemvetmuur ZN :1 (PLANTK) sagina subulate priemvormig BN :1 in forma de alesna/punction :2 (PLANTK) subulate :--e bladeren = folios subulate :-- doddegras = phleo subulate priester ZN :1 prestre, sacerdote, curato, ministro :dienstdoend -- = celebrante :een -- inwijden = consecrar/ordinar un prestre/sacerdote :een -- suspenderen = interdicer un prestre priester(opper)heerschappij ZN :1 theocratia priesterambt ZN :1 profession/dignitate sacerdotal/de sacerdote, sacerdotio priester-arbeider ZN :1 prestre obrero/laborator priestercelibaat ZN :1 celibato del prestre/del sacerdote priesterdom ZN :1 (staat, waardigheid) sacerdotio, dignitate de prestre/de sacerdote :2 (de priesters) clero priesterdwang ZN :1 coaction sacerdotal priesteres ZN :1 prestressa, sacerdotessa :-- van Venus = prestressa de Venere/Venus priesterfeest ZN :1 :hij viert zijn zilveren -- = ille festa su vinti-cinque annos de sacerdotio priesterfiguur ZN :1 prestre, sacerdote priesterfunctie ZN :1 function de prestre/de sacerdote priestergewaad ZN :1 vestimento/habito (sacerdotal), sottana priestergordel ZN :1 cinctura de sottana priesterheerschappij ZN :1 theocratia priesterhoed ZN :1 cappello de prestre/de sacerdote priesterhuwelijk ZN :1 matrimonio/maritage clerical/de un prestre/de un sacerdote priesterkaste ZN :1 casta del prestres priesterkleed ZN :1 Zie: priestergewaad priesterkoor ZN :1 sanctuario, presbyterio priesterkruin ZN :1 tonsura priesterlijk BN :1 sacerdotal, presbyteran, hieratic :--e sieraden = ornamentos sacerdotal :--e staat = stato sacerdotal, sacerdotio priesteropleiding ZN :1 seminario priesterorde ZN :1 ordine de prestres priesterpartij ZN :1 partito clerical priesterregering ZN :1 hierocratia priesterroeping ZN :1 vocation sacerdotal priesterschap ZN :1 sacerdotio, dignitate de prestre/sacerdote :christelijk -- = sacerdotio christian :het -- is onverenigbaar met het huwelijk = le sacerdotio es inconciliabile con le matrimonio/maritage priesterschrift ZN :1 scriptura hieratic priesterseminarie ZN :1 seminario priesterstaat ZN :1 stato sacerdotal, clero :2 theocratia priesterstand ZN :1 stato sacerdotal, clero priesterstudent ZN :1 seminarista priestertaal ZN :1 lingua hieratic priestertooi ZN :1 ornamentos sacerdotal priesterwaardigheid ZN :1 dignitate sacerdotal/de sacerdote/de prestre, sacerdotio priesterwijding ZN :1 ordination sacerdotal/de sacerdote/de prestre :het ontvangen der -- = susception priesterzegen ZN :1 benediction sacerdotal/del prestre prietpraat ZN :1 parolas stupide, garrulada, phraseologia prijken WW :1 brillar, (voorkomen, vermeld worden) figurar :zijn naam prikte bovenaan de lijst = su nomine figurava al testa/capite del lista :op het menu prijkte een heerlijk gerecht = le menu (F) includeva un platto exquisite prijs ZN :1 (wat iets kost) precio, costo :geldende --en = precios currente :voordelige/gunstige -- = precio avantagiose :exorbitante -- = precio exorbitante :concurrerende --en = precios competitive/concurrential :vaste/vastgestelde -- = precio fixe/establite :hoogste -- = precio maxime :zeer hoge -- = precio astronomic :hoog in -- = de precio elevate :speciale -- = precio de favor :gemiddelde -- = precio medie :matige -- = precio moderate :uiterste -- = ultime precio :overeengekomen --, -- volgens afspraak = precio convenite :de -- van de roem = le precio del fama :de -- doen dalen = depreciar :volgens de -- = ad valorem (L) :de -- vaststellen = fixar/establir/stabilir le precio :de --en verhogen = altiar/augmentar le precios :de --en verlagen/afslaan = bassar/reducer/diminuer le precios :de --en stijgen = le precios monta :iets van de -- afdoen = reducer alco del precio :schommeling van de --en = oscillation del precios :voor een zacht --je = a basse precio, a precio de amico :voor de -- van = al/pro le precio de :voor geen -- = a necun/nulle precio :tot elke -- = a qualcunque precio, costa lo que costa, a omne costo :tegen gereduceerde/verlaagde -- = a precio reducite :tegen/voor halve -- = a medietate de precio :tegen de -- van = al precio de, a ration de :tegen de -- van twee gulden per uur = a ration de duo florinos le hora :stevig aan de -- zijn = esser (as)satis/bastante car/costose :met de --en stunten = rumper le precios :onder de -- duiken = vender a precios multe basse :op -- stellen = preciar, appreciar :zij stellen geen -- op onze hulp = illes non accepta nostre adjuta :2 (premie) premio, precio :eerste -- = prime premio :toekenning van een -- = attribution de un premio :uitreiking van de --en = distribution del precios :een -- halen = ganiar un premio :in de --en vallen = ganiar un premio :een -- in de wacht slepen = obtener un premio :een -- toekennen aan = conceder un premio a, premiar :3 (beloning) premio, precio, recompensa :een -- uitloven = promitter/offerer un recompensa :een -- op iemands hoofd zetten = poner un precio al testa/capite de un persona :4 (tariefprijs) tarifa :5 (buit) captura, prisa :een schip -- maken = capturar un nave prijsaanduiding ZN :1 indication del precio prijsaanpassing ZN :1 adjustamento del precio(s) prijsaanvrage ZN :1 demanda de precio(s) prijsafbraak ZN :1 reduction forte del precio(s), dumping (E) prijsafslag ZN :1 reduction del precio(s) prijsafspraak ZN :1 accordo super le precio(s), accordo de precio(s) prijsbederf ZN :1 dumping (E) prijsbeheersing ZN :1 controlo/disciplina/limitation del precios prijsbeleid ZN :1 politica del precios prijsbepaling ZN :1 (het vaststellen van de prijs) fixation/determination del precio(s) :2 (trekking van een loterij) tirage de un lotteria prijsberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del precio(s) prijsbeschikking ZN :1 decreto de regulamentation/controlo del precios prijsbevriezing ZN :1 gelo del precios prijsbewaking ZN :1 controlo del precios prijsbeweging ZN :1 movimento/fluctuation del precios prijsbewust BN :1 conscie (del valor) del precios, qui presta attention al precio :--e koper = comprator attentive :-- zijn = saper lo que costa le cosas prijsbinding ZN :1 precios imponite, regulation del precios :verticale -- = regulation vertical del precios prijsbreker ZN :1 guastator del precios prijscalculatie ZN :1 calculo/calculation del precio prijscatalogus ZN :1 Zie: prijslijst prijscompensatie ZN :1 indexation :de -- inleveren = renunciar al indexation prijsconcessie ZN :1 concession de precio prijsconditie ZN :1 condition de precio prijscontrole ZN :1 controlo del precios prijscourant ZN :1 lista/catalogo del precios prijscurve ZN :1 curva del precios prijsdaling ZN :1 bassa/cadita del precios :een scherpe -- = un cadita forte del precios prijsdeflatie ZN :1 deflation del precios prijsdifferentiatie ZN :1 differentiation del precios prijsdiscriminatie ZN :1 discrimination del precios prijseffect ZN :1 effecto de precio prijselasticiteit ZN :1 elasticitate del precios prijselijk BN :1 laudabile, commendabile, digne de elogio prijsfactor ZN :1 factor precio prijsflexibiliteit ZN :1 flexibilitate del precios prijsfluctuatie ZN :1 fluctuation del precio(s) prijsgedicht ZN :1 poema premiate prijsgeld ZN :1 parte del butino prijsgeven WW :1 abandonar, renunciar, relinquer, sacrificar, ceder :een stad aan de vijand -- = abandonar/ceder un urbe al inimico :aan de vergetelheid -- = abandonar/condemnar/relegar al oblido/al oblivion :terrein -- = (con)ceder terreno :zijn principes -- = relinquer su principios :een geheim -- = disvelar/revelar un secreto :zijn vrijheid -- = sacrificar su libertate prijsgrens ZN :1 (EC) limite del precio(s) prijsherstel ZN :1 restab(i)limento del precios prijsherziening ZN :1 revision del precios prijshoudend BN :1 guardante un bon precio prijsindex ZN :1 index/indice del precios prijsindexcijfer ZN :1 Zie: prijsindex prijsinflatie ZN :1 inflation del precios prijsje ZN :1 parve precio :2 Zie: prijskaartje prijskaartje ZN :1 etiquetta {kè} de precio, ticket (E) prijskamp ZN :1 concurso prijskartel ZN :1 cartel de precios/de venditores, coalition de venditores prijsklasse ZN :1 categoria de precios :hoge/lage -- = categoria superior/inferior prijskraker ZN :1 Zie: prijsbreker prijslijk BN :1 Zie: prijselijk prijslijst ZN :1 catalogo/lista de precios, (tarief) tarifa prijsmaatregel ZN :1 regulamentation del precios, mesura pro le controlo del precios prijsmaken WW :1 capturar prijsmaking ZN :1 captura prijsmechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo del (formation del) precios, leges del mercato prijsniveau ZN :1 nivello del precios prijsnotering ZN :1 (op de beurs) quotation prijsontwikkeling ZN :1 evolution/movimento del precios prijsopdrijving ZN :1 augmento/augmentation/altiamento illicite/abusive/fortiate/speculative del precios prijsopgave ZN :1 indication del precio(s), tarifa prijspeil ZN :1 nivello del precios prijspolitiek ZN :1 politica del precios prijsreductie ZN :1 reduction del precio(s) prijsregeling ZN :1 regulamentation/controlo del precios prijsschaal ZN :1 scala de precios prijsschieten WW :1 participar a/in un concurso de tiro prijsschieten ZN :1 concurso de tiro prijsschip ZN :1 prisa prijsschommeling ZN :1 variation/fluctuation/oscillation del precios prijsspiraal ZN :1 spiral del precios prijsstabilisatie ZN :1 stabilisation del precios prijsstelling ZN :1 fixation/regulation (del nivello) de precios :dat automerk heeft een gunstige -- = iste marca de auto ha un precio rationabile/precios favorabile prijsstijging ZN :1 Zie: prijsverhoging prijsstop ZN :1 Zie: prijzenstop prijssyndicaat ZN :1 cartel prijstheorie ZN :1 theoria del precios prijsuitdeling ZN :1 distribution/repartition de premios, premiation prijsuitreiking ZN :1 Zie: prijsuitdeling prijsvaststelling ZN :1 taxation prijsvechter ZN :1 boxator/luctor professional prijsvereffening ZN :1 homologation del precios prijsvergelijking ZN :1 comparation de precios prijsverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation/altiamento del precio(s) prijsverlaging ZN :1 bassa/reduction/diminution del precio(s) prijsverloop ZN :1 movimento(s) del precios prijsvermindering ZN :1 Zie: prijsverlaging prijsvers ZN :1 poesia premiate prijsverschil ZN :1 differentia de precio prijsversluiering ZN :1 occultation del precios prijsvoordeel ZN :1 avantage de un precio plus basse prijsvoorschrift ZN :1 regulation/regulamentation del precios prijsvorming ZN :1 formation de precios :vrije -- = precios libere prijsvraag ZN :1 concurso (a premios) :en -- uitschrijven = organisar un concurso :een -- winnen = ganiar un concurso :aan een -- deelnemen = participar in un concurso prijsvraagformulier ZN :1 formulario de concurso prijsvraagreglement ZN :1 regulamento de concurso prijswaardig BN :1 Zie: prijzenswaardig prijswijziging ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de precio(s) prijswinnaar ZN :1 ganiator/vincitor (de un concurso) :eerste prijs -- = ganiator del prime premio :2 (laureaat) laureato prijszetting ZN :1 fixation/determination del precio(s) prijzen WW :1 laudar, glorificar, commendar, encomiar, exaltar, magnificar, elogisar :een veel geprezen boek = un libro multo elogisate, un libro que ha habite multe elogios :iemands gedrag -- = laudar le comportamento/conducta de un persona :overmatig -- = incensar :de hemel zij geprezen! = le celo sia laudate! :2 (de prijs vaststellen) preciar :laag geprijsd = a/de basse precio :redelijk geprijsd = a/de precio rationabile :3 :zich uit de markt -- = esser troppo car :zich gelukkig -- = estimar se felice, congratular se prijzencontrole ZN :1 controlo del precios prijzend BN :1 laudative, laudatori, elogiose, elogistic, encomiastic prijzengeld ZN :1 summa total del precios (in un concurso, etc.) prijzenindex ZN :1 indice/index de precios prijzenkast ZN :1 vitrina del tropheos prijzenoorlog ZN :1 guerra del precios prijzenslag ZN :1 battalia/guerra del precios prijzenspiraal ZN :1 Zie: prijsspiraal prijzenstop ZN :1 blocamento/congelation del precios :een -- afkondigen = blocar le precios prijzenstructuur ZN :1 structura del precios prijzenswaard(ig) BN :1 digne de laude/encomio, commendabile, laudabile, encomiabile, estimabile :een --e daad = un action digne de laude/encomio :--e hoffelijkheid = cortesia laudabile :iets met --e voortvarendheid aanpakken = comenciar un cosa con energia commendabile prijzenswaardigheid ZN :1 laudabilitate, commendabilitate, estimabilitate prijzentabel ZN :1 tabella del precios prijzig BN :1 car, costose :aan de --e kant = bastante car/costose :heel -- zijn = esser costosissime prijzing ZN :1 laude, laudation, magnification, glorification, exaltation prik ZN :1 (steek) piccatura, punctura :-- van een wesp = piccatura/punctura de un vespa :2 (injectie) injection :een -- halen = haber un injection :3 (DIERK) lampreda :4 (limonade) bibita/limonada gasose, soda :5 (puntig voorwerp) puncta :6 :dat is vaste -- = isto es le regula, isto es inevitabile :hij weet het op een -- = ille lo sape exactemente prikactie ZN :1 exopero/action selective/intermittente :--s houden = organisar exoperos intermittente prikbord ZN :1 tabula/pannello (con informationes) prikje ZN :1 quantitate insignificante, trica :iets voor een -- kopen = comprar un cosa pro practicamente nihil prikkaart ZN :1 carta perforate prikkel ZN :1 (prikkeling) formicamento :2 (BIOL) stimulo :reageren op --s = reager al stimulos :3 (prikstok voor het aandrijven van vee) stimulo :4 (aansporing) stimulo, stimulante, stimulation, incitation, incentivo :-- tot actie = incentivo al action :dit gaf mij een -- om aan te pakken = isto me ha stimulate pro facer mi labor/travalio :5 (doorn) spina prikkelbaar BN :1 (lichtgeraakt) irritabile, irascibile, incitabile, excitabile, susceptibile :2 (BIOL) excitabile, sensibile prikkelbaarheid ZN :1 (lichtgeraaktheid) irritabilitate, irascibilitate, incitabilitate, excitabilitate, susceptibilitate :2 (BIOL) irritabilitate, excitabilitate, esthesia prikkelband ZN :1 collar spinate prikkeldraad ZN :1 filo (de metallo/ferro) piccante/spinal/spinose/spinate :achter -- zitten = esser detra filos piccante prikkeldraadversperring ZN :1 barrage de filo (de ferro) spinate :een -- aanbrengen = collocar un barrage de filo spinate prikkeldrempel ZN :1 (FYSIOL, PSYCH) stimulation liminal, limine de excitation prikkelen WW :1 (prikken) piccar :de rook prikkelt in mijn ogen = le fumo picca in mi oculos :brandnetels prikkelen = urticas picca/punge :2 (ergeren) piccar, irritar, vexar, provocar :prikkelende opmerkingen maken = facer remarcas provocante, facer observationes irritante :hij raakt gauw geprikkeld = ille se irrita facilemente :tot het uiterste -- = exacerbar :3 (aansporen) animar, excitar, incitar, stimular :de verbeelding -- = excitar le imagination :de nieuwsgierigheid van iemand -- = excitar le curiositate de un persona :de zinnen -- = excitar le sensualitate :4 (een fysiologische reactie opwekken) excitar, stimular, irritar :de zenuwen -- = excitar/irritar le nervos :sterk -- = superexcitar :5 (prikkelend gevoel geven) formicar prikkelend BN :1 (prikken gevend) piccante :--e gassen = gases piccante :--e saus = sauce (F) piccante :2 (aanzettend, aanwakkerend) excitative, incitative, incitator, stimulante, stimulative, incentive :--e wedijver = emulation stimulante :3 :--e lectuur = lectura piccante/salace prikkelgeleiding ZN :1 conduction del stimulo/excitation prikkelgevoeligheid ZN :1 esthesia prikkelhoest ZN :1 tusse irritative prikkelhoogte ZN :1 nivello del stimulo prikkeling ZN :1 (het opwekken van een reactie) excitation, excitamento, incitation, stimulation, animation, fomento, incentivo :-- van de nieuwsgierigheid = excitation/excitamento del curiositate :-- van de verbeelding = excitation/excitamento del imagination :-- van de zinnen = excitation/excitamento del sensos :-- van een zenuw = irritation de un nervo :2 (gewaarwording) excitation, irritation :-- in de keel = irritation/prurito del gorga :3 (sensatie) titillation prikkellectuur ZN :1 lectura/publicationes erotic prikkellimonade ZN :1 limonada gasose, soda prikkelopwekkend BN :1 esthesiogene prikkelvergrotend BN :1 esthesiogene prikken WW :1 (steken) piccar, punger :een vork in het vlees -- = piccar un furchetta in le carne :de rook prikt in mijn ogen = le fumo picca in mi oculos :brandnetels -- = urticas picca/punge :2 (vasthechten) fixar (con un spinula, etc.), affiger :met punaises een poster op de muur -- = fixar/affiger un poster (E) super le muro con cimices :3 (injectie geven) injicer, injectar :4 (vaststellen) fixar :een datum -- = fixar un data :5 (doorboren) perciar, punger :gaatjes in de oren -- = perciar le aures :6 (de prikklok bedienen) actionar le apparato de presentia :7 (tussenbeide komen) intervenir, interferer prikker ZN :1 (stok) baston ferree :2 (borrelprikker) bastonetto :3 (tandenstoker) curadentes prikkie ZN :1 Zie: prikje prikklok ZN :1 horologio pro le controlo del presentias, apparato de presentia priklimonade ZN :1 Zie: prikkellimonade prikpil ZN :1 injection anticonceptional/contraceptive prikstaking ZN :1 exopero selective/intermittente prikstok ZN :1 baston ferree, (voor het aandrijven van vee) stimulo priktol ZN :1 turbine prikvissen ZN MV :1 lampredas pril BN :1 fresc, juvene, prime :het --le begin = le prime comencio :in mijn --le jeugd = in mi prime juventute, in mi plus tenere infantia :een --le liefde = un amor incipiente prima BN :1 (uitstekend) excellente, optime, perfecte, magnific, magnificente, extra, extrafin :die koffie is -- = iste caffe es excellente :het huis verkeert in -- staat = le casa es in stato perfecte :-- weer = tempore magnific :van -- kwaliteit = de optime/prime qualitate :dat heb je -- gedaan = tu lo ha facite multo ben :ik vind het -- = isto me pare perfecte/multo ben :2 (eerste) prime :a -- vista = a prime vista prima ZN :1 (eerste wissel) prime (littera) de cambio :2 (eerste kwaliteit) prime qualitate prima! TW :1 multo bon!, perfecte! primaat ZN :1 (paus) primate, pontifice :2 (aartsbisschop) primate :van de -- = primatial :3 (oppergezag) primatia :4 (DIERK) primate primaatschap ZN :1 primatia, dignitate primatial primaatszetel ZN :1 primatia prima donna ZN :1 prima donna (I), diva primair BN :1 (eerst ontstaan) primari, initial, prime, primitive, original :(EC) --e sector = sector primari :(PSYCH) --e functie = function primari :het -- tijdperk = le periodo/etate primari :--e levensbehoeften = prime/primari besonios/necessitates (del vita) :--e driften = instinctos primari :-- reageren = reager directemente/impulsivemente/in maniera primari :het gaat mij er -- om dat = il me interessa in prime loco que :iets -- stellen = poner un cosa in prime loco :2 (eerste plaats innemend) primari, principal, essential :3 (niet herleidbaar) primari, prime, fundamental :--e getallen = numeros prime/primari :--e kleuren = colores primari :4 (SCHEI) primari :-- koolstofatoom = atomo de carbon primari :5 (elementair) primari, elementari, fundamental, basic :--e begrippen = conceptos basic, notiones elementari/elemental :-- onderwijs = inseniamento primari Primair ZN :1 periodo/etate primari :formaties uit het -- = terrenos primari primatologie ZN :1 primatologia primatologisch BN :1 primatologic prime ZN :1 (KERK) prima :2 (MUZ) prima primer ZN :1 color de fundo primeren WW :1 (de eerste zijn) primar :2 (overheersen) (pre)dominar :3 (bekronen) dar le prime premio a primeur ZN :1 (eerste fruit) primitia :2 (eerste openbaarmaking) primitia :deze krant had de -- = iste jornal habeva le primitia primipara ZN :1 primipara primipara BN :1 primipare primitief BN :1 (onontwikkeld) primitive, elementari :het leven in zijn meest --e vorm = le vita in su forma le plus primitive :--e volken = populos primitive :--e kunst = arte primitive :2 (gebrekkig) primitive, rudimentari :--e hulpmiddelen = medios/recursos primitive :--e woning = habitation rudimentari primitief ZN :1 (mens) primitivo :2 (schilder) primitivo :de Vlaamse --en = le primitivos flaminge primitieveling ZN :1 primitivo primitivisme ZN :1 primitivismo primitiviteit ZN :1 (onontwikkeldheid) primitivitate, primitivismo :2 (gebrekkigheid) character/stato primitive/rudimentari primo BW :1 primo, primemente, primarimente, in prime/primari loco, primo primogenitus ZN :1 primogenito primogenituur ZN :1 primogenitura primordiaal BN :1 (oorspronkelijk) primordial, primitive :het --e skelet = le skeleto primitive :2 (fundamenteel) primordial, fundamental, essential :--e hervorming = reforma fundamental primordialiteit ZN :1 primordialitate primula ZN :1 primula primus ZN :1 (de eerste) le prime :2 (kooktoestel) apparato de coction a petroleo primus inter pares ZN :1 primus inter pares (L), le prime inter su equales principaal ZN :1 superior hierarchic, principal principaal BN :1 principal, fundamental, essential :de --e punten van een verdrag = le punctos principal de un accordo :(JUR) ten --e = a titulo principal, quanto al fundo principaat ZN :1 (prinselijke/vorstelijke waardigheid) principato :2 (prinsdom, vorstendom) principato :3 (ROM GESCH) principato :-- van Augustus = principato de Augusto principaliteit ZN :1 principalitate principe ZN :1 principio :algemeen -- = principio general :leidend -- = principio directive :afwijkende --s = principios divergente :onaantastbare --s = principios intangibile :onaantastbaarheid van een -- = intangibilitate de un principio :de Marxistische --s = le principios del marxismo :godsdienstige -- = principios religiose :het -- van de magneet = le principio del magnete :een man met hoogstaande --s = un homine de alte principios :in strijd met mijn --s = contrari a mi principios :-- van een machina = principio de un machina :tot -- verheffen = eriger in principio :zijn --s over boord gooien = renunciar a su principios :trouw blijven aan zijn --s = restar/remaner fidel a su principios :in -- = in principio principeakkoord ZN :1 accordo de principio principebesluit ZN :1 decision/resolution basic/de principio principekwestie ZN :1 question de principio principeloos BN :1 sin principios principeovereenkomst ZN :1 Zie: principeakkoord principeschema ZN :1 schema de principio principieel BN :1 (mbt een grondslag) fundamental, basic, essential :-- onderscheid = distinction fundamental :--e vraag = question fundamental/basic :--e beslissing = decision fundamental :het -- eens worden = poner/mitter se fundamentalmente de accordo :het -- eens zijn = esser basicamente de accordo :2 (volgens/mbt een stelling/overtuiging) de principio :een -- man = un homine de principios :--e dienstweigeraar = objector de conscientia :--e bezwaren tegen iets hebben = haber objectiones de principio contra un cosa, opponer se a un cosa per principio :om --e redenen = pro rationes de principio prins ZN :1 prince, principe :prins-gemaal = prince/principe consorte :-- Hendrik = le prince/principe Henrico :-- van den bloede = prince/principe del sanguine :Prins der Nederlanden = Prince/Principe del Paises Basse :Prins van Oranje = Prince/Principe de Orange :-- der dichters = prince/principe del poetas :als een -- leven = viver como un prince/principe :van de -- geen kwaad weten = esser innocente como un neonato, esser un anima candide prinsdom ZN :1 principato prinselijk BN :1 principesc, de prince, de principe :het -- paar = le par principesc, le prince/principe e le princessa/principessa :--e familie = familia principesc :--e titel = titulo principesc :--e kroon = corona principesc :mijn -- woord = mi parola de prince/principe :--e waardigheid = principato prinsenhof ZN :1 corte/residentia principesc/de prince/de principe prinsenleven ZN :1 vita de prince/de principe prinsenvlag ZN :1 bandiera de Guilhelmo le Taciturno prinses ZN :1 princessa prinsessenboon ZN :1 phaseolo verde prinses-weduwe ZN :1 princessa vidua prins-gemaal ZN :1 prince/principe consorte prinsgezind BN :1 orangista {zjista} prinsgezinde ZN :1 orangista {zjista} prinsheerlijk BW :1 como un prince/principe, principescamente prinsjesdag ZN :1 (in Nederland) apertura official del anno parlamentari prins-regent ZN :1 prince/principe regente print ZN :1 Zie: prent printen WW :1 (FOTO) facer copias :2 (COMP) imprimer printer ZN :1 (COMP, FOTO) impressor, imprimitor, printer :alfanumerieke -- = impressor/imprimitor alphanumeric printerpoort ZN :1 porta del impressor/imprimitor/printer print-out ZN :1 (COMP) print-out printplaat ZN :1 placa imprimite prior ZN :1 prior :van de -- = prioral :waardigheid van de -- = dignitate prioral :gezag van de -- = autoritate prioral prioraat ZN :1 priorato priores ZN :1 priora :van de -- = prioral :waardig-heid van de -- = dignitate prioral :gezag van de -- = autoritate prioral priori :1 :a -- = a priori (L) :waarheid die a -- vaststaat = veritate indemonstrabile :a -- kennis = cognition transcendental priorij ZN :1 priorato, convento con prior/priora, monasterio prioral prioritair BN :1 prioritari :--e behandeling = tractamento prioritari prioriteit ZN :1 prioritate, preferentia, antecedentia :-- genieten = haber prioritate :-- verlenen/geven aan een probleem = dar un certe prioritate a un problema :zij hebben andere --en = illes ha altere prioritates :zijn --en liggen op een geheel ander vlak = su prioritates es a un toto altere nivello :--en stellen = establir prioritates prioriteitsaandeel ZN :1 action privilegiate/preferential/de prioritate/de preferentia prioriteitslening ZN :1 presto preferential/privilegiate/de prioritate/de preferentia prioriteitsobligatie ZN :1 obligation preferential/privilegiate/de prioritate/de preferentia prioriteitsprincipe ZN :1 principio de prioritate prioriteitsrecht ZN :1 derecto de prioritate prioriteitsschuld ZN :1 debita privilegiate/de prioritate prioriteitsvraag ZN :1 question de prioritate priorschap ZN :1 dignitate de prior, priorato prisma ZN :1 prisma :recht -- = prisma recte :scheef -- = prisma oblique :regelmatig -- = prisma regular :trigonaal -- = prisma triangular/trigone/trigonal :tienhoekig -- = prisma decagone/decagonal :vlakken van een -- = facies de un prisma prismabed ZN :1 banco prismatic prismabeeld ZN :1 spectro prismakijker ZN :1 binoculo prismatic/a prismas prismaspectrograaf ZN :1 spectrographo a prisma prismaspectroscoop ZN :1 spectroscopio a prisma prismastructuur ZN :1 structura prismatic prismatisch BN :1 prismatic :--e kleuren = colores prismatic/del prisma :-- spectrum = spectro prismatic prismoïde ZN :1 prismoide privaat ZN :1 privata, latrina privaat BN :1 (privé) private, particular, personal :het -- belang = le interesse private :--e leven = vita private :-- personen = personas private/particular :-- domein = dominio private :-- recht = derecto private privaatbezit ZN :1 proprietate private privaatcollege ZN :1 curso libere privaatdocent ZN :1 docente/professor libere privaatles ZN :1 Zie: privéles privaatleven ZN :1 Zie: privéleven privaatonderwijs ZN :1 Zie: privéonderwijs privaatpersoon ZN :1 Zie: privépersoon privaatput ZN :1 puteo de privata/de latrina privaatrecht ZN :1 derecto private :internationaal -- = derecto international private privaatrechtelijk ZN :1 de derecto private privacy ZN :1 vita private, intimitate :-- van zijn huis = intimitate del casa :recht op -- = derecto al intimitate :bescherming van de -- = protection del intimitate :hij is gesteld op zijn -- = su vita private es primordial, ille vole que on respecta su intimitate :dat is een inbreuk op mijn -- = isto es un violation de mi intimitate privatief BN :1 (anderen uitsluitend) privative, private :--e jacht = chassa {sj} private :2 (TAAL) privative :--e prefixen = prefixos privative privatief ZN :1 verbo privative privatiseerbaar BN :1 privatisabile privatiseren WW :1 privatisar, (nationalisatie ongedaan maken) disnationalisar :een bedrijf -- = privatisar un interprisa privatisering ZN :1 privatisation, (denationalisatie) disnationalisation :-- van de banken = privatisation del bancas privé BN :1 private, particular, personal :ik zou je graag even -- willen spreken = io amarea parlar te privatemente durante un minuta :2 (op brieven/mededelingen) confidential privéaangelegenheid ZN :1 cosa private privéadres ZN :1 adresse personal/particular/private privébestedingen ZN MV :1 expensas private privébezit ZN :1 proprietate private privéclub ZN :1 club (E) private privécollectie ZN :1 collection private privédetective ZN :1 detective (E) private/particular privégebruik ZN :1 uso private/personal/particular privégesprek ZN :1 conversation/intervista private/confidential privékantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) private/particular privékliniek ZN :1 clinica/hospital private privéles ZN :1 lection private/particular privéleven ZN :1 vita private, (privacy) intimitate :inmenging in iemands -- = immixtion in le vita private de un persona privémiddelen ZN MV :1 medios private/particular privéonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento private/particular privépapieren ZN :1 papiros private/particular privépersoon ZN :1 particular, persona private/individual privérekening ZN :1 conto private/personal privéschool ZN :1 schola/collegio private privésecretaresse ZN :1 secretaria particular/private/personal privésecretaris ZN :1 secretario particular/private/personal privésector ZN :1 sector private :overheveling naar de -- = privatisation privésfeer ZN :1 sphera (del vita) private :uitgaven in de -- = expensas personal/private :dit blijft in de -- = isto resta/remane inter nos privévermogen ZN :1 capital private/particular/personal privévertrek ZN :1 camera private privéverzameling ZN :1 collection private/particular privévliegtuig ZN :1 avion/aeroplano private privéwoning ZN :1 casa/habitation particular privilege ZN :1 (voorrecht) privilegio, prerogativa :koninklijk -- = prerogativa del rege :--s toestaan = conceder privilegios :2 (mbt schuldeisers) privilegio, derecto de preferentia :3 (GESCH) (recht van overheidsgezag) privilegio, franchitia :4 (GESCH) (oorkonde) privilegio, charta, littera de franchitia privilegebrief ZN :1 littera patente, patente privilegiëren WW :1 privilegiar, avantagiar :geprivilegiëerde standen = classes privilegiate :geprivilegiëerde crediteuren = creditores privilegiate privilegiëring ZN :1 privilegiation pr-man ZN :1 homine pro le relationes public pro ZN :1 pro :het -- en het contra horen = ascoltar le pro(s) e le contra(s) :de --'s en contra's van iets afwegen = (e)valutar/examinar/considerar le pros e le contras de un cosa pro BN :1 pro :ik ben -- = io es pro pro VZ :1 :-- Deo = pro Deo, gratuitemente :-- domo = pro domo :-- forma = pro forma :-- memorie = pro memoria :-- rata = pro rata pro-Amerikaans BN :1 proamerican probaat BN :1 probate, provate, excellente, efficace, effective :-- middel = remedio probate probabel BN :1 probabile probabilisme ZN :1 probabilismo probabilist ZN :1 probabilista probabilistisch BN :1 probabilista, probabilistic probabiliteit ZN :1 probabilitate probeersel ZN :1 experimento, essayo, proba, prova, tentativa :het is maar een -- = isto non es plus que un experimento probeersteen ZN :1 petra de tocca proberen WW :1 (proef nemen met/van) essayar, experir, experimentar, testar, probar, provar :de achterdeur -- = essayar le porta de detra :een nieuwe auto -- = testar un nove auto(mobile) :2 (pogen) essayar, tentar, effortiar se :het onmogelijke -- = tentar/facer le impossibile :het valt te -- = il vale le pena tentar :3 (onderzoeken) essayar :goud/zilver -- = essayar auro/argento probiteit ZN :1 probitate probleem ZN :1 problema, question, difficultate :onoplosbaar -- = problema insolubile :moeilijk -- = problema difficile :wiskundig -- = problema mathematic/de mathematica :een -- oplossen = (re)solver un problema :de oplossing van het -- = le solution/clave del problema :belangrijkste -- = problema clave :samenstel van --en = problematica :voor --en zorgen, --en geven = causar problemas :met een -- zitten = haber un problema :in de --en geraken = mitter se in problemas :--en met iemand hebben = haber problemas/difficultates con un persona :een -- opsplitsen = scinder un problema :in de --en zitten = esser in difficultates, haber problemas/enoios :het -- met jou is dat = le problema con te es que :geen --! = il non ha problema! probleemanalist ZN :1 analysta probleembeschrijving ZN :1 description del problema probleemdrinker ZN :1 alcoholico probleemgebied ZN :1 area/zona disfavorate/in retardo probleemgeoriënteerd BN :1 :--e taal = lingage orientate verso le problema probleemgeval ZN :1 caso problematic, problema probleemgezin ZN :1 familia marginal/asocial probleemkind ZN :1 infante difficile/problematic/problema probleemloos BN :1 sin problema(s), sin difficultate, sin complication(es), simple, simplice, facile probleemstelling ZN :1 definition/formulation de un problema, problematica probleemveld ZN :1 area de problema problematiek ZN :1 problematica :de existentiële -- van Kierkegaard = le problematica existential de Kierkegaard problematiek BN :1 problematic problematisch BN :1 (een probleem vormend) problematic :2 (onzeker) problematic, incerte, dubitose, insecur procaïne ZN :1 procaina procédé ZN :1 processo, procedimento, methodo :technologisch -- = processo/procedimento technologic :volgens het X-- gemaakt = fabricate secundo le methodo/procedimento/technica X :een -- voor het verkrijgen van = un procedimento pro le obtention de :men heeft dit -- verlaten = on ha abandonate iste procedimento/processo, iste procedimento/processo ha cadite in disuso procederen WW :1 (proces voeren) intentar un processo, proceder, processar, litigar :--de partijen = partes litigante :kosteloos -- = litigar gratuitemente :2 (handelen) proceder procedure ZN :1 (werkwijze) procedura, procedimento, methodo :volgens een nieuwe -- te werk gaan = emplear/applicar un nove methodo :de voorgeschreven -- = le procedura/procedimento regular :gebruikelijke -- = procedura/procedimento usual :2 (gang van zaken) procedura, procedimento :de -- volgen = sequer le procedura :3 (proces) procedura, procedimento :civiele -- = procedura/procedimento civil :gerechtelijke -- = procedura/procedimento judicial/judiciari :buitengerechtelijke -- = procedura/procedimento extrajudicial/extrajudiciari :strafrechtelijke -- = procedura/procedimento penal :een -- tegen iemand aanspannen = intentar un procedura/procedimento contra un persona, proceder/litigar contra un persona :een -- vereenvoudigen = simplificar un procedura/procedimento procedureel BN :1 conforme al procedura/procedimento, procedural procedurefout ZN :1 error/vitio procedural/de procedura/de procedimento, defecto de forma procedurekwestie ZN :1 question de procedura/procedimento procent ZN :1 Zie: percent procentsgewijs BW :1 in percentage procentteken ZN :1 Zie: percentteken procentueel BN :1 percentual :--e vermeerdering = augmento/augmentation procentual :--e vermin-dering = diminution procentual proces ZN :1 (ontwikkelingsgang) processo, procedimento :gelijktijdige --sen = processos synchrone :onomkeerbaar -- = processo irreversibile :chemisch -- = processo/procedimento chimic :2 (JUR) processo, procedura, lite, litigio :-- voor een rechtbank = processo ante un tribunal :civiel -- = processo/action civil :een -- verbaal opmaken = establir/rediger un processo verbal :een -- aanspannen/aanhangig maken = intentar/facer un processo, processar :het voeren van een -- = litigation :een -- voeren = litigar, proceder :iemand die een -- voert = litigante :een -- verliezen = perder un processo :een -- winnen = ganiar un processo :zonder vorm van -- = sin (altere) forma de processo, summari procesautomatisering ZN :1 automatisation del processo procesbeheersing ZN :1 controlo del processo procesbewaking ZN :1 Zie: procesbeheersing procesdatum ZN :1 data del processo procesformaliteiten ZN MV :1 formalitates de processo procesgang ZN :1 curso/progresso/disveloppamento de un processo (de production) proceskosten ZN MV :1 costos/expensas processal/de processo procesoperator ZN :1 operator de processos procesorde ZN :1 ordine/regulas de procedura procesrecht ZN :1 derecto processual/procedural, procedura :militair -- = procedura/derecto processual militar :burgerlijk -- = procedura/derecto processual civil processie ZN :1 procession :van de -- = processional :een -- houden = facer un procession :het Mariabeeld in -- ronddragen = exhiber le imagine del Virgine in procession processieboek ZN :1 processional processiegewijze BW :1 processionalmente, in forma de procession processiehymne ZN :1 processional processiekruis ZN :1 cruce processional processielantaarn ZN :1 lanterna processional processierups ZN :1 processionaria processievlinder ZN :1 Zie: processierups processimulator ZN :1 simulator de processo processionale ZN :1 processional processor ZN :1 (COMP) processor, unitate central de tractamento processtuk ZN :1 documento/acto/pecia processal/de processo processueel BN :1 processual, de processo, de procedura processus ZN :1 (uitsteeksel) processo procestijd ZN :1 tempore de processo proces verbaal ZN :1 (van de deurwaarder) constat :2 (schriftelijk vastgelegd proces) processo verbal, protocollo :-- van de terechtzitting = processo verbal del session :een -- opmaken = rediger/establir un processo verbal/protocollo :3 (bekeuring) processo verbal, contravention :een -- uitschrijven voor iemand = dar un contravention a un persona procesvoerend BN :1 litigante :--e partij = litigante procesvoering ZN :1 procedura/procedimento (judicial) procesziek BN :1 litigiose pro-Chinees BN :1 prochinese prochromosoom ZN :1 prochromosoma prochronisme ZN :1 prochronismo proclamatie ZN :1 proclamation :per -- = per proclamation proclameren WW :1 proclamar :het -- = proclamation :tot keizer -- = proclamar imperator proclisis ZN :1 proclise (-isis) proclitisch BN :1 proclitic :--e woorden = parolas proclitic :in --e positie = in position proclitic pro-communistisch BN :1 procommunista proconsul ZN :1 proconsule proconsulaat ZN :1 proconsulato proconsulair BN :1 proconsular :--e macht = poter proconsular procreatie ZN :1 procreation procreëren WW :1 procear Procrustus ZN EIGN :1 Procrusto Procrustus-bed ZN :1 lecto de Procrusto proctalgie ZN :1 proctalgia proctitis ZN :1 proctitis proctologie ZN :1 proctologia proctologisch BN :1 proctologic proctoloog ZN :1 proctologo procura ZN :1 procuration procuratie ZN :1 procuration, poter :collectieve -- = procuration collective procuratiehouder ZN :1 procurator :van de -- = procuratori procurator ZN :1 procurator :van de -- = procuratori procureur ZN :1 procurator (judicial) :van de -- = procuratori :procureur-generaal = procurator general :zich door een -- laten vertegenwoordigen = facer se representar per un procurator procureurschap ZN :1 carga de procurator (judicial) procureurskantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) de procurator Procyon ZN EIGN :1 Procyon pro deo ZN :1 pro Deo (L), (belangeloos) disinteressate :iets -- doen = facer un cosa gratuitemente pro-deo-advocaat ZN :1 advocato del povres/pauperes prodigieus BN :1 prodigiose pro domo :1 pro domo (L) prodromaal BN :1 prodromal, prodromic :--e verschijnselen = symptomas prodromic produceerbaar BN :1 producibile produceerbaarheid ZN :1 producibilitate producent ZN :1 productor, fabricante producentenprijs ZN :1 precio de productor producer ZN :1 (TONEEL, FILM, etc.) productor produceren WW :1 (voortbrengen) producer, fabricar, manufacturar :het -- = production, fabrication, manufactura :deze fabriek produceert 24000 flessen per dag = iste fabrica produce 24000 bottilias per die/cata die :in serie -- = fabricar in serie :massaal -- = producer in massa :warmte -- = calorificar :het organisme produceert antistoffen = le organismo produce anticorpores :2 (JUR) (overleggen) producer :stukken -- = producer documentos :3 (TONEEL, FILM, TV, etc.) (financieren) producer :het -- = production :een plaat -- = producer un disco :een film -- = producer un film (E) producerend BN :1 productor producering ZN :1 production pro-Duits BN :1 germanophile, progerman :--e gezindheid = germanophilia produkt ZN :1 (voortbrengsel) producto :chemisch -- = producto chimic :keramisch -- = producto ceramic :afgewerkt -- = producto finite :koloniale --en = productos colonial :de --en van een land = le productos de un pais :het -- van nauwe samenwerking = le producto de un cooperation stricte :een -- op de markt brengen = lancear un producto al mercato :2 (WISK) producto :gedurig -- = producto continue/de plure factores :merkwaardig -- = producto remarcabile :3 (totale waarde van de produktie) producto :Bruto Nationaal Produkt, BNP = Producto National Brute, PNB produktaansprakelijkheid ZN :1 responsabilitate del productor produktdifferentiatie ZN :1 differentiation del productos produktenhandel ZN :1 commercio de productos produktenmarkt ZN :1 mercato de productos produktentafel ZN :1 tabula de multiplication produktie ZN :1 (vervaardiging) production, fabrication, manufactura :-- aan de lopende band = production al catena :de -- vergroten/opvoeren = augmentar/accrescer/intensificar le production :in -- komen = entrar in production :iets in -- nemen = fabricar un nove producto :iets uit de -- nemen = discontinuar le production de un cosa :2 (wat geproduceerd is) production :overvloedige -- = production exuberante :3 (TONEEL, FILM, TV, etc.) (financiering) production :een vrije -- = un production libere/independente :gemeenschappelijke -- = coproduction :een Amerikaanse -- = un production american :4 (JUR) production :de -- van een koopakte = le production de un acto de vendita :5 (FYSIOL) (voortbrenging, afscheiding) production, secretion :-- van maagzuur = production/secretion de acido gastric/chlorhydric produktieafdeling ZN :1 section/division de production produktieapparaat ZN :1 apparato/medios de production produktiebeheersing ZN :1 controlo del production produktiebeleid ZN :1 organisation del production produktiebeperking ZN :1 restriction del production produktiecapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate productive/productor/de production, productivitate produktiecentrum ZN :1 centro productor/de production produktiechef ZN :1 director de production produktiecoöperatie ZN :1 cooperativa de production produktiecurve ZN :1 curva de production produktiecyclus ZN :1 cyclo de production produktiedaling ZN :1 Zie: produktievermindering-2 produktiedier ZN :1 animal de bon/alte rendimento produktie-eenheid ZN :1 (in fabriek) unitate de production produktief BN :1 productive :--e arbeid = travalio/labor productive :het --e deel van de bevolking = le sector productive del population :(TAAL) -- voorvoegsel = prefixo productive :-- schrijver = scriptor productive/fecunde/prolific :iets -- maken = render un cosa productive produktiefactor ZN :1 factor de production :de drie --en: natuur, kapitaal en arbeid = le tres factores de production: natura, capital e labor produktiefase ZN :1 phase de production produktiefunctie ZN :1 function de production produktiegebied ZN :1 pais productor produktiehal ZN :1 hall (E) de production produktiehuishouding ZN :1 economia de production produktie-index ZN :1 indice/index de production produktiejaar ZN :1 anno de production produktiekapitaal ZN :1 capital de production produktiekartel ZN :1 cartel de production produktieketen ZN :1 Zie: produktielijn produktiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de production produktiekracht ZN :1 fortia productive produktiekromme ZN :1 curva de production produktieland ZN :1 pais productor produktieleider ZN :1 director/chef (F) del production produktieleiding ZN :1 direction del production produktielijn ZN :1 linea/catena de production produktiemaatschappij ZN :1 societate de production :2 (mbt films) societate/compania de production de films (E) produktiemethode ZN :1 methodo de production produktiemiddel ZN :1 medio de production produktiemodel ZN :1 modello de production, prototypo produktiemogelijkheden ZN MV :1 possibilitates de production produktiemonopolie ZN :1 monopolio de production produktieniveau ZN :1 Zie: produktiepeil produktienormen ZN MV :1 normas de productivitate produktieomvang ZN :1 volumine del production produktieoverschot ZN :1 excesso/excedente/surplus (F) de production produktiepeil ZN :1 nivello del production produktieplan ZN :1 plano de production produktieplanning ZN :1 planification del production produktiepremie ZN :1 premio/bonus (L) de production produktieproces ZN :1 processo de production produktieprogram(ma) ZN :1 programma de production produktieraming ZN :1 evalutation/estimation/supputation del production produktierobot ZN :1 robot (TSJ) de production produktieruimte ZN :1 spatio de production produktieschema ZN :1 schema/schedula de production produktieslag ZN :1 battalia del production produktiestadium ZN :1 stadio de production produktiestatistiek ZN :1 statistica del production produktiestelsel ZN :1 Zie: produktiesysteem produktiestijging ZN :1 Zie: produktieverhoging produktiestraat ZN :1 Zie: produktielijn produktiestrategie ZN :1 strategia de production produktiesysteem ZN :1 systema de production produktietechnologie ZN :1 technologia de production :geavanceerde -- = technologia avantiate de production produktietempo ZN :1 rhythmo/tempo (I) de production produktietijd ZN :1 tempore de production produktievereniging ZN :1 cooperativa de production produktievergroting ZN :1 Zie: produktieverhoging produktieverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation de production produktievermeerdering ZN :1 Zie: produktieverhoging produktievermindering ZN :1 (gewild) reduction del production, (ongewild) cadita del production produktievermogen ZN :1 Zie: produktiecapaciteit produktievoorschrift ZN :1 instruction de production produktievorm ZN :1 forma de production produktiewijze ZN :1 maniera/modo de production produktinformatie ZN :1 information super un producto produktiviteit ZN :1 productivitate :-- van een machine = productivitate de un machina :-- van de bodem = productivitate del solo produktiviteitscentrum ZN :1 centro de productivitate produktiviteitsdaling ZN :1 bassa de productivitate produktiviteitsmeting ZN :1 me(n)suration del productivitate produktiviteitsniveau ZN :1 nivello del productivitate produktiviteitsnorm ZN :1 norma de productivitate produktiviteitsstijging ZN :1 Zie: produktiviteitsverhoging produktiviteitsverbetering ZN :1 Zie: produktiviteitsverhoging produktiviteitsverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del productivitate produktontwikkeling ZN :1 disveloppamento de un producto produktschap ZN :1 corporation :-- voor vlees = corporation de productores de carne produktverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration de un producto proef ZN :1 test (E) proba, prova, essayo :op de -- stellen = poner a proba/a prova, probar, provar, tentar :opnieuw op de -- stellen = reprobar :de -- doorstaan = resister al prova/al proba :2 (WISK) proba, prova :(FIG) de -- op de som = le proba/prova irrefutabile/definitive :3 (examen) test (E), examine :4 (drukproef) proba, prova :een -- corrigeren = corriger/revider un proba/prova :5 (bewijs) proba, prova :6 (experiment) test (E), experimento, experientia :--en nemen met, --en doen = facer experimentos/experientias, experimentar :7 (eerste druk van fotografische plaat) proba, prova :8 (staal) specimen (L), exemplo, monstra proefabonnement ZN :1 abonamento de essayo proefaflevering ZN :1 numero specimen (L) proefbaan ZN :1 pista/percurso de essayo proefbalans ZN :1 balancio intermediari/de essayo/de verification proefballon ZN :1 ballon de essayo :een --(netje) oplaten = lancear un ballon de essayo, sondar le terreno/le opinion public proefbank ZN :1 banco de essayo/de proba/de prova/de test (E) proefbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa experimental/modello/pilota proefbestelling ZN :1 ordine de essayo proefblikje ZN :1 latta de essayo proefboerderij ZN :1 ferma experimental/modello proefboring ZN :1 perforation exploratori/explorative/experimental/de essayo/de proba/de prova proefbuisje ZN :1 tubo de test (E) proefdier ZN :1 animal experimental/de experimentos/de experimentation/de laboratorio proefdraaien WW :1 (mbt machines) testar, verificar le functionamento (de un cosa), facer essayos :het -- = le essayo, le test (E) proefdruk ZN :1 proba/prova (de impression) proefexemplaar ZN :1 specimen (L) proeffabriek ZN :1 fabrica experimental/pilota proefflesje ZN :1 flasco de prova/proba, specimen (L), monstra proefglas ZN :1 (vat bij onderzoek van vloeistoffen) vitro de test (E) :2 (buis voor de waterhoogte) vitro indicator del nivello :3 (lens) lente de oculista proefhoudend BN :1 efficace proefhuwelijk ZN :1 maritage/matrimonio de test (E) proefinstallatie ZN :1 installation pilota/experimental/de essayo/de test (E) proefjaar ZN :1 anno probatori/de proba/prova/probation proefje ZN :1 monstra, specimen (L) proefkist ZN :1 cassa de proba/prova proefkonijn ZN :1 conilio experimental/de experimentation/de essayo proeflancering ZN :1 lanceamento de test (E) proeflapje ZN :1 monstra, specimen (L) proefles ZN :1 (les als proeve van zijn kunnen) lection de essayo/de test (E) :2 (les ter kennismaking) lection de introduction proeflezen ZN :1 correction de probas/provas proeflezer ZN :1 corrector typographic proeflokaal ZN :1 sala de degustation, bar (E) proefmodel ZN :1 modello experimental/pilota, prototypo proefmonster ZN :1 monstra, specimen (L) proefnaald ZN :1 aco/agulia de essayo proefnemer ZN :1 experimentator proefneming ZN :1 test (E), experimentation, experimento, experientia, proba, prova, essayo proefnummer ZN :1 numero de proba/prova, specimen (L), exemplar gratuite proefobject ZN :1 subjecto experimental proefondervindelijk BN :1 experimental, empiric :--e methode = methodo empiric/experimental :dat is -- bewezen = isto ha essite demonstrate/verificate empiricamente/experimentalmente/per experimento(s) proeforder ZN :1 ordine de essayo/de prova/de proba proefpark ZN :1 (TECHN) region pilota proefperiode ZN :1 periodo/tempore de essayo/de proba/de prova, periodo de probation, (in een klooster) noviciato, (in een betrekking) stage proefpersoon ZN :1 subjecto experimental/de test (E) proefplaat ZN :1 proba, prova proefproces ZN :1 processo pilota proefproject ZN :1 projecto pilota proefraket ZN :1 missile experimental proefreactor ZN :1 reactor de essayo proefreis ZN :1 viage de proba/de prova proefrit ZN :1 cursa de essayo/proba/prova/test (E), essayo :een -- maken met een auto = essayar un auto(mobile) proefschacht ZN :1 puteo de sondage/de exploration proefschot ZN :1 colpo/tiro de essayo proefschrift ZN :1 these (-esis)/dissertation doctoral/de doctorato :academisch -- = these (-esis) de universitate :een -- verdedigen = defender/sustener un these proefstadium ZN :1 stadio experimental proefstation ZN :1 station exprimental/de experimentation :landbouwkundig -- = station agronomic/agricole experimental, centro de recercas agronomic proefstemming ZN :1 voto/votation de test (E) proefstrook ZN :1 (FOTO) banda de essayo proefstuk ZN :1 (staal, proef) monstra, specimen (L) :2 (meesterwerk) obra de maestro :3 (gildeproef) obra de maestro proefterrein ZN :1 terreno experimental/de experimentation proeftijd ZN :1 periodo/tempore de proba/de prova/de essayo/de probation, probation, (in betrekking) stage, (in klooster) noviciato :aannemen met een -- van een jaar = appunctar post un probation de un anno proeftocht ZN :1 viage de proba/de prova/de essayo proeftuin ZN :1 jardin experimental proefuitzending ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) emission experimental proefvel ZN :1 folio de proba/prova, proba/prova de impression proefveld ZN :1 campo experimental/de essayo(s)/de experimentation/de prova/de proba proefverlof ZN :1 liberation conditional proefvertaling ZN :1 (op school) traduction/translation test (E) :2 (voor uitgever) traduction/translation de test (E) proefvlucht ZN :1 volo experimental/de proba/de prova/de essayo :een -- maken in een vliegtuig = essayar un avion proefwerk ZN :1 proba/prova scripte, test (E) :een -- opgeven = annunciar un test proefzending ZN :1 invio de essayo/proba/prova pro-emium ZN :1 proemio proestbui ZN :1 accesso de riso, risada proesten WW :1 (niezen) sternutar :2 (in lachen uitbarsten) erumper de riso/risada pro-Europees BN :1 europeista, proeuropee proeve ZN :1 proba, prova, essayo, (schets) esbosso proeven WW :1 (met smaakzin keuren) gustar, essayar, (van wijn, etc. OOK) degustar :een gerecht -- = gustar un platto :wijn -- = gustar/degustar vino :2 (een bepaalde smaak gewaarworden) sentir le gusto de proevenlezer ZN :1 corrector proevenlezing ZN :1 correction proever ZN :1 gustator, (van wijn, etc. OOK) degustator :-- van schoonheid = gustator de beltate proeverij ZN :1 (CUL) degustation prof ZN :1 (verkorting van professor) professor :2 (SPORT) (verkorting van professional) professional profaan BN :1 (werelds) profan, secular :--e auteurs = autores profan/secular :2 (oningewijd) profan, non initiate :3 (ontheiligend) profan, sacrilege, impie, blasphematori :dat klinkt -- = isto es un blasphemia profanatie ZN :1 profanation, sacrilegio profanator ZN :1 profanator, sacrilego, blasphemator profaneren WW :1 profanar :het -- = profanation :de H. Schrift -- = profanar le Scriptura Sacre/Sancte profanerend BN :1 profanatori, sacrilege profaniteit ZN :1 character profan, profanitate profase ZN :1 prophase profbokser ZN :1 boxator professional profclub ZN :1 club (E) (de jocatores) professional profeet ZN :1 propheta, vaticinator :van een -- = prophetic :valse/broodetende -- = propheta false, pseudopropheta :geen -- is in zijn eigen land geëerd = nemo es propheta in su patria :(BIJBEL) grote --en = Prophetas major :(BIJBEL) kleine --en = Prophetas minor profeetschap ZN :1 qualitate de propheta proferment ZN :1 profermento profes ZN :1 (kloosterling) professo :2 (kloosterlinge) professa professen WW :1 professar professie ZN :1 (aflegging van de kloostergeloften) profession :2 (ambt) profession :bakker van -- = panetero de profession :3 (openbare belijdenis) profession professional ZN :1 (SPORT) professional, jocator professional professionaliseren WW :1 professionalisar :vrijwilligerswerk -- = professionalisar travalio/labor voluntari professionalisering ZN :1 professionalisation professionalisme ZN :1 professionalismo, sport (E) professional professionaliteit ZN :1 professionalitate professioneel BN :1 professional :-- maken = professionalisar :het -- maken = professionalisation :-- politicus = politico professional :--e kwaliteiten = qualitates professional :iets -- aanpakken = approchar {sj} un cosa in un maniera/modo professional professor ZN :1 professor (universitari/de universitate) :vrouwelijke -- = professor femina :-- in de geneeskunde = professor de medicina :-- in de godgeleerdheid = professor de theologia :verstrooide -- = professor distracte professoraal BN :1 professoral :de --e waardigheid = le dignitate professoral/de professor :--e verstrooidheid = distraction professoral professoraat ZN :1 professorato :een -- aanvaarden = acceptar un professorato/un cathedra professorsambt ZN :1 professorato professorsdochter ZN :1 filia de un professor professorstitel ZN :1 titulo de professor professorsvrouw ZN :1 sposa/femina de un professor professorszoon ZN :1 filio de un professor profetenambt ZN :1 dignitate de propheta profetenbaard ZN :1 barba de propheta profetenmantel ZN :1 mantello de propheta profetenstaf ZN :1 baston de propheta profetentaal ZN :1 linguage de propheta profeteren WW :1 prophetisar, vaticinar profetes ZN :1 prophetessa profetie ZN :1 prophetia, vaticination, vaticinio, prediction :de -- van Elia = le prophetia de Elia :de gave del -- = le dono prophetic/del prophetia :zijn -- is uitgekomen = su prophetia se ha realisate profetisch BN :1 (REL) (van een profeet) prophetic :de --e boeken = le libros prophetic/del prophetas :2 (voorspellend) prophetic :-- visoen = vision prophetic :--e toon = tono prophetic :-- woord = parola prophetic :--e inspiratie = inspiration prophetic :met --e blik vooruitzien = previder con vision prophetic/con un oculo prophetic, anticipar propheticamente profetismo ZN :1 prophetismo proficiat! TW :1 (tote mi) felicitationes!/congratulationes! profiel ZN :1 (zijaanzicht) profilo :Grieks -- = profilo grec :in -- = in profilo :2 (verticale doorsnede) profilo, section perpendicular/vertical :-- van een weg = profilo de un cammino :-- van een dijk = profilo de un dica :3 (uitwendige structuur) profilo, relievo del superficie :-- van een schoen = profilo de un scarpa/calceo :-- van een band = profilo/relievo de un pneu(matico) :band zonder -- = pneu(matico) lisie :er zit geen -- meer op deze band = iste pneu ha perdite su relievo :ergens -- in aanbrengen = profilar un cosa :4 (profielschets) profilo :-- van een nieuwe directeur = profilo de un nove director :(MIL) medisch -- (van een gekeurde) = profilo medical :een -- opstellen = establir un profilo :5 (BOUWK) profilo, (lijstwerk) modulatura profieldraad ZN :1 filo profilate profielfrees ZN :1 fresa profilate/a/de profilar/a dentes profilate profielijzer ZN :1 ferro profilate profielmeter ZN :1 profilometro profielschets ZN :1 profilo profielstaal ZN :1 aciero profilate profielsteen ZN :1 bricca profilate profieltegel ZN :1 quadrello profilate profieltekening ZN :1 (portret) profilo :2 (dwarsdoorsnede) section perpendicular/vertical profielzool ZN :1 solea a/con profilo/relievo profijt ZN :1 profito, beneficio, avantage, utilitate :ergens -- van trekken/hebben = traher profito de un cosa, profitar de un cosa :tot -- van = al profito de :voor algemeen -- = de utilitate public profijtbeginsel ZN :1 principio del veritate del precios, principio del servicios pagate per le consumitor profijtelijk BN :1 profitabile, avantagiose, lucrative, lucrose, remunerative, remuneratori, beneficiari, fructuose, fructifere profil ZN :1 :en -- = de/in profilo profileren WW :1 (het eigen karakter doen uitkomen) profilar, characterisar :zich -- = crear un profilo distincte pro se :zich -- als = profilar se como :2 (profiel aanbrengen) profilar, modular :geprofileerde schoenzolen = soleas profilate :geprofileerde leuningen = balustradas modulate profilering ZN :1 (mbt het eigen karakter) characterisation :2 (BOUWK) (lijstwerk) modulatura profilometer ZN :1 profilometro profitabel BN :1 Zie: profijtelijk profiteerder ZN :1 profitator profiteren WW :1 profitar, traher profito de, prender avantage de, beneficiar :van de gelegenheid -- = prender avantage/profitar del occasion/del opportunitate :van een voordeel -- = beneficiar de un avantage :(PEJ) van iemand -- = exploitar {plwa} un persona profiterole ZN :1 (CUL) profiterole profiteur ZN :1 (PEJ) profitator, exploitator {plwa} proflavine ZN :1 proflavina pro forma :1 pro forma (L) proforma-factuur ZN :1 factura fictive/pro forma, projecto de factura profploeg ZN :1 equipa professional/de professionales pro-Frans BN :1 profrancese, francophile, gallophile :--e gezindheid = francophilia, gallophilia :iemand die -- is = francophilo, gallophilo profrenner ZN :1 curritor cyclista professional profronde ZN :1 cursa professional profspeler ZN :1 jocator professional, professional profteam ZN :1 Zie: profploeg profusie ZN :1 profusion, abundantia profvoetbal ZN :1 football (E) professional profvoetballer ZN :1 jocator professional de football (E), footballero {oe}/footballista {oe} professional profylacticum ZN :1 prophylactico profylactisch BN :1 prophylactic :--e hygiëne = hygiene prophylactic profylaxe (-axis) ZN :1 prophylaxe (-axis) :de -- tegen tuberculose = le prevention de tuberculose (-osis) progenesis ZN :1 progenese (-esis) progenituur ZN :1 progenitura progesteron ZN :1 progesteron proglottis ZN :1 (DIERK) proglottide, proglottis :2 (segment van een lintworm) strobilo prognathie ZN :1 prognathia, prognathismo prognathisme ZN :1 prognathismo, prognathia prognose ZN :1 prognose (-osis), prognostico, prevision :gunstige -- = prognose (-osis) favorabile/optimista :ongunstige -- = prognose (-osis) disfavorabile/pessimista :een -- stellen = facer un prognose (-osis) :zijn -- voor de wedstrijd luidt = su prognostico del match (E) es :de -- van het weer = le previsiones del tempore prognostica ZN :1 futurologia, prognostication prognosticeren WW :1 prognosticar prognosticum ZN :1 omen (L), augurio, signo precursor, prodromo prognostiek ZN :1 (kunde van het stellen van een prognose) prognostication, arte de facer prognosticos :2 (MED) prognose (-osis) prognostisch BN :1 prognostic program ZN :1 programma :-- van een politieke partij = programma de un partito politic programma ZN :1 programma :-- van een officiële plechtigheid = programma de un ceremonia official :-- van de radio = programma del radio :-- van de televisie = programma del television :-- van de regering = programma del governamento :-- van een cursus = programma de un curso :-- van een concert = programma de un concerto :-- van een georganiseerde reis = programma de un viage organisate :wasmachine met tien --'s = machina a/de lavar con dece programmas :politiek -- = programma politic :sociaal -- = programma social :uitvoerig -- = programma extensive/detalliate :informatief -- = programma informative :bont -- = programma variate :een wijziging in het -- = un cambio/cambiamento in le/de programma :wij hebben vandaag een druk -- = nos ha un programma cargate hodie :het -- afwerken = exequer/executar le programma :een -- opstellen = programmar :iets op het -- zetten = programmar un cosa :wat staat er op het --? = que es le programma? :een -- aankondigen = presentar un programma programmablad ZN :1 (mbt voorstellingen) programma :2 (mbt radio en tv) revista de programmation, guida/magazine (E) del programmas (del radio e del television) programmaboekje ZN :1 programma programmakiezer ZN :1 (TECHN, TV, RADIO) selector de programmas :-- van de wasmachine = selector (de programmas) del lavator programmaleider ZN :1 (RADIO en TV) director del programmas, realisator programmamaker ZN :1 (MEDIA) productor de programmas, programmator programmamuziek ZN :1 musica descriptive/de programma programmanummer ZN :1 numero del programmas programmapunt ZN :1 puncto programmatic, item programmaschijf ZN :1 (COMP) disco programma programmatisch BN :1 programmatic programmatuur ZN :1 (COMP) software (E) programmaverkoper ZN :1 venditor de programmas programmawijziging ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento in le/de programma programmeerbaar BN :1 programmabile programmeerfout ZN :1 error de programmation programmeertaal ZN :1 (COMP) linguage de programmation/de computator/de computer (E) :hogere -- = linguage de alte nivello :lagere -- = linguage de basse nivello programmeren WW :1 (COMP, etc.) programmar :deze gegevens zijn niet te -- = iste datos non es programmabile :de videorecorder -- = programmar le videoregistrator :2 (programma opstellen) programmar, planificar :de avond is als volgt geprogrammeerd = ecce le programma del vespera/vespere :geprogrammeerd onderwijs = inseniamento programmate :de uitzending staat geprogrammeerd voor woensdag = le emission es programmate pro mercuridi programmering ZN :1 (COMP) programmation :convexe -- = programmation convexe :heuristische -- = programmation heuristic :mathematische -- = programmation mathematic :flexibele -- = programmation flexibile :2 (RADIO en TV) programmation programmeur ZN :1 (COMP) programmator progrediëren WW :1 progreder, progressar progressie ZN :1 (vooruitgang) progression :2 (evenredige stijging) progression :3 (MUZ) progression progressief BN :1 (evenredig stijgend) progressive :--e belastingen = impostos progressive :-- karakter van de belastingen = progressivitate del impostos :2 (in rechte lijn voortgaand) progressive :--e paralyse = paralyse (-ysis) progressive :(FON) --e assimilatie = assimilation progressive :3 (POL) (vooruitstrevend) progressive, progressista :--e ideeën = ideas progressista :de --e partijen = le partitos progressive/progressista progressieveling ZN :1 progressista progressist ZN :1 progressista progressistisch BN :1 progressista progressiviteit ZN :1 (het evenredig stijgen) progressivitate :-- van de belastingen = progressivitate del impostos :-- van tarieven = progressivitate de tarifas :2 (vooruitstrevendheid) progressismo progrom ZN :1 Zie: pogrom prohibitie ZN :1 prohibition prohibitief BN :1 prohibitive, prohibitori :-- stelsel = systema prohibitive/prohibitori, prohibitionismo :--e tarieven = tarifas prohibitive prohibitiestelsel ZN :1 systema prohibitive/prohibitori, prohibitionismo prohibitionisme ZN :1 prohibitionismo prohibitionist ZN :1 prohibitionista prohibitionistisch BN :1 prohibitionista, prohibitio-nistic project ZN :1 (wat men wil uitvoeren) projecto, plano, schema :iemand aanstellen voor de duur van een -- = appunctar un persona pro le duration/durata de un projecto :aan een -- meedoen = participar a/in un projecto :2 (ontwerp voor een onderneming) projecto, plano :3 (studieonderwerp) projecto projectcoördinator ZN :1 coordinator de projecto projectenmaker ZN :1 Zie: planner projecteren WW :1 (FOTO, FILM) projicer, projectar :het -- = projection :een film -- = projectar un film :2 (MEETK) projicer, projectar :het -- = projection :3 (PSYCH) projicer, projectar :het -- = projection :hij projecteert zijn angsten op zijn zoon = ille projecta su anxietates super su filio :4 (in ontwerp voorzien) projicer, projectar :het -- = projection projectgroep ZN :1 gruppo de projecto/de labor/de recerca projecthandleiding ZN :1 manual de projecto projectie ZN :1 (WISK) projection :equidistante -- = projection equidistante :gnomonische -- = projection gnomonic :horizontale -- = projection horizontal :orthogonale -- = projection orthogonal :orthografische -- = projection orthographic, orthographia :conische -- = projection conic :Mercators -- = projection cylindric/de Mercator :2 (FOTO, FILM) projection :3 (PSYCH) projection :4 (ontwerp) projection projectieapparaat ZN :1 apparato de projection, projector projectiedoek ZN :1 schermo (de projection) projectief BN :1 (WISK) projective :--e meetkunde = geometria projective :--e ruimte = spatio projective :2 (PSYCH) projective :-- element = elemento projective/de projection projectiel ZN :1 projectil, missile :ballistisch -- = projectil ballistic :splinter van een -- = fragmento de un projectil :een -- afschieten = lancear un projectil :geleid -- = missile (tele)guidate projectielamp ZN :1 lampa de projection projectielantaarn ZN :1 apparato de projection, projector projectieleer ZN :1 (mbt de tekenkunst) theoria del projection :2 (PSYCH) theoria del projection projectielijn ZN :1 linea de projection projectieplaatje ZN :1 diapositiva projectiescherm ZN :1 schermo de projection projectietafel ZN :1 tabula de projection projectietechniek ZN :1 technica de projection projectietekenen WW :1 projectar, designar in projection projectietekening ZN :1 (designo in) projection projectietest ZN :1 test (E) projective/de projection projectietheorema ZN :1 theorema de projection projectietoestel ZN :1 apparato de projection, projector projectievlak ZN :1 plano de projection projectiezaal ZN :1 sala de projection projectingenieur ZN :1 ingeniero de projecto, projectator projectiviteit ZN :1 (WISK, PSYCH) projectivitate projectleider ZN :1 coordinator/director/chef (F) de un projecto projectmanager ZN :1 Zie: projectleider projectmatig BN :1 thematic, per projecto(s) :-- onderwijs = inseniamento thematic/per projectos projectonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento thematic/per projectos projectontwikkelaar ZN :1 disveloppator de constructiones, promotor immobiliari projectontwikkeling ZN :1 disveloppamento de constructiones, promotion immobiliari projectopsteller ZN :1 projectator projector ZN :1 (projectietoestel) projector prokaryote ZN :1 procaryote prolaberen WW :1 prolaber prolactine ZN :1 prolactina prolamine ZN :1 prolamina prolaps ZN :1 prolapso, evagination :aan een -- lijden = evaginar proleet ZN :1 homine vulgar prolegomena ZN MV :1 prolegomena prolepsis ZN :1 prolepse (-epsis), anticipation proleptisch BN :1 proleptic proletaar ZN :1 proletario proletariaat ZN :1 proletariato :dictatuur van het -- = dictatura del proletariato :het intellectuele -- = le proletariato intellectual proletariër ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) proletario :2 proletario :--s aller landen, verenigt u! = proletarios de tote le paises, uni vos! proletariërskind ZN :1 infante de proletario proletarisch BN :1 proletari :--e klasse = classe proletari :-- winkelen = comprar sin pagar proletariseren WW :1 proletarisar :het -- = proletarisation :de cultuur -- = proletarisar le cultura proletarisering ZN :1 proletarisation :het proces van de -- vn de cultuur = le processo del proletari-sation del cultura proletig BN :1 vulgar proliferatie ZN :1 (vermenigvuldiging) proliferation :2 (MED) proliferation :3 (verbreiding) proliferation :-- van kernwapens = proliferation de armas nuclear prolifiek BN :1 prolific :de Javaanse --e bevolking = le population prolific de Java proline ZN :1 prolina prolix BN :1 prolixe prolixiteit ZN :1 prolixitate prolongabel BN :1 prolongabile prolongatie ZN :1 (verlenging van een tijdsduur) prolongation, (film OOK) continuation, (contract OOK) renovation, prorogation :2 (FIN) prolongation, prorogation, continuation prolongatiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de prolongation prolongatiekrediet ZN :1 credito prolongabile prolongatievoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de prolongation prolongeren WW :1 (de duur verlengen) prolongar, (film OOK) continuar, (contract OOK) prorogar, continuar :2 (vervaltermijn verlengen) renovar, prorogar proloog ZN :1 prologo, exordio, proemio :de -- schrijven/uitspreken voor = prologar, prologisar pro memorie :1 pro memoria promenade ZN :1 promenada promenadeconcert ZN :1 concerto de promenada promenadedek ZN :1 ponte de promenada promesse ZN :1 (belofte tot betaling van een geldsom) promissa (de pagamento) prometafase ZN :1 prometaphase Prometeïsch BN :1 prometheic Prometheus ZN EIGN :1 Prometheo :van/mbt -- = prometheic :de mythe van -- = le mytho prometheic promethium ZN :1 promethium promillage ZN :1 (aantal pro mille) proportion pro mille :2 (alcoholpromillage) nivello del alcohol in le sanguine prominent BN :1 prominente, eminente, distinguite :--e figuur = figura prominente, personage eminente, notabilitate :iets een --e plaats geven = dar un placia/position prominente a un cosa promiscue BN :1 (vrije seksuele omgang hebbend) promiscue :een -- levenswijze = un vita promiscue :2 (door elkaar voorkomend) promiscue promiscuïteit ZN :1 promiscuitate promissoir BN :1 promissori :--e eed = juramento promissori promittent ZN :1 promissor promo ZN :1 Zie: promotiefilm promontorium ZN :1 promontorio promoten WW :1 promover :een nieuw produkt -- = promover/lancear un nove producto promotie ZN :1 (mbt loopbaan) promotion, avantiamento :-- maken = obtener un promotion, avantiar, ascender, (carrière maken) facer carriera :2 (bevordering van bekendheid van een artikel) promotion :3 (MIL) graduation :4 (SPORT) promotion :-- maken naar de eredivisie = passar/ascender al prime division :5 (verkrijging van een doctorale graad) obtention de un grado doctoral promotieartikel ZN :1 articulo promotional/de promotion promotiecampagne ZN :1 campania publicitari promotiefilm ZN :1 film (E) promotional/de promotion promotiejager ZN :1 arrivista promotiekans ZN :1 chance {sj}/possibilitate/opportunitate de promotion/de avantiamento promotieklasse ZN :1 classe/division de promotion promotielijst ZN :1 lista de promotion promotie-onderzoek ZN :1 investigation/recerca(s) pro le these/thesis doctoral promotiestelsel ZN :1 systema de promotion promotiewedstrijd ZN :1 partita/match (E) de promotion promoting ZN :1 promotion :de -- van een produkt = le promotion de un producto promotioneel BN :1 promotional :--e maatregelen = mesuras promotional promotor ZN :1 (hoogleraar) director de these (-esis) :2 (organisator) promotor, organisator :3 (SPORT) promotor :4 (SCHEI) promotor :5 (voorstander) promotor, instigator promovendus ZN :1 studente pro le these/thesis doctoral promoveren WW :1 (graad van doctor verwerven) obtener le grado de doctor/le doctorato, doctorar se :iemand tot doctor -- = conferer le grado de doctor a un persona :2 (SPORT) montar/passar a un classe/division superior prompt BN :1 (snel) prompte, rapide, immediate :--e bediening = servicio rapide/immediate :--e betaler = pagator prompte :--e betaling = pagamento prompte :-- betalen = pagar promptemente :-- antwoord = responsa prompte :-- antwoorden = responder promptemente :2 (stipt) punctual, exacte, precise promptheid ZN :1 (vlotheid) promptitude, rapiditate :2 (stiptheid) punctualitate, exactitude promulgatie ZN :1 promulgation promulgeren WW :1 promulgar promycelium ZN :1 promycelio pronaos ZN :1 pronaos pronatie ZN :1 pronation pronatievermogen ZN :1 pronitate pronator ZN :1 pronator pronk ZN :1 (praal, luister) fasto, fastuositate, pompa, splendor, apparato, magnificentia, ostentation :iets te -- zetten = exhiber un cosa :2 (opschik) ornamento, adornamento, parure (F) pronkbed ZN :1 lecto de ceremonia pronkboon ZN :1 phaseolo multiflor pronkdegen ZN :1 spada de honor pronken WW :1 (pralen) paradar, ostentar :de pauw pronkt = le pavon face (le) rota :met iets -- = facer ostentation de un cosa, exhiber un cosa :-- met zijn rijkdom = facer monstra de su ricchessas, exhiber su ricchesas :2 (schitteren) brillar, lucer, relucer, resplender pronker ZN :1 homine fastuose, adonis, dandy (E) :2 (PLANTK) Zie: pronkboon pronkerig BN :1 vistose, infatuate, ostentatiose pronkerigheid ZN :1 vistositate, infatuation, ostentation pronkerij ZN :1 Zie: pronk pronkerwit ZN :1 lathyro odorate pronkerwt ZN :1 piso odorante pronkgewaad ZN :1 costume de apparato, habito de ceremonia/de gala pronkgraf ZN :1 mausoleo pronkjuweel ZN :1 joiel (preciose) pronkkamer ZN :1 salon, camera/sala de apparato pronkkast ZN :1 vitrina pronkrede ZN :1 discurso epideictic pronksieraad ZN :1 joiel, parure (F) pronkstuk ZN :1 joiel, objecto preciose, exemplar magnific pronkziek BN :1 qui ama le ostentation, ostentatiose pronkzucht ZN :1 gusto excessive pro le fasto, ostentation pronkzuchtig BN :1 Zie: pronkziek pronomen ZN :1 pronomine pronominaal BN :1 pronominal pront BN :1 Zie: prompt pronunciamento ZN :1 (putsch) pronunciamento (S) prooi ZN :1 preda :een gemakkelijke -- zijn = esser un preda facile :ten -- vallen aan = cader/esser/devenir le preda de :een -- van de vlammen zijn = esser le preda del flammas prooidier ZN :1 preda proost ZN :1 prevosto proost! TW :1 a vostre sanitate! proosten WW :1 toastar {oo}, trincar proostschap ZN :1 dignitate de prevosto prop ZN :1 (bal van samendrukbaar materiaal) bolla, bolletta, tampon :-- papier = bolletta de papiro :-- watten = tampon de watta :een -- in de keel hebben = haber un bolla/nodo in le gorga/gurgite :met iets op de --pen komen = intabular un cosa, facer vider un cosa :met een aanbod op de --pen komen = presentar un offerta :2 (stop) tappo, tampon propaan ZN :1 propano propaangas ZN :1 propano propaantanker ZN :1 tanker (E) de propano, nave cisterna de propano propaganda ZN :1 propaganda :politieke -- = propaganda politic :-- maken voor = facer propaganda pro, propagandisar :iemand die -- maakt = propagandista :-- voor voorbehoedsmiddelen = propaganda contraceptive :dat is je reinste --! = isto es pur propaganda! propaganda-actie ZN :1 action de propaganda propaganda-avond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de propaganda propagandabijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion de propaganda propagandablad ZN :1 jornal de propaganda propagandacampagne ZN :1 campania de propaganda :een aanvang maken met een -- = initiar un campania de propaganda propagandacommissie ZN :1 commission de propaganda propagandadienst ZN :1 servicio de propaganda propagandadoeleinden ZN MV :1 fines de propaganda propagandafilm ZN :1 film (E) de propaganda propagandageschrift ZN :1 brochure (F)/opusculo/libretto de propaganda :een -- verspreiden = diffunder un opusculo de propaganda propagandakosten ZN MV :1 costos de propaganda propagandamateriaal ZN :1 material de propaganda propagandameeting ZN :1 meeting (E) de propaganda propagandamiddel ZN :1 medio/instrumento de propaganda propagandanummer ZN :1 numero de propaganda (de un jornal) propagandasysteem ZN :1 systema de propaganda propagandatocht ZN :1 viage de propaganda propagandavergadering ZN :1 reunion de propaganda propagandawerkje ZN :1 Zie: propagandageschrift propaganderen BN :1 Zie: propageren propagandist ZN :1 propagandista, propagator propagandistisch BN :1 propagandista, propagan-distic, de propaganda :met --e doeleinden = con fines propagandista/propagandistic :--e publica-ties = publicationes propagandistic :-- materiaal = material de propaganda :-- optreden = facer propaganda propagatie ZN :1 (voortplanting) propagation :2 (NAT, SCHEI) propagation propageren WW :1 propagar, propagandisar, facer propaganda pro :ideeën/meningen -- = propagar ideas/opiniones propanol ZN :1 propanol, alcohol propylic propanon ZN :1 acetona propanon ZN :1 propanon proparoxyton ZN :1 proparoxyton pro patria :1 pro patria (L) propedeuse ZN :1 propedeutica propedeutisch BN :1 propedeutic, de propedeutica, preparatori, introductori :--e cursus = curso propedeutic propeen ZN :1 propene, propylene propeller ZN :1 helice :-- met drie bladen = helice tripale :-- met vier bladen = helice quadripale propellerblad ZN :1 pala de helice propellervliegtuig ZN :1 avion a/de helices propenol ZN :1 propenol proper BN :1 munde, nette :--e handen = manos munde :--e toiletten = lavatorios/toilettes (F) munde propergol ZN :1 propergol properheid ZN :1 munditia, nettitate propertjes BW :1 mundemente, nettemente propetor ZN :1 propretor propionaat ZN :1 propionato propionzuur ZN :1 acido propionic propjes ZN :1 examine del prime anno propolis ZN :1 propolis proponent ZN :1 proponente proponeren WW :1 proponer proportie ZN :1 (verhouding van afmetingen) proportion :de --s van een gebouw = le proportiones de un edificio :het geheel is mooi van -- = le insimul es harmoniosemente/ben proportionate :iets in de juiste --s zien = vider un cosa in le proportiones correcte :naar -- = a proportion, proportionalmente :2 (juiste verhouding) proportion :oog voor --s hebben = haber le senso del proportiones :(SCHEI) wet van de multiple --s = lege del proportiones multiple :3 (afmeting) proportion, dimension :de zaak had enorme --s aangenomen = le cosa habeva prendite proportiones/dimensiones enorme/dismesurate :iets tot zijn juiste --s terugbrengen = reducer un cosa a su proportiones real/juste proportionalisme ZN :1 proportionalismo proportionaliteit ZN :1 proportionalitate proportionaliteitsgrens ZN :1 limite proportional proportioneel BN :1 proportional :--e vertegenwoordiging = representation proportional :--e berekening = calculo proportional :(EC) --e kosten = costos proportional proportioneren WW :1 proportionar :hij is goed geproportioneerd = ille es ben proportionate :zijn krachten waren niet aan zijn wil geproportioneerd = su fortias non esseva proportionate/proportional a su voluntate propos ZN :1 :a --! = a proposito! propositie ZN :1 (voorstel) proposition :een -- doen = facer un proposition, proponer un cosa :2 (WISK) proposition :3 (LOGICA) proposition :4 (LIT) proposition propositielogica ZN :1 logica propositional/del propositiones, calculo del propositiones proppen WW :1 (ineenduwen) borrar :alles in een klein tasje -- = borrar toto in un parve sacco :2 (naar binnen slokken) inglutir, ingurgitar, borrar se de (un cosa) :zijn eten naar binnen -- = inglutir su nutrimento :(FIG) het hoofd vol -- met kennis = borrar (se) le testa/capite de cognoscentias/cognoscimentos propretorschap ZN :1 propretura propriëteit ZN :1 (eigendom) proprietate :2 (eigenschap) proprietate proprioceptie ZN :1 proprioception proprioceptief BN :1 proprioceptive propvol BN :1 borrate, replete, (mbt mensen) troppo reimplite :een --le kamer (met meubels) = un camera borrate de mobiles :de trein was -- = le traino esseva troppo reimplite propvorming ZN :1 formation de coagulos, coagulation propyl ZN :1 propyl propylalcohol ZN :1 alcohol propylic, propanol Propyleeën (de) ZN MV :1 le Propyleos propyleen ZN :1 propene, propylene pro rato BW :1 pro rata (L), proportionalmente prorector ZN :1 prorector, vicerector, subdirector prorogatie ZN :1 prorogatie prorogeren WW :1 prorogar proscenium ZN :1 proscenio proscriptie ZN :1 proscription prose ZN :1 (KERK) prosa prosector ZN :1 prosector prosecutie ZN :1 persecution, accusation proseliet ZN :1 proselyto, converso proselietenmaker ZN :1 proselytista, chassator {sj} de animas proselietenmakerij ZN :1 Zie: proselitisme proselitisme ZN :1 proselytismo :religieus -- = pro-selytismo religiose :politiek -- = proselytismo politic prosenchym ZN :1 prosenchyma prosit! TW :1 a vostre sanitate! prosobranchium ZN :1 prosobranchio prosodie ZN :1 prosodia, metrica :kenner van de -- = prosodista prosodisch BN :1 prosodic :-- vers = verso prosodic :de --e kenmerken van een taal = le characteristicas prosodic de un lingua :--e structuur van het Latijn = structura prosodic del latino prosopografie ZN :1 prosopographia prosopografisch BN :1 prosopographic prosopopoeia ZN :1 prosopopeia prospect ZN :1 vista, perspectiva prospecteren WW :1 prospectar :het -- = prospection prospectie ZN :1 prospection prospectief BN :1 prospective prospectiegebied ZN :1 zona de prospection prospector ZN :1 prospector prospectus ZN :1 prospecto :bij de circulaire is een -- gevoegd = un prospecto accompania le circular prospereren WW :1 prosperar prosperiteit ZN :1 prosperitate prostaat ZN :1 prostata :verwijdering van de -- = prostatectomia prostaataandoening ZN :1 affection del prostata prostaatadenoom ZN :1 adenoma prostatic prostaatcarcinoom ZN :1 Zie: prostaatkanker prostaathypertrofie ZN :1 hypertrophia del prostata prostaatkanker ZN :1 cancere/carcinoma del prostata prostaatontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del prostata, prostatitis prostaatoperatie ZN :1 prostatectomia prostaatpatiënt ZN :1 prostatico prostaatvergroting ZN :1 Zie: prostaathypertrofie prostaglandine ZN :1 prostaglandina prostatectomie ZN :1 prostatectomia prostatitis ZN :1 prostatitis prosternatie ZN :1 prosternation, prosternamento prosterneren WW :1 prosternar se/prosterner se (ante le/al pedes de un persona) prostituant ZN :1 cliente de prostituta prostituée ZN :1 prostituta, puta, putana, meretrice, hetera prostitueren WW :1 prostituer :zich -- = prostituer se :(FIG) zijn naam -- = prostituer su nomine prostitutie ZN :1 prostitution :-- bedrijven = exercer le prostitution :tot -- aanzetten = prostituer protactinium ZN :1 protactinium protagonist ZN :1 (hoofdrolspeler) protagonista :2 (voorvechter) protagonista, campion, advocato protamine ZN :1 protamina protasis ZN :1 protase (-asis) :van de -- = protatic protease ZN :1 protease protectie ZN :1 (bescherming) protection :-- verlenen = proteger :onder -- van = sub le protection de :2 (voorspraak) protection, favor :3 (beschermende rechten) protection :(EC) stelsel van -- = systema de protection, protectionismo protectiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de protection protectiestelsel ZN :1 Zie: protectiesysteem protectiesysteem ZN :1 (EC) systema de protection, protectionismo :2 favoritismo protectionisme ZN :1 (EC) protectionismo, systema de protection :voortstander van -- = protectionista protectionist ZN :1 protectionista protectionistisch BN :1 protectionista, protectionis-tic :-- systeem = systema protectionista :--e eco-nomische politiek = politica economic protectio-nistic protector ZN :1 protector protectoraat ZN :1 (volkenkundige verhouding) protectorato :onder Engels -- = sub protectorato anglese :2 (functie van protector) protectorato :3 (land waarover een ander land heerst) protectorato protectoraatsgebied ZN :1 pais de protectorato protégé ZN :1 protégé (F), favorito protegeren WW :1 proteger proteïnase ZN :1 proteinase proteïne ZN :1 proteina proteïnogram ZN :1 proteinogramma proteïnurie ZN :1 proteinuria, albuminuria pro tempore, pro tem. :1 pro tempore (L), pro tem. (L) proteohormoon ZN :1 proteohormon proteolyse ZN :1 proteolyse (-ysis) proteolytisch BN :1 proteolytic :--e enzymen = enzymas proteolytic proterandrie ZN :1 proterandria proterandrisch BN :1 proterandric proterogynisch BN :1 protergynic proterozoïcum ZN :1 proterozoico protest ZN :1 protesto, protestation :openlijk -- = protesto public :heftig -- = protesto forte :-- aantekenen tegen = protestar contra :storm van --en = tempesta de protestos/de protestationes :betaling onder -- = pagamento sub protesto :2 (JUR, HAND) (verklaring) protesto protestactie ZN :1 action de protesto protestakte ZN :1 (acto de) protesto protestant ZN :1 (hervormde) protestante :2 (GESCH) protestante protestant BN :1 protestante, reformate :--e christenen = christianos protestante :--e geloof = religion protestante protestantisme ZN :1 protestantismo protestants BN :1 protestante, reformate :--e geloof = fide protestante :--e kerken = ecclesias protestante :2 evangelic protestatie ZN :1 protestation, protesto protestbetoging ZN :1 Zie: protestdemonstratie protestbeweging ZN :1 movimento de protesto/de protestation protestbijeenkomst ZN :1 Zie: protestvergadering protestbrief ZN :1 littera protestatari/de protesto/de protestation protestdag ZN :1 die de protesto/protestation protestdemonstratie ZN :1 demonstration/manifestation de protesto/protestation protesteerder ZN :1 persona qui protesta, protestante, remonstrator protesteren WW :1 protestar, remonstrar :iemand die protesteert = protestante, remonstrator :door middel van acties tegen iets -- = organisar actiones pro protestar contra un cosa :zijn maag begon te -- = su stomacho ha comenciate a protestar :2 (HAND) protestar :een wissel laten -- = facer protestar un littera de cambio protesterend BN :1 protestante, protestatari, remonstrante protesthouding ZN :1 attitude protestatari/de protesto/de protestation protestkosten ZN MV :1 costos de protesto protestmanifestatie ZN :1 Zie: protestdemonstratie protestmars ZN :1 marcha {sj} de protesto/protestation :deelnemen aan een -- = prender parte in/a un marcha de protesto/protestation protestmeeting ZN :1 meeting (E) protestatari/de protesto/protestation protestnota ZN :1 nota protestatari/de protesto/protestation :een -- indienen = presentar un nota de protesto/protestation protestoptocht ZN :1 defilata protestatari/de protesto/de protestation protestsong ZN :1 canto protestatari/de protesto/de protestation proteststaking ZN :1 exopero protestatari/de protesto/protestation protesttelegram ZN :1 telegramma protestatari/de protesto/de protestation protestvergadering ZN :1 reunion/meeting (E) protestatari/de protesto/protestation protestzanger ZN :1 cantator protestatari/de protesto/de protestation, cantator de cantos de protesto Proteus ZN EIGN :1 Proteo proteus ZN :1 proteo proteusachtig BN :1 proteic prothallium ZN :1 prothallio prothese ZN :1 prosthese (-esis) :tandheelkundige -- = prosthese (-esis) dental :gedeeltelijke -- = prosthese (-esis) partial prothesenmaker ZN :1 prothesista prothesis ZN :1 pro(s)these (-esis) prothetisch BN :1 (TAAL) pro(s)thetic :--e lettergreep = syllaba pro(s)thetic :2 (MED) pro(s)thetic prothorax ZN :1 (van insekten) prothorace protist ZN :1 protista protistologie ZN :1 protistologia protium ZN :1 protium protocanoniek BN :1 protocanonic protochlorophyl ZN :1 protochlorophylla protocol ZN :1 (voorschriften in diplomatiek verkeer) protocollo, (ruimer) ceremonia :van het -- = protocollar :het -- doorbreken = rumper le regulas del protocollo :chef van het -- = chef (F) del protocollo :2 (JUR, POL) (officieel verslag) protocollo :van het -- = protocollar :een -- opmaken van = protocollar :iemand die een -- maakt = protocollista :3 (GESCH) (boek met akten) protocollo protocollair BN :1 protocollar, ceremonial :--e voorbereidingen = preparationes/dispositiones protocollar/ceremonial :een -- bezoek = un visita protocollar protocolleren WW :1 facer le protocollo, protocollar protofyt ZN :1 protophyto protogyn BN :1 (PLANTK) protogyn protogynie ZN :1 (PLANTK) protogynia protohistoricus ZN :1 protohistorico protohistorie ZN :1 protohistoria :megalithische beschavingen van de -- = civilisationes megalithic del protohistoria protohistorisch BN :1 protohistoric proton ZN :1 proton :massa van het -- = massa del proton protonema ZN :1 protonema protonenbeschieting ZN :1 Zie: protonenebombardement protonenbombardement ZN :1 bombardamento protonic/de protones protonenversneller ZN :1 bevatron protonisch BN :1 protonic :--e syllabe = syllaba protonic :in --e positie = in position protonic protonmassa ZN :1 massa protonic protonotaar ZN :1 Zie: protonotaris protonotaris ZN :1 (R.K.) protonotario protopathisch BN :1 protopathic protoplasma ZN :1 protoplasma :van het -- = protoplasmic, protoplasmatic protoplasmabeweging ZN :1 movimento del protoplasma protoplast ZN :1 protoplasto protoslavisch BN :1 protoslave prototaal ZN :1 protolingua prototroof BN :1 prototrophe prototype ZN :1 (oervorm) prototypo :eigen aan het -- = prototypic :2 (FIG) (model) prototypo, modello de fabrica :het -- van een nieuwe serie vliegtuigen = le prototypo de un nove serie de aviones :3 (voorafbeelding) prototypo, prefiguration prototypeturbine ZN :1 turbina de prototypo prototypisch BN :1 prototypic prototypografie ZN :1 prototypographia protozoair BN :1 protozoari :--e ziekten = maladias protozoari protozoïsch BN :1 protozoic :--e vormingen = formationes protozoic :--e periode = periodo protozoic protozoölogie ZN :1 protozoologia protozoön ZN :1 protozoon (MV: protozoa) (L) protractiel BN :1 protractile protrombine ZN :1 prothrombina prots ZN :1 ostentator protsen WW :1 ostentar, fanfaronar, bluffar protser ZN :1 ostentator, fanfaron, bluffator protserig BN :1 ostentatiose, ostentator, vistose, snobic :--e auto = auto(mobile) ostentatiose :zich -- kleden = vestir se ostentatiosemente protserij ZN :1 ostentation, vistositate protsig BN :1 Zie: protserig protuberans ZN :1 Zie: protuberantie protuberantie ZN :1 (ANAT) protuberantia :2 (ASTRON) (zonnevlam) protuberantia prouveren WW :1 :-- voor iemand/iets = plaitar/plaidar/testificar in favor de un persona/un cosa Provençaals BN :1 provencial, del Provence Provençaals ZN :1 (taal) provencial Provence ZN EIGN :1 le Provence proveniëren WW :1 provenir provenu ZN :1 producto :het -- is gering = le producto es insignificante proverbiaal BN :1 proverbial proviand ZN :1 provisiones de bucca, victualias, vivanda, viveres :een leger van -- voorzien = approvisionar un armea provianderen WW :1 approvisionar, provider de victualias/viveres proviandering ZN :1 approvisionamento proviandschip ZN :1 nave de viveres/de approvisionamento proviandwagen ZN :1 furgon de viveres/de approvisionamento providentie ZN :1 providentia providentieel BN :1 providential provincia ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) provincia provinciaal BN :1 (van een provincie) provincial :--e staten = statos provincial :-- bestuur = governamento provincial :op -- niveau = al nivello provincial :--e uitdrukking/stijl/leefwijze = provincialismo :--e weg = cammino provincial/secundari :2 (kleinburgerlijk) provincial provinciaal ZN :1 (bewoner van het platteland) provincial :2 (bekrompen persoon) provincial :3 (R.K.) provincial provinciaalschap ZN :1 (R.K.) function/dignitate de provincial, provincialato provincialaat ZN :1 Zie: provinciaalschap provincialisme ZN :1 (voorliefde voor de eigen provincie) provincialismo :2 (bekrompenheid, kleinburgerlijkheid) provincialismo :3 (gewestelijke uitdrukking) provincialismo provincialistisch BN :1 regionalista, regionalistic provincie ZN :1 provincia :kerkelijke -- = provincia ecclesiastic :tussen de --s onderling = interprovincial :overeenkomst tussen --s = accordo interprovincial :(GESCH) de Zeven Provinciën = le Septe Provincias Unite provinciebestuur ZN :1 governamento provincial/del provincia provincieblad ZN :1 jornal provincial provinciegrens ZN :1 frontiera del provincia provinciehoofdstad ZN :1 capital provincial/del provincia provinciehuis ZN :1 sede del Statos Provincial provincieplaats ZN :1 urbe/citate/village de provincia provincieraad ZN :1 consilo del provincia provincierecht ZN :1 derecto provincial provinciestad ZN :1 urbe/citate de provincia provisie ZN :1 (voorraad) provisiones, viveres, victualias :2 (HAND) (commissie) commission :-- krijgen van iets = reciper commission de un cosa provisiebasis ZN :1 :op -- werken = travaliar/laborar a commission provisieberekening ZN :1 calculo de commission provisiebetaling ZN :1 pagamento de commission provisiekamer ZN :1 dispensa provisiekast ZN :1 dispensa provisiekelder ZN :1 cellario, dispensa provisienota ZN :1 conto de commissiones provisieregeling ZN :1 regulamento del commissiones provisierekening ZN :1 Zie: provisienota provisioneel BN :1 provisori, provisional :--e regering = governamento provisori/provisional/de transition provisor ZN :1 (R.K.) provisor :2 gerente de un pharmacia provisoraat ZN :1 (R.K.) officio de un provisor provisorisch BN :1 provisori, provisional, (tijdelijk) temporari :--e maatregelen = mesuras provisori/provisional/temporari :iets -- repareren = reparar un cosa provisorimente/provisionalmente provisorium ZN :1 construction/installation provisori/temporari provitamine ZN :1 provitamina provocant BN :1 provocante, provocative, provocatori provocateur ZN :1 provocator :agent-provocateur = agente provocator provocatie ZN :1 provocation :wij zijn niet ingegaan op de --s = nos non ha reagite/respondite al provocationes, nos ha ignorate le provocationes provoceren WW :1 provocar :het -- = provocation :een reactie -- = provocar un reaction :je moet de mensen niet -- = on non debe provocar le gente :iemand -- tot geweld = incitar un persona al violentia provocerend BN :1 (uitdagend) provocative, provocatori, (uitlokkend) provocante :-- gebaar = gesto provocatori :--e uitlatingen = parolas/remarcas provocative :een --e vrouw = un femina provocante :-- optreden = comportar se provocativemente provoost ZN :1 (soldatengevangenis) prision/carcere militar :drie dagen -- = tres dies de cella :2 (GESCH) (persoon) prevosto :van de -- = prevostal pro-westers BN :1 pro-occidental proxenitisme ZN :1 proxenitismo proximaal BN :1 (ook MED) proximal proximiteit ZN :1 (nabijheid) proximitate :2 (verwantschap) proximitate proza ZN :1 prosa :van het -- = prosaic :in -- geschreven = in prosa, prosaic :verhalend -- = prosa narrative :lyrisch -- = prosa lyric :poëtisch -- = prosa poetic :bloemrijk -- = prosa floride :ritmisch -- = prosa rhythmic :krachtig -- = prosa forte :-- schrijven = scriber in prosa, prosar prozabewerking ZN :1 adaptation/version in prosa prozagedicht ZN :1 poema in prosa prozageschrift ZN :1 scripto in prosa prozaïsch BN :1 prosaic :-- mens = persona prosaic :zeer --e bezigheden = occupationes multo prosaic :--e levensbeschouwing = conception prosaic del vita prozaïsme ZN :1 prosaismo prozaïst ZN :1 Zie: prozaschrijver prozaliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura in prosa prozamens ZN :1 homine prosaic prozaritme ZN :1 rhythmo del prosa prozaroman ZN :1 roman(ce) in prosa prozaschrijver ZN :1 scriptor in prosa, prosaista, prosator prozastijl ZN :1 stilo de prosa prozatekst ZN :1 texto in prosa prozaverhaal ZN :1 conto/narration in prosa prozavertaling ZN :1 traduction in prosa prozawerk ZN :1 obra de/in prosa prude BN :1 prude (F), pudibunde prudent BN :1 prudente prudentie ZN :1 prudentia pruderie ZN :1 pruderie (F), pudicitia pruik :1 perrucca :een -- dragen = portar un perrucca pruikdrager ZN :1 persona qui porta un perrucca, persona con perrucca pruikenboom ZN :1 cotino, anacardio pruikenboomfamilie ZN :1 anacardiaceas pruikenmaker :1 fabricante de perruccas, perrucchero pruikentijd :1 epocha/tempore del perruccas pruikenwinkel ZN :1 boteca de perrucchero pruikgewei :1 perrucca pruilen WW :1 esser de mal humor pruim ZN :1 (boom) pruniero, pruno :2 (vrucht) pruna :gedroogde -- = pruna sic :3 (pluk tabak) bolletta de tabaco (pro masticar) pruimedant ZN :1 pruna sic pruimen WW :1 :tabak -- = masticar tabaco :2 :ik kan die vent niet -- = io non supporta iste typo :3 :het eten is niet te -- = le mangiar es infecte pruimenbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de pruno pruimenbomenhout ZN :1 Zie: pruimenhout pruimenbomenhouten BN :1 Zie: pruimenhouten pruimenboom ZN :1 pruniero, pruno pruimenboomgaard ZN :1 Zie: pruimentuin pruimenbrandewijn ZN :1 brandy (E) al prunas, mirabella pruimencompote ZN :1 compota de prunas pruimenconfituur ZN :1 Zie: pruimenjam pruimengelei ZN :1 gelea de prunas pruimenhout ZN :1 ligno de pruno pruimenhouten BN :1 de ligno de pruno pruimenjam ZN :1 confitura/confectura de prunas pruimenmarmelade ZN :1 marmelada de prunas pruimenmoes ZN :1 compota de prunas pruimenmondje ZN :1 bucca punctute pruimenpit ZN :1 pepita/nucleo de pruna pruimensap ZN :1 succo de prunas pruimensteel ZN :1 pedunculo de pruna pruimensteen ZN :1 Zie: pruimenpit pruimentaart ZN :1 torta al/de prunas pruimentijd ZN :1 saison (F) del prunas pruimentuin ZN :1 pruneto pruimer ZN :1 masticator de tabaco pruimspirea ZN :1 spirea prunifolie pruimtabak ZN :1 tabaco a/de/pro masticar pruimvormig BN :1 pruniforme Pruis ZN :1 (lid van de stam van de Pruisen) prusso :2 (bewoner van Pruisen) prusso, prussiano Pruisen ZN EIGN :1 Prussia :bewoner van -- = prussiano, prusso Pruisisch BN :1 prussian, de Prussia, (SCHEI) prussic :-- blauw = blau de Prussia :(blauwzuur) -- zuur = acido prussic/cyanhydric :--e taal = prusso, (oud-Pruisische taal) borusso :-- maken, een -- karakter geven = prussianisar :het -- maken, het geven van een -- karakter = prussianisation Pruisisch ZN :1 (taal) prusso, (oude taal) borusso prul ZN :1 (papiertje) pecia de papiro :2 (nietswaardig persoon) nullitate :3 (waardeloos voorwerp) objecto sin valor, objecto de poc/pauc valor :een -- van een boek = un libro sin valor/de pauc valor prulachtig BN :1 insignificante, sin valor prulboek ZN :1 libro sin valor pruldichter ZN :1 mal poeta, poetastro prulding ZN :1 objecto sin valor prulfilm ZN :1 film (E) sin valor prullaria ZN :1 objectos sin valor, pacotilia :ouderwetse -- = antiqualia prullenbak ZN :1 Zie: prullenmand prullenboel ZN :1 Zie: prullaria prullenmand ZN :1 corbe a papiro prullerig BN :1 Zie: prullig prullerij ZN :1 Zie: prullaria prullig BN :1 insignificante, sin valor, de pacotilia prulpoëet ZN :1 Zie: pruldichter prulschrijver ZN :1 mal autor, cacographo prulwerk ZN :1 obra/travalio/labor mal facite prunel ZN :1 (PLANTK) prunella prunus ZN :1 prunus (L) pruritus ZN :1 prurito prut ZN :1 (modder) fango, limo :2 (koffiedik) fundo/residuo/deposito de caffe prut BN :1 sin valor, de pacotilia pruts ZN :1 cosa insignificante, pacotilia prutsding ZN :1 Zie: prul-3 prutsen WW :1 (klungelen) facer inhabilemente :2 (slecht werk leveren) travaliar/laborar mal prutser ZN :1 mal obrero, obrero incompetente/inhabile prutserig BN :1 mal facite :-- werk = labor mal facite prutserij ZN :1 Zie: prutswerk prutswerk ZN :1 obra/travalio/labor mal facite pruttelaar ZN :1 grunnitor, grunnion, murmurator pruttelarij ZN :1 murmere, murmuration pruttelen WW :1 (zachtjes koken) bullir lentemente, subbullir :het -- = subbullimento :2 (mopperen) murmurar, murmurear, grunnir :het -- = murmure, murmuration pruttelend BN :1 (mopperend) murmurose prutteling ZN :1 (het zachtjes koken) subbullimento prytaan ZN :1 prytano prytaneum ZN :1 prytaneo P.S. :1 (Afk.: post scriptum) post scriptum (L), post scripto psalm ZN :1 psalmo :van de -- = psalmic :--en zingen = psalmodiar :dichter van --en = psalmista psalmberijmer ZN :1 rimator/versificator/paraphrasator de psalmos psalmberijming ZN :1 version rimate/versificate del psalmos, paraphrase (-asis) in versos de psalmos psalmboek ZN :1 libro/collection de psalmos, psalterio psalmbord ZN :1 tabula de psalmos psalmbundel ZN :1 Zie: psalmboek psalmdichter ZN :1 psalmista psalmeren WW :1 Zie: psalmodiëren psalmgezang ZN :1 canto del psalmos, psalmodia Psalmist ZN EIGN :1 (Koning David) Psalmista psalmlied ZN :1 psalmo cantate psalmmelodie ZN :1 melodia de psalmo psalmodie ZN :1 psalmodia psalmodiëren WW :1 psalmodiar, cantar monotonemente psalmodisch BN :1 psalmodic psalmtekst ZN :1 texto de psalmo psalmtoon ZN :1 tono de psalmo psalmvers ZN :1 versetto de un psalmo psalmvertaling ZN :1 traduction de un psalmo psalmzang ZN :1 Zie: psalmzingen psalmzingen WW :1 cantar psalmos, psalmodiar psalmzingen ZN :1 canto del psalmos psalmzinger ZN :1 cantator de psalmos psalter ZN :1 (boek met vertaalde psalmen) psalterio :2 (soort harp) psalterio :3 (boekmaag van herkauwers) psalterio psalterium ZN :1 (verzameling psalmen) psalterio psammiet ZN :1 psammite, gres psammitic psammietstructuur ZN :1 structura psammitic pseudepigraaf ZN :1 pseudepigrapho pseudepigrafisch BN :1 pseudepigraphic pseudesthesie ZN :1 pseudesthesia pseudoarthrose ZN :1 pseudoarthrose (-osis) pseudobevruchting ZN :1 (PLANTK) pseudofecundation pseudoclassicisme ZN :1 pseudoclassicismo pseudofossiel ZN :1 pseudofossile pseudohallucinatie ZN :1 pseudohallucination pseudo-intellectueel ZN :1 pseudointellectual pseudo-intellectueel BN :1 pseudointellectual pseudoklassiek BN :1 pseudoclassic pseudokroep ZN :1 crup spurie pseudologica ZN :1 pseudologica pseudologie ZN :1 pseudologia pseudologisch BN :1 pseudologic pseudomembraan ZN :1 membrana false pseudomorf BN :1 pseudomorphe, pseudomorphic pseudomorfisme ZN :1 pseudomorphismo pseudomorphose ZN :1 pseudomorphose (-osis) pseudoniem BN :1 pseudonyme pseudoniem ZN :1 pseudonymo :onder een -- schrijven = scriber sub/con un pseudonymo pseudonimiteit ZN :1 pseudonymitate pseudoparasiet ZN :1 pseudoparasito pseudoperiodisch BN :1 pseudoperiodic :--e grootheid = quantitate pseudoperiodic pseudopodium ZN :1 pseudopodio pseudoporfier ZN :1 porphyroide pseudoscoop ZN :1 pseudoscopio pseudosfeer ZN :1 pseudosphera pseudosferisch BN :1 pseudospheric pseudosymmetrie ZN :1 (MIN) pseudosymmetria pseudotensor ZN :1 pseudotensor pseudotoevallig BN :1 pseudo-aleatori pseudotuberculose ZN :1 pseudotuberculose (-osis) pseudo-vogelpest ZN :1 peste aviari asiatic, maladia de Newcastle pseudowetenschap ZN :1 pseudoscientia pseudowetenschappelijk BN :1 pseudoscientific psi ZN :1 (Griekse letter) psi psi-functie ZN :1 function psi psittacisme ZN :1 psittacismo psittacosis ZN :1 psittacose (-osis) psoas ZN :1 psoas psofometrisch BN :1 psophometric :--e spanning = voltage/tension psophometric psoriasis ZN :1 psoriasis pst! TW :1 pst! psychagogie ZN :1 psychagogia psychagogisch BN :1 psychagogic psychagoog ZN :1 psychagogo psychasthenie ZN :1 psychasthenia :lijder aan -- = psychasthenico psychasthenisch BN :1 psychasthenic psyche ZN :1 psyche Psyche ZN EIGN :1 Psyche psychedelicum ZN :1 psychedelico, substantia/droga psychedelic psychedelisch BN :1 psychedelic :--e stoffen = drogas psychedelic :--e muziek = musica psychedelic :--e kunst = arte psychedelic :--e kleuren = colores psychedelic :een --e ervaring = un experientia psychedelic psychiater ZN :1 psychiatra, (medico) alienista psychiatrie ZN :1 psychiatria, alienismo :algemene -- = psychiatria general :gerechtelijke/forensische -- = psychiatria forense :sociale -- = psychiatria social psychiatrisch ZN :1 psychiatric :--e kliniek/inrichting = clinica psychiatric :-- ziekenhuis = hospital psychiatric :-- centrum = centro psychiatric :-- rapport = reporto psychiatric :-- behandeld worden = haber curas psychiatric, esser sub tractamento psychiatric psychisch BN :1 psychic, mental :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos psychic :-- leven = vita psychic :--e aanleg = predisposition psychic :--e aandoening = maladia psychic/mental :--e stoornissen = disturbationes psychic :-- geremd = inhibite :-- gestoord = mentalmente/psychicamente disturbate/disequilibrate, con problemas psychic :onder een grote --e druk staan = esser sub un forte tension psychic psychisme ZN :1 psychismo psychoanalepticum ZN :1 psychoanaleptico psychoanaleptisch BN :1 psychoanaleptic psychoanalyse ZN :1 psychoanalyse (-ysis) :aan een -- onderwerpen = psychoanalysar :in -- zijn = facer psychoanalysar se, esser sub psychoanalyse (-ysis) psychoanalyticus ZN :1 psychoanalysta psychoanalytisch BN :1 psychoanalytic :--e methoden = methodos psychoanalytic psychobiografie ZN :1 biographia psychoanalytic, psychobiographia psychobiologie ZN :1 psychobiologia psychobiologisch BN :1 psychobiologic psychochemie ZN :1 psychochimia psychochemisch BN :1 psychochimic psychochirurgie ZN :1 psychochirurgia psychodrama ZN :1 psychodrama psychodramatisch BN :1 psychodramatic psychodynamiek ZN :1 psychodynamica psychodynamisch BN :1 psychodynamic :--e benadering = approche {sj}/interpretation psychodynamic psychodyslepticum ZN :1 psychodysleptico psychofarmacologie ZN :1 psychopharmacologia psychofarmacologisch BN :1 psychopharmacologic psychofarmacon ZN :1 droga psychopharmacologic psychofysica ZN :1 psychophysica psychofysiologie ZN :1 psychophysiologia psychofysiologisch BN :1 psychophysiologic psychofysisch BN :1 psychophysic :--e methoden = methodos psychophysic psychogeen BN :1 psychogene, psychogenic psychogenese ZN :1 psychogenese (-esis), psychogenia psychogenetisch BN :1 psychogenetic psychogeriatrie ZN :1 psychogeriatria psychogeriatrisch BN :1 psychogeriatric psychograaf ZN :1 psychographo psychografie ZN :1 psychographia psychografisch BN :1 psychographic psychogram ZN :1 psychogramma psychohygiëne ZN :1 hygiene mental psychohygiënisch BN :1 que concerne le hygiene mental psychokinese ZN :1 psychokinese (-esis) psycholatrie ZN :1 psycholatria psycholepticum ZN :1 psycholeptico psycholinguïst ZN :1 psycholinguista psycholinguïstiek ZN :1 psycholinguistica psycholinguïstisch BN :1 psycholinguistic psychologie ZN :1 psychologia :analytische -- = psychologia analytic :experimentele -- = psychologia experimental :sociale -- = psychologia social, psychosociologia :de -- van een roman = le psychologia de un roman(ce) :de -- van de massas = le psychologia del massas :Instituut voor Toegepaste -- = Instituto de Psychologia Applicate psychologisch BN :1 psychologic :-- moment = momento psychologic :--e roman = roman(ce) psychologic :--e methode = methodo psychologic :--e oorlog(voering) = guerra psychologic :--e toets/test/onderzoek = test (E) psychologic psychologiseren BN :1 explicar/explanar/approchar {sj} psychologicamente psychologisme ZN :1 psychologismo psycholoog ZN :1 psychologo psychomaticus ZN :1 psychomatico psychomatiek ZN :1 psychomatica psychometrie ZN :1 psychometria psychometrisch BN :1 psychometric :--e test = test (E) psychometric :--e methoden = methodos psychometric psychometrist ZN :1 psychometrista psychomotoor BN :1 psychomotor psychomotorisch BN :1 psychomotor :--e centra = centros psychomotor psychoneurose ZN :1 psychoneurose (-osis) psychoneurotisch BN :1 psychoneurotic psychoot ZN :1 psychotico psychopaat ZN :1 psychopathe psychopatenasiel ZN :1 asylo pro psychopathes psychopateninrichting ZN :1 hospital pro psychopathes psychopathie ZN :1 psychopathia psychopathisch BN :1 psychopathic :--e uitingen = manifestationes psychopathic :--e depressies = depressiones psychopathic :--e delinquenten = delinquentes psychopathic psychopathisering ZN :1 psychopathisation psychopathologie ZN :1 psychologia pathologic, psychopathologia psychopathologisch BN :1 psychopathologic psychopatholoog ZN :1 psychopathologo psychoscopie ZN :1 psychometria psychose ZN :1 psychose (-osis) :paranoïsche -- = psychose (-osis) paranoiac psychoseksualiteit ZN :1 psychosexualitate psychosensorisch BN :1 psychosensorial psychosociaal BN :1 psychosocial psychosociologie ZN :1 psychosociologia psychosociologisch BN :1 psychosociologic psychosomatiek ZN :1 psychosomatica psychosomatisch BN :1 psychosomatic :--e geneeskunde = medicina psychosomatic, psychosomatica :--e aandoeningen = affectiones psychoso-matic :-- type = typo psychosomatic psychotechnicus ZN :1 psychotechnico psychotechniek ZN :1 psychotechnica psychotechnisch BN :1 psychotechnic :--e methoden = methodos psychotechnic :--e keuring = examine psychotechnic :iemand -- onderzoeken = submitter un persona a tests (E) psychotechnic/a un examine psychotechnic psychotherapeut ZN :1 psychotherapeuta psychotherapeutisch BN :1 psychotherapeutic :--e methoden = methodos psychotherapeutic :--e behandelingen = tractamentos psychotherapeu-tic psychotherapie ZN :1 psychotherapia psychoticus ZN :1 psychotico psychotisch BN :1 psychotic :--e depressie = depression psychotic :--e afwijkingen = anomalias psychotic :--e uitingen = manifestationes psy-chotic psychotogeen BN :1 psychotogene psychotogeen ZN :1 psychotogeno psychotonicum ZN :1 psychotonico psychotonisch BN :1 psychotonic psychotrauma ZN :1 trauma/traumatismo psychic psychotroop BN :1 psychotrope :--e werking = effecto psychotrope :--e stoffen = substantias psychotrope psychrofiel BN :1 psychrophile :--e bacteriën = bacterios psychrophile psychrometer ZN :1 psychrometro, hygrometro pteranodon ZN :1 pteranodon pteridine ZN :1 pteridina pteridofyt ZN :1 pteridophyto pterine ZN :1 pterina pterodactylus ZN :1 pterodactylo pterosaurus ZN :1 pterosauro pterygoïde BN :1 pterygoide ptolemeïsch BN :1 ptolemaic :--e tijd = epocha ptolemaic :--e tempel = templo ptolemaic Ptolemeus ZN EIGN :1 Ptolemeo ptomaïne ZN :1 ptomaina ptose ZN :1 ptose, ptosis ptyalase ZN :1 ptyalina ptyaline ZN :1 ptyalina p.u. :1 (Afk.: per uur) per hora pub ZN :1 pub (E) puber ZN :1 pubere, adolescente puberaal BN :1 puberal, de adolescente, adolescential :--e periode = periodo puberal :-- gedrag = comportamento puberal/adolescential/de adolescente :-- reageren = reager como un adolescente, haber reactiones de adolescente puberteit ZN :1 pubertate, pubescentia, adolescentia :verlate -- = pubertate retardate :vroegtijdige -- = pubertate precoce :de vroege -- = le prime signos del pubertate :van de -- = puberal :in de -- zijnde = pubescente :in de -- zijn = esser al etate del pubertate puberteitscrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis puberal/de pubertate puberteitsfase ZN :1 phase del pubertate/del adolescentia, phase adolescential puberteitsjaren ZN MV :1 annos puberal/del pubertate puberteitsleeftijd ZN :1 etate puberal/del pubertate, pubertate puberteitsprobleem ZN :1 problema del pubertate/del adolescentia puberteitspsychose ZN :1 hebephrenia pubertijdsjaren ZN MV :1 annos de pubertate/de adolescentia pubes ZN MV :1 pubes, partes genital pubescent BN :1 (in de puberteit zijnde) pubescente :2 (PLANTK) (harig, donzig) pubescente pubescentie ZN :1 pubescentia pubis ZN :1 pube, pubis :mbt de -- = pubian, pubic publicatie ZN :1 publication :geschikt voor -- = publicabile :wetenschappelijke -- = publication scientific publicatieplicht ZN :1 obligation de publication publiceerbaar BN :1 publicabile :niet -- = impublicabile publiceren WW :1 (uitgeven) publicar, editar, eder :het -- = publication, edition :een roman -- = publicar un roman(ce) :hij publiceert veel = ille publica multo, ille publica multe cosas :niet te -- = non apte pro esser publicate, impublicabile :2 (afkondigen) publicar publicist ZN :1 publicista, jornalista publicistiek ZN :1 mass-media (E), media publicitair BN :1 (mbt reclame) publicitari :2 (mbt publiciteitsmedia) del media, del medios de communication publiciteit ZN :1 (openbaarheid) publicitate :-- aan iets geven = dar publicitate a un cosa :iets uit de -- houden = non dar publicitate a un cosa, mantener un cosa lontan del publicitate :iets in de -- brengen = lancear un cosa al publicitate :niet voor -- bestemd = non destinate al publicitate :2 (aandacht van de media) publicitate :-- zoeken = cercar publicitate :dat levert -- op = isto attrahe/da publicitate publiciteitscampagne ZN :1 campania publicitari/de publicitate publiciteitsdienst ZN :1 servicio de publicitate publiciteitsgeil BN :1 avide de publicitate publiciteitsmedium ZN :1 medio publicitari/de publicitate publiciteitsmiddel ZN :1 Zie: publiciteitsmedium publiciteitsorgaan ZN :1 organo publicitari/de publicitate publiciteitsstunt ZN :1 truco publicitari publiciteitswaarde ZN :1 valor publicitari public relations ZN MV :1 public relations (E), relationes public :de -- verzorgen = occupar se/esser responsabile del relationes public publiek BN :1 (algemeen bekend) public :-- schandaal = scandalo public :een -- geheim = un secreto aperte :de vergadering is niet -- = le reunion non es aperte al publico :-- maken = facer public, publicar :2 (voor iedereen bestemd) public :--e gebouwen = edificios public :-- bezit = proprietate public :--e tribune = tribuna public/del publico :--e verkoping = vendita public :--e vrouw = prostituta, puta, putana :3 (algemeen) public :--e opinie = opinion public :-- recht = derecto public :4 (van de overheid) public :de --e sector = le sector public :--e werken = travalios/obras public publiek ZN :1 (bezoekers) publico, (wie komt luisteren) auditorio, audientia, (wie komt kijken) spectatores, (klanten) clientes :gemengd -- = publico mixte :verwend/veeleisend -- = publico exigente :niet geschikt voor zo jong -- = non apte pro publico tanto juvene :die twee scholen hebben een zeer verschillend -- = iste duo scholas ha alumnos multo differente :2 (de massa) publico :het grote -- = le grande publico :Jan Publiek = le publico in general :toegankelijk voor het -- = aperte/accessibile al publico :veel -- trekken = atrraher un grande publico :in het -- = in publico, publicamente :zich niet in het -- vertonen = non monstrar se in publico :in het -- spreken = parlar in publico publiekelijk BW :1 publicamente, in publico :-- verklaren dat = declarar publicamente que :zich -- verontschuldigen = excusar se publicamente :hij werd -- voor schut gezet = on le ha ridiculisate in publico :iemand -- te schande maken = vergoniar publicamente un persona publiekgericht BN :1 orientate al publico publiekrecht ZN :1 derecto public publiekrechtelijk BN :1 de derecto public, public :-- orgaan = organismo public publieksfilm ZN :1 film (E) popular publieksprijs ZN :1 premio/precio del publico publiekstrekker ZN :1 attraction publikaan ZN :1 (BIJBEL) (tollenaar) publicano :2 (ROM GESCH) (belastingpachter) publicano publikatie ZN :1 (het uitgeven) publication :-- is verboden = publication interdicite, non pro publication :tot -- overgaan = publicar :2 (uitgegeven werk) publication :3 (openbaarmaking) publication :iets voor -- vrijgeven = autorisar le publication de un cosa :voor -- bestemd = destinate al publication :niet voor -- geschikt = impublicabile :4 (papier met afkondiging) publication publikatiebord ZN :1 tabula de notitias/informationes publikatieplicht ZN :1 obligation de publicar publikatieverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de publicar pubofemoraal BN :1 pubofemoral puccinia ZN :1 puccinia puck ZN :1 (SPORT) puck puddelen WW :1 puddelar :het -- = puddelage, puddelation puddeler ZN :1 puddelator puddelijzer ZN :1 ferro puddelate puddeloven ZN :1 furno a/de puddelar puddelstaal ZN :1 aciero puddelate pudding ZN :1 pudding (E), crema dulce :als een -- in elkaar zakken = collaber completemente puddingbroodje ZN :1 panetto con crema dulce puddingpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de pudding (E)/de crema dulce puddingvorm ZN :1 modulo pro pudding (E)/pro crema dulce pudel ZN :1 (hond) pudel pudenda ZN MV :1 genitales externe pudeur ZN :1 pudor, pudicitia pudiciteit ZN :1 pudicitate pudiek BN :1 pudic pueriel BN :1 pueril puerilisme ZN :1 puerilismo pueriliteit ZN :1 puerilitate puf ZN :1 parve pisce :2 :ergens de -- niet voor hebben = non haber le fortia de facer un cosa puffen WW :1 sufflar pufferig BN :1 :-- weer = tempore suffocante/opprimente/oppressive/pesante pufschar ZN :1 limanda troppo parve pufschol ZN :1 platessa troppo parve pugilist ZN :1 pugilista pugilistiek ZN :1 pugilismo pugilistisch BN :1 pugilistic pui ZN :1 faciada puibalk ZN :1 lintel puik ZN :1 flor, crema, élite (F) :het -- van de bevolking = le flor/élite del population/del nation puik BN :1 (van goede kwaliteit) excellente, exquisite :--e aardappelen = patatas excellente :--e haring = haringo de prime qualitate :2 (voortreffelijk) excellente, perfecte :een --e demonstratie van haar kunnen = un demonstration brillante de su capacitates :er -- uitzien = haber un aspecto excellente/magnific :-- samenspel = joco de insimul perfecte puikbest BN :1 extra, multo bon, excellente puikheid ZN :1 exquisitate, excellentia puikje ZN :1 flor, crema, élite (F) puikjuweel ZN :1 joiel puilader ZN :1 (spatader) vena varicose puilen ZN :1 protuberar, salir :zijn ogen puilden uit zijn hoofd/hun kassen = le oculos le saliva del orbitas puiloog ZN :1 oculo globulose/saliente puim ZN :1 pumice puimbeton ZN :1 beton de pumice puimen WW :1 fricar con pumice, pumiciar puimsteen ZN :1 pumice, zeolitho :met -- schuren = fricar con pumice, pumiciar puimsteenachtig BN :1 pumiciose, zeolithic puimsteenafzetting ZN :1 sedimento de pumice puimsteengroeve ZN :1 mina de pumice puimsteengruis ZN :1 Zie: puimsteenpoeder puimsteenkorrel ZN :1 grano de pumice puimsteenpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de pumice puimzand ZN :1 Zie: puimsteenpoeder puin ZN :1 (vergruizelde steen) fragmentos/restos de petras/de briccas, discombros :2 (GEOL) detrito :3 (van vulkaan) dejection(es) puinhoop ZN :1 discombros, cumulo de ruinas, ruinas :2 (FIG) disordine, chaos :georganiseerde -- = disordine/chaos organisate :hij maakte een -- van dat werkstuk = ille ha completemente guastate iste travalio/labor :wat een --! = que disordine! puinkegel ZN :1 (van vulkaan) cono de dejectiones puinlaag ZN :1 strato de fragmentos de petra puinlawine ZN :1 avalanche (F) de detrito puinweg ZN :1 cammino coperte de fragmentos de petra puissant BW :1 :-- rijk = multo ric puist ZN :1 (zweer) pustula, button, (steenpuist) furunculo, (karbonkel) carbunculo :kwaadaardige -- = pustula maligne :rijpe -- = furunculo matur :--en krijgen = pustular :vol --en zittend = pustulose, pustulate :zich een -- lachen = torquer se de rider :2 (pukkel) button puistachtig BN :1 pustulose, pustulate, buttonose :-- gezicht = visage pustulose/pustulate :--e zwelling = tumescentia pustulose puisteen ZN :1 bricca de faciada puistekop ZN :1 visage pustulate/pustulose/buttonose puisterig BN :1 pustulose, pustulate, buttonose puistig BN :1 Zie: puisterig puistje ZN :1 parve button, pustuletta :--s uitknijpen = premer buttones/pustulettas :uitslag van --s = eruption de buttones puistuitslag ZN :1 eruption pustulose/buttonose puistvorming ZN :1 pustulation puit, puitaal ZN :1 lota puk ZN :1 (klein kind) parve infante :2 (klein persoon) parve homine, nano pukkel ZN :1 (puistje) button, pustuletta :2 (schoudertas) sacco a bandoliera/de spatula pukkelig BN :1 con buttones, con pustulettas pukkie ZN :1 parve infante pul ZN :1 (bierkan) biriera, jarra :2 (vaas) vaso pulken WW :1 :in zijn neus -- = mitter se le digito in le naso, forar in su naso pull ZN :1 Zie: pullover pulli ZN :1 pullover (E) con collo rolate pullman ZN :1 pullman (E) pullmantrein ZN :1 traino pullman (E) pullover ZN :1 pullover (E), tricot (F) pulmonaal BN :1 pulmonar pulmonair BN :1 pulmonar pulmonologie ZN :1 pulmonologia pulmonologisch BN :1 pulmonologic pulp ZN :1 (merg) pulpa :2 (brij, moes) pulpa :-- van hout = pulpa de ligno :-- van suikerbieten = pulpa de betas de sucro :tot -- snijden = dispulpar :3 (PEJ) (mbt boeken/films, etc.) libros/films (E) de qualitate inferior pulpa ZN :1 (merg) pulpa pulpachtig BN :1 pulpose pulpblad ZN :1 jornal de qualitate inferior pulphoop ZN :1 cumulo de pulpa pulpmachine ZN :1 dispulpator pulppers ZN :1 pressa a/de pulpa pulprijden ZN :1 transporto de pulpa puls ZN :1 impulso, impulsion pulsar ZN :1 pulsar pulsatie ZN :1 pulsation pulsatief BN :1 pulsative, pulsatile :--e pijnen = dolores pulsative pulscode ZN :1 codice de impulso/impulsion pulseren WW :1 pulsar :het -- = pulsation :iemand die/iets dat pulseert = pulsator pulserend BN :1 pulsative, pulsatile, pulsatori :--e pijn = dolor pulsative :(ELEKTR) --e stroom = currente pulsatori :(ELEKTR) -- veld = campo pulsatori :(ELEKTR) --e spanning = voltage/tension pulsatori :--e golf = unda pulsatori pulsering ZN :1 pulsation pulsometer ZN :1 pulsometro pulsoreactor ZN :1 pulsoreactor pulsteller ZN :1 contator de impulsos/impulsiones pulver ZN :1 pulvere :iets tot -- stampen in een vijzel = pulverisar un cosa in un mortero pulverachtig BN :1 pulverose pulveren WW :1 (pulver worden) pulverisar se pulverig BN :1 pulverose pulverisateur ZN :1 pulverisator, nebulisator, atomisator pulverisatie ZN :1 pulverisation pulverisator ZN :1 Zie: pulverisateur pulveriseren WW :1 pulverisar, reducer in pulvere pulverisering ZN :1 pulverisation pummel ZN :1 rustico stupide, beotio pummelachtig BN :1 grossier, crasse pummelig BN :1 Zie: pummelachtig pump(schoen) ZN :1 scarpa/calceo con talon alte, scarpino puna ZN :1 (AARDR) puna punaise ZN :1 cimice punaisegaatje ZN :1 foramine de cimice punch ZN :1 punch (E) :warme -- = punch cal(i)de :-- maken = preparar (un) punch punchglas ZN :1 vitro a punch (E) punchgrog ZN :1 punch (E) cal(i)de punchlepel ZN :1 coclear a punch (E) punchsiroop ZN :1 sirop de punch (E) punchvlek ZN :1 macula de punch (E) puncteren WW :1 (van punten voorzien) punctuar :2 (MED) facer un punction punctie ZN :1 punction :suboccipitale -- = punction suboccipital :lumbale -- = punction lumbar :een -- verrichten/uitvoeren = facer un punction punctienaald ZN :1 agulia a/de punction punctualiteit ZN :1 punctualitate, exactitude punctuatie ZN :1 punctuation punctueel BN :1 punctual, exacte punctuur ZN :1 (MED) punction :2 (DRUKK) punctura :3 (lek) punctura Puniër ZN :1 punico Punisch BN :1 punic :--e trouw = fide punic :--e oorlogen = guerras punic punk ZN :1 punk (E) punkbeweging ZN :1 movimento punk (E) punker ZN :1 punk (E) punkkapsel ZN :1 pectinatura punk (E) punkmuziek ZN :1 musica punk (E) punt ZN :1 (ALGEMEEN) puncto :vast -- = puncto fixe :dood -- = puncto morte :strategisch -- = puncto strategic :stoffelijk -- = puncto material :-- van vertrek = puncto de partita :in één -- samenlopen = converger :alle krachten op/in één -- concentreren = concentrar tote su fortias in un puncto :de zon heeft zijn hoogste -- bereikt = le sol ha attingite su puncto culminante :het hoogste -- van de berg = le puncto le plus alte del montania :één van de mooiste --en van ons land = un del locos le plus belle de nostre pais :2 (moment) puncto, momento :-- van verzadiging = puncto de saturation :dit is een geschikt -- om het verhaal te onderbreken = isto es un bon momento pro interrumper le historia :het kritieke -- = le puncto critic :op het -- staan om iets te doen = esser super le puncto de facer un cosa :3 (stip) puncto :de --jes op de i zetten = poner le punctos super le i(s) :ergens een -- achter zetten = poner/mitter (un) puncto final a un cosa :4 (TAAL) (interpunctieteken) puncto :-- aan het eind van de zin = puncto final :dubbele -- = duo punctos :5 (cijfer bij examens, score bij sport) puncto :op --en winnen = ganiar a/per punctos :beide --en behalen = obtener le duo punctos :6 (uiteinde, top) summitate, cyma :7 (onderwerp, zaak) puncto :-- van discussie = puncto de discussion :het -- waar het op aankomt is = le puncto clave/principal es :een bepaald -- ter sprake brengen = sublevar un certe puncto, poner un certe cosa super le tapete :op dat -- is hij zeer gevoelig = iste es su puncto delicate/sensibile :teer -- = puncto delicate :zwak -- = puncto debile :-- drie op de agenda = le puncto numero tres del ordine del die :-- van overeenkomst = puncto commun/de contacto :-- van verschil = puncto de differentia :-- voor -- = puncto per puncto :geen --! = necun/nulle problema! :8 (spits uiteinde) puncta :-- van een naald = puncta de un aco/agulia :-- van een mes = puncta de un cultello :-- van een potlood = puncta de un stilo (de graphite) :-- van de neus = puncta del naso :-- van de staart = puncta del cauda :fijne -- = puncta fin :een scherpe -- = un puncta multo affilate :wij voeren om de -- van Afrika = nos ha contornate le puncta de Africa :van een -- voorzien = punctar :met een --, met --en = punctate :(PLANTK) met vele scherpe --en = multicuspide :-- van de taart = morsello del torta :hij zat op het --je van zijn stoel = ille esseva sedite super le extremitate de su sedia :9 (spits, piek) agulia :10 (bepaling, artikel) articulo :11 :ergens een -- aan kletsen = arrangiar un cosa con parolas puntachtig BN :1 punctate puntasperge ZN :1 asparago in puncta puntbaard ZN :1 barba in puncta puntbeitel ZN :1 cisello punctate/punctute puntbeschermer ZN :1 protegepuncta puntbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} punctate/punctute puntbol ZN :1 (WISK) sphera puncto, sphera nulle puntboog ZN :1 arco ogival, ogiva puntboor ZN :1 forator punctate/punctute puntboord ZN :1 collo/collar con alas puntbron ZN :1 (NAT) fonte punctual puntbroodje ZN :1 panetto punctate/punctute puntbuik ZN :1 ventre punctate/punctute puntcirkel ZN :1 circulo puncto, circulo nulle puntcoördinaten ZN MV :1 coordinatas de un puncto puntdak ZN :1 (zadeldak) tecto in forma de sella :2 (kegel/piramidevormig dak) tecto punctate/pyramidal puntdam ZN :1 dica in puncta puntdicht ZN :1 epigramma :--en maken = epigrammatisar :schrijver van --men = autor de epigrammas, epigramm(at)ista, epigrammatico puntdichter ZN :1 autor de epigrammas, epigrammatista, epigrammatico puntdraad ZN :1 Zie: prikkeldraad punten WW :1 (een punt maken aan) taliar/appunctar :een paal -- = taliar/appunctar un palo, facer un puncta a un palo :een potlood -- = taliar/appunctar/affilar un stilo de graphite :2 (de punten afnemen van) taliar/remover le punctas puntenberekening ZN :1 calculo del punctos obtenite, score (E) puntendeling ZN :1 (SPORT) match (E)/partita nulle puntenklassement ZN :1 classification de/per punctos puntenlijst ZN :1 (school) bulletin scholar :2 (spel) lista del punctos/resultatos puntenreeks ZN :1 serie de punctos puntenruimte ZN :1 (WISK) spatio punctual puntenschaal ZN :1 scala de punctos puntenstelsel ZN :1 systema de punctos :het typografisch -- = le systema del punctos typographic puntensysteem ZN :1 Zie: puntenstelsel puntental ZN :1 numero de punctos, score (E) puntentelling ZN :1 calculo de punctos, score (E) :de -- bijhouden = contar le punctos puntentotaal ZN :1 (numero) total de punctos, score (E) puntenwaarde ZN :1 valor in punctos puntenwaardering ZN :1 punctos puntenzege ZN :1 victoria secundo le punctos punteslijper ZN :1 affilator de stilos de graphite, affilastilos, taliastilos puntgaaf BN :1 (volkomen gaaf) perfecte, in condition perfecte, sin defectos :een -- exemplaar = un exemplar perfecte/sin defectos puntgevel ZN :1 fronton, frontispicio puntgewelf ZN :1 volta ogival/in ogiva punthaak ZN :1 agrafe punthals ZN :1 collo in V punthamer ZN :1 martello punctate, boucharde (F) punthelm ZN :1 casco a/de puncta punthoed ZN :1 cappello punctate/punctute, (met twee punten) bicorno, (met drie punten) tricorno punthoofd ZN :1 testa/capite punctate/punctute, (MED) acrocephalia :ik krijg er een -- van = isto me rende folle punthoofdig BN :1 acrocephale puntig BN :1 (stekend, scherp) acute, punctate, punctute :-- maken = (ap)punctar :2 (spits) punctate, punctute, cuspidal, cuspidate, (als een els/priem) subulate, alesnate, (PLANTK, DIERK) acuminate :--e rotsen = roccas punctate/punctute :--e bladeren = folios punctate/punctute/subulate/acuminate :iets -- bijsnijden = taliar un cosa in puncta :3 (kort en bondig) concise, (snedig) acute :-- gezegde = expression concise :--e opmerking = observation acute puntigheid ZN :1 (spitsvormigheid) puncta acute :2 (scherpte) acutessa :3 (beknoptheid) concision puntijzer ZN :1 (steenbeitel) cisello punctate/punctute :2 (groefbeitel voor hout) cisello de tornator puntje ZN :1 (kleine punt) parve puncto :de --s op de i zetten = poner le punctos super le i(s) :als -- bij paaltje komt = al momento decisive/crucial :iets tot in de --s kennen = saper/cognoscer un cosa a fundo/usque al minime detalios :daar kun je een -- aan zuigen = tu pote prender lo como exemplo :tot in de --s verzorgd = impeccabile :2 extremitate :-- van de staart = extremitate del cauda :3 (broodje) panetto (punctate/punctute) puntkaars ZN :1 candela punctate/punctute/a puncta puntkap ZN :1 cappucio puntkin ZN :1 mento punctate/punctute/a puncta puntkokkel ZN :1 patella puntkomma ZN :1 puncto e virgula, semicolon puntkraag ZN :1 collar punctate/punctute puntlading ZN :1 carga punctual/de puncto puntlas ZN :1 soldatura per punctos puntlasapparaat ZN :1 Zie: puntlasmachine puntlasmachine ZN :1 machina a/de soldar per punctos puntlasrobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) de soldatura per punctos puntlassen WW :1 soldar per punctos puntlijn ZN :1 linea de punctos puntlipneushoorn ZN :1 rhinocerote nigre puntmassa ZN :1 massa de un puncto material puntmos ZN :1 calliergonella cuspidate puntmutatie ZN :1 mutation punctual puntmuts ZN :1 bonetto punctate/a puncta/a puncta puntneus ZN :1 naso punctate/punctute/a puncta puntoog ZN :1 (van insekten) ocello puntschoen ZN :1 calceo/scarpa punctate/punctute/a puncta puntschop ZN :1 pala punctate/punctute/a puncta puntsgewijs BW :1 puncto per puncto, articulo per articulo puntspectrum ZN :1 spectro punctual puntspeler ZN :1 (SPORT) attaccator puntstok ZN :1 baston punctate/punctute/a puncta puntstoot ZN :1 (MED) ictus puntsysteen ZN :1 Zie: puntenstelsel punttoren ZN :1 turre punctate, agulia puntverzameling ZN :1 (WISK) insimul de punctos puntvijl ZN :1 (puntig toelopende vijl) lima punctate/punctute :2 (zaagvijl) lima de serra puntvlam ZN :1 Zie: steekvlam puntvormig BN :1 in puncta, cuspidiforme puntwederik ZN :1 lysimachia punctate/punctute puntzak ZN :1 cornetta pupil ZN :1 (van het oog) pupilla :samentrekbare --len = pupillas contractile :verwijding van de -- = dilatation pupillar/del pupilla :atropine verwijdt de -- = atropina dilata le pupilla :van de -- = pupillar :2 (weesjongen) pupillo, (weesmeisje) pupilla :3 (mbt optische instrumenten) pupilla :4 (leerling) alumno, discipulo pupilbeweging ZN :1 movimento pupillar/del pupilla pupilopening ZN :1 apertura pupillar/del pupilla pupilreactie ZN :1 reaction pupillar/del pupilla pupilreflex ZN :1 reflexo pupillar/del pupilla pupilvernauwend BN :1 myotic pupilvernauwing ZN :1 myose (-osis) pupilverwijdend BN :1 mydriatic pupilverwijder ZN :1 (oogspiertje) dilatator del pupilla :2 (oogdruppels) mydriatico pupilverwijding ZN :1 dilatation pupillar, mydriasis pupilwijdte ZN :1 distantia pupillar puppy ZN :1 puppy (E) (MV: puppies) puree ZN :1 puree (F), pappa pureestamper ZN :1 battitor de puree (F) puren WW :1 (zuigen) suger :de bijen puren honing uit de bloemen = le apes suge melle del flores :2 (putten) haurir pureren WW :1 triturar purgans ZN :1 Zie: purgeermiddel purgatie ZN :1 (MED) purgation purgatief BN :1 Zie: purgerend purgatief ZN :1 Zie: purgeermiddel purgatorium ZN :1 purgatorio purgeerdrank(je) ZN :1 potion purgative purgeerkruid ZN :1 planta/herba purgative/laxative purgeermiddel ZN :1 remedio purgative/laxative, purgativo, purga, laxativo :een -- innemen = prender un purga purgeerolie ZN :1 oleo purgative/laxative purgeerpil ZN :1 pilula purgative/laxative purgeerpoeder ZN :1 pulvere purgative/laxative purgeerthee ZN :1 tisana purgative/laxative purgeerzout ZN :1 sal purgative/laxative purgeren WW :1 (zuiveren) purgar :het -- = purgation :2 (purgeermiddel innemen) prender un purga/purgativo/laxativo purgerend BN :1 purgative, purgatori, laxative, (MED ook) evacuante purgering ZN :1 purgation, purga purificatie ZN :1 purification purificatorium ZN :1 purificatorio purificeren WW :1 purificar purifiëren WW :1 purificar Purim ZN EIGN :1 Purim Purimbijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion de Purim Purimfeest ZN :1 festa de Purim Purimmaal ZN :1 repasto de Purim purine ZN :1 purina purinebase ZN :1 base puric purinederivaat ZN :1 derivato de purina purinegehalte ZN :1 percentage de purina purinevrij BN :1 sin purina purisme ZN :1 purismo purist ZN :1 purista puristerij ZN :1 purismo exaggerate puristisch BN :1 purista, puristic puritanisme ZN :1 puritanismo puritein ZN :1 (streng protestant) puritano :2 (protestant in Engeland) puritano puriteins BN :1 (volgens de leer van de puriteinen) puritan :2 (zich houdend aan streng zedelijke normen) puritan purper ZN :1 (verfstof) purpura :2 (kleur) purpura :3 (R.K.) purpura :het -- ontvangen = reciper le purpura purper BN :1 purpura :-- kleuren = purpurar purperachtig BN :1 Zie: purperkleurig purperbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de purpura purperblauw ZN :1 violetto purperblauw BN :1 violette purperbloem ZN :1 xeranthemo purperbrons ZN :1 purpurina purperen BN :1 purpura, purpurin, purpuree :-- mantel = (mantello/cappa de) purpura, mantello/cappa purpuree purperhout ZN :1 ligno de amarantho purperkleed ZN :1 purpura purperkleur ZN :1 color de purpura, purpura purperkleurig BN :1 de color de purpura, purpura, purpurin, purpuree purperreiger ZN :1 hairon purpuree purperrood BN :1 purpura, purpurin, purpuree :--e lippen = labios purpurin :--e kleur = purpura purperrood ZN :1 purpura purperslak ZN :1 purpura, murex, murice purpersteen ZN :1 porphyro purperstof ZN :1 purpura purperverf ZN :1 purpura purperwilg ZN :1 salice purpuree purperzuur ZN :1 acido purpuric purpura ZN :1 purpura purpuraat ZN :1 purpurato purpurine ZN :1 purpurina pur sang BN :1 de sanguine pur, pur sang (F) purulent BN :1 purulente, suppurante, suppurative purulentie ZN :1 purulentia pururie ZN :1 pyuria pus ZN :1 pure, pus pushen WW :1 pulsar, stimular, appoiar, subtener :2 (drugs verkopen) esser pusher (E) pusher ZN :1 pusher (E) push-pull ZN :1 push-pull (E) pussen WW :1 Zie: etteren pustel ZN :1 pustula pustuleus BN :1 pustulose put ZN :1 (waterput) puteo :artesische -- = puteo artesian :bodemloze -- = puteo sin fundo :drooggevallen -- = puteo sic :een -- graven/slaan = cavar/forar un puteo :in de -- zitten = esser deprimite/dismoralisate, haber perdite le corage/le moral :2 (boorput) puteo :3 (kuil) fossa, cavitate, cavo :4 (bouwput) excavation putafdekking ZN :1 Zie: putdeksel putatief BN :1 putative :-- huwelijk = maritage/matrimonio putative :--e noodweer = defensa legitime putative putbalk ZN :1 transversa de puteo putboor ZN :1 sonda putboring ZN :1 forage de un puteo putdeksel ZN :1 coperculo de un puteo putdelver ZN :1 Zie: putgraver putemmer ZN :1 cupa de puteo, situla putgas ZN :1 gas natural putgraver ZN :1 excavator de puteos puthaak ZN :1 croc de puteo putje ZN :1 parve excavation/cavo putketting ZN :1 catena de puteo/de situla putoptie ZN :1 (EC) option de vendita putrad ZN :1 rota de puteo putrand ZN :1 bordo del puteo putrefactie ZN :1 putrefaction putrescine ZN :1 putrescina puts ZN :1 situla putsch ZN :1 putsch (D), colpo de stato militar, pronunciamento (S) :een -- uitvoeren = putschar {sj} :deelnemer aan een -- = putschista {sj} putschist ZN :1 putschista {sj} putsteen ZN :1 bricca radial putt(slag) ZN :1 (GOLFSPEL) putt (E) puttees ZN MV :1 banda sural putten WW :1 haurir, extraher :water -- = haurir aqua :kracht -- uit = trahar fortias de :hij putte troost uit haar woorden = ille trovava un consolation in su parolas putter ZN :1 (vogel) carduelo :2 (golfstok) putter (E) putto ZN :1 (KUNST) putto puttouw ZN :1 corda de puteo/situla putwater ZN :1 aqua de puteo putzwengel ZN :1 bracio de puteo puur BN :1 pur :-- goud = auro pur :dat is de --e waarheid = isto es le veritate pur :--e vreugde = pur gaudio/joia :--e witheid = blancor immaculate :--e onzin = pur/mer nonsenso, nonsenso absolute :uit --e nieuwsgierigheid = per mer curiositate puurheid ZN :1 puritate puurte ZN :1 puritate puzzel ZN :1 (raadsel) (legpuzzel) puzzle (E), (kruiswoordpuzzel) parolas cruciate :--s oplossen = (re)solver parolas cruciate :2 (FIG) (probleem, raadsel) puzzle (E), enigma, mysterio :--s oplossen = (re)solver enigmas puzzelaar ZN :1 cruciverbista puzzelen WW :1 (re)solver parolas cruciate puzzelkubus ZN :1 cubo magic/de Rubik puzzelrit ZN :1 rally (E) puzzelvraag ZN :1 question de parolas cruciate puzzelwoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario (pro le solution) de parolas cruciate puzzle ZN :1 Zie: puzzel puzzolaan ZN :1 puzzolana pvc :1 (Afk.) PVC (= polyvinylchloruro) pvc-buis ZN :1 tubo de PVC (polyvinylchloruro) PvdA :1 (Afk.: Partij van de Arbeid) Partito del Travalio/Labor PW :1 (Afk.: Publieke Werken) Travalios/Obras Public pycnicus ZN :1 persona de typo pycnic pycnisch WW :1 pycnic :--e type = typo pycnic pycnotisch BN :1 pycnotic pyelitis ZN :1 pyelitis pyelonefritis ZN :1 pyelonephritis pyemie ZN :1 pyemia pygmee ZN :1 pygmeo pygmeeënstam ZN :1 tribo de pygmeos pygmeeënvolk ZN :1 populo de pygmeos pyjama ZN :1 pajama (Hi), pyjama pyjamabroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de pyjama/de pajama (Hi) pyjamajasje ZN :1 veste/jachetta de pyjama/de pajama (Hi) pyknometer ZN :1 pycnometro pyknometrisch BN :1 pycnometric pylon ZN :1 (VERK) cono (de securitate/de traffico) pyloon ZN :1 (BOUWK) pylon :2 (mast) pylon, poste pylorus ZN :1 (maagpoort) pyloro pyodermie ZN :1 pyodermitis pyodermitis ZN :1 pyodermitis pyogeen BN :1 pyogene, pyogenic pyramidon ZN :1 pyramidon pyranometer ZN :1 pyranometro pyreen ZN :1 pyrene Pyrene ZN EIGN :1 Pyrene Pyreneeën ZN EIGN MV :1 Pyreneos Pyrenees BN :1 pyrenee :het -- schiereiland = le Peninsula Iberic pyretisch BN :1 pyretic pyretologie ZN :1 pyretologia pyretotherapie ZN :1 pyretotherapia pyretrum ZN :1 pyrethro pyrex ZN :1 pyrex pyrexie ZN :1 pyrexia pyrheliometer ZN :1 pyrheliometro pyridine ZN :1 pyridina pyridoxal ZN :1 pyridoxal pyridoxine ZN :1 pyridoxina, vitamina B6 pyriet ZN :1 pyrite pyriethoudend BN :1 pyritic, pyritose pyrietoven ZN :1 furno de pyrite pyrimidine ZN :1 pyrimidina pyrimidinebase ZN :1 base pyrimidinic pyrocondensatie ZN :1 pyrocondensation pyro-elektriciteit ZN :1 pyroelectricitate pyro-elektrisch BN :1 pyroelectric :-- effect = effecto pyroelectric pyrofobie ZN :1 pyrophobia, phobia del foco pyrofobisch BN :1 pyrophobe, pyrophobic pyrofoob ZN :1 pyrophobo pyrofoor BN :1 Zie: pyroforisch pyrofoor ZN :1 pyrophoro pyroforisch BN :1 pyrophore, pyrophoric :-- ijzer = ferro pyrophore/pyrophoric pyrofosfaat ZN :1 pyrophosphato pyrofosforzuur ZN :1 acido pyrophosphoric pyrogallol ZN :1 pyrogallol pyrogalluszuur ZN :1 acido pyrogallic pyrogeen BN :1 pyrogene, pyrogenic :--e stoffen = substantias pyrogene/pyrogenic pyrogenese ZN :1 pyrogenese (-esis) pyroklastisch BN :1 pyroclastic pyrolitisch BN :1 pyrolytic :-- oxyde = oxydo pyrolythic :--e reactie = reaction pyrolythic pyrologie ZN :1 pyrologia pyrolyse ZN :1 pyrolyse (-ysis), thermolyse (-ysis) pyromaan ZN :1 pyromano pyromaan BN :1 pyromane pyromagnetisch BN :1 pyromagnetic pyromagnetisme ZN :1 pyromagnetismo pyromanie ZN :1 pyromania pyrometer ZN :1 pyrometro :elektrische -- = pyro-metro :optische -- = pyrometro optic pyrometrie ZN :1 pyrometria pyrometrisch BN :1 pyrometric :--e methoden = methodos pyrometric pyroop, pyrope BN :1 pyrope pyroop, pyrope ZN :1 pyropo pyroscoop ZN :1 pyroscopio pyrosfeer ZN :1 pyrosphera pyrosis ZN :1 pyrosis pyrosulfaat ZN :1 pyrosulfato pyrotechnicus ZN :1 pyrotechnico pyrotechniek ZN :1 pyrotechnica pyrotechnisch BN :1 pyrotechnic pyroxeen ZN :1 pyroxeno pyroxeniet ZN :1 pyroxenite pyroxyline ZN :1 pyroxylina pyrozwavelzuur ZN :1 acido pyrosulfuric pyrriche ZN :1 pyrriche pyrro(o)l ZN :1 pyrrol pyrronisme ZN :1 pyrrhonismo :aanhanger van het -- = pyrrhonista Pyrrus ZN EIGN :1 Pyrrho Pyrrusoverwinning ZN :1 victoria pyrrhic/de Pyrrho Pythagoras ZN EIGN :1 Pythagoras :stelling van -- = theorema de Pythagoras :leer van -- = pythagorismo pythagoreeër ZN :1 pythagorico Pythagorisch BN :1 pythagoric :--e getallen = numeros pythagoric :--e toonladder = scala/gamma pythagoric pythagorisme ZN :1 pythagorismo pythagorist ZN :1 pythagorista Pythia ZN EIGN :1 Pythia pythisch BN :1 pythie, pythic :Pythische Spelen = Jocos Pythic :het --e orakel = le oraculo pythic Pytho ZN EIGN :1 Pytho Python ZN EIGN :1 Python python ZN :1 python pyurie ZN :1 pyuria pyxis ZN :1 pyxide